Permission
by LovePeaceSpiritAlive
Summary: This is just a different way of starting the Post-Hogwarts thing. I really can't decide on a beginning and i have so many ideas. This one is just different.
1. Chapter 1

The Gryffindor common room was blissfully empty when Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived. Ron and Hermione stopped briefly to say good night, but Harry didn't even hesitate. He walked straight across the room and directly up the spiral stairs to the dormitory. As he'd hoped his four-poster bed stood ready and waiting for him. So too was a tray full of sandwiches which stood on the table beside his bed. Harry went over to it hungrily and had devoured three, pacing around the room before he even noticed what kind they were. Roast beef. One of his favorites. He smiled thinking of Kreacher leaving them there, but his brain was growing fuzzier by the moment. Indeed Harry hadn't slept since their last night at Shell Cottage and with all that had lay before them then, he hadn't slept well on that night either. He thought that now that the worst was behind him, he might now. Still there were two things he wanted to do that kept him from lying down. No scratch that, they were things he needed to do. First was to put the Elder Wand back where it came from. The second was to find Ginny.

Harry leaned back against his bed deep in thought about this. He'd seen Ginny several times that day during the aftermath of the battle, with her mother, surrounded by her family, clearly overcome by it all, but there was so much Harry felt he should explain. So much had happened, he had to see her, he had to talk to her if possible, he needed to know, was there any chance after all he'd put her through, after all he'd been through, would she take him back? So absorbed was Harry with these thoughts that he hardly heard it when Ron came into the room and saw him there, eyes unfocused, looking as though he'd lost something rather than having won a war.

"Harry," Ron called. "You okay mate?"

Harry shrugged.

"I thought you'd be asleep," Ron told him.

Harry shook his head, looking at Ron. "There's something I need to do. Actually there are two things."

"Well, can't they wait until morning?" Ron asked. "I'm beat."

"Yeah, I know Ron. Me too. One can but…" Harry's voice trailed away. "Have you seen Ginny?" he asked suddenly standing up straight.

"Yeah, I think she's down in the common room, why?"

"I'll be back in a bit," Harry told him and without a backwards look he made his way back down the stairs.

The common room looked deserted when Harry got there and his heart nearly dropped to his toes. The embers in the fireplace were growing low leaving the room in near darkness, but after a moment he found he could see just a bit. Carefully Harry scanned the room, and gradually made out the slight curve of a head protruding just above the back of one of his favorite squashy chairs next to the fire. Harry walked over to it and found Ginny there, curled in on herself looking as exhausted as he felt. Harry knelt down on the worn rug beside the chair looking closely at her. Her eyes were open, so she wasn't asleep, rather she was staring at what was left of the fire. Harry moved so that he was inside her field of vision.

"Ginny," he said softly.

He started to extend his hand towards her when he realized in the dying firelight just how filthy it was. Harry pulled his wand from his pocket, pointed it at his own hand and muttered tergeo allowing the magic to suction away some of the dirt and blood that coated his skin. He saw the corners of Ginny's mouth curve upwards ever so slightly at this.

"Ginny," he whispered again and this time he did extend his hand towards her, gently, ever so cautiously, unsure what her reaction might be. Ginny didn't move and Harry could see the streaks down her cheeks that clearly showed she'd been crying. Who hadn't on this particular day? And Harry wondered if they'd perhaps lost as much as they'd gained. 'No,' he corrected himself, they hadn't. That was Voldemort. With him gone they could rebuild, someday they might even be happy. Without that they would never have had that chance."

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" he whispered.

Without warning Ginny lunged towards Harry with a yell. "POTTER! She exclaimed, springing with the agility of a large cat she threw herself at him, nearly knocking off his feet. Harry staggered backwards with the impact unsure if he was in for an embrace or the beating of his life. The back his legs hit the chair opposite the one Ginny had been sitting in and Harry collapsed back into it with Ginny on top of him, her hands balled up into fists as they hit his chest. Instinctively he wrapped arms around her to hold her, unsure still if he was protecting himself or not.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she fairly shouted in ear, nearly rendering him deaf as well as battered and bruised.

"Ginny, I am so sorry," he repeated.

"I thought you were dead!" she told him more quietly now with a muffled voice as she buried her face against the side of the chair.

Harry shifted sideways a bit until they were half sitting, half lying side by side in the softly padded chair.

"Ginny . . . I know hurt you, and if there was any way I could have pulled it off without that, if there was anyway to let you know without giving myself away…I couldn't stand it when I heard you cry out… you, Ron and Hermione," the words tumbled from Harry's mouth as he held her tightly against him, more of an embrace now than a defensive hold, knowing as he did that he never wanted to let her go. He buried his face in her hair. The familiar flowery scent was there, but so was the smell of blood and dirt and sick and burnt hair. This day hadn't been easy on any of them. "I almost lost it then."

"Harry…" her voice faltered, she was clearly in pain.

"Gin, I'm so sorry," he repeated. He didn't know what else do say. "I love you. I never meant to harm you. I wanted you to live."

At that Ginny pulled away from him, raising up on her arms to look at him. "You don't mean that. You can't," she insisted.

Harry just stared at her, desperate for her to know that his words were true. "I do, really…" he tried lamely.

But Ginny shook her head. "Let go of me Potter."

"No. Not yet. Not after all I've been through."

"I'm not some kind of prize you can win just by being the Chosen One!"

Harry's heart stung at that. Could she really mean that? Could everything he'd hoped for, everything he'd clung to in those last moments in the forest, was it possible he'd lost all that?

"No, of course not," he answered. He wanted to release her, but his arms wouldn't obey. He stared at her, searching her eyes, wanting to know the truth behind what she was saying. "Didn't my birthday…didn't that mean…anything?" he asked, his voice a whisper. It was taking everything he had to ask her this.

Ginny looked into his eyes, those startlingly green, emerald eyes and her own brown ones melted just a bit. "Of course it did," she whispered back. "But Harry…so much has happened…" she bent her head towards his and began to cry.

Harry started to pull her toward him in an embrace when he realized his shirt was even dirtier than his hand had been, covered as it was in blood from his many wounds and the ground in dirt from when he'd lain on the forest floor. Scourgify he muttered again and once again the phoenix feathered wand siphoned off the blood and dirt from his T- shirt. Ginny stared down at it, wondering at the gesture, then suddenly she gasped.

"Oh Harry, you're bleeding!" she whispered sitting up right again. "You're hurt."

Harry looked down. It was true, droplets of his blood were seeping back onto his shirt from the inside and he wondered dully which wound it was that was still bleeding. Did cursed wounds bleed? He wondered to himself. Did it bleed last time? If it did, for how long? but then he shook off the thought. There were more important things pressing on his mind.

"Talk to me, please," he pleaded.

"You need to go to the hospital wing," she told him, ignoring his question, trying to rise as though to pull him from the chair.

Harry shook his head, refusing to release his grip on her or to allow her to pull him from the chair. "No. Not tonight. Maybe in the morning Gin."

She looked at him sternly with that you-will-not-argue-with-me sort of look she'd inherited so well from her mother.

"I'm too tired. I can't really move anymore," he told her.

"Oh Harry…." Her voice softened.

"Besides, you're hurt too," he told her, reaching up to brush her hair away from a cut that ran along her cheek and across her upper lip. It too was still bleeding, just a little bit. There was another one along her chin. He ran his thumb along that one, wishing he could heal it. And there were more marks, possibly scars or from burns along one arm. He would have to ask her about that, but later. He reached out to touch it, but she pulled her arm away.

Clearly exhausted, she stopped trying to escape from his grip and rested against him again. Without thinking Harry brushed her forehead with his lips.

"I keep wishing," she murmured…"I kept hoping there was something I could do to help. But all I could give you was that stupid kiss." Her voice broke down and she was nearly crying again.

"That helped me more than I could ever begin to tell you," Harry said quietly, into her ear. "It kept me going, when I thought I would fail, when I went to face him…Gin… I couldn't have done it without you. I loved you so much… I just knew that if I did what I needed to do, you would have a chance to be safe, to live."

Now she did pound him. "And what kind of a life would that have been, without you?" she demanded.

But Harry didn't answer her. He simply pulled her in tight, his own eyes tearing up. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force back the moisture that threatened to betray him. When he opened them again, Ginny was looked up at him, studying his face, only inches away. As exhausted as he was, dry and cracked as he knew his lips to be, he bent towards her doing his best to avoid the wounds on Ginny's face, he kissed her. All the feeling from those months of running, of hiding, of thinking about her during the horocrux hunt and in the forest crashed in on him and he kissed her more passionately than he'd ever thought possible. When at last he pulled back, all she said was "Oh!" It as so soft a sound, he wasn't really even sure he'd heard it.

The next thing Harry knew Ginny had wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself close, and despite all his own open wounds, despite all the bruises and damage his body had suffered that day, Harry decided is was the best thing he'd ever felt.

"Just promise me one thing," she whispered in his ear.

"Anything Ginny, just name it."

"Never do anything like that again."

Harry let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

"Never," he assured her. "Once was quite enough."

Ginny giggled as she wiggled down closer to him. Harry rested his head on top of hers breathing slowly, ever so slightly beginning to relax as his eyes closed again. Ginny hadn't insisted he leave, she hadn't forced him away. Surely that meant he could stay …and Harry Potter drifted off finally into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry awoke with a start, suddenly sitting up in bed, wand in his hand feeling alert, ready…looking around frantically as though not sure where he was.

"It's okay mate," Ron's voice called. "It's okay."

Harry relaxed slightly, his hands groping blindly for his glasses on the bedside table. Finding them, he slid them on. He was in his four-poster in Gryffindor Tower with absolutely no idea how he'd gotten there. Sitting opposite him atop his own bed was Ron, fully dressed, looking weary but showered and oddly refreshed.

"Why are you awake?" Harry demanded lowering his wand.

"Watching your back mate," Ron assured him. "There still are death eaters about and I'm sure they would all love to be the one to get you."

Harry nodded. He'd had that thought himself.

"Thanks." He looked around as he swung his feet off the side of his bed.

"How did I get up here?" he asked in a puzzled tone.

"We carried you." Ron shrugged but Harry looked puzzled. "When you didn't come back last night I got worried, so I went down to the common room and found you sacked out with my sister in that chair. She told me she couldn't wake you and asked me to help. So we sort of half dragged you half carried you up the stairs and put you to bed," Ron explained. "Hermione helped," he added as an afterthought.

"Thanks Ron," Harry told him, and he meant it. He had no doubt he'd been dead to the world.

Ron nodded looking at his friend in concern. The three of them had gotten Harry up the stairs and into bed, but they'd spent much of their night wondering if he would stay there he'd thrashed around so much at first. Ron, who'd had six years experience as a roommate with his friend knew what kind of nightmares he was prone to on a normal night and hadn't been surprised he'd been plagued by them again after all that had happened since the last time Harry had slept. And so they'd taken turns looking after him.

Harry looked about, clearly getting his bearings. "Where's Ginny?" he asked.

Ron jerked his head across the room and Harry looked in the direction of the bed on the other side of his from Ron's, the bed normally occupied by Seamus. There Ginny lay sound asleep, curled up on the end of it like a cat.

"Hermione's there," Ron nodded towards Neville's bed.

"You all stayed with me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah," Ron said. "You were in a right state mate. I think maybe…" he hesitated… "Maybe Voldemort did something to your head."

But Harry shook his head. "No, it's just that I finally got him out of my head." Harry's fingers flew to his head feeling the familiar lighting bolt shaped scar. It didn't hurt anymore so he was surprised when his fingers came away and he found that it was bleeding slightly. He couldn't remember it ever doing that. "After nearly seventeen years….It's just a weird feeling, that's all," Harry tried to explain.

Ron just looked at him, his mouth slightly open in that way he had.

"That's where he was?" he asked, pointing at Harry's head.

Harry nodded. "That's what Dumbledore said."

Ron frowned. "His portrait? I don't remember."

"In Kings Cross Station," Harry started to explain. He frowned trying to remember exactly what he had told Ron and Hermione about that the night before.

"You mean, while you were dead?" Ron asked.

"Then you were dead?" a girl's voice demanded from the other side of him.

Harry whipped around to see that Ginny was now awake and listening to him.

"Well yeah, I mean sort of, not when you saw me though," Harry stammered. "It's hard to explain Gin," he insisted as she slid off Seamus's bed and came to stand along side his.

"You didn't tell us that," another girl's voice said. Obviously Hermione was now awake too. Harry looked over and noticed that she too looked as though she had showered.

Feeling slightly grubby and more than a little irritated at having been overheard, Harry said, "Well, there was rather a lot to tell Hermione. I doubt I'll ever be able to tell you everything exactly the way he said."

"Oh," she said coming around to sit by Ron. They exchanged a look between them and Harry knew it was about him. He wished they wouldn't.

"So mate, are we done?" Ron asked. "I mean it's over, isn't it?"

Harry looked back at Ron, then at the two wands now laying beside where his glasses had been on the night table.

"Nearly Ron," Harry said. "There's just one more thing."

Harry picked up the Elder Wand.

"So you're really going to put it back?" Ron asked a slight look of hunger on his face. "You probably could do a lot of good with that wand."

"No, Harry's right Ron," Hermione told him. "We went all through this last night. That wand's done enough damage as it is."

"But Hermione, if Harry owns it, if he used it, couldn't it maybe be used for good?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah but Ron, if I use it, if anyone gets word of what it is, we'll be right back where we started from," Harry reminded him. "Death eaters or would-be Death Eaters will be after it. It's going to bad enough without this."

"Death Eaters will want your wand?" Ginny asked, knowing quite clearly that she was coming in on the middle of what ever was going on.

Harry nodded. "It's really powerful Ginny. That's why Voldemort wanted it."

"But it's yours?" she asked. "How…? I thought you said that wand belonged to Dumbledore."

"It does…or at least it did," Harry sighed as he looked at her, realizing as he did that she had had a shower too. Her hair was now clean and smelled enticingly of flowers again. "It's a really long story, and I really need a shower."

Ron wrinkled his nose in Harry's directly. "Yeah mate. I was just going to suggest that."

Harry glared briefly at him before breaking into a grin.

"Yeah, I probably smell like dragon dung,.."

"And burnt cloth, burnt flesh, a swamp, dried blood," Hermione ticked off a few of the smellier things they'd encountered in the last two days.

"And maybe a little of …"Ginny wrinkled her nose too. "What is that on your shirt?"

Harry looked down to the spot she meant and shook his head. "No idea. Probably something I picked up in the forest when Voldemort was tossing me around."

"Tossing you around….?" Ginny started to ask, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Shhhh!" Hermione said, flapping her hands.

"What?" Ginny asked in confusion.

Harry started to answer her but Hermione shot him down.

"I'm sure she doesn't need to know about that," she scolded.

Harry stared at her.

"Hermione, it's not exactly a secret, that part anyway."

"You mean you plan to talk about all of this?" Ron asked. "To everyone?"

"Not to everyone," Harry said. "Selected people should probably know bits though." He looked over at Ginny thoughtfully. "Ginny can."

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked sliding off Ron's bed.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Hey Hermione, have you got any more of my clean clothes in your bag?" Harry asked.

"Hold on I'll check,"

Hermione reached beneath the pillow on Neville's bed and withdrew the now worn and quite dirty little beaded bag that had been with them for so much of the trio's journey. She shook it and it rattled with a clunk and sliding noises that suggested the movements of objects much larger than the small bag's size. Ginny looked at the three of them in wonder.

"Isn't that your purse from the wedding?" Ginny asked.

"Well it is," Hermione said absently as she reached an arm down to the depths of the bag. "But you wouldn't believe what I have in here."

"Here Hermione, let me," Harry drew his wand pointing it at the bag.

"Accio Harry's trousers!" He waved his wand and a smoking pair of jeans emerged from the bag. Harry caught them in mid-air.

"Ugh!" Ginny gasped at the acrid, burnt smell. "What is that? I mean, what's causing that?"

"Gringotts?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.

The bushy haired girl nodded. "We should have soaked them in the lake first before we put them in."

"We were in a bit of a hurry," Ron pointed out.

"Are they all still burning?" Harry asked.

Hermione rattled the bag some more. "I'm not sure. I should probably empty this," and she went to turn out the contents of her bag on Ron's bed.

"Not here!" Ron objected. "Harry, do something with those!"

Harry ran to the bathroom and threw the smoldering jeans into one of the sinks, turning the tap on full.

He returned with a sigh. "Have I got anything else?" he asked as he eyed Hermione pulling the rest of their smoldering clothing from her bag. She handed them to Harry who added them to the growing pile in the sink.

"I'm afraid not Harry," Hermione said apologetically. "We should be able clean those a bit though. You can give them to me once you're in the shower," she said without thinking.

"Hey!" Ginny objected looking from Harry to Hermione. Hermione blushed furiously but Harry just smirked, as he gathered things from the rucksack Hermione handed him before heading off to the shower.

"Well you're not going in there to get them," Ron informed her.

"Well she's not either!" Ginny stood with her hands on her hips clearly blocking the path between Hermione and door Harry had just disappeared behind to get into the shower.

He stood listening silently, grinning as the two Weasleys argued about him.

"Fine. I'll get them," Ron scowled and threw open the door.

"Oi! Ron, give me a minute will ya?" Harry shouted at him, half way to a state of undress. "And close that door!"

The girls giggled as they nearly got an eye full of Harry as he threw his trousers at Ron and slammed the door. They heard the shower go on and Ron emerged with an arm load of Harry's clothes. He spread them out on Harry's bed then Ginny watched in fascination as Hermione performed a laundry charm on them.

"Get me the burnt ones too," she instructed.

Ron scowled some more and headed back into the now steamy bathroom. But this time Harry was securely behind the barrier to the shower and there was nothing to see.

Ron threw the singed and now wet clothes down on Harry's bed beside the others and Hermione proceeded to direct her spell over these too, following that with the charm that blew warm air across them, encouraging them to dry faster. She did it without thinking, it had gotten to be such a habit, trying to kept themselves clean and presentable during all those weeks and months they'd been on the run.

"Have you been doing his laundry all this time?" Ginny asked.

"Uh hum, We take turns. Whenever one of us is in the shower, the other does the laundry charm on the clothes." Hermione explained. "They're getting a bit worn out though," she said as she pointed her wand at a hole in the knee of Harry's pants and muttered something that sounded like Repairo laundry. The fabric made a weak attempt to reweave itself before unraveling again at the center. It seemed there were only so many times a particular hole in a garment could be charmed into repairing itself.

Ginny squinted at her friend. "Does that mean he's been doing yours?"

"Sometimes," Hermione answered absently.

"Hermione!" Ron said.

"What?" she looked at Ron momentarily confused. "Oh, no! Not everything. Just trousers and shirts and sweaters and things."

"Not your underwear?" Ginny asked pointedly. Harry's were clearly lying on the bed.

Hermione blushed.

"Well, sometimes," she admitted. "I mean I think there was once he did." She shrugged. "We were freezing and he thought it was stupid that I wouldn't let him do everything when keeping active was the only way to keep warm in that tent."

Ginny frowned, clearly not happy at the thought of Harry cleaning her unmentionables when Harry's voice came once again from beyond the door.

"Hey, Ron! You bringing them back or do I have to go starkers or what?" Harry demanded.

Hermione gathered the now cleaned clothes up off the bed with a swoop and started towards the bathroom when Ginny grabbed them from her.

"I'll do it," she insisted and pushed Hermione away.

Ron started to object when Ginny fixed him with a decidedly menacing stare. She opened the door, slamming it behind her, giving the others just a glimpse of Harry standing there dripping wet with a towel around his waist.

Voices through the door sounded surprised at first then more softly until Ginny appeared back out the door, blushing furiously and slightly wet. Ron's scowl only deepened, but Harry emerged a short time later dry and fully dressed, combing his overly long hair into place with an innocent look on his face, though his glasses still weren't on so they couldn't be entirely sure he could see just how much Ron was scowling at him.

"So now, breakfast?" Ron asked hopefully when Harry returned items to the table beside his bed.

Harry picked up the two wands, putting them both in a pocket. He glanced at the now empty tray that had once been piled high with sandwiches and noticed that though he'd only eaten three himself now there was barely a crumb.

"We have to take care of this Ron," Harry said firmly. "Before everyone knows. I don't want anyone besides the three, well four of us to find out."

"What about Professor McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

Harry considered that thoughtfully. The fewer who knew about the wand the better, but still he knew how close Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore had been. It was possible she already knew it was the Elder Wand. "I'll tell her if she asks," he told her. "Otherwise, it's just too dangerous."

Hermione nodded. "Shall we go then?"

"Yeah," Harry said tieing his trainers and straightening again. "We should."

"But breakfast first Harry," Ron urged. Harry just looked at him. "I'm hungry! And we have to go right by the Great Hall to get there. So if there's food, shouldn't we eat first? I mean shouldn't we?"

Harry nodded slightly. "We should. But we can't delay this. It has to be done. Now. We can grab something on the way," he added trying to pacify his friend. "Come on Ginny," he said heading towards the door to the stairs leading to the common room.

"I can come too?" she asked faintly surprised.

Harry stopped and turned around. "Not if you don't want to, but you said…" He paused as he realized that in his half asleep state the previous night, he hadn't been entirely sure what she'd meant. Never do that again! Had she meant leaving her? Or possibly pretending to be dead? He shrugged his shoulders uncomfortably, but Ginny just smiled and took his hand.

"What are we waiting for? I thought we were in a hurry."

Ron and Hermione smiled at their friend as he faltered slightly then followed her out the door.

The four young people climbed through the portrait hole and down the marble stairs together as they had done hundreds of times before. Probably thousands, Harry thought to himself. Still this time felt different than it ever had before. The castle was clearly in a state of disrepair, though just as clearly efforts had started to rectify that. The debris was now confined to piles and damaged portraits had been removed leaving blank spots on the walls. Presumably they too would be mended and returned to their rightful spots. They passed very few people, but the few they did seemed to scurry out of their way as soon as they approached. This was a bit odd, but Harry didn't mind. He'd had a feeling that he would have to endure more staring that pointing than ever before after this and he was fine with the fact that for the moment at least, people were going out of their way to leave them alone.

Harry said nothing as they went. Ron and Hermione seemed to be arguing again though he was so distracted by Ginny's presence Harry wasn't sure about what. Ginny spoke to him every now and then and Harry tried to answer, but his mouth had grown dry at the thought of their up coming visit to Dumbledore's tomb and it had become hard to say anything properly. So his responses had consisted mostly of grunts and nods until they reached the oversized doors leading to the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione turned to go in, but Harry stopped in his tracks. There were bound to be more people in there. Yesterday it had been crowded, filled with those who had died and their families who were mourning them. Harry had seen it. He had been there, but today he had no desire to repeat that experience again. So many people dead from the war. So many people who fought because of him. No. He mustn't think like that. He mustn't succumb to Voldemort's final taunts of him.

"You go on Ron. I'll wait," Harry told him.

"You have to eat Harry," Hermione told him in her most insistent tone.

"I'm not hungry," Harry answered, and this was perfectly true. His dry mouth now seemed to have extended itself to his stomach and he doubted he'd have been able to eat anything.

"Have a piece of toast at least," Ron suggested.

"No thanks, really," Harry said. "I…" he hesitated. "I'd rather just get on with this." He made a motion with his hand towards his pocket where the others knew he had the Elder Wand stowed. "It shouldn't take long," he urged hoping Ron would reconsider.

"Well, can we eat breakfast then?" Ron asked.

"Absolutely," Harry said dully.

Ron nodded. "Okay. I'll just grab some toast then." Hermione elbowed him hard in the side. "What?" the red head demanded.

"Oh go on then, get your toast," Hermione said and she let go of his arm and sat on the front steps to wait.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said in a low tone.

She glanced up at him nervously. "You're right Harry. We need to get this over with."

Ginny glanced between the two friends.

"Should I be feeling nervous?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe."

"Where exactly are we going?" she asked.

"To put it back." Harry supplied, but Ginny merely arched her brow at his vague answer.

"Alright, I'll tell you," he whispered softly leaning his own head close to hers. "Voldemort got this by breaking into Dumbledore's tomb. He left it like that, open and exposed. I'm putting it back, into Dumbledore's hands where it belongs. Then I'm going to reseal the tomb."

Ginny stared at him. "When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago," Harry told her. "While we were at Shell Cottage."

Ginny blinked. This was news to her too. When had they been to Shell Cottage? How was it that Harry – and presumably Ron and Hermione too – had been to her brother's house and she hadn't known it?

"Harry, how…?" Ginny began, but Harry cut her off.

"I'll tell you more later. Trust me."

Ginny nodded. She'd wondered for months about the trio's adventures, They hadn't even really begun telling her anything about it yet, but already this morning she was learning far more than she'd ever imagined about what their lives for the past year had been about. It certainly had been a lot more glamorous in her head, but the trios comments about lack of food, the struggle to do laundry just to keep warm, and breaking into tombs was putting a decided damper on how she'd imagined their experience.

Ron emerged with handfuls of toast and Harry took Ginny's hand again, leading them all out through the Entrance Hall, down the steps outside the front doors and through the castle grounds in the direction of the lake. Here too there was evidence that preparations towards the repairs that were needed had begun. Large areas that had been damaged either from spells or by the giants or even from parts of the castle falling down had been cordoned off to protect it from further damage. There were no more bodies laying about, no more wounded. For good or for ill they had all been taken away and somehow taken care of. Here and there wizards could be seen apparently working on something or other, but none turned to look at them nor interacted with them in any way. Ron trotted to catch up with Harry catching his eye.

"It's like we've gone transparent," he commented.

Harry nodded, but continued to walk straight ahead, his eyes fixed on his purpose.

"They probably just don't know what to say," Hermione told them from Harry's other side.

Ginny who walked between Harry and Hermione silently agreed. She didn't know what to say either.

"Is this what he was like while you were away?" Ginny whispered to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and whispered back. "A lot of the time. There were days where he hardly ever spoke."

Harry glanced their way but didn't say a word. He could see the white marble structure down by the edge of the lake now and was headed straight towards it. He didn't stop until they were a mere ten feet away.

At his side, Ron and Hermione gasped, and even Ginny held her breath. Harry could understand that. It had been such a shock to him when he'd seen Voldemort break into Dumbledore's tomb, desecrating this spot that had seemed so important to him. It would be again if he hadn't already seen it. The tomb lay open, its white marble surface cracked down the middle, just they way Harry had seen it in Voldemort's mind. Great white pieces of it lay all around the great white table that bore Dumbledore's body, it's shroud carelessly torn away, exposing the corpse to the elements and the open air,

Harry steadied himself. He knew there was nothing to fear from corpse. He also knew that the essence of Dumbledore himself was not there. Indeed Harry had talked to him, held a conversation and just sat enjoying being with him only two days before. He knew that the Dumbledore that he knew, loved, and revered had moved on. This was but the shell of the man who had once lived. Still it was the only thing left of Dumbledore that was tangible to this world.

Harry let go of Ginny's hand, reaching into his pocket to withdraw his two wands, the Elder Wand and his own phoenix feathered wand. He held one in each hand as though weighing them, trying to come to some decision. Then he turned to Hermione and asked.

"Hold this one for me, will you?" he held out the Elder Wand to her.

"Sure Harry," she said a bit faintly.

Harry looked her in the eye then nodded. "Don't break it."

Hermione made a sound that sounded a bit like "Tut." A frown crossed her face fleetingly as she looked at him in annoyance,

Harry smirked briefly at his friend then looked away, turning his attention back to the tomb. "I'm going to try to repair it with my own wand first. I'll have to use that one if this one doesn't work," he explained.

Ginny simply watched him in fascination. Until yesterday, until that fateful battle with Voldemort, she'd never seen Harry like this before. She'd thought it was just the heat of the battle that had brought out the intensity she'd seen on that day, but here it was again and she realized it meant he was facing a task that was difficult for him, something magical that he needed to concentrate on.

Harry took a few steps inside the perimeter of the tomb, then focusing his wand, he began to direct the pieces of it out and to the side of the place it was supposed to sit. Slowly the pieces moved into position, but try as he might they refused to repair themselves. Finally Hermione walked up to him, doing her best to ignore the exposed corpse of their old headmaster lying only a few feet away.

"Harry, try this one." She held the Elder Wand out to him.

Harry turned, laying eyes on the Wand again. He sighed heavily and nodded. He took the offered wand, but kept his own wand in his hand too. This time when he cast the spell the pieces of the white marble tomb grew back together. There were lines where the cracks once had been, but the tomb itself was whole, if not exactly placed where it should have been. Harry nodded in satisfaction as he examined it.

He turned next to the body of his old head master. Stashing his own wand in his pocket, he approached Dumbledore, hesitating only slightly as he lifted the old man's hands and replaced the Elder Wand beneath them.

"Do try to hold onto it this time," Harry told him.

There was a slight flutter of the breeze and Ginny gasped causing Harry to look momentarily away, but he could have sworn he'd seen Dumbledore wink at him. No Harry told himself sternly. He's not here. He couldn't have. You must have imagined it. Never the less he studied the old man's face carefully before folding the shroud around him once more, protecting his remains from the eyes of the living.

Harry stepped back then looked to the other three. "You'll have to help me with this." They nodded and with drew their wands.

"On the count of three, we lift it up and put it back over him again. Got it?" Harry asked.

"We're ready mate," Ron assured him.

Harry went to stand between Ron and Ginny again.

"One, two, three!"

"Wingardum leveosa!" they all cried and white beams shot out of all four wands, lifting the marble tomb from the ground.

"Spread out," Harry called. "One of us on each side."

They nodded and moved together until they were all in the proper position, with Harry across the table from where the tomb now floated in the air.

"This way," he called and slowly they moved the structure up and over the table where Dumbledore lay, adjusting it this way and that until they had it directly centered and square with the table.

"Now down," Harry directed.

Slowly the empty tomb slid down into its proper place and the four released the spell. The four surveyed their work, standing together again as they studied the white marble before them with its spider web like cracks that were mended now but still visible.

"I wish there was a way to seal it properly," Harry said.

Hermione stepped forward. "Let me," she offered and she waived her wand in a complicated pattern that seemed fuse the marble structure to the ground. "Better?" she asked.

Harry nodded. He stared at it for a moment more, his head bowed silently saying good bye.

"Now, can we eat?" Ron asked. He had finished his last piece of toast.

Harry turned towards his friend. "The war is over Ron. There should be plenty of food now."

"Exactly!" Ron said enthusiastically.

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny just grinned at him.

"Come on then," he said and he threw his arm around Ron's shoulders and the four friends went arm in arm up to the castle again.

The castle was properly awake now. People were coming and going through the Entrance Hall and the doors to the Great Hall were propped open. Much to Harry's relief the hall itself looked to be completely back to normal. There was absolutely no sign of the battle that had been waged there only two days before. The wounded had been taken upstairs to the hospital wing or off to St. Mungos, those that could had gone home. The dead had been taken somewhere. Harry didn't know where, but they certainly weren't here and this morning at least he was glad of that.

Out of habit the four friends all sat down together at the Gryffindor table to a proper breakfast, the first one they felt like they'd had in days. Harry watched Ron in amusement as he loaded up his plate, while he helped himself to bacon and eggs. When he looked up Ginny and Hermione were exchanging the same amused look about him as he thought they'd exchanged earlier in regards to Ron. Harry chuckled and shrugged. Ron was right. It was wonderful to have a proper Hogwarts meal again, to not be hungry, to not be hunted or be hunting anything, to be here with Ginny beside him. Harry grinned as he felt the weight that had been on his shoulders since the end of his fifth year begin to slide away. He didn't know it but Ginny was watching him as it did.

"Harry," she said after a time, after both boys had slowed down with their eating a bit. "You really do need to get that looked at," She nodded towards the stain on his shirt that was slowly growing larger and brighter red again. Clearly the large gash on his chest was bleeding again. "Madam Pomfrey is back up in the hospital wing."

"But I'm sure she's busy Gin," Harry said with a wave of his hand. "Loads of people were hurt worse than this."

"Yes, but they've mostly been taken care of. You haven't."

"Have you?" Harry asked, Ginny only frowned. "Gin that cut on your face hasn't stopped bleeding either."

"It's only bleeding a bit," she objected.

"What touched you?" Harry asked frowning as he studied it. It reminded him all too much of the cut that after seventeen years was bleeding again on his forehead, the one caused by Voldemort's curse so long ago.

"She got hit by a deflected curse," Hermione said. "It broke through my shield."

"Hermione!" Ginny huffed. Clearly she hadn't wanted Harry to know that. "I didn't go and tell on you!"

"No, but Harry's right. You need to have that looked at too," Hermione told the younger girl mildly.

Harry had now turned his gaze on his two best friends. Both were bruised and battered on their faces and hands, the only parts of them he could see.

"You two are a right mess too," he commented.

"Nah, yeah think?" Ron said sarcastically. "You didn't really think we'd come out of all that unscathed."

"No, but I think," Harry said slowly. "If we are all still doing things together, maybe we all should take a trip up to the hospital wing."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe they can do something about this," He shoved his left sleeve up above his elbow revealing a nasty burn suspiciously in the shape of a small, two handled cup.

Harry raised his brow at the mark on Ron's arm.

"One of those ruddy things fell down on me and got caught on my sleeve while we were trying to get out!" Ron exclaimed. "And the ride on that bloody dragon didn't help one bit."

"When'd you get rid of it?" Harry asked.

"When we jumped into the lake," Hermione answered for him.

"Yeah, like she said. It's somewhere in the lake."

Harry stared at him. "How could you be certain that wasn't the real one?"

"It was hot. Only the fakes were that hot," Ron reminded him.

Again Ginny was staring at the three. "Was that at Gringotts?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Ron said absently pulling back down on his sleeve. "Some of the protective spells they use in there are ruddy wicked."

"You finished?' Harry asked his friend.

Ron nodded pushing his plate away only after third helpings of everything. The girls got up and they started back down the aisles as Harry looked around at the Great Hall more thoroughly than he had when they walked in.

"Ron, where are you're mum and dad? Did they go home?" Harry asked.

But it was Ginny that answered. "Not yet. They were going to sleep in one of the class rooms last night, you know where they're putting up the families?" Harry didn't know that, but he wasn't surprised so he nodded. "Bill, Charlie, and the rest of them are with them. They're trying to figure out what to do about Fred's…. Fred's…." her voice broke.

"His funeral," Harry finished for her. He'd been trying to push that from his mind, all the losses, all the deaths, and the friends he'd lost personally and those he knew who lost family too. He'd been trying to concentrate on the positive outcome of the war, but the devastation he'd felt when he'd seen them all lying there, cold and lifeless on the great stone floor came flooding back to him and Harry nearly staggered under the weight of it all again. To his surprise it was Ginny that caught him, her hand firmly beneath his elbow as she steered him towards the doors.

"Ginny…I'm sorrrr" Harry never finished what he was going to say.

"Shut it," Ginny snapped at him.

"Ginny, why aren't you lot there?" Harry asked realizing that with Ron and Ginny here with him, they were surely missing this very important time to be with their family.

"Fred's gone mate. He's not coming back," Ron told him soberly. "But you did. You were just as gone…we'd lost you too Harry. You don't think we're about to let you out of our sight again."

It was a statement, not a question, and Harry was touched, more deeply than he had though possible, even given the depths of the experiences they'd had in the past few days. Harry blinked hard, reaching out to grasp the hand of his friend. "You too mate," he murmured. "We'll go after, okay?"

Ron nodded. "Mum would like that."

Harry fell silent again as they climbed the stairs and made their way to the hospital wing. Wouldn't this sense of extremes ever go away? The worst day, the most death, the greatest gift, the most triumphant victory, the most painful loss, the darkest wizard, and now the way he'd been touched by the reaction of his friends.

"Guys," he said after a time. "I don't know what to say."

"There isn't anything to say Harry," Ron assured him. "We just want to make sure you're okay."

Harry nodded and gave in silently when they pushed him through the hospital wing doors.

"Now what are you bringing me Mr. Potter?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she bustled towards them.

"Nothing Ma'am, I mean I'm not bringing you anything Ma'm, I mean…" Harry stammered. "They all want you to look at me."

Madam Pomfrey came to a stop directly in front of Harry surveying him with her healer's gaze. "And about time to Mr. Potter. In my mind you should have been brought here long before today."

"I was a bit busy," Harry hedged.

"Hum, yes. I know you were, but now that you are here, let's take a look." She took him by the elbow and made to guide him to an area beside the nearest open bed, but Harry pulled back.

"And, while I'm here, I want you to look at them as well," He nodded back towards his friends where Ginny was frantically shaking her head no.

"Yes Ginny. It was part of the deal, remember?" he insisted. "I will if you will?"

Madam Pomfrey turned and looked critically at the youngest Weasley standing in her clinic room.

"Humm yes. You do need treatment. There is not much I can do for cursed wounds if they are left too long. That one is still open though, so there still may be something I can do. You just wait there."

And without further ado she turned back to Harry and with a commanding voice said,

"Take off your shirt."

Harry meekly complied, resulting in a gasp from both Ron and Hermione. Ginny had already seen the gash on his chest that morning when she'd brought him his clothes.

"Is that where?" Hermione whispered with a shutter to Ron.

"It must have been," Ron whispered back. "It looks just like the one on his forehead."

At that Harry glanced down at his chest. He hadn't noticed that before. Although it was larger, it was indeed shaped like the lightening bolt scar on his forehead.

"It's right over his heart," he heard Hermione gasp with a hand to her mouth and Harry thought for a moment that she was going to faint. He smiled in amusement when he saw Ginny force her to sit down in a chair.

Madame Pomfrey looked over her shoulder and after noticing they had an audience, pulled the privacy screens around Harry while she completed her exam and began treatment of his wounds. She made him sit, then stand then turn around as she waved her wand over his various wounds and tried to force him into one of the beds.

"I can't stay here, I'm sorry," he told her. "Is there a potion or something I could take with me?"

"I don't usually recommend outpatient treatment for injuries like this," she scolded, but they were interrupted before she could say more by Professor McGonagall.

"Oh there you are Mr. Potter," she said stepping around the screen. Harry still had his shirt off and she stared at the lighting bolt scar on his chest. "Oh my," she murmured as she placed a hand over her own heart.

"Indeed," Madam Pomfrey evidently agreed with her sentiment, what ever it was.

"Were you looking for me Professor?" Harry asked ignoring the shocked faces of the two women.

"Yes Mr. Potter, I was. Minister Shacklebolt is in the headmaster's, or should I say my office. He would like to see you," she hesitated slightly.

"Does he need to see me right away?" Harry asked reaching for his shirt.

"Can it wait at least a few minutes Minerva?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "I need to finish treating Mr. Potter before he can leave."

"Them too," Harry told her nodding towards where Ron, Ginny and Hermione were waiting.

"He only needs to see you Mr. Potter," McGonagall told him.

"And I need them," Harry nodded at his friends again. "If he want's to see me, today at least, he needs to see all of us."

She gazed at him sternly and Harry wondered if he was about to be scolded when suddenly her expression softened just a bit.

"Very well Mr. Potter, they may come. But please arrive as soon as you can. The minister is waiting."

Harry nodded pulling back on the shirt in his hand. "Take Ginny next," he told the healer.

"But I'm not finished with you Mr. Potter!" Madam Pomfrey objected.

"I'll take the potion. Just tell me how much and I'll do it while I'm waiting over here."

Madame Pomfrey frowned. "Oh very well."

She bustled to her office and returned with five very tiny bottles.

"Drink one of these now. Re-fill it, then drink it again on the half hour. Repeat with each of these on this schedule every day." She handed him a parchment and tapped it with her wand as the directions and schedule for administering the potion appeared.

"I'll do it," Harry promised. "Now Ginny."

He pushed Ginny towards the screened area he had just left.

"Harry no."

"Ginny, you heard her. The minister's waiting, and I'm not going with out you, so go!" Harry insisted, so Ginny went with the healer, pouting as she followed her behind the screen.

They could tell by the shadows that the healer was having Ginny get undressed too. To Harry's consternation Ron was watching him fixedly as Harry tried his best not to watch. She was after all Ron's sister. But Harry couldn't help himself and though he turned respectfully away he found himself turning slightly to get a glimpse of the slender girl's silhouette behind the screen as she changed.

Ten minutes later Ginny was released, and Hermione took her place. Now it was Harry's turn to watch Ron who didn't even bother to try to turn away. He simply gaped open mouthed as he watched the shadows from Hermione's exam, ending by turning bright red when she came around the corner and caught him watching her in that way. Last came Ron and Harry couldn't help but laugh when despite her disapproval of Ron's behavior, he caught Hermione sneaking peeks at Ron's shadows in just the same way. Thirty minutes later, the worst of their injuries had been treated and they were sent on their way with bottles of potions to take on their own.

The gargoyle that guarded the old headmaster's office leapt aside as soon as Harry approached.

"What, you're not waiting for a password any more?" he asked it.

"Not for you Mr. Potter," Harry frowned at the statue. "Not today, anyway," it explained.

"Okay then," Harry told it and he, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stepped on the spiral staircase and rode it smoothly to the open door.

"Come in, come in Mr. Potter," Professor McGonagall called through the open door. "Everybody come on in and please, close the door behind you."

They did as she said as Professor McGonagall conjured four straight backed chairs.

"Hello Harry," Kingsley rose to greet him extending his hand.

"Hello Minister," Harry answered respectfully greeting him as they shook hands. "You wanted to see me?"

"Actually, we both did," Kingsley explained. "The headmaster of Hogwarts and myself. However this was supposed to be a private meeting Mr. Potter."

Harry nodded. "I have no secrets from my friends Minister."

"Please, call me Kingsley," the dark man said.

Harry looked at him. "Are you here in an official capacity?"

"Well yes, I am, but Harry…"

"Well then, I should probably continue addressing you as 'Minister Shakelbolt', shouldn't I?" Harry asked rhetorically.

Kingsley studied him "That all depends," and he turned towards Professor McGonagall who was seated behind the headmasters desk.

"You see Harry," she began and Harry noted the use of his first name. She'd addressed him as 'Mr. Potter', up in the hospital wing. "We were hoping, now that it is over, you might answer some questions for us."

"Yes," Kingsley agreed. "We understand why in the heat of the battle, and perhaps even before why you might have felt unable to do that, but now."

"Now you feel you want to know," Harry finished for him.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall answered. "I understand that there may be things about what has happened that it might not be prudent for the general population to know, however as you might agree, as the Headmistress of Hogwarts and the Minister of Magic, our position might be somewhat different."

Harry nodded slowly thinking this over. He felt Ron and Hermione glance at him, but didn't turn to meet their gaze.

"You see, this is why we felt you might prefer to meet with us privately,' Professor McGonagall finished.

Harry considered that, looking as he did at all the various portraits of the old headmasters of Hogwarts now feigning sleep so convincingly in their frames. All except one that hung in a large golden frame directly above and behind where Professor McGonagall sat. Though he sat very still upon the golden throne type chair where he had been painted, he was watching Harry carefully with those startlingly blue eyes.

McGonagall turned in her chair just in time to see Dumbledore's portrait close his eyes. Harry smirked.

"Come on," he called to the portrait. "I saw you, listening."

"I doubt he could tell me everything you can," McGonagall insisted.

"No, probably not, but Ron and Hermione know almost as much as I do, and Ginny should know so I have no secrets from her either."

"Do you believe that is wise?" Kingsley asked.

Harry studied him. "Yes I do." He fell silent again.

"I tell you what. I suspect I'm going to be asked this a lot in the next few days. Why don't you gather together anyone you feel should hear the story – not all the details mind you, but the overall story in a general way, and I will do the same. Set a place and time with in the next couple of days, have them all there, and I will tell you. Then if you have more, specific questions, I'll be happy to answer them more privately if you prefer, but the story …I only want to tell it once." Harry glanced up at Dumbledore's portrait and saw him nod his approval of this plan, ever so slightly. Harry stared at the portrait some more. "Can you tell them?" he asked the painted Dumbledore out of curiosity. "You do know."

"Of course I know dear boy," Dumbledore's voice rang out, breaking the rule of only responding once the current headmaster had engaged him. "I know everything he knew."

"But you can't tell them?" he asked.

"I can answer very specific questions. That is the nature of the charm with which I was painted," Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded. "Okay then." He turned back to the Professor and Kingsley. "I'll tell you what I can. He," Harry nodded towards the portrait on the wall,"can fill in the gaps. However, I want to do it in an ordinary room, preferably a class room. No portraits, no extendable ears, impervious charms on the doors, and here at Hogwarts, not at the ministry." He turned towards Kingsley now. "As a member of the Order of the Phoenix, I trust you Minister, but not necessarily the ministry."

Kingsley nodded his head solemnly. "Quite understandable Harry. Is there anyone at the ministry besides myself you would be willing to include?"

"Arthur Weasley," Harry said automatically. "And," he turned towards Ron. "Percy?"

Ron looked at him.

"For which bit, mate?" Ron asked.

"Can we trust him?" Harry asked.

Ron stared at Harry thinking. "Harry, what exactly….?" He trailed off, wondering how much he could say.

"Not the details Ron," Harry assured him. "We don't want any information out there that could lead to another Voldemort."

"No indeed," McGonagall exclaimed. "Do you really think it could?"

Harry turned back towards the headmistress. "With enough of the details, if they were to fall into the wrong hands, dark hands perhaps…. " Harry sighed. "I hate to stay it Minerva, but yes, it could. That's why I don't want to say too much."

"Very wise," the portrait on the wall concurred.

"Here, here," several of the other portraits chimed in.

At this McGonagall turned to the portrait of her old friend.

"Is that really true Albus?" she asked with a hint of fear in her tone.

"Oh yes, I'm afraid it is Minerva. I believe once you have heard the story, you will agree with Harry. As you know some dark wizards will stop at nothing to promote their own cause. This is very much a reason for concern. However, provided the story is told with a certain amount of caution," at this Professor Dumbledore looked pointedly over the top of his half moon spectacles at Harry, "I believe the story could and should be told. After all, how are we to learn from our past mistakes if we don't know how we made them. Do you agree Harry?"

"Yes Sir. That is what I had in mind," Harry assured him.

"I thought you might," Professor Dumbledore said and Harry grinned as the painted Dumbledore closed his eyes and pretended to sleep in his chair.

"Well," Professor McGonagall said turning back to the people in the room. "Please give me a list of those people you would like to attend and I will make the arrangements. I believe I know of a room that we can use. Would this evening be too soon?"

"No Professor, this evening after dinner would be just fine."


	3. Chapter 3

The story soon spread that Harry was going to give 'a talk', though those who knew what it was actually going to be about were very few. Speculation was rampant in the Gryffindor common room where the young people went after seeking out the rest of the Weasleys to tell them about the upcoming meeting. But the foursome said nothing as they talked together and visited with their friends a bit like old times until it was nearly time for it to begin.

"Go on," Harry told them. "I'll meet you there, I promise."

"Why don't you just come with us?" Ginny asked. They were all up in the boy's dormitory again getting ready to leave for the meeting and the talk Harry would give.

"I'm going to go under the cloak. I don't really want anyone to know where I'm going that we haven't invited, you know?" he said. "When you leave, just tell them all …I don't know….tell them I've gone to bed."

"They'll know you didn't as soon as they come up here mate," Ron pointed out.

"Well, just tell them anything, but I don't want them hanging about," Harry insisted. "Just make sure you take Neville, Luna, and Dean with you."

"Why Dean?" Ginny asked.

"He was at Shell Cottage with us," Hermione said.

"Why wasn't I there!" Ginny demanded.

"Just go…please," Harry said. "I'll explain afterwards if you want."

Ginny glared at him and folded her arms across her chest. "Alright, I'll go. But I'll see you there, right?"

"Ginny," Harry caught her arm as she turned to go. "Save me a seat, okay? Next to you?"

Ginny turned towards him with a slight frown. There was a look on his face that made him look particularly vulnerable. "Alright Harry. I can do that," she said.

He nodded. "Good. I'll be right behind you," he promised and he pulled his cloak from his rucksack and threw it over his head.

The foursome shuffled out, making up excuses for leaving again. They left together though it only looked like three instead of four leaving the common room.

"Let's split up," Ron suggested. "Hermione and I will go the long way. We'll see you there."

"Good," Harry said from somewhere to the left of Ron.

Ginny felt him grab her hand and pull her beneath the cloak with him. "Finally," he murmured. "I have you all to myself."

"I heard that Potter," Ron said. "You may be invisible but I can still hear where you are."

Harry chuckled and Ginny giggled as Harry led her swiftly away.

Ginny held Harry's hand as he led her through the castle's shortcuts until they finally came to a passage not far from their destination that was utterly deserted. Here Harry stopped and pulled the cloak off of them both.

"How are you?" he asked as they panted trying to catch their breath.

"Good," she said.

"You're face looks better," Harry said. "Was that a curse wound?"

"Yes. It didn't get me directly though so Madam Pomfrey doesn't think it will leave a scar. I'm supposed to drink this stuff four times a day, but it's horrible." She pulled a tiny potions bottle from a pocket of her sweater.

"Me too," Harry told her. "Only I'm supposed to take it six times a day."

"For how long?" Ginny asked curiously.

"A week."

"Really? Mine is just for today."

Harry grinned at her as he leaned up against the passage wall.

"Thanks for coming with me today," he told her.

"Harry,…" she said. "I'm glad I did, I think, but I don't have a clue what is going on…what that was all about at Dumbledore's tomb, and that painting? That was just weird, you know?."

"I know," Harry told her pulling her towards him. "The talk will help, I think. Just don't hate me afterwards."

Ginny frowned. "Why should I?"

Harry looked down at his feet. "It wasn't easy Ginny. I'm so … scarred. There isn't any other word for it. I can't believe you'd actually want someone as damaged as me."

"You are not damaged Harry," Ginny insisted.

Harry studied her. "Why don't you wait until you hear the story before you decide that. Then, if you change your mind, I'll understand."

"Well I won't!" she declared and she pulled him into a long deep kiss. After days or what felt like at least hours but was probably only a few minutes, they pulled apart again and Harry found himself lost in her beautiful brown eyes. "Do you believe me?" she asked as she watched him pull himself together again.

"Yes." He looked at her some more.

"Perhaps we should go?" she suggested.

"Of course," Harry said and he set about folding the cloak away. "You go in first. I'll come in a few minutes after and sit down beside you."

Ginny nodded. "See you in a bit."

Harry watched her leave, then pressed himself back against the firm cold stone that lined the passage. He closed his eyes, after months of secrecy this was it, it was time to tell.

Harry emerged from the passageway and walked along the corridor a short way to the classroom Professor McGonagall had set aside for their meeting. He paused outside the door steadying himself before walking in. Harry opened the door to find all eyes immediately upon him.

The Weasleys were all there, even Percy it had been decided should be part of this bit, though perhaps he would eventually know less than the rest. Much of the staff from Hogwarts was there, including Hagrid who waved at Harry enthusiastically as he joined them. Some but not all of the Order of the Phoenix members were also in the room, gathered around a very long broad table. It was curved a bit on the sides, wider in the middle than at the ends so that no matter where one sat it would be possible to see the faces of all who where there. Silently Harry walked the length of the table, taking a seat along the side near one end beside Ginny and across from Hermione and Ron. They rose to greet him with a nervous smile. He locked eyes with each of them then sat down.

"Hello," Harry began nervously. "I know you all have questions. I know you all want to know various things about what happened, how it was we came to win this war. I'm going to try to tell you what I know about that. I'm afraid I don't know everything either. I'm not sure anyone does…no scratch that, Dumbledore probably did, but he's not here now. He did however tell me some things and this is where I'd like to begin."

He glanced around the table looking for agreement or objection or some indication that they would be content to listen to this. He looked at Mrs. Weasley who looked worried but smiled encouragingly at him. There was Mr. Weasley sitting beside her nodding, surrounded by Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy and George. Beside him sat Hagrid, huge and hairy, just happy to be included in what he considered to be Harry's finest hour. Little professor Flitwick was there too, along with Professor Slughorn, Professor Sprout, and curiously Professor Bins, and Harry wondered if what he said would eventually become part of some dry History of Magic lesson that no one would be able to sit through again without falling asleep. Curiously missing was Professor Trelawney, though Harry reflected that she was probably happier not know what part she had played in all of this. Sitting uncomfortably beside Professor Bins was Neville, Luna and Dean. There were spaces then and Harry thought of Tonks, Lupin, and Sirius, they had deserved to know this too, but it was too late to tell them. Finally sat Professor McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt, That was everyone, everyone Harry trusted to hear the story in any form.

"Okay," he said taking a deep breath. "All of this…most of what I'm going to tell you began with the battle at the Ministry nearly two years ago. As you all know, the incident there involved a prophesy and Professor Dumbledore was there. Probably what you don't know is what it said."

"It was smashed," Neville said.

"That's right it was." Mr. Weasley agreed. "So no one knew what it said. Everyone in the Order knew that and hoped it meant we were safer than we had been."

"I don't know about that. Yes, the recording of it was destroyed," Harry confirmed. "But the original prophesy was made to Professor Dumbledore nearly eighteen years ago. He told me afterwards what it said."

Harry began with the prophesy and what it said, quoting it line for line, slowly enough for it's meaning to sink in. He caught the sharp look from Neville when it did. Clearly the other boy had never known that this could have been his story instead.

"It was when Voldemort killed my parents that I was marked, destined if you will to do what the prophesy said. Dumbledore knew that and so he tried to prepare me for that task.

"Starting at the beginning of my sixth year, Professor Dumbledore began giving me lessons," Harry shared. "Well he called them lessons. They were more like meetings where he shared bits of what he knew about Tom Riddle's life and the man who eventually became Lord Voldemort, how he liked to collect trophies and had a particular interest in a certain type of dark magic. He told me that he believed Riddle had used this dark magic to make objects that would effectively render him immortal." At this he saw professor Slughorn go furiously red from his mustache all the way up to his very bald head. "I won't tell you exactly how Dumbledore figured this all out – I'm not sure I exactly understand it all myself, but he knew by the end of that year that there were seven of them. He also knew that two by that time had been destroyed, one accidentally by me in my second year, the other by Professor Dumbledore himself. He told me that how he destroyed it had something to do with how he hurt his hand."

And so Harry continued, telling the story, although in abbreviated form, never quite telling them what the dark objects were, though he felt fairly certain that Professor Slughorn knew. He told them all about how he and Dumbledore had worked together to figure out what each of the dark objects was and how Voldemort couldn't be destroyed as long as those objects were around, how Dumbledore had started the search for the rest of them himself. "One thing though," Harry continued, "Once he had actually found one, he was injured when he tried to destroy it. He told me that the injury would eventually be fatal, and so he chose to devise the time and manner of his own death devising that it would happen in a way that would protect both Draco and the school. He had Professor Snape kill him according to that plan." There were gasps all around the table at that.

"The night Professor Dumbledore died," Harry continued, "we had been out in search of another of the objects Lord Voldemort had hidden away. We didn't find it because someone had gotten there before us, but we did encounter several forms of dark magic that had been put there by Lord Voldemort to protect the place. Fighting the dark magic weakened him," Harry explained. "He was ready to die. But when he did, he made sure to tell me that other than Ron and Hermione, I wasn't to tell anyone else what we had been up to. If Voldemort had ever caught wind of what we were doing… well let's just say, it would have been bad. So last summer, with Ron and Hermione's help, I took up the hunt where Dumbledore and I left off."

He stopped speaking for a bit, looking around the table at the stunned faces all around him. Mrs. Weasley in particular looked horrified and Harry was glad that she hadn't known. He continued by telling them how they had tracked the locket to the ministry, and a very little bit about their adventure there. He told them about Godric's Hollow and the snake, but mentioned nothing of what they'd learned about the Deathly Hallows there. He told them of the visions he had begun seeing, the flashes of insight into Voldemort's actions while they were there, the visions he'd had about his parent's death, and how he'd learned for himself how exactly they had died, about how the silver doe had visited them in the forest and how Ron had retrieved the sword and destroyed the locket once and for all. He left out key details about their experiences in wearing such a dark thing and the trouble between them it had caused. He glossed over other bits here and there, skating over much of what had happened to them at Malfoy Manor. Dean and Luna stared at him for that, but Harry ignored them and pressed on. He wanted this over with and done.

Harry continued by telling them of their escape and of Dobby's death. Many of them had all been there for that, but they hadn't know of the trio's discovery that one of the objects they sought was being stored in the Wizarding bank. Harry's version of their visit to Gringotts was also simplified and left out a few key details, but he left in the part about the multiplying treasure and their escape on the dragon. That had just been cool.

"Which brought us here," Harry continued. "I knew from seeing through Voldemort's eyes that the last object we sought, or what I thought was the last object except of course for the snake, was here." At this he paused and looked again towards Neville and Luna, and then at Professor McGonagall. "Neville took care of that one. Thank you Neville," Harry said.

"No problem Harry. But what about the one in the castle?" Neville asked.

"I presume that was the object you mentioned you were looking for?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Yes. We found it, and Draco Malfoy helped to destroy it," Harry explained. There was quite a bit of surprised murmurings about that.

"But once we had done that, and before Neville did the snake, Ron, Hermione and I went to the Shrieking Shack to try to find it."

"Why in the world would you go to look for it there?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Because that's where Voldemort was, at the beginning of the battle. I thought from the visions that he might be there, and that is where we found him," Harry explained. "The snake was there, but so was Professor Snape, so we waited trying to find the moment to attack, but before we could the professor was killed." Harry paused again before continuing. "He saw us before he died and gave us… gave me some of his memories," Harry explained. "I used Professor Dumbledore's pensive to see what they contained." Harry shrugged. "I thought that maybe, there was information there that might help."

"Was there?" George asked curiously.

"A bit," Harry said. He drew a sharp breath, trying to decide how much to say before continuing. "I learned through the pensive that Professor Snape had information that I didn't. Information Dumbledore didn't want me to have until the very end. We were fighting in the castle, I thought it must be the end."

Everyone nodded at that reasoning.

"What I learned was…well I had known for a while that when a person kills someone, that it damages their soul, that it tears it, sometimes into pieces. Sometimes apparently, if a person, a dark wizard perhaps kills enough people their soul becomes so damaged, so unstable that pieces of it can just come off, and potentially get lost like that. What I learned was that at Godric's Hollow, on the night my parents died, on the night Voldemort disappeared, when he tried to kill me, this is what happened to him."

Now Harry paused again, his eyes fixed on the very center of the table. Ron and Hermione tried to catch his gaze but he utterly refused them. "It was my mother's magic that protected me. She chose to die in her attempt to protect me. She had a choice. She could have lived. Dumbledore said that put a special kind of magic into my blood. So that when Voldemort tried to curse me, it rebounded, killing him. But it didn't actually kill him, just his body was gone, but that act split off part of his soul as I said." Harry paused again. "What Dumbledore told Snape that he didn't tell me was that on that night, that fraction of Voldemort's soul that got split off, attached itself to the only living thing left in that house after Voldemort collapsed. That was me. The killing curse made my scar, but that's also where it attached itself to me. I knew then that as long as that piece of soul existed in me, Voldemort could never be killed. Ron, Hermione, and Neville knew about the snake, but this last bit, that was going to be up to me."

A gasp escaped from the other end of the table occupied by the Weasleys as Harry heard Mrs. Weasley gasp. "Oh Harry!"

Harry's voice shook now as he spoke. "So then, I knew what I needed to do. I threw on my cloak and went to meet him in the forest. I found him there, in the hallow that used to belong to the spiders, and I was determined then to try to do what my mother did. I had a choice whether to go there, whether to fight, but I knew the magic wouldn't work right for those I left behind if I did. So I just did it. I stood there and he cast the killing curse at me again."

Harry nearly stopped there. Flashes of his walk into the forest, of his trembling hands, of his fear and doubts about meeting his own death flooded back to him and threatened to over come him. Slowly however he reminded himself to breathe and though his body shook, he went on.

"I'm not sure I can explain what happened next exactly. I did talk to Dumbledore. He told me that Voldemort's killing curse had actually killed the bit of himself that was in my head. He tried to explain to me more about blood magic, about how I was tied to the Earth because of how Voldemort had used some of my blood to create his own body on the night that he returned. I don't know, it was actually quite complicated and I didn't understand it really. It might have all been in my head, I'm not sure, but I do know that I had a choice about whether to wake up or not. Dumbledore thought though that if I did there might be a chance of finishing Voldemort for good. I wanted that chance. When I awoke I was lying on the forest floor."

Hagrid was crying now. "Terrible, just terrible it was, seein' him lying there, broke, d-d-dead," he sobbed pulling out his tablecloth sized handkerchief to blow his nose.

"I decided there might be some advantage if Voldemort thought I was dead, though and so I stayed where I was. I didn't want to give myself away. He sent Narcissa Malfoy to check on me and she lied for me when I told her Draco was still alive. I owe a lot to her," Harry said and again there were murmurs of surprise. "Voldemort believed it."

"He did the Cruciatious curse on you!" Hagrid objected. "You never moved!"

"I did fly up a bit into the air," Harry said remembering, "but he believed it. So did you Hagrid. I was really lucky that he asked you to carry me. I couldn't figure out how I was going to get back up to the castle without him knowing on my own. Then when Neville killed the snake and pandemonium broke loose, I knew that was my chance. I still had my cloak so I threw it over my head and looked for my chance to strike." Here he hesitated again, his voice a bit stronger. "You were all there. You know the rest," he finished a bit lamely.

He looked up now and all the eyes in the room were upon him. Silence reigned for a moment, then voices broke out around him, not clear ones, just people talking among themselves.

"Harry," Neville was the first to speak. "Are you sure you want to answer questions?"

"Not much Neville, but I don't want to think about this much after this either, so if you have them ask."

"You were a bit vague about what kind of dark magic that was," Bill said.

"I intended to be Bill," Harry said. "It's probably better if not too much is known about that."

"I quite agree," Mrs. Weasley said. "I don't want any of my children too involved in that."

"No Mum, I knew you wouldn't," Ron said. He glanced anxiously in her direction.

"But you know though?" George asked.

"Of course he does," Ginny said. "Hermione does too, don't you Hermione?"

Ever so reluctantly Hermione nodded.

"And you died Harry," Luna said. "I thought you had."

"Everyone thought that," Neville agreed. "And you did, even if you weren't any more when Hagrid set you down."

"You should have said somethin'" Hagrid sobbed.

"No, you were right not to Harry. The element of surprise … I don't think your victory would have had the impact it had without it," Kingsley agreed.

Harry nodded, glad of the support; he'd been feeling terribly guilty about that.

"But the snake, it was really important then?" Neville asked.

"Yes Neville," Hermione said. "Harry couldn't have got rid of him without what you did."

"She's right Neville. What you did, standing up to Voldemort like that, as infinitely braver than anything I did. And without it we couldn't have won the war."

"Oh come off it Harry. You let him kill you," Neville objected.

"And he could have killed you as well. I at least knew why I was doing it, I knew or at least I hoped I knew what effect it would have," Harry insisted. "You didn't."

"I trusted you Harry. I knew if you said it was important that it was," Neville said.

"Like you trusted Dumbledore Harry," Dean explained.

Harry considered that. How could anyone think of him like that?

"Was all of this, do you think, part of Dumbledore's plan?" McGonagall asked. "Do you think he knew you would survive?"

"He hoped I would," Harry said. "Blood magic is rather tricky I hear. He told me he couldn't be certain before then."

"You really talked to him?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her, looking at him. "Yes I did Gin."

People talked all around him for a good twenty minutes or more, but nobody asked him any more questions directly, though he thought eventually they probably would. They all knew enough it seemed to realize just how dangerous it might be to know the rest. The students left shortly after this, followed shortly by the teachers and Hagrid.

"Thank you Mr. Potter," McGonagall said, patting him on the shoulder as she left. "I will consider what you have said, though I may have more questions for you tomorrow."

"Good night Professor," Harry said looking up at her from his chair.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley came round the table to hug him as they all got up to leave. "You're coming with us tomorrow to the Burrow? Yes?" she asked.

"Oh, ah. I don't know Mrs. Weasley. I guess." Harry said standing up now. He hadn't actually thought much about what he would do after today. "It sort of depends on if they need me here for a bit."

"I expect you could use the rest Harry," Kingsley told him. "After what you've shared with us today."

"I expect we will be in touch though, but as long as you are at the Burrow, at least for the next week or two, we should be able to find you," Kingsley continued.

Harry glanced back at the Weasleys questioningly.

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley nodded vigorously. "Tell me you will be there, no arguments."

"Okay, okay. I'll be there. When I'm finished here, I'll go to the Burrow for at least two weeks, Okay?"

"Then that's settled," Mr. Weasley agreed. He extended his hand. "Harry, until then!"


	4. Chapter 4

It was late when the foursome got back to the Gryffindor common room again. Everyone went to their normal dormitories and the boys were with their usual roommates again. Harry couldn't sleep though. Less than a day after ending the war he'd had to re-live it all again. Ron however slept soundly, snoring so loudly that Harry was astounded that Neville, Dean and Shamus were sleeping as well. So instead of sleeping, Harry tried to distract himself by thinking of Ginny.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron had been the last to leave the classroom where they'd held the meeting. The two couples had walked back in silence, though holding hands. They'd separated some to say their good nights, with each couple occupying separate corners of the common room, but seemed that neither Ginny nor he quite knew what to say. Harry had expected more questions, particularly from her, but she had only looked at him, murmured 'Good night Harry," kissed him on the cheek and turned away. Harry wasn't certain what to make of that, though gradually he fell asleep trying.

Harry was the first one awake the next morning. He took advantage of the quiet to shower and shave in private unlike what he'd been allowed to do the previous day.

The common room was deserted when he went down, and so Harry kept on walking. Did didn't quite know where he was going, but he walked with determination, following his feet in whatever direction they seemed inclined to go. He wasn't surprised when he found himself outside the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Can I go in?" he asked the gargoyle. "Is Professor McGonagall awake?"

"Go in," it said. "She has been waiting for you."

Harry nodded. He wasn't particularly surprised by this either. He rode the spiral staircase up to the door and knocked.

"Come in," Professor McGonagall's voice called.

Harry walked in. "Good morning Professor," Harry said.

"Some how he knew you were coming and awakened me," Professor McGonagall said with a nod towards Dumbledore's portrait.

"He probably heard I was coming," Harry suggested reasonably.

"Probably. Sit down Mr. Potter. Tea?" she offered. She held a steaming tea kettle in her hands and a tea pot stood ready on the corner of her desk, waiting to receive it.

"Please Professor. I thought you might have questions," Harry explained.

"Yes indeed," Professor McGonagall agreed offering him a cup. He took it willingly, blowing across the steam for a bit before beginning to sip. "That was quite a story you told last evening," she said taking her own cup in her hands as she settled herself in her chair. "I knew it would be of course with Albus being what he was. If he was behind it I hardly expected it to be any thing else, and yet never in my wildest imaginings could I have figured out all that."

Harry nodded. "You did know bits of it though?" he asked.

"Well…I knew that Albus was working on something all those evenings he went away. He was looking for clues about the dark objects wasn't he?"

"Yes."

McGonagall eyed him carefully from across her cup. "What were they by the way?" she asked.

"Did you ask him?" Harry asked, referring to the portrait again.

"I did. He wouldn't say," McGonagall said.

Harry studied the sleeping figure of Dumbledore thoughtfully. "Humm," he said. "He worked on them in here. Most of them knew what he was doing. He even discussed it with them from time to time I think. I wonder if he charmed the portraits to ensure they couldn't give him away."

"Quite possible," McGonagall agreed. "But you can tell me though?"

Still Harry hesitated. Slowly he replaced his cup on the desk looking thoughtfully at her. "They were Horcruxes Professor," he said very, very softly, as though afraid he might be overheard.

"Horcruxes? Potter are you sure?" McGonagall asked aghast. "I thought Albus removed all information on Horcruxes from the library years ago."

"He did," Harry agreed. "But somehow Riddle learned what they were and how to make them anyway."

"But that's just….just…." McGonagall closed her eyes as if fighting back the urge to be sick.

"I know," Harry told her. "I don't know of anything quite so horrible as that. You can see though why we don't want the story of what he did to get around."

"Quite so," McGonagall agreed. "Now Mr. Potter, about your education…."

Harry raised an eyebrow at her at that.

"Have you considered what you would like to do about that?"

"Not really," Harry admitted. "I mean, I really didn't expect to survive all this, so the question about whether or not to come back to school or not didn't even occur to me."

"Quite understandable. However I wanted you to know that you would be welcome in the event you decide to come," she told him. "I understand from the Minister though that you may have other plans?"

"He does? I mean you do? …What?" Harry asked clearly confused.

"He didn't talk to you about this?" McGonagall asked.

"No Professor, he didn't," Harry said.

"Oh well, I expect he will. He is aware of your ambition to become an Auror Mr. Potter. He is also aware that your activities during this past year were the direct result of instructions you received last year from Professor Dumbledore, and he has asked me if I thought there was room in the schools charter to consider your task a specially assigned school project. For if there is this could be considered the completion of your seventh year," she explained.

"But Professor, aren't the NEWTS given at the end of seventh year?" Harry asked. "I haven't studied, I haven't learned what I would need to pass any of them I'm sure!"

"Perhaps." McGonagall studied him over the tops of her glasses. "The Weasleys all feel you should be home with them, however there is nearly a month of the school term left. You could remain if you wish, resume your classes, study what you missed. I have no doubt that you could catch up."

"Probably," Harry agreed. "but coming back to school ... I'm sorry Professor but I need some time to think about this."

"I understand Mr. Potter, but I thought you should know what your options are. What you decide to do is of course up to you."

"Thank you" Harry said. "If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not think about any of it just yet. I guess…" he raised his hands. They were trembling just as they had been at the end of the meeting the night before. "I think I just need to rest, to collect myself again before I can even begin to think about it. Can I let you know?"

"Of course Harry," she told him. She was smiling, with an uncommonly warm expression on her usually stern face. "By the end of the summer would be soon enough if you decide to come."

Harry nodded. That would give him more than four months to figure it out. "Thanks," he said rising again.

"Are you going home with the Weasleys?" she asked rising with him.

"Yes," Harry said. "I promised. Besides I don't have any other home to go to as of yet." Harry sighed. "Just another thing to think of, I guess."

"Yes, well you have time," she advised. "Nothing need be decided right away."

Harry smiled. "I appreciate that." He turned to leave."

"Please advise Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley that I wish to see them too before you leave," she said escorting him out.

"I'll do that Professor, and thanks again."

Harry took the stairs two at a time on the way back down to the Entrance Hall again. He had thought to go back to the common room to look for Ron, Hermione and Ginny before going in to breakfast, but they were already there.

"Harry! Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, seriously mate. Don't disappear on us like that," Ron scolded.

Harry shrugged. "You could have looked at the map. I left it on my bed."

"Oh yeah, sorry. I didn't think of that," Ron said sheepishly.

"So where were you?" Ginny asked.

"In with Professor McGonagall. She wanted to discuss my future."

"Oh," they all said.

"She wants to see you two too, before we leave today," Harry said to his two best friends.

"Oh. I suppose she wants us to come back to do our seventh year," Ron said.

"Of course we're coming back," Hermione said. "We have to finish our education."

Ron gave a pained look to Harry who just shrugged. "Not necessarily Hermione," Harry told them. "Go talk to her. See what she says."

"Where are you going?" Ron asked as Harry turned to leave.

"Breakfast," Harry declared and he took Ginny's hand and walked purposefully through the doors and into the Great Hall dining room.

The Great Hall looked a bit different from usual when they walked in. The long hall had been divided into two sections. The section nearest the doors was set up as usual with the four house tables and people scattered among them helping themselves to various breakfast foods. Half way along to the staff tables though, the room had been completely cleared and was occupied by a large number of people milling about and queuing to approach Professors Flitwick and Sprout who were sitting at the long staff table, speaking to the people at the front of the queues. Behind the tables was a huge pile of old tea kettles and random boots.

"What are they doing?" Harry asked Dean as they joined he and Seamus at the considerably shortened Gryffindor table.

"Making appointments to go home I think. Professor Sprout said they're not running the Hogwarts Express back to London this year, so they're sending us by floo powder or Portkey," Dean explained.

Harry nodded helping himself to bangers and eggs. The huge fireplaces towards the front of the hall also had queues in front of them, though not so long, and ever so often a fireplace would glow momentarily green as a witch or wizard disappeared in them.

"Who get's to go by Portkey?" Harry asked.

"Anyone without a fireplace at home," Dean began.

"Or who doesn't have a body to take home. Those are going by I think floo I think," Seamus supplied.

Sure enough, Harry saw a small collection of bodies floating nearby. Every so often a family member of those who had died would propel them to a fireplace and disappear with them.

"They just take them home?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Well there's a coroners charm put on them first I think," Dean suggested. The black boy shrugged. "At least that way they don't stink I don't think."

Harry's frown deepened. He couldn't imagine just taking a dead body home, even the body of a loved one, and he thought immediately of Fred.

"Ginny," he began with a half formed question about this still in his head.

"Dad, Bill, and Charlie took Fred home this morning Harry. We're going to bury him on Saturday," Ginny explained. "After the funeral."

"Families do that then?" Harry asked curiously.

Ginny frowned. "Of course. You wouldn't want strangers to bury them."

"Oh. I suppose," Harry said. These days there were very few things that could surprise him still about the wizarding world but this somehow did. He'd just assumed that there would be some sort of wizarding equivalent to a mortuary to take care of these sorts of things, but apparently he was wrong. His thoughts were interrupted before he could say more when Mrs. Weasley emerged from the thick crowd of people in the queues and swooped down on them.

"Oh Harry! I'm glad Ron found you." She frowned looking around at the young people sitting with Harry apparently surprised not to see her youngest son sitting there. "Where is he by the way?" she asked.

"He and Hermione went to see Professor McGonagall this morning. She asked to see them early before we left," Harry explained.

"Oh good," Mrs. Weasley said distractedly. "Harry you be sure to tell them, we all have floo appointments starting at one today. Arthur, Bill and Charlie went this morning to make certain it's safe to return. I just heard from them."

"The Burrow's okay then?" Harry asked.

"Well it's a bit of a mess. Apparently the Death Eaters searched it rather thoroughly looking for clues about where to find you, but obviously they didn't find anything. We'll need everyone's help to set things right again," she explained.

"Of course Mrs. Weasley, anything I can do."

"Oh no, you've done quite enough Harry. We can manage, but I do want you there. I want to keep an eye on you."

Harry frowned. Mrs. Weasley's over protective streak certainly hadn't weakened since his last stayed there.

"Mrs. Weasley, if there are things you need done, just tell me. I'd rather be helping you than just sitting around."

"Of course dear," she said absently, obviously not listening. "There's George. I need go tell him. Tell Ron and Hermione about the appointment when you see them then, won't you dear?"

"I will," Harry assured her.

She smiled distractedly at him, patted him on the shoulder then bustled over to where George sat with Lee Jordon at a nearby table.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was packed and ready to go well before one. Well it wasn't exactly difficult as they really didn't have all that much with them. He'd discussed it with Hermione and Ron and they decided they'd all go to the Burrow for a bit.

So shortly after one when it was Harry's turn, he took a bit of the flue powder, stepped into the fire in the Hogwarts Great Hall and shouted "the Burrow". He stepped out into the once familiar kitchen and onto a scene of utter devastation.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry exclaimed as she greeted him with a hug.

"It's not really as bad as it looks," she said, though she definitely looked worried so Harry wasn't entirely sure he believed her. "We should be able to put it right in a bit."

Harry stepped aside as Ginny was right behind him, followed quickly by Ron and Hermione.

"Oh Mum!" Ginny exclaimed as she too stepped from the fireplace in the kitchen in the Burrow and into a room that had very nearly been destroyed. Her face looked as if she'd just discovered the loss of another family member. She stood there in shock surveying the home where she and her brothers had all grown up.

Ron said nothing when he stepped from the fire and Hermione just gasped.

"There, there," Mrs. Weasley assured them. "We've been meaning for ages to redo the charms and make some changes around this old place. This is the perfect chance. I believe Arthur and Charlie have already started in the sitting room. Why don't you all go take a look."

They nodded and trooped off to the front parlor where the elder Weasley's were already working leaving Mrs. Weasley to take care of the kitchen. Apparently she was more than up to the task, for when they came back through to work on the other rooms of the house after receiving instructions from Mr. Weasley, the kitchen was already well on it's way to looking like it's old self again.

All but Ginny were of age and so with seven wizards and two witches working on the house and Ginny running messages between them, they were able to make significant repairs and place enlargement charms on key portions of the house in a single day. They had a very late supper, but by the time it was ready to eat the kitchen was usable again and they all sat down to one of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful dinners made apparently out of thin air.

"Mum," Ron declared as they all sat down. "How did you do that? There was barely any food left in the house."

"Gotten a better appreciation for Mum's cooking while you were gone eh?" Charlie asked his brother.

"Well yeah," Ron said as they all dug in. "I mean well, when we had food Hermione did alright, and Harry and I even cooked some, but just getting it."

"That is the difficult part," Mrs. Weasley agreed.

"Nearly impossible," Hermione said.

"Were you hungry a lot then?" George asked thoughtfully.

"All the time!" Ron declared enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I think we spent more of last year looking for food than we did dealing with dark magic stuff," Harry agreed.

"Well it is really hard when you have nothing to start with," Hermione protested a bit defensively.

"Well dear, it's all about planning ahead and making what you do have stretch," Mrs. Weasley said sympathetically.

"Yeah but lots of times all we had were wild onions, a few mushrooms, and sometimes some fish," Hermione explained.

"Where did you get the fish?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Harry caught them mostly. Ron tried, but most of his got away," Hermione said.

Ron wrinkled his nose. "Well they're slippery when they're wet!"

"Well they live in the water see, so they would be," George pointed out and Ron flung a cooked carrot across the table at him.

"What kind of fish?" Mrs. Weasley asked curiously.

"Pike mostly," Harry said. "But we did get perch sometimes and once, I almost caught a salmon."

"Salmon should have been easy," Charlie said. "I mean they're big enough that when you summon them out of the water you can generally get hold of them before they can flop back in."

"Yeah, well…" Ron blushed furiously causing his family to wonder what his part in the escaped salmon catching event had been.

"Well, this is what you do," Mrs. Weasley said thoughtfully. "A fairly large quantity of wild mushrooms can be transfigured into white skinned potatoes fairly easily. These multiply well and keep much longer than the mushrooms, especially if you dry some of the un-transfigured ones then cook them together."

Hermione stared at her. "Just a minute," she said and she jumped up from the table, grabbed parchment and quill and to Ron's consternation and Harry's amusement, she began taking notes at the table during dinner.

"Now fish of any kind can usually be enlarged," Mrs. Weasley began again giving them some insight into her meal creation skills.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Probably not worth it in the case of the pike," he assured her.

"It was rather horrible," Ron agreed.

Hermione started to protest in indignation then finally gave in. "Well yes, it was, actually. I just couldn't find a way to make them very eatable."

"Ah! There is a trick to that," Mrs. Weasley agreed. "An enlarged pike as you've suggested isn't much better eating than a small one, but the bigger you can make it, the easier it is to turn it into a puffer fish."

"Well what good is that?" Ron demanded. "Puffer fish are poisonous."

"But they can be transfingured into a roasting checken," Hermione realized.

"Oh man! You mean we could have been eating chicken?" Ron asked in exasperation. "That would have been a lot better than pike or squirrel."

"Ugh!" Ginny wrinkled her nose at this. "You were eating squirrels?"

"Well they're really not bad if you fill the cavity with wild onions then roast them slowly enough," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled appreciatively at him. "I have heard that. But squirrels can be transfigured into rabbits rather easily, which are larger and easier to cook."

Supper continued along this vein for some time as the Weasley family slowly gained some insight into some of the more mundane details that had characterized the trio's lifestyle for most of that year. Having not slept well the night before, Harry stifled a yawn as they got to desert. It was good to be full instead of hungry, and the magic they had performed that day was of the rewarding sort. He didn't really think Mrs. Weasley had seen him, but when he offered to help clear she simply took the plates from his hand and ordered him up to bed.

"Now no argument, off to bed," she insisted. "You're in with Ron tonight, in the room to the right at the landing on the second flight of stairs Harry dear. It's a bit crowded, but we'll see if we can't make everyone a bit more comfortable tomorrow."

"No problem. I'm sure that's fine," Harry told her. "There's no need."

"Of course there is. This is far too many people to be sleeping in a house of this size. Hermione you're in with Ginny. George, you and Percy can share his old room. Bill and Charlie can have the twins old room," her voice broke at this.

"Don't worry about me Mum," Bill interrupted. "I need to get back to Fleur tonight. She hates sleeping alone, so I'm going home. I'll be back in the morning to help with this though," he waved a hand towards a still gaping hole along the back wall.

Mrs. Weasley looked stressed, but gave in surprisingly rapidly. "Oh very well. I'd rather have my family all under one roof for once, but I suppose you should look after your family as well."

Bill smiled. "Thanks Mum. I knew you'd understand."

Harry blinked at this. It was unlike Mrs. Weasley to give in so easily and he began to wonder if he was missing something. He turned to Ron who mouthed I'll tell you later. Harry nodded, and without another argument went up stairs.

That night Harry kipped up on a very uncomfortable camp bed. It was narrow and lumpy in places and somewhere towards mid-night he was able to convince himself that this was why he wasn't asleep, but even as he drifted off he knew it was a lie.

Mrs. Weasley awoke a little before day break and arose eagerly to greet the dawn. Yesterday had kept them all busy, and orchestrating it all had kept her mind off of more difficult things. Today however she needed to plan a funeral. She dressed silently doing her best not to disturb her still sleeping husband, made her way through the silent house down to the kitchen thinking of Fred. She had assumed that everyone was still asleep and so she was startled to see a fully dressed and wide awake Harry sitting at the kitchen table. His eyes were unfocused as he stared out the window in the direction of the rising sun.

"Good morning Harry," Mrs. Weasley greeted him.

Harry jumped, but barely glanced in her direction, so absorbed was he in what he was seeing. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley," he answered with an un-natural lightness to his voice.

At this Mrs. Weasley took a better look at the young man sitting at her hand scrubbed wooden table. The bruises on his face were just beginning to rise to the surface causing purple patches here and there beneath his pale skin. The cuts on his face had been mostly healed by Madam Pomfrey, but white lines clearly showed where they had been. There was another line, red and angry looking that started at his throat and disappeared beneath the neck of his T-shirt. His arms were just the same, bruised, showing signs of recently healed cuts and wounds, and very, very pale. He's too pale Mrs. Weasley thought, but then everyone was these days. They had been through so much, all of them.

"Breakfast Harry?" Mrs. Weasley offered.

Harry shrugged. "I can wait until the others are up."

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"Not much," Harry answered truthfully. "The camp cot was a bit narrow for me."

"Well we'll just have to do something about that today," she promised,

"Why are you up Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Well there is rather a lot to do. I need to take care of Fred. We need him to be ready for tomorrow."

At that Harry turned away from the rising sun and peered up at her. "For the funeral?" he asked.

"Yes. It will be at about noon, so I do have a bit to do." She bustled back through to where the wash room had been. There wasn't much of it left but Mrs. Weasley emerged with what looked like some kind of potions kit. "I'll be out behind the shed if you need me," she said.

"Do you need any help?" Harry offered.

"Oh no dear. It's just the family. You stay here."

Harry nodded. He very nearly was a member of this family, but apparently only blood relatives participated in this. The idea caused Harry's thoughts to turn to his own family. He still had them he supposed, after all the Order had helped to put them into hiding. Harry had assumed that now the war was over they would probably be going home. He hadn't really thought about this. Was number four Privet Drive still standing? After what he'd seen of the Burrow he was wondering if perhaps he should check. It's not that he wanted to see them exactly, well maybe Dudley some day, but it was true that they had endured quite a bit of trouble because of him and he did feel some slight responsibility to see them on their feet again. After all Uncle Vernon probably had lost his job and Aunt Petunia really was his mother's sister, much more so than he had ever realized before a day or two ago.

Harry was still thinking about these things when Ginny came down the stairs.

"Morning Harry," she called.

"Morning," Harry answered.

"Where's Mum?" Ginny asked looking around at the uncommonly quiet kitchen.

"She said she was going out back. I think it has something to do with Fred?" Harry suggested.

"Oh!" Ginny said. She blinked hard and turned her face away from him.

"The funeral is tomorrow at noon," Harry added dully.

Ginny nodded. "There isn't much time to get ready then."

"Ginny what?" Harry started to ask, but his girlfriend had slipped from the bench and followed her mother outside. Harry got up, started the fire in the stove and put a kettle on to boil. He felt a bit in the way in this time of the Weasley family's grief, and though he desperately wanted to help he wasn't sure what he could. So he settled on making some tea and trying to do something about breakfast.

Harry had eggs and bacon cooking by the time George, Percy, Charlie and Mr. Weasley came down. They all seemed surprised to find that he was the one cooking in the kitchen, but none more so than Mr. Weasley.

"Harry! Good morning," he greeted him. "This is a surprise. When did you learn how to cook?"

Harry shrugged. He'd cooked breakfast every morning for his Aunt and Uncle before school back when he'd lived with them, and though this was a wizarding kitchen it somehow didn't seem all that different.

"I dun' know. Mrs. Weasley is out back," he offered.

"Oh, of course," Mr. Weasley's face fell.

"I was just trying to help," Harry said.

"And you have, most admirably," Mr. Weasley assured him. "Is that tea? Just give me a cup and I'll go see to Molly."

Harry poured Mr. Weasley a cup and he too disappeared out back.

"I'll have the eggs Harry," Charlie told him as the older man began to pull plates from the dresser and put them around the table.

"Toast?" Percy offered as he too pitched in to help.

The four men were just sitting down to breakfast together when Hermione came down stairs.

"You cooked Harry?" she asked automatically after seeing the eggs. Harry always burnt them just a little bit and Mrs. Weasley never did.

"Mrs. Weasley's busy." Harry nodded in the direction of the back door.

"Let's try not to think about that," Charlie said firmly. "Mum and Dad have it covered. I think we all should just leave them to it and do what we can about the house."

Hermione frowned as she sat down on the bench beside Harry. "Harry what?" she began in a low voice.

"I'll tell you later," Harry whispered back.

That day Harry decided was one of the oddest he'd ever had at the Burrow. All of the Weasley family members were red eyed and distracted for most of the day. George hardly spoke, but they all worked hard to repair, restore, and renew the home they all had loved nearly as much as the brother they had lost. Harry doubted that any of them had gotten much more sleep than he had the night before so pretty much everyone's senses were dulled. They were all short tempered but quick to apologize, irritable but still oddly understanding and supportive of one another.

Mrs. Weasley made short appearances inside the house from time to time, but as the day progressed Harry and Hermione noticed that more and more of the Weasleys seemed to disappear. Shortly before sunset they realized that they were the only two left in the house.

"What do you reckon?" Harry asked Hermione awkwardly.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Ron hasn't said anything to me all day."

Harry nodded. "Ginny hasn't talked to me either. Should we go see?" he wondered aloud.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully then nodded. They pocketed their wands, crept out of the house, and walked across the yard towards the back shed. Harry had assumed that what ever was going on in preparation for Fred's funeral was happening there, but as they approached it became obvious that the shed was completely dark and unoccupied. They walked over the slight hill behind it and found a small canvas structure had been erected, something like a tent or possibly a cabana type thing. Hesitantly at first the two surrogate family members approached the tent, wondering if they should enter, but the walls dissolved for them when they drew close, reforming again as they stepped across the threshold. There they found them, all nine red headed family members standing huddled together in the near darkness with Fred in their center. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were both crying, tears streaming down their cheeks while Mr. Weasley stood with his arms around them both. George was so pale he hardly looked any different than Fred as he stood silently by his twin's head. The rest of the brothers were gathered near Fred's feet and all of them were standing with their eye's closed and heads bowed as if in prayer.

Silently Harry and Hermione started to back out, when suddenly the Weasley family began to move. Fred moved first, floating gently up into the air until he lay suspended at waist height to most family members. Harry stood frozen in fascination. He felt he might be intruding but he was also unable to move anywhere. Hermione seemed to be feeling the same way so they simply stood there together, giving the Weasleys as much space as they could, but watching just the same.

They leaned forward as Fred left the ground and Harry saw that the dead man had been lying on an ordinary blanket. At the four corners of that blanket however stood four cauldrons, each gently bubbling with some kind of potion. Their surfaces glowed rather faintly at first, slowly growing stronger to reveal an opalescent vapor forming above the liquid. As the vapor grew thicker, the rest of the Weasley family members began to spread out, until there were two of them on each side. Mr. Weasley and George stood by Fred's head, Mrs. Wesley and Ginny stood on his left side, very near the location of Fred's heart, Bill and Charlie stood on the other side closer to his knees, while Ron and Percy stood by his feet. Once they were in position Mrs. Weasley gave a nod, and suddenly everyone withdrew their wands, even Ginny Harry noted even though she wasn't yet of age. At a second nod they all began to wave their wands in unison, slightly below the level where Fred's body floated in front of them. As they did the vapor from the four cauldrons also began to move, flowing steadily from the four corners to collect in a layer directly under where Fred lay until it became thick enough to look like a mist blanket laying there waiting, ready to receive him. Mrs. Weasley gave another flick of her wand and Fred's body sank a bit into the mist, resting upon it as though it were a bed. Now Mr. Weasley cleared his throat and the entire family looked at him.

Harry stood frozen in fascination, unable to move but also unable to say anything.

"Now", he said directing them.

Now the Weasley's raised their wands higher, maintaining the same motions, drawing the misty blanket up and over Fred, partly obscuring him until he looked more like the slivery-white opalescent figures Harry associated with the Hogwarts ghosts rather than a once living being. Seeing Fred this way startled him, but it didn't last long as suddenly the movements made by the Weasley's wands began to change. Colored lines of light came from the wands, winding themselves together until the pattern resembled that of grained wood, and out of that in the middle of the air and around Fred, a coffin began to form. Once it solidified the Weasleys all put their wands away and simply stood there, tears streaming down their many faces, heads bowed in a most reverent way. At this Harry and Hermione were able to move and managed to back out again.

"Are they praying?" Hermione whispered to Harry as they left the tent.

"I don't know," Harry said. "I know muggles do at funerals. I've never heard of that among wizards though."

"Plenty of wizards are religious Harry," Hermione told him as they walked back to the house. "It's just something we don't see much of at school."

"Like the church we saw at Godric's Hollow?" Harry remembered.

Hermione nodded. "I suspect those in the graveyard would have had to be members to have been buried there."

Harry thought about that as they stepped back in side and lit the lanterns as they went. He'd thought a lot about life and death and the afterlife these past few days. He'd know about that even before he'd gone to face Voldemort, believed in it and had even heard Sirius and Dumbledore talk about it. And yet the idea of a religious wizard had never occurred to him before. But his parents had been buried there, he though. Was it possible that they had had this as part of their lives too? Harry couldn't remember. He truly didn't know, but there was a photo he had wondered about in the album Hagrid had given him so long ago.

They returned to the kitchen and sat down at the well worn table, trying to be respectful of the grieving that was happening in the backyard.

"Hermione, wait here for a second, okay?" Harry asked as she lit the lamps that hung over the table.

"Sure Harry…what?" she started to ask.

But Harry ignored her and ran up the stairs. When he returned he had the photo album in his hand. He sat down at the table and began to turn its pages slowly, looking for a particular one. Finally he found it; it was a photo of himself and his parents not long after he'd been born. Sirius and a woman he didn't know were standing beside them around a basin sort of thing that vaguely resembled a pensive. His mother was holding him, and from the looks of the photo he'd been crying hardily. His face was screwed up and his hands were waving wildly while his mother tried to catch them to prevent him from hitting himself. Harry had looked at the faces in the photos many times before, but now he looked carefully at the setting where the photo had been taken, trying to see the details of the building they'd been standing in. It looked vaguely familiar some how.

"Hermione, do you think this could have been taken there?" he asked as he slid the album towards her.

"At the church in Godric's Hollow?" she asked with a start.

Harry nodded. "I think this may have been my christening."

"Looks like it," Hermione agreed as she studied the details of the photo. "You know, I think maybe it was."

Harry looked at it in astonishment. "I didn't know," he told her softly. "My aunt and uncle, they never told me anything."

"Don't they go to church?" Hermione asked.

"No. Only for weddings and funerals," Harry explained. "Do your parents?"

"Fairly regularly, yes. I think it probably helps people at times like this."

Harry nodded, looking up suddenly as the Weasley's all trooped back in. Harry quickly closed the album and slid it under the table.

"Dinner," Mrs. Weasley announced. "Everybody chip in."

Suddenly the kitchen was alive with activity. Everyone was assigned a task and everyone eagerly did it. Before Harry could have believed possible, they were sitting down to a fully prepared, home-cooked meal, and as usual it was delicious. None of the Weasleys actually ate much he noticed, but they made a brave show of trying. Mrs. Weasley tried to tempt them all with a bit of desert, but even that didn't seem to entice them very much. Even Ron, Harry noticed, hardly touched his food. When it became clear that nothing more was going to get eaten, Mrs. Weasley cleared it all up with her wand and sent everybody to bed.

"Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day. We should try to be well rested," she instructed.

The Weasley men more or less seemed to agree. Even Ginny didn't argue, they just trooped upstairs and went to bed.

On this night when Harry laid down he noticed that his camp bed had been made quite a bit bigger. It was softer and no longer lumpy, and was in fact quite comfortable, and he lay there a long time wishing he could get a good night's sleep. Slowly, just before midnight he finally dosed off. Imagines of Voldemort suddenly appeared, echoes of that high pitched voice sounded in his ears, they were in the forest again. He had to make this stop. They had suffered enough. This had to be the end.

Harry awoke with a thud as he fell out of bed.

"You alright Harry?" Ron's voice sounded sleepily from across the room.

"Yeah. Nightmare. No problem. Go back, to sleep Ron," Harry said.

Ron said something that sounded like "Mummph," as he rolled over and started storing loudly again.


	6. Chapter 6

Early in the morning though Harry was awakened again by the sound of a multitude of footsteps all headed down the stairs. He looked around and was surprised to see that Ron was also up and out of bed. Wondering what was happening, Harry pulled on his glasses, dressed quickly and headed down the stairs.

"Oh good morning Harry," Mrs. Weasley greeted him much more cheerfully than he'd ever expected.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley. What's going on?"

"Oh well, the funeral is today, so we have to hurry to be ready," she said vaguely.

Harry looked around. All the Weasley men were their in work clothes and all seemed to be eating in a hurry, as though anxious to be off some where. Harry glanced out the window. There was a faint light in the sky, glowing on the horizon but it wasn't really even daybreak yet.

"I thought the funeral wasn't until noon," Harry said in confusion as he sat down beside Ron.

Ron looked at him with that incredulous expression. Harry had grown used to this and knew it was the one he got when something they'd come across in the wizarding world that was obvious to Ron wasn't to him.

"We have to dig the grave first," Ron told him.

Harry stared at him. "Today?"

"Well yeah, before the funeral see, as we bury him afterwards," Ron explained.

"That's right," Mr. Weasley said. "We need to get to the cemetery before dawn. It's easier to cast the obliterate charms then if you catch it early enough."

"Obliviate charms?" Harry asked in confusion as he helped himself to eggs and a bit of toast. "Why would you need them for a funeral?"

"Well the muggles you see," Mr. Weasley explained. "The cemetery is in town and it wouldn't do for the muggles to see what we're doing. They rather tend to object if they do."

"Why would they?" Harry asked still utterly confused. "Muggles have funerals too. They bury people. I've seen them at it when my Aunt's friend died. "

"Well yes dear but they have some odd idea that people they don't know shouldn't be digging in a grave yard."

At this Harry turned to stare questioningly at Hermione who shrugged. Not wanting to upset the red headed family, they decided not to explain about grave diggers and the other designated workers who generally did such things in muggle cemeteries. They simply ate their breakfast in silence, content to follow along with whatever the family did.

After breakfast the family gathered out behind the shed again. The tent was gone and the Weasley brothers along with Lee Jordon who was in the garden when they emerged, arranged themselves around Fred's coffin. Together they lifted him and carried him through the garden to the front gate. Mr. Weasley stood ready, holding it open for them.

"Here dear, can you carry these?" Mrs. Weasley handed Harry a half-dozen shovels and spades.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, and they followed the pall bearers through the gate and out onto the lane.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fell in behind the coffin with Ginny walking between them, their arms wrapped consolingly around their daughter as they walked. Hermione took some of the shovels, paused while Harry stopped to close the gate, then the two friends took up the rear position in the little funerary procession.

It was nearly dawn when they party arrived in the cemetery. Set near the middle of town in a yard surrounding a small brown church, it was remarkably similar to the one Harry and Hermione had visited at Godric's Hollow in many ways. Fred's coffin was set down in a spot that would be in the shade once the sun came over the horizon, then the men set about casting the charms over the portion of the cemetery where they planned to work, using the same charms Harry, Hermione, and Ron had used all that past year to hide the places where they'd camped. Muggles would see what they expected to see instead of what was actually there. With that done, the Weasley men set to work, six at a time, working in turns so that all of them, including Lee Jordon had the opportunity to be involved. Harry offered to help, but after a few spades full felt as if he were intruding and turned his shovel over to Ron. As he stood there watching he thought he understood. It had been like that for him with Dobby, the physical work eased the grief and the sense that there was absolutely nothing one could do. Digging a grave by hand was one of the few things a person could do for a dead loved one. Harry had done it instinctively at Shell Cottage when they'd buried the elf, but apparently doing it the muggle way was thoroughly a part of the wizarding world.

It was mid morning when they finished, moving Fred's coffin so that it hung over the hole on its thick layer of mist. Harry collected their spades and they all headed home to change for the services and to prepare food for the wake afterwards that would be held a bit later that day.

The groupings of family members were more informal now as they walked back to the Burrow and Harry decided to ask the question that had been pressing on his mind as he'd watched all of this. He drew up along side Mrs. Weasley who was walking along a bit by herself.

"Mrs. Weasley, is it alright, I mean I don't want to intrude, but can I ask a question?"

"Of course you can Harry," she said.

"What happens for witches or wizards when they die if they don't have anyone left? Family I mean," Harry asked.

"Well then, their friends bury them. I expect we will be burying a lot of our friends over the coming weeks. We're going to bury Remus and Tonks tomorrow," she said sadly.

"Who exactly is going to do it?' Harry asked thinking of Andromeda and little Teddy.

"The men from the Order will. Arthur's going to Godric's Hollow first thing in the morning."

Though they were nearly at the gate to the Burrow, Harry froze, stopping in his tracks, his mouth suddenly going dry as Ron ran into him.

"Watch where you're stopping mate," Ron scolded, but Harry ignored him.

"To Godric's Hollow?" he croaked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Why yes. Didn't you know, Remus lived there."

Harry shook his head as he started to walk again, suddenly feeling very angry at his father's old friend as he followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen. "No I didn't Mrs. Weasley," and he turned to storm up the stairs muttering under his breath as he went. "Nobody tells me anything."

"What's wrong with him?" Mr. Weasley asked in bewilderment.

"His parents are in Godric's Hollow Mr. Weasley," Hermione told them.

"Oh blimey. I'd forgot about that." Mr. Weasley exhaled loudly drawing a hand through his hair. "I wonder if he'll want to come."

"I think he will Dad," Ron said looking towards where Harry had just disappeared up the stairs. "Harry's happier with activity generally."

"Well we'll certainly have plenty of that over the next few days," Mrs. Weasley said.

A couple of hours later the family had all changed into their wizarding best, had a quick bite to eat and were headed back to town. Harry had said nothing for the rest of the morning. Hermione had managed to shrink the formal wizarding robes Harry had worn as Barny Weasley during Bill and Fleur's wedding so that they fitted him, but other than that nobody had talked to him. In reality they were all so absorbed by their own grief that none of them tried very hard to check on Harry, and he was rather glad of that. When they were all ready Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked with her family back into town. Friends and more distant family were already gathered at the cemetery there when they arrived. They stood to greet them, then stepped respectfully back as the grieving family all stood together beside Fred's casket. Mrs. Weasley had started to cry again. Harry heard soft sobs escape from Ginny, so he kept his arm around her trying to offer her what comfort he could. Ron didn't even try to steam the tears and they flowed readily, dripping steadily from the tip of his nose until Hermione took his arm and offered him a tissue. George's face however was the exception. His was completely dry and pale as the palest ghost. He seemed to be in shock and Harry silently wondered if he was going to collapse. Bill apparently thought the same thing and insisted his brother come sit beside himself and Fleur in the seats that had been provided for guests who might need them.

Harry waited and eventually a little tufty haired wizard got up to speak. Every one listened attentively, while Harry stared at the little wizard. He looked to be the same one that had spoken at Dumbledore's funeral and also performed Bill and Fleur's wedding, and Harry wondered if this sort of thing was ever done by anyone else. A few other people got up to speak, some of them friends that related stories of some of Fred and of course George's finer moments as the troublemakers at school. The story of the swamp they'd created up on the fifth floor of the Hogwarts castle and Umbrige and Filch's attempt to get rid of it drew chuckles from more than a few people.

At the end of the service, the little wizard waived his wand again, and the mist supporting Fred's coffin began to dissipate, allowing it to slowly lower itself down to the bottom of the grave.

"And now we commend you Fred Weasley to the care of our Father and Mother, and to the welcoming arms of the ground," the wizard said.

At this Mrs. Weasley sobbed harder, Mr. Weasley waved his wand as the rest of the family stood aside. The mound of dirt they'd piled up that morning rose smoothly in the air, and settled gently over Fred, smoothing itself to become level with the ground. Mr. Weasley gave another flick of his wand and grass grew green and thriving where the fresh patch of dirt had been. A gravestone too seemed to grow up from the very ground. Harry looked around. Except for the exceptional greenness of the grass, this grave looked just like all the others around them. Any muggle happening by would never guess that it hadn't always been here.

Mrs. Weasley spent a few minutes more weeping before she dried her eyes and left the grave yard to begin the procession home.

The wake that followed was a normal wake in every respect. Friends and distant family all came back to the burrow and Mrs. Weasley bustled about trying to feed them. It was probably good for her Harry though, to be busy and to keep her mind off of Fred and to a lesser extent George. George still hadn't spoken much and still looked very, very pale. Angelina Johnson had come for the wake and sat near George talking to him quietly. Harry watched them, but mostly he, Ron, Hermione and Ginny just tried to stay out of the way.

The next morning Harry awoke as early as he had the day before. Funerals he reflected were a good way to hide the fact he hadn't been sleeping, or at least hadn't been sleeping well. He pulled on his most torn and worn out clothes and headed down to the kitchen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were already there.

"Where are you going?" Ginny demanded seeing that he looked ready to leave.

"Not even a 'good morning?"" Harry asked pretending to be hurt, but then he grinned. "There's more funerals today Gin. I'm going to Godric's Hollow."

"After breakfast of course," Mrs. Weasley admonished.

"Of course," Harry agreed and he sat down to a plate of toast and bacon. He looked up when he heard more footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Hermione and she was dressed similarly to him.

"You're not going are you?" she asked stopping directly across the table from him.

"Of course I am," Harry told her.

"But Harry, it might not be safe. I mean there are wizards in Godric's Hollow," she said and Harry knew that she was remembering their disastrous visit there the last time.

"I won't be alone, besides I've got to do it," Harry insisted.

"Why?" Hermione demanded and to Harry's surprise she and Ginny had said it together.

"Because," he said rounding on the two girls, "he was the last of my dad's best friends. Sirius is gone, Dad is gone, Wormtail doesn't deserve it even if he wasn't. I'm the only bit of that he has left. And I've been thinking about this Hermione. I'm pretty sure he must have been the one who buried my dad…and my mum. And it wasn't exactly a safe thing to be doing then either, but he did it."

"Why do you think that Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked knowing they were talking about Remus Lupin.

"Because Mrs. Weasley, you said that if a wizard has no family left, friends will bury them. Well, Wormtail had escaped, Sirius had been chucked in Azkaban, Dumbledore and Hagrid were busy dealing with me," Harry was standing now, his breakfast forgotten, nearly shouting at them all. "Remus was the only one left. And I know him, he would have done it."

"You are probably right," Mr. Weasley said steadily trying to calm him. "He did tell me once that he had known you all of your life."

"That's right he did," Harry said trying to quiet his voice, but his hands were clinched in fists at his sides. "He was one of my dad's best mates. They were friends from the time they started school, and they, he and Sirius, were friends to both my parents after that. They were in the Order together, and they'd come round the house all the time. He was a part of that. The last bit… Now he's go ..gone," Harry's voice broke on the last word.

Abandoning his breakfast he abruptly got up from the table and headed out the back door towards the garden. "Call me when you're ready to leave," he told them over his shoulder allowing the screen door to slam after him as he went.

"Blimey, what's he so fussed about?" Ron asked as he entered the kitchen from the other direction.

"Oh Ron, you can be so insensitive!" Hermione exclaimed and she ran out the screen door after Harry.

"What did I say?" Ron asked the room at large.

"Remus and Tonk's funeral is today," Ginny said looking up at her brother scathingly. "And if I hadn't already lost a brother I'd be ready to kill you for that," she said angrily and followed the other two out the door.

"Well, it looks like breakfast is over Molly," Arthur told his wife abandoning his own tea. "We'll be home by lunch I expect." He kissed his wife on the cheek and followed the young people out the door.

"Where are they going?" Ron asked his mother.

"The Order is doing the funeral," Mrs. Weasley explained. "Mrs. Tonks is busy with the baby and as Harry said they don't have any other family."

"Should I go too?" Ron asked.

"You weren't in the Order dear," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Neither was Harry," Ron exclaimed.

"No but you heard him. Remus was like family. I don't think I'd ever fully appreciated that," Mrs. Weasley said wistfully as she looked out her own back door.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry's second visit to Godric's Hollow was ever so different from the first. As it was now May instead of December there was no snow on the ground, and this time he was visiting in the morning rather than at night. By the time they'd finished digging the graves, there was bright sunlight warming and filling the place and Harry's anger from that morning had evaporated.

A half dozen of the men who were among the surviving members of the Order had come to help with the arrangements. Harry let them for the most part, but he had insisted on digging Remus's grave himself. This was partly he knew an effort to work through his own guilt and grief over the death of his father's best friend and his own mentor, teacher and very good friend. But there was also something strange about working on a grave in this particular place, knowing his own parents lay only a few feet away. He didn't go looking for them, but he thought he remembered, he thought knew the place. While he was there he learned that Andromeda too lived only a short distance away, and Harry shook his head. Why should he be so surprised when apparently a good number of wizarding families lived in this place? It hadn't only been his and Dumbledore's and Bathilda Bagshot's home. So after the grave was dug and before the funeral proper, Harry walked down one of the lanes a short distance to the Tonks place. Brushing the soil from his hands as best he could, he prepared to meet his godson.

"Hi Harry," the older woman greeted him at the door.

"Hi Mrs. Tonks."

"Please, call me 'Andromeda'."

Harry nodded. "Okay."

"I am sure you are here to see Teddy."

"Yes, if that's okay."

"Of course Harry. I just put him down to sleep. He doesn't realize what is happening today."

Harry felt himself blink. How could he? Little Teddy was even younger than he had been when his parents had been laid to rest in this place and Harry found his thoughts drifting wondering what had happened on that day.

"If you'll follow me, he's right in here."

Harry brain kicked in again bringing him back to the present. He nodded silently and followed Andromeda Tonks up to the nursery. Quietly she opened the door and let Harry in. Harry crept into the room looking down at the tiny, curled up form asleep in the crib. His hair was a brilliant turquoise, just the way Lupin had described it to him, and yet from what he could see of the baby's face he did look indeed like his father. Like I did Harry found himself thinking. There were so many parallels there.

"I won't ever forget them," Harry whispered to the sleeping boy. "And I'll be sure to tell you everything…everything I ever knew. I promise."

Andromeda smiled sadly as she listened to the quite promise her grandson's godfather made, And she knew that her daughter and son-in-law had known what they were doing in granting Harry that honor, even though he himself was so young. Harry knew what it meant and he took the responsibility seriously.

Harry crept back out of the nursery again looking around. "Thank you."

"Any time Harry. You are welcome to come see him, spend as much time with Teddy as you wish."

"I will," Harry promised.

Andromeda smiled sadly. "I know you will. You are Remus and your father all over again, combined.

Harry looked at her oddly. "I don't understand."

"You are like your father because of family Harry. But you knew Remus, and he as your father's friend has influenced you. In that sense, you are a little bit like him, wanting to look after the son of a friend."

Harry nodded. She was right. He was told he was like his father quite often, but he'd never actually known James. But to be told he was like Lupin…that was different. Harry knew what a comment like that actually meant.

"Thank you, again. Will I see you this afternoon?" he asked.

"Yes. I have a neighbor coming in to look after Teddy," she explained.

"Won't he be coming to the wake?" Harry asked in surprise.

"You may bring him if you wish. He will be here."

"I will," Harry said. "I'll be back."

Harry stepped outside, walked to the corner and disapparated to the Burrow to dress.

By comparison the Lupin / Tonks funeral was relatively subdued. There were large numbers of Order of the Phoenix members in attendance, other Aurors who had worked with Tonks from the Ministry, and a good many family friends that Harry didn't know. He'd worked out much of his grief digging the grave, so now Harry just stood silently, feeling drained, but with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all studying him closely.

"I'm alright," he whispered to them during a break in the speeches. "Will you lay off?"

They nodded at him and Ginny took his arm in a comforting manner, absently patting his arm just below the shoulder. Harry let her. It was easier than trying to argue, but he felt distracted by all the talks. His mind kept wandering, especially so when he happened to catch a glimpse of a headstone on the next row over. It said Potter, in bold capital letters. Harry turned slightly trying to get a better look at it without totally ignoring the speaker. It was older than his father's and Harry didn't recognize the first name. He glanced at the dates. Could it be his grandfather's? Curiously he looked a bit more and saw another with the same surname with similar dates. This one was for a woman, and beside that another Potter man. His parents' graves he knew were two rows over, but here surrounding where Tonks and Lupin would lie for all eternity were the graves of Harry's ancestors, his family. And there were a lot of them. The reality of this gave Harry an odd feeling in his chest, a sense of history of himself that had been slowly growing since his first visit here.

Finally the speeches were over and witches and wizards alike made their way away from the graves and out of the cemetery. Harry stood motionless watching them go, noticing as he did the confused, confunded looks of the muggles who were entering the church near by. Sunday afternoon services were about to begin and the wizard funeral was happening in the midst of this. Ginny let go of Harry's arm and he took advantage of this to conjure up two wreaths of summer flowers. One he lay by the newly filled grave occupied by Tonks and Remus, the other he took over to his parents' graves. He laid it by his mother's name then stood there a while staring at them, thinking with the small knot of wizards standing a short distance away. Not far away the service in the church had started and a choir began to sing.

"Harry, are you alright?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry looked up and was surprised to find Mrs. Weasley standing beside him at the foot of his parents' grave.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

She nodded supportively, urging him to go on.

Harry again looked up at the muggle church goers who were approaching nearest to the cemetery. Some looked momentarily so confused they forgot where they were going and turned around as if to go back home.

"Mrs. Weasley, what happens if a witch or wizard has muggle relatives?" he asked. "Are they allowed to attend funerals like this?"

"Well squibs would be of course," Mrs. Weasley said.

"No not squibs, muggles," Harry said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Hermione quietly approaching them and he knew she was listening to this too. "A lot of us have them," Harry said.

"Well yes Harry, but the wizarding world keeps quite apart from them." She nodded at the confounded muggles now walking by the gate.

"But what if a muggle and a wizarding family member were really, really close? Couldn't some sort of exception be made?"

"No Harry." It was Mr. Weasley who answered this time as he joined them. "The Wizards' Statute of Secrecy prohibits any interaction that would give our existence away to the muggle world. You know that."

Harry frowned. "Mr. Weasley, for those of us who have muggle families, they already know quite a lot. More than you might expect in some cases," Harry said thinking of what he had learned about his Aunt Petunia and his mother from Snape's memories. "My Aunt for instance, she obviously knows I'm a wizard."

"Well yes. Of course for immediate family members."

"And she knew my mother, her sister was a witch," Harry continued.

"Well yes," Mr. Weasley said again.

"She knows about magic and spells and wands. I mean you did it in her house,"

"Of course I did," Mr. Weasley said uncomfortably. "What is your point Harry?"

"I am beginning to think that no muggles, even immediate family members would be allowed to participate in a wizard's funeral, even if they already knew all about it," Harry explained.

"Well that is true," Mr. Weasley said.

"My parents are muggles!" Hermione exclaimed. "Do you mean to tell me that if I had died during this war, they wouldn't have been allowed to attend the funeral for their only daughter?"

"Well, seeing how you modified their memories and they don't even know they have a daughter that wouldn't have been a problem would it?" Ron asked.

"That is totally beside the point," Hermione snapped. "That is so wrong!… It's outrageous!… unbelievable…its just…" she crossed her arms tightly over her chest and snapped her mouth shut. Apparently Hermione couldn't think of any words strong enough to describe how bad she felt this to be.

Harry only nodded looking down now only on his mother's grave, remembering. The little girls Lilly and Petunia Evans had been very, very close. He'd seen how Petunia had been hurt to be left behind when Lily had gone to Hogwarts, how jealously she'd reacted when Lily came home. Was it possible Aunt Petunia had tried to come to her sisters funeral and been kept away? Harry chewed on his lip as he considered that.

"Mr. Weasley, can muggles see wizard graves?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Oh yes, once the confudus charm is lifted after the funeral they can see it just like anyone else," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Okay," Harry said tearing his eyes away.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry nodded. "I'll meet you there," he said as they made their way to the gate. "I'm going by to get Teddy first." And he trotted away from them and down the lane to where Andromeda Tonks lived.

As the home where Remus and Tonks had lived during their short marriage during the war had been thoroughly destroyed, the wake for the Lupins was held in the community room of the church, very near by. The room was crowed when Harry entered, and so he found himself a seat to the side of the room. He held Teddy on his lap so that he could see the people too, and together they watched the people Harry knew contentedly. Never before had Harry seen the Weasleys quite like this. The Weasley's were all known to be blood-traitors, and yet they seemed blind to the shoddy treatment wizards gave muggle members of wizarding families when it came to funerals.

Harry had never quite understood the Dursley's attitude towards wizards before. Well Uncle Vernon he'd figured was just scared of them, but Aunt Petunia had seemed more than frightened. He'd seen for years that there was something else going on with her and for the first time Harry considered whether her attitude towards him hadn't after all been the result of something that had happened here. Of course if it had, she'd been confunded and wouldn't necessarily remember but the more he watched the witches and wizards at this gathering, knowing by now how important events like this were to the grieving process, the more he wondered if he could blame her. After all these years, was it possible he was actually feeling sorry for his Aunt? Harry shook his head in wonder. Who would have ever believed that?

"Hi," a voice shook him from his reverie as Hermione sat down beside him, offering Harry a large glass of very cold pumpkin juice.

"Hmm. Thanks Hermione," Harry said appreciatively as he attempted to drink the juice with one hand while holding a wide a wake Teddy who was reaching for his glass with the other.

"This must be Teddy," Hermione said leaning in towards the small boy. "Hi," she said waving a finger towards him until the baby made to grab it. "He sure looks like Remus doesn't he?" she asked Harry rhetorically.

"Except for the hair," Harry grinned. Teddy had now spotted the Weasleys and after a moment his formerly turquoise hair had started to turn bright orange.

Hermione laughed. "Tonks would have been so proud!"

"Yeah, she would have. I think I kind of know now what Remus and Sirius meant when they said that sort of stuff to me."

Hermione looked up at him. "Oh Harry, you are still thinking of them quite a lot aren't you?"

"This is Remus's funeral Hermione," Harry pointed out. "Aren't you supposed to think of him? Remember him and his life, what his life meant and all that?"

"Well yes," Hermione said.

"Well that's what his life meant, to me at least. He was my key to my parents. He helped me to learn something about the kind of people they were, and in the process I got to know him as well. He was kind and brave and caring, and I'm going to make sure Teddy knows all of this," Harry ended a bit fiercely.

Several people looked up at the tone of his voice.

"Oh there you are Harry!" It was Ginny who was coming towards him from across the room. She sat down on Harry's other side as Harry handed Hermione back the pumpkin juice glass. "And this must be Teddy," she said looking at the baby on Harry's lap.

"Yes. Teddy, this is Ginny. She's a great girl and very important to me," Harry told his godson who tipped his head backwards to look at Harry while he was speaking to him. His hair turned suddenly black like Harry's and he cooed, blowing a bubble at him.

Ginny instinctively put her hand behind the baby's head supporting it until he was able to hold it upright again. Now he was looking at her and his hair turned red again.

"Hello Teddy. I am very happy to meet you," she said and she held out a finger to the baby as if to shake his tiny hand. The baby grabbed it, smiled and enthusiastically blew a raspberry at her.

"There you go Ginny," Harry said with a laugh. "He's happy to meet you too."

Ginny smiled at him. "It is so good to hear you laugh Harry," she told him.

Harry smiled wanly. There hadn't been many laughs since they'd returned to the Burrow. He hoped in the future there'd be a few more.

The girls were eager to take turns with Harry in holding the baby, and he let them so as to be able to get himself something to eat. Later he saw Mrs. Weasley smiling at them from across the room but she never approached him and didn't say anything. Harry rather appreciated that. He'd pointed a drying charm at Teddy's damp bottom only a few moments before and suspected that wasn't quite the proper way to be handling that particular situation. Mrs. Weasley would have of course corrected him, but not if she never knew.

Before too much longer the funeral related activities seemed to be coming to a close. People were leaving, the crowd was thinning, and Andromeda Tonks came over to retrieve Teddy from Harry to take him home. Harry got up, hastily drying the wet spot on his lap before joining the Weasleys who were still staying at the Burrow near the door. They walked out and across the square towards the apparition point, but when they reached the war memorial in the middle Ron and the rest of the Weasley's stopped in their tracks. They stood and stared at the statue of little Harry with his parents, scar free and whole and clearly loved. Mrs. Weasley looked from the bronze representation of Harry to the real flesh and blood man who she had come to know.

"Oh my," she murmured. "I knew of this of course, but I've never seen it before."

"Harry, is your house still here too?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yes," Harry said. "Would you like to see it?"

"Oh, we don't have to dear," Mrs. Weasley said clearly concerned that it would bother Harry to show them.

"It's no problem Mrs. Weasley, really," Harry said. "I don't mind. I think that a lot of wizards have been there actually."

"Well if you're sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked again. She had gotten so used to thinking of Harry as her son she found it a bit unsettling to be so strongly reminded that he'd once had real parents and that they had all lived here.

"I think we'd all like to see it," Mr. Weasley agreed. "Lead the way."

Harry glanced around the square then back to Hermione. Many of the lanes all looked alike with similar sorts of houses, and though he'd been there once it had been snowing then.

"Errh …ah," he looked at his friend with a question on his face.

"This way," Hermione said confidently.

They all trooped down the lane dressed in their wizarding best until they reached the ivy covered cottage at the very end of the lane. There they stood looking at it, the rusted gate, the graffiti on the sign, the over grown hedge, the missing section on the upper floor.

"Do you remember living there Harry?" Ron asked.

Harry considered. He hadn't really thought so, but the torn photograph he'd found at Grimmauld Place had surely been taken there, and looking at it had seemed to have awakened some very dim memories.

"A bit I think. My mum said in her letter that we celebrated my first birthday there, and I have some memories that must have been of that. So I think I remember the kitchen. It was yellow I think," he recalled. "And there was a cabinet in it that had a glass front. My mum kept things in it I wasn't supposed to have."

"Look at all these notes people have written to you," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry nodded. He'd seen them that past December when he'd been there with Hermione. He didn't need to read them again.

"Does this house belong to you?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked at her with a start. "I dun know. I never asked," Harry said. "It was my mum and dad's house, so I guess."

"You have two houses?" Ron asked.

That fact caught Harry a little off guard. "Yeah well, one of them's a memorial and the other's so full of dark magic I doubt I can even get back in, especially after the Death Eaters finished with it, so I'm not sure how much good that will do me."

Mr. Weasley regarded his surrogate son thoughtfully, then looked back at the wreckage where he had begun his young life. Harry's life he reflected was something like this house. He was still standing after two wars, but he had scars that would never be healed, he had holes in him that ached to be filled, and like the house he longed for a family.

"It takes more than a house to make a home," Mr. Weasley told him thoughtfully. "I expect Bill could check the title for you at the bank if you'd like,"

"What? Oh… maybe," Harry said. He hadn't really thought much about all of this yet. He'd thought he'd been doing well just to get his friends buried.

"There's no hurry Harry. When you're ready," Mr. Weasley told him kindly.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley. Can we go?" Harry asked and he turned to go back to the village.

"We can apparate from here," Mr. Weasley said.

"Oh, right. It's just that there's something I wanted to do in town before I left. Can I meet you at the Burrow?" he asked.

"Of course Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll have a late supper tonight, so be back by seven."

"Right."

Harry turned to leave, starting to walk towards the village, his hands in his pockets and his head down.

"Do you want company?" Hermione asked.

Harry turned towards her and shrugged. He saw her and Ron exchange a look and trudge up the lane after him. Harry smiled. It was nice that some things hadn't changed. Ginny must have tried to follow them too, for he heard Mrs. Weasley call her back. Harry didn't look around.

'Where are we going?" Ron asked when they'd caught up.

"To the church," Harry said.

"The church? The one by the cemetery?" Ron asked. "Why? I think the services are over mate."

"That is what I was hoping," Harry said. "I just wanted to look around."

Ron looked in confusion at Hermione who made a shushing sound, so he just shrugged and fell into step beside them.

As Ron had predicted the church service had ended before they got there and most of the people were gone, but the door to the church was still propped open so Harry walked up the steps and went inside. Hermione held Ron back a bit before following him. When they did, they saw their friend talking quietly to a tall gray-haired man in ministerial robes. The man nodded and smiled at them before leaving through a door to the right of the alter at the front of the church. An organ sat near the door. Pipes from the organ covered the front wall around a stained glass cross. On the wall opposite the organ was a panel covered in small, engraved brass plaques. Harry went over to them and began to read. Silently Ron and Hermione joined him.

"What are we looking for?" he asked. "I thought we were done with horo…"

Hermione shushed him again. "Don't say it! Not here. Its sacrilegious," she scolded.

Harry on the other hand didn't answer, he just kept reading. Finally he paused. "There!"

He pointed to a plaque three quarters of the way up the wall. The plaque read "The Potter Family". Following the surname was a list of Christian names Harry didn't recognize, though more than one was the same as those he'd seen in the cemetery. Well, one was familiar. The last of the names listed read 'Baby James'. Could that have been his father? Harry didn't know. There was no date on the plaque and he didn't know enough about his father's family to figure it out. Finally, he turned away, looking about the front of the building. A side alter with a baptismal caught his eye. He recognized it. It was the same as in the picture.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" the pastor of the church asked. He'd returned to the sanctuary minus the robes he'd worn for the service.

"Yes, thank you," Harry said. He studied the man. "I'm Harry Potter," he said extending his hand as he introduced himself to the man.

"Ah, a member of the Potter family who once attended this church?" the pastor asked.

"I think so," Harry said. "Actually, I don't know. That was what I was hoping to find out. My parents died when I was young you see."

The gray haired man looked carefully at him, seeming almost to look through him. Harry was almost certain this man was a muggle but his gaze had such intensity about it that for a moment he wasn't entirely sure.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter," the man repeated obviously thinking. "I'm Reverend Grey by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you," Harry said politely.

The man nodded apparently trying to remember something. He gazed back up at Harry again.

"You know, when I first took over this parish some twenty years ago there was a man who attended here that looked quite like you. He got married somewhere else…brought his wife here, from London I think he said. They gave heavily to help us fix the organ at one time."

Harry nodded. Except for this last bit, this fit with what he knew.

"They had a child I think, a boy. I remember baptizing him. I'm sorry, I don't remember his name."

"That was me," Harry said. "At least I think it was."

"What happened to your parents?" Pastor Grey asked. "They were such nice people."

Harry stared at the man incredulously. His parents were buried in the cemetery for this man's parish church, less than a few hundred feet away, but he didn't seem to remember that. Then Harry remembered the confundus charm wizards used on muggles around cemeteries.

Harry just shook his head. "It's a long story. Thank you for letting me visit."

"You are welcome young man, any time," Rev. Grey said. He patted Harry on the shoulder and escorted the three young people to the door before locking up to leave.

"You're parents and grandparents were members here," Hermione said.

"Looks like it," Harry agreed.

Ron just looked at them curiously. "Shall we go then?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready," Harry said and they walked to the end of the lane where they could apparate back to the Burrow.


	8. Chapter 8

With so many people who had died during the war, Harry was fearful that he might spend the entire summer attending funerals. Soon however he began to appreciate the variation there was in this particular type of wizarding event. A few were highly attended, public funerals something like Albus Dumbledore's had been. Most however were extremely private and included only close friends and family members. Harry was notified of and asked to attend only about twenty of these, though only those for the Lupins and Fred were for people he'd known well enough to be very involved in. For most, all he did was to attend the service and sometimes the wake, which sometimes meant he had time for several funerals in one day. The first two had so far been the hardest and because of that he wasn't sorry he'd been more involved.

The Weasleys on the other hand were asked to attend very few, which allowed their usual routines to begin to assert themselves in only a few days. Soon Mr. Weasley was going to work again, Percy had returned to the Ministry and gone back to his apartment in the city, Bill and Fleur had moved back to Shell Cottage. George had begun visiting his shop in Diagon Alley with Lee Jordan and was preparing to open the store again. His heart wasn't in it, but he was going through the motions just the same. Charlie was still around, still helping with the fixing of wizarding houses, but even he was beginning to talk about returning to Romania soon. So gradually over the next week the stresses of the overcrowded Burrow were beginning to ease. It was on one of those less crowded days that Harry entered the kitchen in his worn out muggle clothes rather than his wizarding robes, eager to catch Mr. Weasley before he left for the office.

"Good morning Harry," the elder Weasley called from where he sat finishing his morning coffee in his customary spot at the head of the table.

"Good morning Mr. Weasley," Harry answered him. "Could I have a word before you leave?"

"Certainly Harry," Mr. Weasley said as Harry sat down along one of the long sides near him. "What can I do for you?"

"Well I've been hearing when I go out that most of the damage done during the war to people's houses has been fixed," Harry said.

"Yes. I've been hearing that myself. That's very good news, don't you think?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes of course it is," Harry agreed readily. "But I was wondering if you knew if anyone has been checking on the houses of those who went into hiding?"

Mr. Weasley looked at him curiously. "We were in hiding Harry, and as you can see the Burrow is fine."

"Yes. I was thinking of the muggles though. I mean it's been a week. I'm sure they'll be anxious to get home again if it's safe enough," Harry said.

"Well, their memories will have to be wiped first," Mr. Weasley told him. "But yes, the ministry is making preparations for the muggles to be returned as well, at least those we've had in protective custody." He regarded the younger man thoughtfully. "You are thinking of your aunt, uncle and cousin, aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. I'm sure their memory does need to be modified, but I think we need to be careful not to remove too much," Harry began.

"It doesn't harm them not to remember. It was all so unpleasant you see," Mr. Weasley said.

"Maybe, but I've been thinking. I'm wondering if we do them a dis-service by not allowing them to remember some of these things," Harry said earnestly.

"How do you mean Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking of my aunt you see. I think she knows quite a bit actually about our world and some wizarding things, but to obliviate her leaves her with gaps, things she can't quite remember," Harry tried to explain. "I tried to talk to her about it once but she just got mad at me. She hates not being able to remember things, and I've only just realized in the past few weeks that probably she can't. She knows bits but she can't put the pieces together."

"What makes you think that?" Mrs. Weasley asked over hearing their conversations and sitting down on her husbands other side.

"Well, I've wondered about it for a while," Harry said. "I mean she knows if something catches her by surprise and she doesn't take time to think about it."

"What does she know?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"Well she knew what dementors were the night when Dudley and I were attacked. She knew about Azkaban, Hogwarts, the Ministry even I think. She knew what it was when I got my letter, and didn't get nearly as bothered by the owls as Uncle Vernon was," Harry tried to explain.

"Well…" Mr. Weasley considered that. "I suppose the obliviators just need to do a better job."

"No, they don't," Harry argued. "She needs to know those things, for her own peace of mind I think. Mr. Weasley, I'm wondering if she knows why it is she can't remember some things."

"Like what?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Like …" Harry hesitated. "Her sister's funeral?' he suggested. He paused again then plowed on. "They were very close Mrs. Weasley, and yet when I was growing up she hardly told me anything about her. I am beginning to suspect that it's not because she decided not to but because she can't. I think that when she tries to think about my mum directly, she can't really remember anything specifically. And that's what the obliviate charm does. So if wizards are the ones that are responsible for that, no wonder she got mad every time she looked at me. I mean as long as I was there, she couldn't completely forget that she had had a sister, and yet because of wizards, she couldn't properly remember her either. It makes sense, sort of," Harry tried to explain.

"You know, I never thought about it like that," Mrs. Weasley said. "I would hate it if I couldn't remember my brothers."

"She does," Harry assured her. "I don't know, maybe it would have been that way anyway, but I'm beginning to wonder if that's why she was so awful to me."

Mr. Weasley furrowed his brow apparently considering what Harry was trying to say rather thoughtfully. "That is a very interesting point of view Harry. I wonder if we should be more careful when administering that charm to a muggle."

"It might be worth considering," Harry urged.

"Don't you have any funerals today?" Mrs. Weasley asked Harry noting his ragged clothes. "Surely you are not going like that."

"Nope, I don't have any to go to today, so I thought I might go to Little Whinging instead, to my aunt and uncles house."

"They won't be there," Mr. Weasley cautioned.

"No, I know. I'm not sure I really want to see them, but I want to make sure the house is fit for them to live in again. So I thought I'd go check," Harry explained. "Also, I wanted to ask Mr. Weasley if we could go light on the memory charms," he asked again.

"Would you like to handle it Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I'm sure I could make arrangements with the department for that if you'd prefer, before the charms are applied. But you should know that from what I understand your uncle is quiet upset with us."

"I don't doubt it," Harry said. He could envision it without any trouble at all; Uncle Vernon in an overtly wizarding place, deep purple in the face, striding about with his great walrus mustache blowing beneath his breath. "No, I don't think that will be necessary. At least when it comes to my uncle go ahead and do him, but I might like to speak with my aunt first. When are they scheduled to be released back home?"

"On Friday I think. I can check," Mr. Weasley offered. He glanced at his watch. "I'm sorry Harry, but I really need to go. Please let us know if it turns out you need some help."

"No problem Mr. Weasley, I will," he promised.

Harry ate his breakfast quietly in the nearly empty kitchen. Mrs. Weasley went back to whatever she had been doing when he'd come in but she kept glancing in his direction as he ate. When he had finished and got up she stopped him again before he could leave.

"Harry dear, are you sure you don't want one of us to come with you?" she asked.

Thinking that she was worried about Death Eaters, Harry shook his head. "The ministry has cleared it. It's safe."

"Yes, of course dear," Mrs. Weasley said sadly. "Well have a good day."

Harry nodded and left.

Harry apparated, as he had seen wizards do so many times, to the corner of Magnolia Court. There was a magnificent willow tree there that made a good hiding place for Dudley's gang, or alternately a place to appear or disappear from without being seen.

Harry stepped out from behind the tree and walked back into the neighborhood where he had once lived. Amazingly much of what he could see from the street was exactly the same. Every little house with its own square of lawn neatly trimmed in that totally suburban way. He walked along noticing that here and there fresh plantings had been made, that if one looked at it sideways reminded him subtly of the type of footprints giants made. That was Harry's first hint of what had happened there. The second came when he stopped in front of the house at number four Privet Drive.

Harry just stood and stared. Uncle Vernon's once well manicured lawn was now dead and brown. The flowerbeds that Aunt Petunia had planted up near the house had alternately been trampled or were filled with weeds. That Harry reflected would be relatively easy to fix. What would be harder though was the roof. It had big gaping holes in it, as though it had been smashed by a giant trying to get in. As Harry remembered the damage done to Hogwarts castle by the giant Grawp, that he reflected was probably what had happened.

He was still staring at it, wondering how bad the damage was likely to be inside, when a voice at his elbow spoke to him.

"Horrible isn't it?" the frail voice asked. "Amazing the damage that can be done by a tree."

Harry turned with a start. "Oh, hello Mrs. Figg."

"Hello Harry. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What's this about a tree?" Harry asked.

"A tree fell on the Dursley's house, at least that's what the muggles think," Mrs. Figg said.

"A tree?" Harry asked. "What tree? There aren't any trees around here nearly big enough to do damage like that."

"Well, that is what they are saying. The roof repairers should be here any day, then they can move back in," she explained. "I understand they are staying in a hotel."

Harry stared at her. "Do you believe that?" he asked.

She just looked at him very seriously. "It is what you say Harry, not what you believe. It is what they know to have happened."

Harry nodded. This apparently is what his aunt and uncle would believe, the story that would be placed in their memories before they came home. It would, he reflected help to give them a reason for being away.

"I think the roof repairers are here Mrs. Figg," he told her.

"That is good Harry. Just make sure they do it from the inside."

With that she tottered off down the street towards her own house, net bag swinging madly from her arm, and Harry couldn't help but wonder if she still had her cats. There were no cans in it this time.

Remembering what Mrs. Figg had said, Harry made his way to the front door. Alohomora Harry whispered, waving his wand discreetly before replacing it in his pocket again. It probably didn't matter if he was seen, the neighbors all knew him, though he remembered that they all were of the opinion that he was a criminal. Still better a criminal than a wizard he supposed as the door clicked open and Harry went inside.

If Harry had thought the outside was bad, the inside was far worse. Clearly Death Eaters had been here, and from the looks of the place in large numbers. Nearly everything had been turned inside out or destroyed. The lounge, once damaged considerably by a visit from the Weasleys was hardly recognizable; though curiously in the kitchen very little had been touched. Apparently Death Eaters weren't much interested in modern day appliances though the drawers and cabinets had all been emptied out. Up stairs it was just the same, the bedrooms had all been searched, mattresses and dressers destroyed, the bathroom cabinets turned out, and there was a gaping hole in the roof over his own bedroom. Impervius Harry murmured putting up a protective charm to protect the insides of the house until he could replace the roof. The closets throughout the house had been turned out too, though most of their contents had simply been trampled underfoot on the floor and left where it lay. The cupboard under the stairs however had been completely demolished, probably by a blasting spell. Harry actually wasn't all that surprised. It had contained him and his magic for over ten years. The Death Eaters would have been able to tell that he'd been there. All in all Harry felt it could have been much worse, but knowing his aunt, uncle, and cousin were coming home to this bothered him. They could never be made to believe that a tree had done this.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Harry repaired one of the kitchen chairs and sat down, trying to decide what to do first, what was the most immediate task. He was still trying to decide that when he heard a knock on the front door. Stashing his wand in his pocket, Harry hurried to open it, expecting that one of the neighbors had seen him come in. But instead there were Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny standing on the doorstep.

"What are you all doing here?" Harry exclaimed.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a knowing smile as she surveyed his shocked face.

"Well, it's a bit of a mess," Harry said.

"Of course it is mate. That's why we're here," Ron said and he pushed past Harry, through to the front room. "Blimey, they didn't hold back did they?" he said as he surveyed the damage.

"Not much," Harry agreed as he joined his friend. "The worst part though is the roof."

"I saw that," Hermione said. "Giants?"

"I think so," Harry told her. "The neighbors think it was a tree."

"A tree?" Hermione asked blankly. "Did your aunt and uncle have a tree that big?"

"No," Harry said with a chuckle. "No one around here does, that's the thing. It's totally illogical, but they're all convinced that's the reason for the hole in the roof and the reason my aunt and uncle aren't here."

"Well yeah," Ron said non-plussed. "You can't have muggles knowing about giants."

Harry shrugged. "I suppose. Well, shall we get started?"

"What would you like us to do first?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry considered them thoughtfully. ""Well, the neighbors all think the roofers are here, so I think the first thing we need to do is to look the part. They won't pay too much attention to what we do after that."

"I like it," Hermione smiled. "Not too far from the truth."

Harry grinned. "Make them look like roofers Hermione. Not me though. They know I'm here."

"Right." Hermione waived her wand and instantly the three women and Ron were dressed in white overall uniforms with name patches and white hats.

"Good," Harry said but Ron frowned.

"Why'd you do that Harry? Let's just wear our normal clothes and modify their memories afterwards."

"This is better Ron, trust me," Harry insisted.

"Alright mate, this one is your call," Ron said.

"Okay," Harry clapped his hands together and began appointing them tasks.

He and Hermione were going to try to repair the roof, conscious of the fact that it had to look and function like muggle built construction in every way. Mrs. Weasley and Ron were going to repair the furniture and put things upright again.

"What about me?" Ginny asked.

"Well," Harry hesitated knowing she wasn't allowed to use magic yet outside of school. "Would you mind cleaning a bit? My aunt is really particular about that. Normally I do it, but…"

"I can, just show me how," Ginny said.

Harry found the cleaning solutions on the floor in front of the hall closet where they were normally stored. He waved his wand to repair the shelves and instantly the cleaning supplies put themselves away. With everything back in it's proper place Harry took the squirt bottles for dusting and cleaning and just the right kind of rags and began to show Ginny how to polish and clean the wooden furniture and the chrome so that it shone once again. Then he and Hermione went upstairs to his bedroom to deal with the roof.

"Oi, you up there!" Ron called after they'd all been at it for an hour. "What are you doing up there with my girlfriend in your bedroom for so long?"

"Fixing the roof Ron," Hermione called down to him in an exasperated tone.

"Actually we could use a hand Ron. Come see," Harry called.

At his summons, Ron came pounding up the stairs and looked up into the hole above Harry's bedroom. "Blimey, what exactly are you doing?" he asked looking at the complicated criss-crossing of timbers that held up the roof.

"We can't use magic to hold up a muggle roof," Hermione reminded him. "The timbers have all got to be fixed. We're having to use reparo on them one at a time."

Ron nodded. "So what do you need me for?"

"Hold the ladder, will you?" Harry asked. He'd retrieved his uncle's ladder from the garage and was now balanced on it with his head up above the ceiling, directing his wand towards a newly repaired piece of plywood he was applying to the ceiling joists made from the repaired timbers.

"Little to the left Harry," Hermione called, trying to help direct him. The sun was so bright it was reflecting off Harry's glasses every time he looked up leaving him effectively blind.

Ron did as he was told, watching his friends work. "I little up I think mate."

"Good, you got it," Hermione said. "Now hold it while I get the nails."

She waived her wand and nails flew from the wreckage, straightened themselves and began to nail themselves back into place. Once they were in, Hermione waived her wand again to set them. With this done, they began the process again. A short time later, the house more or less had a roof once again. They'd had to work outside on top of the house to do the shingles, using magic to help them to balance, but Harry was fairly confident that the neighbors never suspected they weren't the ordinary sort of roofers they took them to be. Harry repaired the ceiling of his old bedroom last, and was sitting on the edge of his bed looking around remembering when Ginny came in.

"Is there anything in here that needs to be cleaned?" she asked looking at Harry.

"Probably," Harry said inviting her to sit down.

Ginny joined him on the edge of the bed, taking in the Gryffindor banner still hung on the wall beside his wardrobe and the drawing of Hedwig he'd done one summer when he'd been bored.

"This is your room isn't it?" she asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry asked. "Apart from the banner I mean."

"Well yes. There are no electrical things in here."

"There's a clock," Harry pointed out; a little proud of the alarm clock he'd repaired using muggle tools all by himself.

"True, but there are owl droppings on the floor Harry. Didn't you ever clean up in here?" she asked.

"Not much," Harry admitted. "I never liked being here." He stared at the place on his desk where Hedwig's cage had once rested. "I miss her though."

"She was so beautiful," Ginny recalled and she rested her head against his shoulder.

Harry put his arm around her waist and smiled, suddenly imagining what Dudley would say if he knew Harry had had a girl in here. His smile broadened as he imagined first Aunt Petunia and then Uncle Vernon finding out.

"What are you smiling about?" Ginny demanded.

"Having you in here," Harry told her truthfully. "My cousin would be green with envy if he knew."

"Is he ever going to find out?" Ginny asked.

Harry raised his brow at that. "Maybe. Not today though."

He released Ginny standing up again. "This room is good."

"I haven't dusted!" Ginny objected.

"That's alright, really. My aunt could care less about my room. Come on. Let's do Dudley's."

Ron and Mrs. Weasley had made excellent progress with the furniture, but as the electronics were things that they were largely unfamiliar with, most of them still lay in pieces about the house. Hermione had started in by repairing the television and VCR equipment in the lounge and the kitchen, while Harry turned his attention to the mass of electrical things in Dudley's bedroom. The object was Harry knew to return the Dursley's belongings as closely as possible to the state they'd been in before the family left. The problem with Dudley's room however was his cousin often broke things with surprising speed and regularity, therefore trying to figure out what to fix and what to leave broken was a guessing game at best. Not knowing any better Ron had already repaired Dudley's Playstation that had been broken for well over a year. Think of it as a bonus Dud, Harry thought to himself and he didn't bother to break it again.

The kitchen Harry found was far easier. Mrs. Weasley was curiously lost among all the state of the art muggle appliances that were there, and had simply tried to replace the cookware and utensils in places that seemed reasonable to her. Unfortunately Aunt Petunia's ideas of efficient kitchen organization weren't like anyone else's, and so Harry found he had to re-arrange a lot of things.

"Is this where you learned to cook?" Ginny asked curiously as she watched him put things away.

"Yes. I had to do it before school during my primary years," Harry explained.

"Your aunt cooked dinners for you then, at least?" Mrs. Weasley asked hopefully.

"Well," Harry hesitated remembering well the routine of those days. "She would lock me in the cupboard after school you see. I generally had homework to do and Dudley used the tele in the room where she cooked, but after it was time to eat I got to clean up," he finished lamely.

"What did your cousin do?" Hermione asked.

"Excuse me?" Harry answered not understanding her question.

"Well if your chores were that you had to make the breakfast in the morning and do the dishes after dinner in the evening, what did you cousin have to do?" she asked. "What were his chores?"

"Ah… well. Getting the mail, except when he made me do. Occasionally he had to set the table when I was ill, the sprinklers until he broke those," Harry grabbed wildly for anything he could ever remember Dudley doing to help out. Mostly all his cousin had done is beat him up, eat, or watch TV.

"And why is it we are making such an effort here when they treated you that way?" Hermione asked pointedly.

"You don't have to Hermione," Harry said a bit defensively. "But I'll help you if you need it before you bring your mum and dad home."

"Because they are family," Mrs. Weasley suggested putting her arm around Harry's shoulders as he leaned against the counter.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry agreed.

"You know, we don't always like our relatives Harry," she told him. "We all have some we'd rather we didn't."

"Yeah, I can believe that," Harry said.

"But they are what they are, and if they are family…"

"Then we do what we can for them," Ginny finished firmly in a tone of voice that matched her mums.

Harry looked at her standing across the kitchen from him, with that fiery red hair of hers streaming down her back in the sun. "You are amazing, do you know that?" he told her.

"Not as amazing as you are Harry. They treated you like a house elf, and look how you pay them back! You make sure their house is alright before we bring them back." Ginny looked at him with a bit of fire in her eyes. "If you do that for family you don't even like, I can't imagine how wonderful you will be some day to one that you do."

Harry blushed furiously while Ron nudged him hard in the ribs. "Ah yeah, right," he mumbled vaguely straightening up. "I'll get the cupboard under the stairs," he said and he escaped to the tiny space that had once been his refuge in the place he'd once called home.

Mrs. Weasley left a short while later to start dinner at home. Ron and Hermione followed soon after to help her, leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the Dursley's home. Harry sniggered some as he thought about that while he went about helping Ginny to finish the cleaning. The previous summer before they'd all left Harry had overheard Dudley plotting with his friends how best to get Vernon and Petunia out of the house so they could bring a girl back here. Harry grinned as he realized that he'd managed to do it first, well ahead of his cousin. His adolescent brain was still thinking about that when while he was polishing the brass pulls on the secretary desk in the kitchen when another forbidden thought kicked in.

There was a drawer in the secretary that his Aunt had always kept locked after he'd looked in it once when he was eight years old. It had contained letters written on an odd sort of paper Harry now knew to be parchment. They had been written with cursive writing that he hadn't yet been taught to read, so he didn't know what they said, but he'd always felt they were important. His aunt had been furious when she found him looking at them and had the lock on the drawer installed the very next day. Aunt Petunia had scolded him most severely, told Harry he was never to look at them again, he'd been beaten by Uncle Vernon for invading his aunt's privacy and locked in his cupboard for a full month. It was the intense fierceness of their reaction that had totally convinced Harry that the letters had something to do with him. Now with his aunt and uncle out of the house and his wand in his hands, Harry had the means to get to those letters, to read them, even to keep them if he wished.

Thinking of that Harry drew his wand, pointed it at the simple lock and whispered a bit guiltily Alohomora. The lock on the desk clicked open. Harry opened the drawer. There lay the letters, just as he remembered them, all written on parchment and sealed with wax, tied into a bundle with a scarlet and gold ribbon. Harry reached in and pulled the letters out, his hands shaking. Carefully he unwrapped the first one on the top of the stack.

Dear Tuny, it read.

Hogwarts is wonderful! I so wish that you could come. They sorted us into houses using a talking hat! Tuny you wouldn't believe it, that hat can actually sing! After that there were speeches which were quite boring but the food was good and I start classes tomorrow."

Harry stopped reading and refolded the letter. He thumbed through the stack looking for a more recent one. He stopped when he came to one written in different handwriting.

Dear Petunia,

I hope this finds you, Vernon, and little Dudley well. We are all good. Well, actually more than good. Lily delivered a baby boy this morning. Both are doing well. We have named him Harry. He will be christened in our local church a month from tomorrow. We would be honored if you, Vernon and Dudley would attend. We would love to see Dudley and Lily is eager to see you too. We will understand however if you have other plans.

Yours in family,

James

Harry stopped reading again. This was his birth announcement, written in his father's hand. It had obviously been delivered by muggle mail and had come more than a year before Harry himself had come to live here. And all this time Aunt Petunia had kept it. Harry had mistakenly assumed she'd thrown out any correspondence from his family, but rather she'd kept it safe, guarding it most jealously. Thinking of this Harry came to his decision. Retying the stack as neatly as he could, he placed it on the desk. Tapping it with his wand he whispered Geminio to duplicate it. Harry put the duplicate stack in the bottom of the rucksack he'd brought with him. The other he placed back in the drawer, closed it, re-locked, and finished polishing the pull.

Harry went about adjusting this and that, making sure the photos on the mantle were in just the right place, the pictures on the walls were mended and straight, turning on the sprinklers and adding a growing charm to the water to green up the lawn, running a scourgify charm over the clothes that had been trampled before putting them away. Ginny simply followed him about once she'd finished the cleaning, wondering about the boy Harry who had once lived here. Finally, when Harry felt he'd done all he could, he asked her to wait for him beside the front door. Harry ran up to his room one more time and grabbed an armful of fresh clothes from his dresser and the wardrobe. These had been his old clothes when he'd left nearly a year ago, but compared to what he was wearing now, they were actually in much better condition. One last time Harry closed the door to his room and ran down the stairs, stuffing them in his rucksack as he went on top of the letters.

"You ready to leave?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Are you sure you're done? They're coming back day after tomorrow."

"I'm sure. There is just one more thing I want to do."

"What is that?" she asked.

"Come here."

He wiggled his finger at her until they were standing directly under the hanging lamp in the entrance hall to the lounge. There he took her in his arms and he kissed her passionately, full on the mouth. Ginny gasped. He hadn't done anything like that since leaving Hogwarts, and now standing in a muggle house it just felt a bit odd.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked when he released her.

"Oh well…." Harry blushed furiously. "You see, my cousin and I had a bet, who would be the first to bring home a girl and kiss her here in the hall, where all of the neighbors could see." He turned towards the window in the lounge and sure enough there was the woman next door peering through her curtains at them through the two windows. Harry smiled and waved energetically. With a distinct expression of disapproval Mrs. Next Door closed her curtains and turned away.

"I win you see? And, the beauty of it is I won't even have to tell him I won." Harry explained leading Ginny out the front door and locking it behind them.

"You won't?" she asked.

"No. She's known me for ever, and she always tells my aunt everything I do she doesn't approve of. And if Aunt Petunia knows, she'll be sure to tell Dudley to never do such a thing, so he'll know," Harry grinned. "You know in a way, I'd love to be here for that."

"You would?" Ginny asked slightly startled.

"In my invisibility cloak of course," Harry added with a grin as they reached the willow at the end of the street. "Hold tight," he instructed.

She did, holding him tightly about the waist. Harry turned on the spot and they were gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's next free day was a Saturday. Hermione and Ron had gone to her parent's house the day before in preparation for bringing them home, while Harry had spent the day attending another handful of funerals. Most of them were finally over, and he was looking forward to having more free time to spend with Ginny at the Burrow. His biggest problem with that was he still wasn't sleeping well and Mrs. Weasley had started to notice.

"You still look a bit peaky this morning Harry," she told him when he came down to find Ron and Hermione deep in conversation about an upcoming trip to Australia in the kitchen. "It's still early. Would you like to have a bit of a lie in and get some extra rest this morning?"

"No thanks Mrs. Weasley. I'm awake. I might as well stay up now."

"Well how about some breakfast then. What would you like, bacon and eggs? Pancakes perhaps? Waffles maybe?"

"Hey," Ron protested, "you didn't offer me waffles."

"You're getting plenty to eat and sleep," Mrs. Weasley admonished.

"Not bloody likely with him in my room. Sorry Harry," Ron looked at him slightly abashed, "but you've been worse than usual mate."

Harry rolled his shoulders pretending he hadn't heard.

"Still having bad dreams?" Hermione asked.

Harry glared at her but didn't directly answer.

"Having bad dreams are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked with some concern. "Are they night mares Harry?"

"Yeah, a bit," Harry mumbled rather wishing she wouldn't hear him.

"Just a bit?" Ron said loudly. "You fell out of bed twice last night and rolled around quite a lot after that."

"Sorry I kept you awake Ron," Harry said earnestly. He had been throwing himself out of bed quite often at night and had the bruises to prove it. "Well maybe you'll sleep better down in Australia."

"You are not going," Mrs. Weasley declared.

"Yeah Mum, I am," Ron told her. "I can't make Hermione do this alone."

"Ronald, you know I don't approve," she said sternly.

"He's going to help me find my parents," Hermione explained. "I don't know anyone in Australia Mrs. Weasley and I really could use the help down there."

"Dad's asked for the clearance for both of us from the International Wizarding transport office," Ron told his Mum. "He thinks I should go."

"I just got this family back together," Mrs. Weasley answered in a stern tone, "and here you all are, wanting to go traipsing off again. With Charlie in Romania and you off to Australia, how do I know when I'll have you all together with me again?"

"It's not forever Mum, just for a few weeks. Just until we can find them and bring them home," Ron explained. "And then I'm coming home this time, I promise."

"I am holding you to that," Mrs. Weasley said.

And Harry knew from her tone that Ron's battle was won. By the end of the week he would be the only one left of Mrs. Weasley's boys living at the Burrow. For the moment at least, he didn't much mind. At least until she tried to fatten him up again.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked. "I didn't see her when I came down."

"Out in the orchard I think, flying on one of the brooms."

Harry grabbed some toast and headed towards the back door. "I think I'll join her," he said.

"You will do no such thing. You sit here and eat a proper breakfast."

Mrs. Weasley forced him back down on the bench and stood over him until he'd eaten seconds on eggs and toast at least. Harry privately wondered if eating so much on a stomach that didn't want it might make him sick, but he did his best to keep it down long enough to reach the orchard. Once he was out of sight of the kitchen he bent double and leaned up against one of the apple trees.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny asked as she landed on her broom next to him.

Harry groaned. "Your mum just tried to feed me. She thinks I'm looking a bit peaky."

Ginny pulled a face. "She thinks that a good hearty meal will cure nearly everything."

"I've noticed," Harry said.

"You want to fly?" she asked.

Harry straightened slightly. Actually he'd been longing to fly, it had been so long since he'd been on a broom. Trying not to think about breakfast he tried to concentrate on the broom in Ginny's hand.

"Isn't this yours?" Harry asked.

"Na, its Fred's. Mine's in the broom shed. I'll race you," she said and she took off on foot in the direction of the shed.

"You're on!" Harry cried and leapt on the broom trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.

Ginny had such a head start that she had reached the shed and pulled open the door before Harry had managed to mount the broom and come up behind her.

"Got ya!" he cried, as he leaned to the side to tickle her along the ribs as he flew by.

"Oh!" Ginny exclaimed as grabbed her broom from the shed mounted it and went after him. "You're going to get it Potter!" she yelled and she took off after him skimming the tree tops below.

Harry turned his broom sharply so that she nearly flew into him and grabbed her again to tickle her before she dipped her broom and flew out of his path. This time she turned on him flying up from behind, she poked him in the back with her fingertips as she flew by. They chased each other round in round laughing hardily as they caught and released and played with one another, zooming around the orchard with a freedom that Harry hadn't felt in a very long time. Ginny would look at him with that hard fiery expression of hers as she flew by, hair flying in the sun looking like polished copper causing him to grin like a crazy man. Their game of tickle turned into a game of tag as they ducked in and around the trees. Finally Harry caught Ginny in a clearing just above the trees. He held out an arm as she flew close intending to ram him, catching her by the waist so that her momentum carried the two of them into a side by side spiral, slowly downward. She grabbed him by the shoulders to keep her balance as they started to spin, and both were laughing so hard by the time they reached the ground they nearly fell off their brooms. Laying there in the tall grass beneath the apple trees, with Ginny's hands on his shoulders and his on her waist Harry thought he'd never seen her looking so beautiful. Gazing intently into her soft brown eyes he slowly pulled her towards him. Their lips met in the softest kiss imaginable as they lay there panting side by side.

"Did you enjoy that Potter?" Ginny teased as they pulled apart again.

"You know it!" Harry told her enthusiastically.

"Then let's see if you can catch me again!" and she was off on her broom, flying low amongst the trees.

Their game was interrupted after Harry had caught her for the third time and was being kissed as his reward.

"Oi, mate, how about you let go of my sister and let's play some Quidditch?" Ron suggested as he and Hermione joined them in the orchard.

"Two against two?" Harry asked.

"You and Hermione against me and Ginny," Ron suggested.

"And the scorers get to kiss the defenders?" Harry asked.

Ron grinned self-consciously towards Hermione.

"Okay. You're on!"

The racing match became a round of Quidditch, where instead of celebrating the winners of the game, each goal was rewarded by a kiss from the appropriate member of scored against team. Hardly surprising to anyone it was a very high scoring game, leaving them all breathless and winded as was typical for Quidditich but for very different reasons.

Mrs. Weasley was watching from the kitchen window as they played, relieved just a bit to see them acting like young people again. She was still there when Mr. Weasley came in from his study as lunch time approached.

"What are you looking at so intently Molly?" he asked wrapping his arms around his wife from behind.

"Look at them," Mrs. Weasley said as brooms dashed across the top of the orchard and descended again. Another goal was scored, this time by Harry who was promptly reward by Ginny before the game went on.

"It looks like they're having fun," Mr. Weasley said.

"And it's about time too. I've hated seeing them all acting like they are thirty years older than they are. They've grown up much too fast," Mrs. Weasley said.

"War does that to people dear, if you remember. When youngsters have to take on the responsibilities of an adult, they tend to mature very young," Mr. Weasley said. "We did."

"Yes, but it was different with us," Mrs. Weasley remembered.

"How so?"

"We were in love!" Mrs. Weasley declared.

Mr. Weasley watched the two couples playing in the orchard together a bit more. Two more goals were scored along with the resulting rewards.

"What makes you think that they're not?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Who?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a frown. "Hermione and Ron?"

"Maybe. I was thinking of Harry and Ginny though," Mr. Weasley said. "Just look at them."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "I'm trying not to Arthur," she said.

"Why not?"

"Because that is our daughter out there."

"And?" Mr. Weasley demanded.

"Harry is a seventeen year old boy!"

"I repeat, and?"

"He's seventeen!" Mrs. Weasley repeated herself too. "You know what boys are like at seventeen. What ours sons have been like… what you were like. I mean we were hardly any older."

"Ah. But as I remember it, that worked out alright. Besides Molly, Harry's not so young." His wife started to protest, but Mr. Weasley ignored her continuing on. "He's seventeen yes, but he's a man Molly. He's more than proven himself, don't you agree?"

"Well yes, but…"

"He's only just saved the wizarding world, not just you and me, but Ginny too. Twice I believe, don't you agree?" her husband asked.

"Well yes, but…"

"And he has the complete faith of his friends from what I hear. He's never been anything other than a gentleman according to every person his age we've ever talked to," Mr. Weasley continued.

"Well, yes but…"

"And I trust him Molly. I think you should too."

Molly looked towards the orchard again with a worried frown as Harry caught Ginny in mid air, and planted a kiss so passionately on her that they both momentarily forgot the game and drifted back down towards the ground.

"But Arthur…" she said, her voice still filled with concern as she watched them.

"They are having fun," Mr. Weasley said again more firmly this time. "I only wish that when I was seventeen and still playing Quidditch with you, I'd thought of playing it like that."

Molly sighed. Smiling up at her husband she said. "You know, I do too."

She turned from the window and started to gather some things together to make lunch, leaving her husband standing watching the Quidditch match progress.

"You know Molly," he said after a time. "Maybe we should make this a picnic. See if we can cool things off a bit down there."

"Arthur?" she said looking at him with an arched brow.

"It wouldn't hurt," Mr. Weasley added with a shrug.

"I think that is a very good idea."

Quidditch followed by lunch in the orchard became an almost daily routine, at least for the rest of that week whenever Harry was home. Occasionally the trio attended the funerals together, but as of late Hermione had found it all too depressing and so she and Ron had started to stay home. Harry attended the very last of the funerals of those who'd fallen at the Battle of Hogwarts on the second Thursday after it ended, two days after his visit to Privet Drive.

Like most of the funerals Harry had attended, this one had been sad and depressing. It was over by mid-day though and Harry felt strangely light hearted at the thought this was the end of them as he apparated back to the Burrow. He entered the kitchen fully expecting lunch and a game of Quidditch down in the orchard, only to find Hermione with books spread all over the kitchen table, head down and furiously taking notes on a role of parchment that was well over two feet long. Ron sat across from her reading aloud in a low tone while Mrs. Weasley stood over them. Ginny however was no place in sight.

"What's going on?" Harry asked incredulously. His two best friends looked to be studying as if they were taking their NEWTS exams the very next day.

"I'm taking notes," Hermione told him with a wave of her hand.

"I can see that. What for?" Harry asked straddling the bench to sit beside her, taking a better look at the books spread on the table.

At first glance it looked like a very strange assortment of publications to be collected there. There were books on the plant life and animals of Australia, muggle tour guides also for Australia, a copy of Lockhart's Guide to Common Kitchen Transfiguration Problems, a potions text book, several wizarding cookbooks, a conversion chart for several foreign types of wizard and muggle money, and a hand written list of the things they would take. At the top of the list was the tent they'd borrowed from Bill.

"Is all this for your trip to Australia?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded. "I'm going prepared this time," she said absently as she drew her fingers down the column of a table in the book on Kitchen Transfigurations. "Oh look Ron, we'll need two people to do this."

Harry looked over to see what she was reading.

"Recipes for kangaroo?" he asked.

"No silly, not for kangaroos," Hermione told him. "This transfigures one into a meal of Sheppard's pie and mango juice."

Harry's brow arched appreciately. "Sounds like you'll eat alright provided you can catch one. I hear they're fast."

"No problem mate, I've got that covered. I'm taking my broom," Ron informed him.

"Yeah, but Ron, catching a kangaroo? They're a bit more difficult than the quaffle. You know, they kick?"

"Yeah, I read that," Ron agreed thoughtfully his nose still in the book. "I should be able to manage a wombat though."

"A wombat?" Hermione asked with a hint of exasperation. "What can we do with that?" she asked in a near panic.

"Now don't worry dear. A good many wizards live in Australia and they don't starve. I'm sure we can find something you can do with them," Mrs. Weasley said, and she sat down beside Hermione looking thoughtfully through another of the cookbooks on the pile.

Harry just stared at them shaking his head. After their experience with finding food for themselves that previous winter his two friends were going out of their way to be prepared. Though he'd promised to go with her, Ron apparently was not willing to starve again to do it.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked from over their heads standing up again.

"Out in back I think," Mrs. Weasley said absently.

Harry left them to it and went back out doors. He headed down towards the orchard and as he'd hoped Ginny was there waiting for him.

"Hi," she greeted him, taking his hands to pull him down to sit on a spot of fresh green grass in the dappled shade beneath an apple tree.

"Hi, yourself." He leaned in for a kiss as he sat down.

"Are they still at it?" she asked and Harry assumed she meant the preparations for Australia

"Yep. Looks like they will be for a while."

Ginny leaned back squinting at the sun coming through the branches and hitting her in the eye. "You're not sorry about that though, are you?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Not in the least," Harry assured her.

He lay back on the grass, pulling her into his arms for a very enjoyable snogging session. After what felt like hours, they broke apart as Harry's stomach rumbled a bit. They probably had been at it for quite a while Harry reasoned as the sun had moved and was now in his eyes instead of Ginny's.

"You hungry?" she asked.

"A bit," Harry admitted.

Just then they heard the back door slam and Mrs. Weasley's voice call "Time for lunch!"

Ginny pulled Harry up to a sitting position and kissed him again smiling.

"Some times her timing is good."

"Every once in a while," Harry agreed grinning broadly as they got up to go in. He couldn't help it, being with Ginny made him happier than anything else he could remember.

They made their way back up to the house and entered the kitchen door with a slam. Harry was still grinning when Ron and Hermione looked up at them. They were moving their books and papers to one end of the table so the five of them had room to eat.

"What are you so happy about?" Ron demanded. "I thought you went to a funeral today."

"I did," Harry said. "It was the last one." He'd meant it sincerely, but had said it with a bit more relief and relish that it was over with than he had meant.

"Still, it seems rather harsh to be ginning about it," Ron said.

"Oh Ronald," Hermione said sitting down beside him again. "I'm sure that's not why Harry is smiling so much. I expect it is something else."

At this Harry glanced towards Ginny and saw her blush bright red from the neckline of her T-shirt right up to her equally red hair. Mrs. Weasley looked at the two of them with something of the air of an inquisitor about her.

"Is there something I should know about?" she asked pointedly.

"No Mrs. Weasley."

"No Mum."

Harry and Ginny had both spoken very emphatically and very nearly at the same time.

"Humm," Mrs. Weasley said, remembering her conversation with her husband only a few days prior. Harry might be a wizarding hero, but his face was flushed with that adolescent glow, his eyes were brighter than they usually were, and there was that smile he was trying frantically to hide, a combination of guilt and delight from whatever had been happening earlier. Mrs. Weasley had not already raised five boys to adulthood without being entirely cognizant of what that particular look might mean. But she had promised Arthur to give them the benefit of the doubt and not to intervene, so all she said was,

"I see. Well sit down won't you, it's time to eat."

Hermione sat down eagerly across from Harry as they began their meal. "You can't believe all the good things I'm learning!" she told him enthusiastically. "I don't know why they don't teach these things at school."

"Well most people just don't need to know how to transfigure kangaroos into an orange, Hermione," Ron said reasonably, his mouth half full.

"No but the principles are the same as the ones for pike fish and squirrel," Hermione said.

"Well like I said, nobody but us has ever had to eat those, so it's not really all that important it know is it?" Ron asked.

Harry pulled over the parchment of notes that lay on the table beside her looking at them.

"This looks like standard transfiguration Hermione," Harry said. "Pretty basic really. I mean we were doing the tea cup to rat thing second year."

"Yes but this is between two organic objects Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"Well okay then, mice into kittens. Fourth year. Same thing," Harry said.

Hermione put her hand on her hip and frowned looking very annoyed at him.

"Well if it's so bloody simple why didn't you figure out how to transfigure that squirrel to make it fit to eat?" she demanded.

Harry had the decency to look a bit abashed.

"He was starving, Hermione. It's hard to think straight when you're hungry," Ron came to his friend's aide.

"No that's okay Ron, she's right. We knew the basics, but not how to adapt it to our particular situation. That is what we were missing."

"That is what you learn in your last NEWT year," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ron scowled and Harry knew Mrs. Weasley had been putting pressure on him to go back to Hogwarts in the fall to finish school.

"Well if we just learn this so we won't starve, we'll be alright then won't we?" Ron asked looking directly at Harry pointedly avoiding looking in his mother's direction.

"It should help," Harry agreed.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?' Hermione asked tentatively.

Harry looked again at the transfigured items Hermione anticipated being on their menu. "No, I don't think I will. Thanks." The menu didn't look all that bad really, but Harry strongly suspected that Ron was trying to find an opportunity to get Hermione and himself away from his family and off on their own. It was a predicament Harry was beginning to appreciate just a bit.

"So what are you going to do all summer if you stay here?" Hermione asked.

"Well there's my birthday in July," Harry said vaguely.

"We'll be back for that," Ron promised.

"You will?" Harry said in surprise. His birthday was still more than two and a half months away but he'd expected Ron and Hermione's adventure to take most of the summer.

"We plan to be," Ron assured him.

Harry nodded. "Then, I thought I might ask Mr. Weasley if he could set up a private apparition test."

"What for?" Ron asked. "You've been apparating everywhere you go for nearly a year."

"Well yes, but Kingsley's been after me to accept a position with the Ministry this fall," Harry began.

"Doing what?" Ron demanded.

"Beginning training for the Auror department I think," Harry explained. "But anyway even if I don't do that, I thought it probably would be good to have a license so I can do it legally. I mean the Magical Law Enforcement office is going to finish prosecuting Death Eaters one of these days, so they're going to get back to enforcing the regular laws eventually."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, obviously approving of this particular plan.

"Okay yeah," Ron said. "I should probably do that too. But that's not going to take all summer."

"No," Harry said slowly. He'd actually been giving this quite a lot of thought, trying to figure out what to do with the rest of his life, but the only thing he'd come up with so far was to make sure Ginny was a part of it. Of course that wasn't something he was ready to make a public announcement about, though he thought he might tell Ron in private before he left.

"What about your family Harry?" Hermione asked. "Are you going to see them?'

"They'd probably be happier if I didn't," Harry said. "I thought I might try to see Dudley though, and maybe Aunt Petunia if I can figure it out."

"Figure what out?" Ginny asked curiously.

Harry hesitated. None of them knew about this yet, but during his daily excursions from the Burrow presumably for funerals, he'd been dropping by the public offices at the ministry to look at old muggle obliviate records. He'd been trying to follow up on his idea that there was more behind his Aunt's resentment of him than the simple fact that he was a wizard. He wasn't quite finished with his research yet but he had found instances of muggle memory modification relating to Petunia going back nearly thirty years, long before Lily had even begun her wizarding education as a student at Hogwarts. After researching the cases and reading all the documentation, some of it Harry realized had been quite justified, but here and there he'd found evidence of memories that had been erased or modified that in his opinion, his aunt had a right to keep. He was now looking for a way in which he might be able to restore them, and this is what he'd hoped to do in the event he ever managed to visit her again.

"Well," Harry began hesitantly. He had no intention of telling them all that though, so he made up something on the spot.

"It's Dudley's birthday next month, he turns eighteen which means for a muggle he becomes an adult." Harry shrugged. "It's rather a big deal, so I thought I should get him something." He invented wildly. In reality he'd had no intension of doing any such thing, but there it was and Hermione immediately grabbed hold of it like no one else could.

"Oh Harry, that is a wonderful idea! It would be a great way to try to patch things up with your family," she gushed excitedly. "I expect they'll have a party. My muggle cousins did."

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

"Are you going to take Ginny with you?" Ron asked obviously not realizing what he was saying.

"To a muggle party?" Ginny asked curiously wondering what that might be like.

"Don't get too excited Gin," Harry told her. "I probably won't be invited. I just thought I'd drop in un-announced and hope for the best." He shrugged. It was as good of a plan as any and as he'd thought of it on the spur of the moment he actually didn't think it was half bad.

"What are you going to get him?" Ron asked thinking of the abundance of electrical items he'd seen in Dudley's room.

"I dun know. I thought I'd just go shopping and see what grabs me," Harry said.

"Well you should take Dad with you," Ron said. "He'd love that."

"Yeah I should. He probably would," Harry agreed.

"And, you'll have to visit Gringotts first," Hermione said reasonably, thinking out loud.

Harry blanched at the reference. "I doubt they'd let me back in Hermione," he said uncomfortably. "In fact, that was something I've been meaning to talk over with Bill."

Ron squinted at him. "What? Why?" he asked.

"Well," Harry began. "We did do rather a lot of damage last time we were there."

"Not us mate, it was that dragon," Ron said firmly.

"No Harry is right Ron, we did help it out quite a bit," Hermione said. She sighed. "I hope it got away. I hate to think of a creature like that being forced back down there."

"You sound like Hagrid Hermione," Harry grinned. "Think we should have given it to him as a pet do you?"

"Well, no," Hermione said seriously. "I mean it would have done a lot of damage to the grounds, and it's fairly dangerous to have around students."

"But when has that ever stopped Hagrid?" Harry asked trying to maintain an innocent expression on his face while exchanging conspiratorial looks with Ron.

"Well a dragon is hardly better than a skrewt," Hermione began.

Ron nearly choked on his lunch. "How do you work that out?" he demanded. "Those skrewts were foul."

"Well yes they were," Hermione conceded, "but the dragon was blind. I mean you have to feel sorry for it a bit."

Harry and Ron exchanged an incredulous look and started laughing. It was so infectious a sound that soon Ginny and Hermione were laughing with them. Mrs. Weasley just looked on with amusement wondering what it was about a blind dragon and Hagrid's illegal skrewts that they found so funny. She watched with a smile on her face as the four young people struggled to catch their breath as they stopped.

"As you were saying Harry?" Ginny said. "Do you think there will be a problem for you at Gringotts?"

"Well, I was wondering if I might have to pay a fine or something to, you know help pay for the damages?" Harry suggested.

"Don't even suggest that mate," Ron told him. "If those goblins hear you say that they'll take every last knut you have in your vault."

"I would encourage caution it that area Harry," Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

"Well I do feel a bit responsible," Harry told them.

"No more than us mate," Ron assured him.

"But it was my idea to go there," Harry pointed out.

"We had to," Hermione reminded him. "It wasn't like we could just go to the Lestrange's house, knock on the door and say 'Excuse me, but do you think you could get that horocrux out of your vault and give it to us? Oh and by the way we're going to destroy it so we can eliminate your master while we're at it.' I don't think that approach would have worked out all that well, do you?"

"Well no," Harry conceded. "We couldn't have done that. But still it was my idea."

"You knew where it was!" Hermione objected.

"Yeah, you're the one who figured that out," Ron agreed. "We didn't. If we had, of course…"

"Of course you'd have known that we had to break into the securest wizarding establishment there is, break into someone's vault, grab the thing and get out again in one piece?" Harry finished for him.

"Well yeah, something like that," Ron agreed.

Ginny watched the trio with rapt attention as she watched them remembering. Every now and then something like this happened to bring out details of the events that had been part of the story she'd heard Harry tell nearly three weeks ago. She glanced at her mother who had noticed that too.

"Harry," Mrs. Weasley asked when they'd fallen silent for a time. "Is there anything else you'd like to do this summer?"

"Visit Teddy," Harry said immediately once he'd swallowed his mouth full. "And at some point I need to look into the house situation I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked suspiciously. "You don't need to leave. You know you are welcome to stay here."

Harry smiled at her. Right now this was great. It was just the right place to be while the wizarding world picked up the pieces and prepared to move forward again. But Harry could see a day not far off on the horizon when he'd have out grown more than the need for an occasional visit to the Burrow. Not this summer perhaps, maybe not even this year, but soon. Definitely before Ginny finished school. Which reminded him; there was one more thing he wanted to do, and this thing he was fairly certain Mrs. Weasley would approve of.

"I got a notice from the Ministry yesterday asking me for the status for Grimmauld Place. They are trying to set the tax rate against it and needed to know if I planned for it to be occupied," Harry explained. "Then there's my mum and dad's place. It's got monument status at the moment, but I never took care of having the title transferred to me after I came of age last summer, so I need to take care of that. I'll probably keep it that way though, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"I see," Mrs. Weasley said a bit sadly.

She still tended to think of Harry as that little lost boy she'd first encountered him as at the train station. But clearly he was grown now, had taken on and was comfortably wearing an adult's responsibilities. He did have a house to go to, if not a home. In the post-Voldemort world, once Ron was gone back to school, there was absolutely no reason for him to stay here, except perhaps for Ginny. Seeing the sadness in her eyes, Harry reached over and patted her hand where it lay on the table.

"If it's alright with you though, I thought I'd like to stay here for the summer. I need to study for my NEWT exams in the fall, and take care of all that."

"You're taking them in the Fall?" Hermione exclaimed. "Without taking the classes?"

And Harry knew from experience that in Hermione's opinion this just wasn't the proper way to do it at all.

"Well yeah, I mean Professor McGonagall talked to me before we left. She said she'd arrange it if I wanted. I've thought about, and I think I do feel that would be best."

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

Harry looked at his two best friends wondering how he could explain. "Because first of all I've already got my NEWT in Defense Against the Dark Arts," he began.

"You do?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Yes. Professor McGonagall questioned me after our meeting a couple of weeks ago and decided that the mission I was given by Professor Dumbledore last year qualified as a special school assignment. She's arranged it with the school governors to accept my performance in lieu of sitting for the formal exam. They decided that figuring out the riddle Dumbledore left us qualified for an Acceptable. Destroying all the horocruxes gives us all an Exceeds Expectations. Finding a way to survive all of it – and defeating Voldemort too I guess, well she's given me an Outstanding mark in that subject," Harry explained. He frowned slightly. "I though she'd talked to you about this too."

"Well she did," Ron told him. "About the horocruxes anyway. I'm good with an E, but Hermione thinks she wants to take the classes anyway."

"Hermione," Harry said in disbelief. "I know you like school but isn't that bit …well …excessive? When you've already qualified in the subject?"

"But Harry, there is so much more to learn," she said pleadingly as if hoping he might agree with her.

"Hermione, you need to think of the other students," Ron scolded. "With you in the class you'll just mess up the curve."

"Yeah, that's really not fair," Ginny put in. "I mean I hope they don't put you in any of my classes."

Hermione frowned looking distinctly put out.

"Cheer up Hermione," Harry told her. "That's the only subject we all qualified for an NEWT in. Professor Flitwick is going to tutor me this summer in Charms and I've asked if I can do potions more or less on my own."

"How?" Hermione said.

"Well if Professor Slughorn could assign potions to me by owl. I could do them and send back my samples the same way. It'll take a bit longer than the charms but I should be ready for the exam sometime this fall."

"Can I do it with you Harry?" Ron asked. "I hate the idea of going back to school."

"You do?" Hermione asked looking at him sadly.

"Hermione, you know I do," Ron told her seriously. "I'm not like you. I'm no good at school."

"You could be if you applied yourself Ron," Hermione told him earnestly.

Ron stared at her incredulously. "You know I only got through sixth year because you were helping me. I'm rubbish at school, so who knows? Maybe I'm good at something else? I thought maybe it's time to try something different to find out."

"Like what?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"I dun know yet Mum. I'm still trying to work that out," Ron explained.

"I want my children finishing school," Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"Well yeah, I'd like to get my NEWTs, but like Harry said it'd just be weird trying to go back to Hogwarts after all of this."

"You know, people might stare at you Ron," Harry said with a smirk. He was quite unsympathic to this really given that he'd been stared at all six years he'd been there. Ron just shrugged. "Send an owl to Slughorn," Harry advised. "If he agrees then I'm okay with you doing them with me."

"You've not brewing potions in my kitchen," Mrs. Weasley warned them.

"No ma'm," Harry said. "I thought perhaps we could use Grimmauld Place. I mean we could hardly do anything to make that house worse than it is."

Hermione was counting on her fingers now. "That still leaves Transfiguration if you want to qualify for Auror training,"

"I'm tutoring with McGonagall," Harry told her. "She's meeting me on weekends in the fall I think."

"I thought Auror training began in the middle of September," Hermione said.

"It does, but the first six weeks are basic review. I can do it at the same time, Kingsley said."

Hermione frowned. "I still don't understand why she didn't just tell you to come back to school."

"She told me could if I wanted," Harry said. "But to be fair Hermione, after all that's happened, I actually doubt I could get it done at school. I mean it was bad enough being the Chosen One, but now, after Voldemort… well it would be worse than it was when I was The Boy That Lived."

And to Harry's surprise Mrs. Weasley patted his arm as though in agreement. "You've captured the public eye Harry," she said. "Everyone will be watching you. And it is hard enough doing your exams without being under a microscope while you do it. I'm pleased to see that Minerva understands that and has found a way for you to work around it."

Everyone fell silent after that. Ron and Hermione went back to talking about Australia after lunch. Harry and Ginny thought about going flying, but settled for a walk on the grounds instead.

The two young people stepped out through the back door hand in hand, but after everything Harry had said over lunch they were finding it much more difficult talk together than they had. So instead they just walked, silently. Once they were a bit away from the house, Harry slipped his arm around Ginny's waist pulling her closer and she leaned against him slightly as they made their way down the gentle hill towards the orchard where they had kissed that morning. Harry paused slightly when they reached the place but Ginny pulled away and shook her head.

"Not here," she said.

Harry frowned. "Really? Ginny, are you mad at me?"

"No Harry. I guess I was just hoping you'd be going back to school with me this fall," she said.

Harry sighed. He should have expected this. "I did consider it seriously," he said. "And you are the reason why I did, but Ginny I think my being there and being you boyfriend would probably make things more difficult for you."

"And you think my being away from you for another year is going to be easier do you?" she snapped.

"No, of course not, but it doesn't have to be like it was last year. I can write to you, see you on weekends. I'll be at Hogwarts for my exams and to do parts of my tutoring. Professor McGonagall says they're planning a Yule Ball this year and students will be allowed to invite non-students as guests. I'd really like if you asked me to go to it with you," he said. "And we'll be together lots on holidays. Besides, it's not like I won't be in school Ginny. The Auror training is going to be hard. I expect it will take a lot of my time, which is good because I'll be finished with a lot of it by a year from next June, and then you'll be out of school too."

Ginny was still frowning, but her expression had softened just a little bit. "And when were you planning to tell me all of this?" she asked.

"Well I'm still trying to work out bits," Harry admitted. "I mean I made it sound all solid in front of your mum, but I actually need you help in figuring out some of it."

"Like which bit?" she asked.

"The potions bit," he said with a grimace. "I hear you're really good at potions."

"I do okay," she said. "But to hear Professor Slughorn talk about it, it sounds like you are too."

"I had a bit of help with all of that actually," Harry confessed. "Hermione thought I was cheating."

"The Prince's book?" Ginny asked.

"How'd you know about that?" Harry asked.

"Ron told me." Ginny's frown now told Harry that she was concentrating. "Come on," she said pulling on his hand. "Let's walk."

"Where?"

"Down by the pond. It's easier to think down there."

"So what kind of help are you looking for with potions?" she asked after a bit.

"Well I meant it when I suggested we'd be using Grimmauld Place. But the thing is, that house was full of dark magic just from the time Sirius lived there. And, since Ron, Hermione and I left, I heard the Death Eaters got in so I expect that most of it is cursed," Harry explained.

"How am I supposed to help with that?" Ginny asked.

"You could help me clean it out this summer," Harry suggested.

Ginny frowned. "You mean by magic," she concluded.

"Well yes," Harry admitted. "I could cover for you. I doubt we could do much with it the muggle way."

Ginny's expression lightened just a little. "I wonder if that's true," she mused. "Harry, do you suppose if you managed to fix your aunts memory she'd be willing to help you? I mean she is really good at cleaning and things."

At that Harry openly laughed. "Ginny, my aunt doesn't like me. In fact she can barely stand the sight of me. I was only hoping that if I restored her memories to her, she might at least be willing to talk to me."

"Well what about your cousin?" Ginny asked.

"Who, Dudley?" Harry said.

Ginny nodded.

Harry shook his head. "Some how I just can't see him at Grimmauld Place Gin. Besides, can you imagine what Mrs. Black would say?"

Ginny's face brightened with a giggle. "She probably would scream just a bit."

"Just a bit," Harry agreed. "You know what though," Harry said thoughtfully. "He is really strong though, and a demolition project is probably something he'd quite enjoy. I wonder if him and his gang could tear down that wall her portrait is on."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Not really. I'm sure it was a really dumb idea," Harry said, but try as he might the idea wouldn't quite leave him for the rest of the day.


	10. Chapter 10

s the last of the days past with Ron and Hermione there, they did so more and more pleasantly for Harry. So much so that even though part of him was looking forward to his increased time alone with Ginny, he knew he was going to miss his best friends enormously. Mrs. Weasley had offered Harry Percy's room to use once he'd moved back to the city, but somehow Harry and Ron could never quite give up on the idea of being roommates, and so they had continued to share Ron's rather smallish room, squeezing in both beds together. Harry's only regret about this decision came on the last night Ron and Hermione were there.

Harry's sleeping patterns since the downfall of Voldemort had hardly improved. Sleep came only with great difficulty, and when it did he was continually plagued with dreams of the nightmare sort. Most of the Weasley family knew about this. Ron obviously did as rarely a night passed when Harry didn't cry out from the battle with Voldemort that he fought nightly in his head, awakening Ron briefly enough to reassure his friend and fall back to sleep absorbed in his own infinitely more pleasurable dreams. Hermione knew because Harry had had them all the time they'd been traveling and after what he'd experienced during the battle she hardly expected that they'd get any better very soon. Mrs. Weasley knew it because whenever she came in to change the sheets or make the bed, she found that the bed linens in Harry's bed looked like they'd been through a war. The sheets were generally twisted in a manner that resembled wands, ghosts or possibly Voldemort by morning, and they were always untucked from the foot of the bed, despite her use of the strongest tucking charm she knew. Mr. Weasley knew because unlike the rest of the family he was a very light sleeper and heard it when Harry cried out or fell out of bed. Ginny knew because Harry had told her about it, privately when they were together in the orchard. So all of them knew but nobody said anything. Harry himself kept pretending it didn't happen, so out in the open at least, everyone else went along with this. At least at first, then the night came just before Ron and Hermione were to leave.

It was a night with a full moon and Ginny lay in bed with the silvery light of the moon spilling over her pillow. She hardly noticed as she laid thinking about a particularly romantic afternoon she'd spent with Harry in the orchard earlier that day. They'd talked about Ron and Hermione going away and how they would miss them, but more than that Harry and she had begun to talk of their future. Thinking of a future with Harry was more than enough to keep her awake, and now she lay listening to the sounds of the house and the sounds made by all the people sleeping there. Ginny closed her eyes and was just about to dose off when she heard Harry cry out and her heart froze. He'd also told her how night after night in his mind, he found himself facing Voldemort again, about being in the forest fighting for his life and that of those he loved all over again.

Ginny screwed her eyes shut trying to block the sound out, but try as she might, the memory of Voldemort's high pitched voice ringing through the castle demanding Harry's surrender and death rang through her mind. She'd thought she'd defeated this particular demon from inside her, but knowing Harry was battling it again and again filled her with worry and dread. The thought of him fighting Voldemort alone yet again ...Harry cried out a second time and Ginny found she couldn't stand it any longer. She slipped from her bed and crept down the stairs, trying to be quite but moving as quickly as she could to get to Harry. She hesitated briefly at the bedroom door, listening for Ron's snores, wanting to be sure he was asleep. Once she was convinced, she opened the door and let herself in.

"Harry, Harry," she said his name as she knelt beside his bed while Harry tossed and turned in his sleep.

Harry's motions slowed just a bit, and so she tried it again. "Harry, I'm here. You're okay."

She watched him stiffen slightly then relax. After a moment his eyes fluttered open just a bit.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" he asked seeing her there.

"I heard you cry out," she whispered.

"It's usually Ron I wake up,"

"Shhh," Ginny whispered frantically. "I don't want him waking up and finding me here."

Harry nodded thinking about this. His girlfriend was visiting him in his bed! He was trying unsuccessfully not to think too hard on this as he considered their situation. He reached out his hand to hers and finding it, folded it in towards his body. It was ice cold.

"Ginny, you're freezing. Here, climb in here for a bit." He scooted over to make room then held open his blankets to her, inviting her in. Ginny climbed in beside him and lay close as he folded the blankets over them both. Her feet were even colder than her hands, and she pressed herself tightly against him, presumably for warmth. Harry glanced down at the top of her head as he wrapped an arm around her, inexplicably thinking of yet another bet he and Dudley had made. The way things were going he was likely to win this one as well.

"Ginny, are you sure you want to be here?" he asked, his voice still a whisper, but his heart was hammering hard now in his chest.

"Yes Harry. I want to help." she whispered.

Harry's heart fell. So that was it, she was concerned about his nightmare and so had come checking up on him. His thoughts that maybe his girlfriend wanted to be in bed with him imploded in his head.

"Are you alright?' she whispered anxiously.

"Yes I'm fine. It's only a dream," he assured her.

"Harry, I know about those dreams, remember? You told me. Besides… I've had them too."

"About Voldemort?" Harry asked with a start.

"Tom Riddle actually. The way he sounded when he came out of that diary. I could hear him in my head when no one was there. That took forever to go away. Then in the castle, with that magnified voice of his," Ginny shuttered in his arms. "It was just the same. It was him. Like the Tom in the diary only stronger."

"They were part of same soul Ginny," Harry tried to explain. "That diary. It was one of the horocurxes. Actually it was the only one I destroyed," Harry told her.

Ginny nodded silently. "Probably better not to think about it when going to sleep."

"I find that a bit difficult actually," Harry told her.

"Well, I guess you just need better dreams," she suggested.

Harry looked down at her, wondering what she had in mind. Now fully awake he found it difficult to control his imagination. "What do you suggest?" he said.

"Well, I was thinking about down in the orchard," she whispered.

This did nothing to quell the images now running through Harry's head. He was remembering it too, that particularly passionate snogging session under the apple tree, and he was thinking how it might be to repeat such a thing while here in his bed. He felt his body warm at the thought and for a moment he wasn't exactly sure what to do. He wanted to kiss her in the worst way, but Ron lay in a bed less than three feet away. This wasn't exactly the perfect setting for that sort of thing. The decision was shortly taken out of his hands though when he felt Ginny lean over him and kiss him full on the mouth.

Harry wrapped his arms around her holding her close, returning her kisses with increasing eagerness, thinking about how they were both here, dressed only T-shirts and pajama bottoms, his hand running up and down her back as she lay over him. Harry reveled in the smoothness of her skin beneath her shirt as he ran his hand from her waist to shoulder blades without interruption. Gradually the meaning of that smoothness finally sunk in and kicked Harry's imagination into over drive. That invisible barrier generally hidden beneath her clothes and represented by her bra strap was missing. She wasn't wearing one. With that realization came a sense of shock, causing Harry to pull away, scared of where his imagination was leading him for several reasons. First and most immediate was that his body was now fully prepared to follow his imaginings to their ultimate and climatic conclusions. This was to say the least a bit embarrassing as dressed as he was with Ginny on top of him there was no way to hide it. Secondly he'd found himself passionately snogging a girl in his bed with Ron asleep a mere three feet away. This he decided was a bit un-cool, not to mention the fact that the girl in question was Ron's sister which could very well lead to losing a few teeth in the event Ron found out. And thirdly, and perhaps in the long run most importantly, this was Ginny, the girl he eventually wanted to spend his life with. As much as he wanted the thing his imagination had shown him, Harry held back not wanting not mess that up.

"Ginny," Harry whispered after he'd caught his breath a bit. She made a bit of a noise but kept kissing his chin.

"Ginny wait," Harry whispered a bit more urgently than he'd meant to.

"What?" she murmured with a bit of a pout.

"Ron," Harry whispered. It was the easiest of the three reasons in his mind had presented him for stopping to bring up at the moment.

"The git," Ginny whispered.

Harry chuckled at this trying to slow his breathing. It was a bit more difficult than usual as Ginny drew her hand across his chest and breathed on his neck. Harry felt himself squirm just a bit as he felt an uncommon pressure on his body from her leg, somewhere near his groin.

"Ah, do you think you could move, just bit?' he asked.

Ginny moved her leg slightly in a way that rubbed against him lightly.

"Not like that!" Now completely embarrassed Harry squirmed way to lay on his side, trying not to pant as he put some space between them. Ginny giggled while Harry struggled to regain his control.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" she asked coyly.

"Not bloody likely," Harry whispered back.

"Just breath deeply," she instructed. "And when high pitched voices begin to fill your head, think of me. Think of this. Don't let him win Harry. You are too good for him."

Harry looked down into the eyes he loved. There had been a purpose to her playfulness after all. "I love you, do you know that?" he asked.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," she assured him. "Now sleep, peacefully. Don't let the dark lord win."

"I never do," he assured her.

Ginny lay against him again, but this time her body was entirely relaxed, there was no tension, no overt sexual advances just a closeness of the type that Harry generally craved. Having her here with him though Harry wondered it he'd ever be able to relax. He did his best to clear his mind, concentrating on the deep steady breathing of the girl in his arms. Gradually though his body did relax, and Harry drifted off into an entirely welcome dreamless sleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning it was in a bit of a panic. There was daylight outside the window now and he couldn't remember Ginny leaving. With his heart hammering hard within his chest, his hands explored the space next to him in his bed. It was empty, no one was there. Somewhere deep inside his mind Harry was disappointed, but the more rational part of his brain was greatly relieved. He didn't want to think about what would have happed if Ron had awakened first and found them both there. Even worse what if Mrs. Weasley had decided to check in as she often did in the mornings. Harry shuttered as he imagined the ramifications from either of those events happening. He would have been chucked out for sure, forced to go to live at Grimmauld Place to try to make a home for himself there. As pleasant as it had been to have Ginny in his bed, for the time being at least, he'd much rather remain living here.

Hoping she'd had the foresight to leave before either of those things could happen Harry reached for his glasses, opened his eyes and looked around. Ron was still sleeping soundly in his bed. Harry lay back on his pillows with a feeling of relief. He had thought to get up when he next heard Mrs. Weasley outside their door by the stairs. As was her custom and as Harry had predicted she peaked in. He pretended to be asleep to make her leave sooner rather than risking having to explain why he was awake. He lay there for a time trying to ensure Mrs. Weasley was gone before rising to go to the bathroom. He could hear voices talking as he crossed the hall that served as the landing to the stairs. Neither of them were Ginny's, so hopefully she hadn't been caught either. Quietly as he could he returned to the room he shared with Ron and got dressed.

By the time Harry got to the kitchen several of the Weasleys were up. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were seated at the table with Ginny and Hermione across from them. Harry glanced at Ginny but did his best to keep his expression completely normal. Apparently it worked for he got an entirely normal Good morning Harry, from Mrs. Weasley as he walked into the room.

"Good morning," Harry said cheerfully.

"Why so happy Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry could have kicked her and would have it had been convenient to do so under the table without attracting too much attention. Apparently Ginny did though because Hermione jumped saying "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Oh sorry, did I kick you?" Ginny asked innocently. "My leg has a mind of its own sometimes."

Harry tried unsuccessfully to hide the grin on his face as she said this, bending low apparently to look at something on the table.

"Good morning Ginny," Harry greeted her hoping his voice at least sounded normal.

"Good morning Harry. Sleep well?" she asked with a bright smile.

Harry looked up, caught her eye, and at the expression on her face they both looked sharply down again trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. The elder Weasley's exchanged a glance as they watched them, but didn't say anything. Ron and Hermione were leaving today. There would be time to deal with these other two after they left. Few of the younger people knew how lightly Mr. Weasley slept.

"Breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley offered brightly

"Please," Harry said.

For some reason he was hungrier than normal. He helped himself to bacon eggs and toast, and was on his on his second helping of each when Ron came down.

"Morning," Ron said to Harry with a nod.

"Good morning Ron. I hope I didn't keep you awake much last night," Harry commented as Ron sat down. Ron looked at him, perhaps a bit more sharply than usual, but immediately seemed normal again so Harry figured it was probably his imagination.

"Not much," Ron answered. "Looks like you slept better. You're bed doesn't look like a war zone this morning."

"I did actually," Harry admitted. Surely there was no harm in saying this. Mrs. Weasley did seem to asking him about it all the time.

Harry was actually about to believe that his statement would pass uncommented upon when Ginny giggled slightly, hiding her blushing face behind her teacup. Harry glanced at Ron who looked pointedly away. All told it was both the best and the most uncomfortable breakfast Harry could ever remember having at the Burrow.

The rest of the morning was too busy for anyone to pay any attention to anything other than helping to get Ron and Hermione on their way. As was usual, Hermione was fully packed the day before, but Ron kept remembering last minute things he wanted to take and kept shoving them in his pockets right up to the time they were to accompany Mr. Weasley to the ministry. From there they would be taking a port key to Australia where they would have six weeks to find Hermione's parents and to restore their memories before the port key would bring them home.

When the time came for them to leave, everyone was gathered round the apparition point outside the Weasley house.

"Have a good trip Ron," Harry told him extending a hand to his friend. They shook hands and Harry turned to Hermione. "Take care Hermione," he told her pulling her into an enormous bear hug. "Take care of Ron," Harry added in her ear. They both knew from personal experience how exasperating Ron could be when traveling in unfamiliar places.

"I will Harry," Hermione said holding him tightly as she started to tear up. It would be the first time in nearly a year that the two friends would be apart.

"Ah, don't start that," Harry said with his arm around her shoulders. "You'll be okay. And I'll be right here. I'll see you both when you get back."

"But Harry…you be careful…okay?" Hermione said in a worried tone.

Harry just smiled at her, pulled her to him again and kissed her on the cheek. "You're going to be late."

"Oh I know," Hermione exclaimed flapping her hands in her excitement in a very Hermione-ish sort of way. Both boys laughed which only annoyed her more.

"Harry," Ron said as almost an afterthought just as he was about to turn away.

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Could I have a word mate?"

"Sure," Harry said looking at him quizzically.

"Over here," Ron pulled him aside out of earshot to the rest.

Harry followed him questioningly.

"Listen, I don't have much time, so I'm going to get right to the point. I know Ginny was in your bed last night," Ron said his face totally serious.

Harry looked at his friend, surprised he knew. He couldn't lie to him though. "Ah yeah Ron, she was."

"You know if she was anyone else I'd be clapping you on the shoulder and asking you how it was," Ron began.

"Yeah I know that."

"And if you were anyone else I'd be punching you senseless," he added.

"No Ron, you've got it all wrong. Nothing happened," Harry said. Ron stared at him. "Look Ron, I wouldn't lie to you, not about something like this. She heard me cry out and was trying to wake me up from one of my nightmares." That was a bit of the truth at least Harry thought. "I'm not about to do anything to hurt Ginny. You've got to believe me on this."

"Yeah I would, except well…she is my sister."

"I know that."

"Would you tell me if you did?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

Harry considered this for a bit. "I'm not sure I would Ron," he answered truthfully. "Just like I wouldn't expect you to tell me the details about you and Hermione. But while we are talking about this, don't you dare run out on her again."

"What I do with Hermione is none of your business Harry," Ron said with a slight growl.

"No it isn't, but she is my friend, just like you are. You hurt her when you left last time and well… just don't do it again," Harry warned.

"I won't if you won't mate," Ron told him seriously and Harry knew he was thinking about how he'd left Ginny last year to go hunting the horocruxes.

"Believe me Ron, I'm never doing that again."

"Friends?" Ron asked extending his hand.

"Absolutely," Harry said and the two men shook on it.

They walked to the rest of them who all gave them questioning glances, but Harry knew from Ron's face he wasn't going to say anything.

Mrs. Weasley pulled her youngest son into a tearful hug and held him until he began to push her away.

"Aw, get off me Mum. I gotta go."

Everyone smiled and waved, then the three turned on the spot to go.


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs. Weasley was just putting the finishing touches on dinner when her husband arrived home early from work.

"Hello Molly," he greeted her with a kiss.

"Hello Arthur. Did they get off alright?" Molly asked.

"Just fine. Their port key returns here in the orchard on July tenth."

"What time?" Molly asked.

Mr. Weasley consulted a scrap of parchment in his hand. "I'm not really sure. The departure is on Australian time which is a half day ahead of us, so with the time difference…" his voice faded away as he struggled for a bit with the calculations. "Well it should be sometime in the evening, I think. Or maybe it will be evening there and morning here?" He sighed. "I don't know. We'll just look for them on the tenth."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. Her husband had never been particularly good at time changes or maths.

"Where are they Molly?" Arthur asked.

"In the orchard."

"Together?" Arthur asked.

"Of course."

"What are they doing?"

"Flying I think, though I haven't seen them in a while," Mrs. Weasley told him looking towards the window, but just as she said that two figures on brooms appeared in the distance speeding along the tops of the trees before dipping down and disappearing again. "Arthur, just what are we going to do about this?" she demanded.

"Now Molly," Arthur tried to calm his worried wife.

"I heard them Arthur. You did too," she insisted.

"I only heard Harry cry out like he always does, then Ginny outside her room on the stairs," Mr. Weasley told her. "She could have been going to the bathroom."

"I didn't hear a flush," Mrs. Weasley argued.

"No. Neither did I. Maybe she didn't flush?" Mr. Weasley asked hopefully.

"Arthur…You know as well as I do she went down to see Harry."

"Well, if Harry was asleep then I don't think we have too much to worry about."

"How do you know he was asleep?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"I heard him cry out. He wouldn't have done if he were awake."

"No, I don't suppose he would have," Mrs. Weasley said worriedly. "But even if he was asleep, how long do you think he stayed that way once she went down?"

As was her habit, Mrs. Weasley had put her thumb firmly on the problem.

"Well I doubt anything untoward would have happened Molly. After all Ron was right there," Mr. Weasley pointed out.

"Yes, but he won't be tonight," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Let's just play it by ear," her husband suggested. Mrs. Weasley scowled. "Molly I don't want to go accusing Harry or Ginny of anything unseemly when we don't really know for sure."

"Arthur…" Mrs. Weasley said in a low tone.

"Just because you and I did, that doesn't mean everyone does Molly," he reminded her. His wife blushed furiously at this.

"Oh very well. Go ahead and listen, but if it happens again I'm telling you, if you won't say something I will."

"I will," he promised and he very firmly and very passionately kissed his wife.

They were still at it when the young people came in from the orchard to the smell of something burning on the stove. Harry discretely cleared his voice, causing them to realize they'd been discovered.

"Hello Mr. Weasley," Harry said trying to behave as though nothing different was happening.

"Oh, hello Harry. How are you? Ginevra?" he asked.

Ginny snapped her head towards her father rather suddenly at this. He only used her full name for her went she was likely to be in trouble.

"Dinner's almost ready," Molly Weasley told them with a flutter.

Ginny giggled leaning to whisper into Harry's ear as they sat down. "Imagine us being the ones to catch them rather than the other way round."

"I prefer it that way actually," Harry returned her whisper. "Did Ron and Hermione get away okay?" Harry asked in a louder tone.

"Yes, yes. The port key left exactly on time, and I'm pleased to say they were both with it," Mr. Weasley answered.

Harry nodded as he reached for the potatoes.

"It is winter there," Mrs. Weasley said as she passed them to him. "I hope Ron remembered that. He was dressed a bit lightly when they left this morning."

"I'm sure Hermione took a jacket for him Mrs. Weasley. She's good at that," Harry assured her.

Mrs. Weasley studied him thoughtfully, wondering if he was feeling a bit left out. She knew Harry was going to miss them. The three had been nearly inseparable since their first year. Perhaps she thought this was why he was suddenly clinging so tightly to Ginny.

"So what kind of day have you had here?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Did you spend it all day flying in the orchard?"

"No actually Dad, Harry took me into town," Ginny told him.

"You did?" Mr. Weasley asked turning to Harry. "Where did he take you?" he asked his daughter.

"To the muggle post office Dad. It was fascinating really. No owls at all, just all these little boxes along a wall."

"What were you doing there Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

"Checking for mail," Harry answered.

"Muggle mail?" Mrs. Weasley asked in surprise.

"Well yes. You see I wrote my cousin a letter and I wanted to make he had a way to write back. They don't do owls and I've never seen the muggle post man come by here, so I took out a post box in town," Harry explained.

The elder Weasleys exchanged a surprised glance.

"Well have you heard from him?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Actually I did," Harry said pulling the muggle stamped envelop from his pocket and placing it on the table beside him.

"Look at that Molly!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "Stamps! Only one though," he added with a frown.

"One is all you need, if it's for post in the country," Harry explained.

"Oh, I guess I used too many then when I invited you for the World Cup?" Mrs. Weasley realized.

"Just a bit," Harry remembered with a smile. On that occasion Mrs. Weasley had covered the entire envelop with stamps leaving only a tiny square free for the address. "Well anyway, he did write back,"

"How is your family doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked kindly. "Was the house okay when they got back."

Harry withdrew and re-read the letter. Apparently Uncle Vernon had shouted a bit that some of the items in the garage were out of place, but that was about all Dudley said about it. He decided not to tell them about that part.

"Yeah, I think it was," Harry reported. "He says here that Aunt Petunia was quite surprised to hear about the tree. One of the neighbors told her, but they think the house looks okay. They didn't say anything about the roof, so that's good."

"Does it say anything about plans for his birthday?" Ginny asked.

Harry read toward the bottom of the letter. "Actually it does. His mum and dad are taking him to a restaurant in London for dinner, then he and his friends are going to a club afterwards for the party."

"What kind of club?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry re-read the name. "I think it's a dance club Mr. Weasley. A place where there's music and probably food and things to drink while people dance. He's actually invited me to come," Harry said with a note of surprise in his voice. "He's said I can bring a friend if I'd like."

"Oh Harry, how exciting!" Ginny exclaimed thinking of how fun to might be to go to that sort of thing. "Are you going to go?"

Harry started to shake his head no. Privately he thought it was entirely possible that he'd been invited just so that Dudley and his friends would have the opportunity to beat him up. Well he was a fully grown wizard now, of age and partially qualified. If he did go he'd take his wand with him, and there was no way Harry was going to let them beat him up again.

"Why not?" Mrs. Weasley asked when Harry hesitated. "If it's a family party and you are invited, surely you should go along."

Harry bent his head forward thinking about this.

"Well, I don't know if I should," he hedged.

"It's time to rebuild bridges Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "Put the past behind us and try to make the future better. This might be your opportunity to reconnect with your cousin at least. He seemed like a nice enough boy."

Harry looked up as he remembered the apparently reformed Dudley that had shaken his hand and wished him well the year before. Was it possible he was mistaken and that Dudley had invited him because he really wanted him to come? Perhaps Mr. Weasley was right. Perhaps this was an opportunity he shouldn't ignore.

"When is the party dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry looked again at his invitation. "Three weeks from Saturday."

"When do you need to let them know?" Ginny asked.

"I don't. I'm invited to the dance club only, not the dinner. Only guests will be allowed in but there's no real limit on the number, so I think I just show up." Harry looked over at her. "Do you want to go Ginny?"

"To a muggle party?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed.

"Why not Molly?" Arthur asked. "The people there are Harry's family. It should be safe, and it might be rather interesting as well?" he asked his daughter. "Yes?"

Ginny smiled beaming at her father. "Thanks Dad," she said embracing her father from across the table.

"Yes Harry, I'd like to come."

Harry grinned at her. Even if the party was a disaster, the idea of a night out on the town in London with Ginny made the risk seem worth it.

"Okay," he said. "I'll need to get a gift though."

"A muggle gift?' Mr. Weasley asked eagerly wondering what Harry had in mind.

"Would you like to go shopping with me for it?" he asked the older man.

"That does sound like fun," Mr. Weasley exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh Dad," Ginny rolled her eyes then looked at Harry. "You need some new clothes."

Harry looked down at what he was wearing. His jeans and T-shirt were getting even more ragged. Harry was well aware that the style for teenagers in London did tend to be jeans with holes in them and torn clothes, but Ginny was probably right these were just too worn out and old.

"Well maybe you could help me with that?" Harry offered.

"I'd like that," Ginny said. "Could we go tomorrow?"

"Well," Harry hesitated again.

This was going to take money and he was almost out of gold. He was going to have to address the problem of the wizard bank at last. Mr. Weasley seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Bill and Fleur are coming for dinner on Friday Harry. They said they'd like as much of the family who can come to be here. Perhaps you can discuss the matter of Gringotts with Bill then?" he suggested.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Mr. Weasley."

"Will that be soon enough?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously.

"If we do our shopping on Saturday," Harry said. "Provided Bill can help me get my gold from the bank."

"I think he should be able to," Mr. Weasley said. "Can you get finished in one day?"

"If you know where to go," Harry told him.

"Do you?" Mr. Weasley asked curiously.

Harry chuckled. How many times during his first eleven years had Aunt Petunia forced he and Dudley to accompany her on a trip to the shopping district of muggle London? He hadn't actually minded those trips really, at least not nearly as much as Dudley did, because it gave him an opportunity to get out of the house, to see new things and he'd always liked that. Those trips had of course always been conducted using muggle transport and still they'd managed to get an enormous amount of shopping in. With the ability to use wizarding methods to get there, this was going to be even easier.

"No problem Mr. Weasley, trust me," Harry said.

The next few nights were uncommonly quiet in the Weasley household. Harry had moved into Percy's room now, up on the next floor in the room directly under Ginny's. He'd agreed mostly because if felt strange to be in Ron's room when his friend wasn't there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had suggested it because Percy's room was closer to theirs and if any nighttime visits were likely to occur, they would be more likely to hear it with the teens near. Ginny, who knew the muffliato charm, hadn't argued with this plan one bit. Her's and Harry's bedrooms would be closer to one another by one flight of stairs.

And so the Weasley household went to bed. Harry lay trying to sleep in the strange room, trying not to imagine Ginny who was lying in a bed in her pajamas directly over him. On the other hand he was also trying not to think of Voldemort, and of the two, thoughts of Ginny were definitely the more enjoyable. Harry turned over trying to blank out his mind, half hoping sleep would come, half afraid it would and dreading it. Images of Voldemort would immediately float to its surface as soon as he started to nod off. Harry shook it off. Visions of Hogwarts castle took its place. He was there in the Great Hall at a feast with Ron, Hermione and Ginny, laughing at something Neville had said. Neville with the round face, uncertain magic and surprising courage. It was good to have friends.

You will lose …everything. Friends are what make you weak. The high pitched voice was in his head. Friends are your downfall, Harry Potter.

"They're not!" Harry yelled aloud.

Prove it! It was Professor Snape now in his head. Prove it Potter! You are nothing special, you are weak and undisciplined. He will unhinge your mind.

"You're wrong! You are the one who was wrong. You are the reason they are dead!"

I killed them, the high voice said with a cackling mad sort of laugh. They died for you and still I won. You are mine Harry Potter.

"Leave me alone!" Harry shouted.

And now… for the girl…you care too much … she will die. The voice taunted him coming to him without a face as images flashed through is mind.

"No. Not Ginny!"

Love makes you weak…it will be your downfall' The voice promised with a rasping hissing sort of sound.

"Get out of my head Riddle!" Harry said forcefully.

The high voice went on, but this time Harry heard another voice talking to him.

"Harry, Harry," another high pitched but infinitely softer voice called to him.

"Get away from her Riddle! You lost, I won," Harry said.

"Harry, can you hear me?" the voice asked.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. Suddenly he was awake. "Ginny! Oh right," he said as he realized she was kneeling beside his bed again leaning over him. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

"I heard you," she said. "Can't you… can't you try to think of me when he forces his way into you're your head?"

"I've been trying that," Harry said pressing a hand against his forehead. "It hasn't worked so far." He sighed. "I've got to get him out of my head. I mean he's dead, all of him, he should be gone."

"That doesn't always seem to work," Ginny said quietly.

"What doesn't work?" Harry said as Ginny shivered beside him. "You're freezing again. Get in here."

Harry moved over and held open the bed clothes for her. Ginny slid in beside him and lay down. Slowly her shivering slowed down.

"Now tell me, what is it that doesn't work?"

"People being dead. It doesn't keep them out of your mind," Ginny said. "At least not out of mine."

Harry looked down at her. "What have you been dreaming about Ginny?" he asked.

"Fred," she said with a wan smile. "and George. Together."

"Oh, yeah," Harry said uncomfortably.

It was still extremely weird that Fred wasn't around. Well not so much when George was gone, but on the days when George visited it had struck Harry as extremely strange, especially as when ever he was talking about George he was apt to say "Fred and George" out of habit. They'd been like the bookends to a good joke, you needed both the set up and the punch line or it didn't work. One alone was no good and often it seemed to Harry that this is what had happened to George when Fred had died. The rhythm and pattern that had been so much apart of him was gone. Ginny, who had delighted in the antics of her brothers, missed Fred of course, but Harry was beginning to wonder if what she missed most of all was the Fred-and-George entity that had been her brothers. Most of what had made George himself was also gone.

Harry held her close, not knowing what else to say, but understanding that she was missing them.

"Ginny," he said after a time. "Did your parents happen to hear you come in here?"

"Well they heard you of course. I went by the bathroom and flushed before I came down, so I don't think they know I'm here. Besides, Hermione taught me muffliato."

Harry looked at her in surprise. Hermione didn't really approve of that spell, and yet she had taught it to Ron's sister.

"Why'd she do that?" Harry asked.

Ginny leaned up on her elbow and looked down on him. "Harry, just how thick can you be? I though you were a bit brighter than Ron."

Harry stared at her. Generally he did consider himself to be a bit brighter than Ron, but he still wasn't entirely sure what Ginny was getting at.

Ginny sighed in exasperation. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Does that give you a hint?"

Harry rubbed his jaw with his free hand a bit nervously. Could this possibly mean what he thought it did? That Ginny was visiting him in is bed not because of the nightmares but for this? Harry's heart pounded as his imagination eagerly kicked in. With Ginny here in his bed, the muffliato charm on the door, and Ron out of the room, newly imagined possibilities of things to do with Ginny suddenly flooded his mind. He grinned at her, returning her kiss before answering, his free hand now on her back.

Ginny snuggled in closer against him and she kissed him again.

"I think I'm getting it," he said at last as their kisses became more passionate.

"It's about time Potter," Ginny said as her hand caressed his chest.

Harry felt a trill run up and down his spine as she leaned over him and his own hand ran up and down her back. The T-shirt Ginny was wearing on this night was tighter than the one she'd worn before, but it was also shorter exposing the smallest gap of skin between the bottom of her shirt and her pajama bottoms. He discovered this, and ran his hand up towards her shoulder blades again. There were no straps. All she was wearing was the shirt. The heat in his body jumped just a bit. Harry's fingers slide down her back to the gap once again, tracing its edge, feeling the skin beneath the edges of her shirt. He hesitated. Would she stop him? Tell him to wait? Tell him no? Harry couldn't be sure, but before he could think about it much more than that his hands had found their way beneath her shirt, feeling the warm flesh of her back beneath his fingertips. Ginny made a small noise, but kept kissing him, pulling him closer. She rolled away from him just a bit, grabbing his shirt to pull him with her. Now Ginny was on her back and Harry was leaning over her. He withdrew one hand to support himself, but the other was still beneath her shirt, feeling the place where her stomach met her ribs. She giggled a little at that.

"Are you ticklish?" he asked as he kissed near her ear.

"You have to ask that Potter after all those games of reward Quidditch?"

Harry chuckled softly as his fingers moved playfully over her ribs tickling her while he continued to kiss her.

"Not really. Just thought it might be fun."

"Fun for you," she teased as she ran her own hands up his shirt.

Harry's heart raced as her hands moved across his skin. He didn't think he'd ever felt less ticklish, but he laughed softly anyway because it seemed to please her. He kissed her jaw and then her throat as she continued trying to find his ticklish spots. His own hands explored her ribs as he continued downward with his kissing, brushing up against soft rounded flesh that began to cover her ribs part way up her chest. He felt the curve of it with his fingertips, soft warm round, and his imagination urged him forward, showed him searching for that tiny firm bit of flesh that was her nipple in his mind, brushing his hand against it, pushing himself upon her, urging her on as his desire for her built.

Harry stopped, with drawing his hands, breathing hard. It was too soon. The images his imagination were trying to present to him pressed in on him showed him going much further but he ignored them, concentrating his vision on Ginny's face. Her eyes were on him and momentarily she looked disappointed. Playfully she pressed her leg up against him and again Harry pulled away.

"Harry, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"Nothing," he whispered back and he kissed her cheek again.

"Then why…?" she didn't finish her question as Harry put his finger to her lips then kissed them.

"Ginny, I'm going to be here all summer. Let's not rush this," he said.

"Really?" she asked with a quizzical look in his direction. "I thought boys liked girls for this."

"Merlin… of course we like this," Harry drew a deep breath trying to make absolutely sure he was in control of himself. It wasn't easy to do. "But I like you more," he whispered.

"I don't understand."

"I think, I mean I'm sure… we will probably get there eventually, but let's take it slow, okay?" he asked.

"Harry, you know, I just don't understand you."

"Why?" he asked wondering if he'd said the wrong thing.

"Well other boys, I mean Michael and Dean and…"

Harry stopped her, "I know who they are," he interrupted gruffly. "What about it?"

"Well when I was with them and we were snogging they always wanted to get fresh with me. I never let them much, but I mean they always tried. They were constantly looking for opportunities. They told me it would bring us closer."

"Did you believe them?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well no, because I didn't feel about them the way I thought I should for it to be that way. They just wanted sex I think."

Harry chuckled. "You are probably right. So what has that got to do with me?"

"Well when I'm with you, it feels right. I mean if feels like I thought it should…like I thought it would when it was right."

Harry nodded. "I feel that too."

"But you're not trying…I mean you did, but then you stopped, so…" she struggled to explain.

"Not because I wanted to stop," he assured her.

"Then why?" she asked with a note of concern, glancing down in the direction of her own chest. "Is it me?"

"What?" Harry gasped understanding her concern. "Oh no, not you. You are perfect. I mean I want you, no I mean I love you …well I want you too, but …"

"But what?" she whispered.

For the moment Harry's passion got the better of him and he kissed her, his desire for her growing, becoming stronger and more obvious by the moment. Finally they broke apart again and Harry buried his face in her hair.

"Oh my," she whispered into the side of his head. Harry cleared his throat but didn't move, he didn't trust himself to. Slowly his control returned.

"Ginny," he said roughly when he was able to speak again. "You are perfect. You are beautiful. You are everything I want you to be. But it needs to be right, you know?" he asked.

"Doesn't this feel right to you?" she whispered.

"Well yes, but the time needs to be right too." He pulled back now and gazed into her eyes. "It's important that. Rushing something that has the potential to be this good could ruin everything." He ran his hand across her shoulder and drew his fingers through her hair, pulling it up near his nose breathing in. He loved the scent of her hair. "Do you really think we are ready?" he asked finally.

"Ready?" her face hardened a bit competitively. "For sex?"

"For love," Harry said. "I want it to be that."

Harry watched her eyes, fiery at first challenging him, as though she thought him not willing to take her on. Then slowly, ever so slowly they softened and began to warm. She relaxed beneath him, her smile softened as though in wonder, then to his shock, silently tears began flowing down her cheeks from the corners of her eyes.

"What? Ginny, no! What's wrong?" he asked as tried frantically to kiss them away. "Please don't cry!"

"I'm not crying Harry," she said sniffing. "I'm happy,"

"You are?" Harry asked feeling bewildered. Sometimes girls could be very hard to understand.

"Yes. You would wait for me? You will be with me not for sex, but for love? Really? You will stay with me without that?"

Now Harry understood. Of all the experiences that she had had, of all the boyfriends he'd seen her with, all of them had wanted to be with her for that one thing. Not one wanted to be with her as a friend or because they cared, and when she'd held back from their advances they'd moved on to someone who would. Now she was letting him because without it she feared he too would go away.

"Yes, I will. This isn't like that, at least not for me. Really. Do you believe me?" he asked.

She looked up at him looking more vulnerable than he could ever have imagined. "Yes," she whispered.

"I want it to be right, for both of us," he said wanting to make sure she understood. "I want us to both be ready, not because things well…get out hand, or we loose control, but because we've reached that point in our relationship where it's the right thing to do. For us. Do you understand?" he asked.

"I think so Harry. But if it's that or loosing you…" she began.

"It will never be for that. Promise me Ginny, you will never do it with me because you think that," he said.

"Harry…" she said faintly. "Are you sure? I mean we could…."

"It might be easier," he agreed. "But would it be the right thing to do?"

She looked at him quizzically. "You sound like Dumbledore when you say that."

"Well, that is something he did say to me. I don't think he was thinking of this though when he said it."

Ginny considered that and giggled. To think of their old headmaster with his long white hair and beard in such a situation was so unexpected it was funny. "Can you imagine…Dumbledore snogging?" she giggled.

"I try not to," Harry told her earnestly.

She laughed again then suddenly grew quiet, looking up at him quite shyly. He'd never seen her look at him before quite like that.

Suddenly feeling ferociously protective of Ginny, Harry held her gently against him, his arms wrapped around her, listening to the sound of her heart beating in her chest beneath her breast. The feel of that would have been good too he thought but this for now was enough, maybe he thought in the long run it would be better.

"Are we agreed?" he whispered after some time. "We'll take our time? Make sure we are ready before we make love?"

"Oh yes Harry. Thank you."

Harry smiled, feeling a little proud of himself. After all hadn't he promised Dumbledore he'd try to follow that bit of advice? To do what was right instead of what was easy? And he had, they both had. So far they were succeeding.

"Harry?" she said his name again after a time.

"Hum?" Harry answered still feeling pleased.

"Does this mean you don't want to fool around at all any more?" she asked.

"I never said that," he told her shooting her a playful smile as he tickled her slightly. "Just as long as we don't let things get too out of control."

Ginny smiled broadly at him again. "Good. I like being with you Harry. You make me feel good." She snuggled down comfortably beside him in the bed and Harry felt happy. They understood each other. He was content and any of the nervousness he'd thought he might feel earlier was gone.


	12. Chapter 12

The senior Weasley's were up early as was their custom after an uncommonly quiet night. After a short outburst from Harry, he seemed to have settled down to sleep peacefully for the rest of the night. Arthur had heard Ginny up to use the toilet twice, once just as they laid down and then again about an hour before they'd gotten up. Other than that, there had been no movement in the house at all. Mrs. Weasley was feeling quite relieved.

"You see dear," Mr. Weasley was saying as they sat down and breakfasted together. "They were in their own rooms all night. Aren't you glad now we didn't say anything?"

Mrs. Weasley frowned slightly. "I was so sure," she said. "I know what I heard night before last Arthur, and now that Ron is gone, I just assumed…"

"Assumed they'd take advantage of the situation?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes."

"Molly, I am surprised at you. We have raised our children well. They are trustworthy young people in most every thing they do," Mr. Weasley scolded. "All of them from Bill to Ginny…even Percy has come around. They are young yes, and I'm sure they feel the pressures and attractions of their age. However I do trust them. I wish you did too."

Mrs. Weasley looked a bit abashed. "I do Arthur, really I to."

"Is it Harry you're uncertain of then?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No. I trust Harry too, I think. Well," Mrs. Weasley hesitated. "It's so hard Arthur. She is our daughter," Mrs. Weasley emphasized the word.

"I think it is only natural to feel that way Molly. After all both you and I know what can happen when a young girl is attracted to her man."

Mrs. Weasley blushed furiously at her husband. After all these years the intensity of her attraction to him had never wavered or changed.

"However," Mr. Weasley went on, "I do think that we should trust them. They are young so they may not know exactly what they are doing, but I think they are good people and they are smart enough to figure it out."

"Yes Arthur. I will try," she assured her husband. "Do you know what time Bill and Fleur are coming over tomorrow? You said for dinner, but will they be here before?"

Their conversation drifted towards dinner arrangements and family things until it was time for Mr. Weasley to go. He was just putting his cloak on when hand in hand Harry and Ginny came down stairs.

Similar to the morning before they were both smiling quite happily. Something though was definitely different. They were kind and gentle towards one another and neither of them seemed as awkward or nervous as they had been. Mrs. Weasley glanced at her husband wondering what had happened while her husband shrugged.

"See you tonight Molly." He kissed her on her cheek and said goodbye.

"Shall I help you with breakfast Mrs. Weasley?" Harry offered.

"Oh, I ate with Arthur, Harry, but if you could make breakfast for yourselves, that would be nice. I have some sewing I'd like to get done today if I could," she explained.

Harry grinned as he took over her position in front of the stove.

"Eggs Harry?" Ginny asked as she pulled some form the cooler.

"Two. Do you want toast Ginny or potatoes?"

"Toast I think. Jam or marmalade?"

Mrs. Weasley watched them as Harry pulled frying pans from the drawer and went to work at the stove. There was definitely something different about these two this morning and she found herself looking carefully for the flushed cheeks and flashes of the sorts of knowing smiles between them that Mrs. Weasley had come to recognize in her offspring as they entered new levels of intimacy in their various relationships. After a few minutes she decided that wasn't quite what she was seeing. They were more comfortable with each other than they had been, but not necessarily in an intimate way. It was a bit puzzling really. Still trying to sort it out, she left them to make breakfast and got on with her day.

The Weasley's next suggestion that something had changed between Harry and Ginny came the next Friday evening when Bill and Fleur came for dinner. Bill saw it and looked to his father with a questioning glance but didn't say anything. Fleur on the other hand wasn't so subtle.

"Et es good to see you 'arry," she told him as she tied on an apron drew up a bowl full of potatoes for peeling beside where he was working on some sprouts. "You look very 'appy."

"Good to see you too Fleur," Harry grinned. "I am happy. Things at the moment are very good."

"For both you and Ginny, yes?" she asked.

"Well yeah. Of course," Harry told her. "I wouldn't be happy if she wasn't."

"Ah, you are like Bill. Considerate of ze women."

Harry blushed.

"I think she means you're a gentleman Harry," Ginny told him as she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist for a hug. "And he is. Definitely," Ginny said to Fleur.

"Et does take ze other boyfriends to find that out, no?" she asked the younger girl pointedly.

"How do you know that?" Bill asked playfully as he joined Fleur at the counter.

"At ze Yule Ball Bill, zhere were those who were not zo gentlemanly."

"You mean Roger Davis?" Harry asked without thinking, remembering that Fleur had been Roger's date at the dance.

"Yes. Et was almost ze hardest task," she confined.

Harry looked at her startled. It had been for him too, but he suspected that was for very different reasons. "'Er, ah… yeah, well I suppose," he said uncomfortably.

"Zat is all behind us now. Things are much better."

"Yeah they are," Harry heartily agreed wrapping his free arm around Ginny.

"I hear they are planning another Yule Ball next year," Bill said to Ginny. "Are you two planning to go?"

"Well Harry's not going to be at Hogwarts next year, so that all depends," Ginny said.

"You're not?" Bill asked in surprise. "Is Ron?"

"I'm not sure," Harry told him truthfully. "I'm not. I'm returning to take my exams in the fall, but I'm not staying for the year. Ron might, at least for part of it. I mean Hermione is, so he might, but I doubt it."

"It is a bit hard to return to being subordinate again after being on your own all last year, isn't it," Bill commented.

"Harder than I thought it would be," Harry agreed.

"Don't you like living here Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she took the now readied sprouts from him and tipped them into a pan.

"Well yes I do Mrs. Weasley. I mean it's nice to get the home cooked meals and to have a solid roof over my head. I don't want you to think I don't appreciate it. I mean when I think of Ron and Hermione doing the camping thing again." Harry shook his head.

"You never know. It might work out better for them in Australia than it did for you last year," Bill said.

"Well they are better prepared," Mrs. Weasley said. "But that doesn't mean I think they were ready."

"They had to find her parents Mrs. Weasley," Harry reminded her.

Bill raised his chin in agreement. "I think everyone has had more of a pull towards family since the war. It's unbelievable. Cousins contacting each other who normally wouldn't give each other the time of day, and yet now they do. Who would have believed it?"

"Harry heard from his cousin Bill," Ginny told her brother.

"Even you Harry?" Bill asked. "I thought they can't stand you."

"My aunt and uncle can't but well, Ginny's right I did hear from my cousin."

"We're going to his birthday party next weekend," Ginny said.

"A muggle party?" Fleur asked. "Es zhat true 'arry?"

"Yeah it is."

"We have to get him a present so Dad's coming with us to the muggle shopping district," Ginny told them. "It's so funny, he's so excited he's like a kid."

"Well Dad always was a bit funny about muggle stuff," Bill remarked.

"Are you lot talking about me?" Mr. Weasley asked as he walked into the kitchen with George and Percy behind him.

"Are we all here now?"

Mrs. Weasley turned around to survey her family, counting them in her head. There was Bill and Fleur, Charlie was missing of course, they had Percy, George, her heart skipped a beat. Ron and Hermione they'd just discussed, and there was Ginny with her Harry. Funny how that phrase seemed to suit them these days. That was everyone.

"Let's all sit down then," she said as she returned her attention to the items still on the stove. "Ginny do let go of Harry long enough to finish setting the table."

Everyone laughed gently at her expression but neither Ginny nor Harry seemed the least bit embarrassed by it.

The meal wasn't fancy but it was absolutely delicious, and the table was once again very full. Mrs. Weasley was usually happier with it that way.

"That was an excellent meal Mum." Bill moved his chair back a bit from the table. "I believe even Fleur liked it."

"Everyzhing does zeem to taste a lot better these days," Fleur agreed.

"Oh?" Mr. Weasley said with a questioning look of recognition on his face. He exchanged a look with his son who nodded almost imperceptively. "Really." He turned to his wife who was already gathering up dirty dishes and beginning to bustle about. He took her by the hand, making her set them down again and causing her to sit back down in her chair. "Molly, I think you should re-join us for a bit."

"Yes Mum. Please," Bill said.

Everyone turned towards Bill looking at him curiously.

"Fleur and I have a bit of an announcement to make, and Mum you probably do want to be sitting down for this."

Bill's mother looked at him with that penetrating look she had, then looked critically then questioningly towards Bill's wife. "Do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley faltered.

"Et es true," Fleur said. "We are about to become a family."

"You're pregnant?" Percy blurted out looking as though such a thing was quite against regulations.

"Yes, I am," Fleur said.

The room erupted into exclamations of congratulations and hugs as everyone shared their joy and excitement at the news with the parents to be.

"Ginny, you're going to be an aunt!" Harry exclaimed looking at the stunned expression on Ginny's face.

"That's not nearly as scary as the thought of Ron being an uncle," George said.

Everyone turned to stare. It was the first time in a long time George had made any attempt at his old wit and humor.

"An absolutely terrifying thought," Ginny readily agreed. "When are you going to tell him?" she asked Bill.

"We sent an owl to Australia this morning. We didn't want him finding out from you lot," Bill told them.

"Has anyone heard from little Ronikins by the way?" George asked.

"No. International post is still not what it should be," Percy said seriously.

"But seriously folks, any ideas how they are getting on down in Australia?" George asked.

"Hermione sent me a patronus letting me know they were there and hadn't needed the recipe for kangaroo yet as of last week," Harry volunteered.

"Kangaroo?" Percy asked. "Are you serious? Did they really expect to be eating kangaroo?"

"Ron was quite determined not to depend on wild mushrooms again," Harry said.

"Which is good because they don't have many edible mushrooms in Australia," George said. "Kangaroos maybe, but mushrooms?"

"There ya go," Harry said with a grin towards Percy. "And Ron will eat nearly anything," he assured Percy. "Not willingly of course, and not happily, but once hunger strikes him, he does."

This observation so casually tossed out by Harry, had the effect of a revelation to most of the Weasley family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were getting used to this sort of thing from having Harry around, but for the others comments like this cast light on bits of that mysterious year shared by their brother with Hermione and Harry like nothing else did. Most had not felt the weight of that before.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Harry asked when the silence following his comment seemed inordinately long.

"No dear," Mrs. Weasley assured him patting Harry on the shoulder as she got up once more to clear the dishes.

"Blimey, a baby," George commented as the talk broke out again.

"Well that does happen, George," Ginny said. "After all Remus and Tonks did."

"Well yeah, but this one's in the family. I mean there'll be wet diapers and everything."

"It's the 'everything' I'd be worried about," Harry commented thinking of the smell coming from little Teddy's back end at the end of Remus's funeral.

"That's right, you're already in the parenting business Harry," Bill commented. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Owe z little Teddy?" Fleur asked. "I bet 'e es getting big."

"I haven't seen him for a few weeks," Harry said, "but Andromeda says he laughs properly now."

"Do you have eny tips for me on ze diapers?" Fleur asked Harry teasingly.

"Who me?" Harry asked squirming slightly. "Ah no, I would expect Mrs. Weasley has some though."

"Would you like a lesson Harry?" she offered. "Drying charms while useful are not really the best way to deal with a soggy diaper."

Harry had the decency to look a bit abashed. Apparently Mrs. Weasley had seen what he'd done at the wake after all. Everyone else laughed.

"Et would be useful after laundering them though, no?" Fleur asked more seriously.

And the two women dove into a conversation on the finer points of diapering and doing laundry for babies in such detail that they quickly lost the interest of the men. Leaving the pair of women engrossed in their conversation, Harry and the rest of the Weasley men plus Ginny moved to the sitting room. As they did, Harry felt this was his chance.

"Ah Bill, could I have a word?" he inquired as they settled on chairs around the comfortable room.

"About Gringott's Harry?" Bill asked. "Dad warned me you'd probably be asking about that."

"Well yeah I am. I was wondering… well I need to get to my vault you see, but I know the dragon thing didn't make me to popular there, so I was wondering... "

"If I could get it for you?" Bill asked with a grin.

"Well that would be great if you could of course," Harry said. "But if I own them a fine or something, I mean I'm prepared to take responsibility for my actions, but I'm not sure exactly what that might mean."

Bill studied the younger man. Financial uncertainly was known to cause a certain amount of anxiety in most men, and Harry was no exception. "It's not as bad as you might think Harry. There will be a penalty fee applied to your accounts of course."

"To all of ours?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you, Ron's and Hermione's."

"But I didn't want them…," Harry started to object.

"It's ten percent of the value of the cash assets in your vault," Bill interrupted him. "In your case that's a significant amount. However for Ron and Hermione together that comes to less than ten galleons."

"Oh," Harry said considering this. "That's all right then," he said.

"Don't you want to know how much your share will be?" Bill asked.

"It doesn't matter. The gold doesn't mean that much to me," Harry said.

"It might in the future," Mr. Weasley pointed out.

"It's only the Potter vault being fined Harry. What you got from the Black family won't be touched," Bill told him.

"Okay. Thanks," Harry said. "Do Ron and Hermione know?"

"A Gringott's owl was sent to them last week explaining everything," Bill explained. "Your account is more complicated so it's taken a bit longer to work out. As you can imagine the goblins were in favor of rather a higher fine from the value of your total holdings both from within the bank and of real estate you own outside, but according to wizarding law they can only touch what is at the bank and only what is in your name. You were given the key to the Black family vault but the assets within were never transferred to your name. That alone has made the negotiation process much more complex. Also, the Potter heirlooms that were released to your vault when you came of age are in your family name and are considered family property rather than your personal property so they couldn't touch that either. Needless to say the goblins aren't too happy about that or with you Harry, not at all, but I think the settlement is fair."

Harry nodded. He'd had no idea of the financial wrangling that had been taking place in his behalf since the end of the war.

"Bill, I don't know what to say," Harry began.

"I'm sorry we couldn't have done better," Bill told him. "Most of the wizarding community feels that we owe you, not the other way around."

But Harry only shook his head. He'd never wanted them to feel this way. "Do you know what happened to the dragon?" he asked.

"You know, Hermione asked me about that too? No I don't, I'm sorry. The last ones to see her were you three."

Harry nodded. They'd hoped the dragon would get away.

"I suppose they'll get another," Harry said seriously.

"They will have to hatch it," Bill said. "Charlie's trying to help them get an egg, perhaps a horn tail this time. Do you think that would be more of a deterrent?"

"It might be at that," Harry said remembering the viciousness of the one he'd encountered during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and he grinned.

"When do you need the gold Harry?" Bill asked and the discussion turned to the up coming party and shopping trip.

The rest of the discussion drifted easily from one topic to another, all more or less involving the family in one way or another. Harry sat with his arm around Ginny's shoulder realizing as he did that he was there as her boyfriend rather than as Ron's mate. Ron wasn't even there, and he was hardly even a topic of the conversation, and yet the talk about family and friends swirled around them.

Harry found his thoughts drifting as the evening wore on. Having a family was a very good thing, a thing he felt he was close to having with Ginny at his side. He watched Bill and Fleur so happy together, so content with the new life they were creating and Harry began to dream of having his own home with Ginny some day, and wondering about where they would live. The talk turned to the modifications they had planned for Shell Cottage now that there was a baby on the way, and Harry's thoughts too shifted to the two houses he owned wondering which of these might be more suited for the future about which he was dreaming. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ginny clicking her fingers in front of his face and saying his name.

"Harry, Harry…"

"What?"

"You were a million miles away. What were you thinking of?" Ginny asked.

Harry blinked, clearing his vision realizing that they had the attention of everyone in the room.

"It was nothing Gin. What were you saying?" he asked realizing he was missing something.

"We vere discussing our plans for ze future," Fleur said. "Do you know vhat it es you want to do tomorrow?"

"I was thinking of visiting Teddy," Harry answered.

"You were?" Ginny asked.

"Well yeah, I mean it's been a while since I've seen him, so I thought I would," Harry explained. "Why what were you all talking about doing?"

"We were talking about careers Harry," Bill said. "Fleur was telling us how she'd like to work after the baby, and George was filling us in on how the shop's going, so we wondered what your plans are since you've decided not to return to Hogwarts."

"Oh," Harry said realizing he'd miss a beat. "Well I've been considering Kingsley's offer to start Auror training in September."

"Have you applied yet?" Fleur asked.

"Well, 'er no. I have to finish my exams first, at least Charms and Potions, which I'm doing as soon as Hogwarts opens in September. They said I could do the Transfiguration concurrently, so I'll be doing that one a bit later."

"Then you're seriously planning on doing that?" Percy asked. .

Harry squirmed uncomfortably. "Well yeah Percy, why do you ask?"

"The training office is in London," Percy told him. "If you wait to apply until after your exams you haven't left yourself much time to find a place to live."

"He can stay here," Mrs. Weasley said swiftly.

"No he can't Mum," Percy said. "From what I understand Harry doesn't have his apparition license yet, and it's too far to travel to London from here by train everyday."

"He will have it by the end of next week," Mr. Weasley said.

"I will?" Harry asked.

"Certainly. I set up two private tests like you asked me weeks ago. Ron took his the morning they left," Mr. Weasley said.

"Did he pass?" George asked suddenly interested.

"Of course he did," Harry cut in before looking at Mr. Weasley's face. "He did pass, didn't he Mr. Weasley?" Ron had missed this once before by a mere technicality of a half an eyebrow.

"Yes Harry he did. And as I was saying, your test is a week from today, and I'm sure you will pass as you have been apparating on a regular basis for over a year."

"Oh right, thanks," Harry said. "So I could apparate to London," he told Mrs. Weasley, "but I probably won't."

"Why ever not?" she asked. "We have plenty of room."

Just then Fleur yawned and Bill pulled her close to him.

"I think it might be time for us to get this little mother home to bed. After all, she does need her rest," Bill said as he pulled the both of them to their feet. "So until Saturday next Harry?" Bill asked.

"At the Leaky Cauldron," Harry confirmed. "We'll meet you there. And thanks again Bill."

"Don't mention it."

They said their good nights and slowly all the guests took their leave and apparated home.

"Are you really going to visit Teddy tomorrow?" Ginny asked as they returned to the kitchen before climbing the stairs to turn in.

"I thought I would. I sent a patronus to Andromeda today asking if that was okay and she said I could come. Why, did you want to?"

"Well I would, but what do you do with a baby?" Ginny asked.

"I dun know," Harry said. "Mrs. Weasley, what do you do with a baby?" He asked. "Other than the diapers I mean. I want to spend time with him but I'm not sure how to when he's so young."

"Well babies that age generally like doing whatever it is their families are doing. They mostly just enjoy being with you, so just do what you usually would and bring him along," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

Harry thought about that. Usually they spent their time flying together, playing Quidditch one on one or snogging, all of which was fun, but none of which he could see how to do with a baby. He looked to Ginny hoping she might have an idea.

"Harry, how about we bring him back here and go for a picnic?" she suggested.

"A picnic? In the orchard?" Harry asked.

"Or out by the pond, it's a bit nicer there," Ginny said.

Harry considered that. At a picnic one just sat about on blankets and hung out. It sounded a bit safer for a baby than flying, and if there were blankets around then perhaps a bit of snogging wasn't totally out of the question.

"We could even do a bit of swimming if you'd like," she suggested.

"With the baby?" Harry asked.

"Well we won't actually take him in, but I bet he'd like the feel of the water on his toes."

Harry grinned. Swimming meant bathing suits which added an extra element of appeal to this particular plan.

"I like it. That's an excellent idea," Harry said.

"How long will you have him?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I promised to be there at nine tomorrow morning, and I'll have him until about five," Harry said.

"Well I will be out in the morning, but I could give you a hand in the afternoon if you needed it," Mrs. Weasley offered.

"That'd be great Mrs. Weasley. I'll do my best, but I'm not sure if that will work much beyond an hour or two."

Mrs. Weasley smiled in understanding. "Harry, do let me give you some tips on that."

"Okay," Harry agreed and Mrs. Weasley sat the two of them down for a crash course in babysitting.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry arrived in Godric's Hollow at the end of the lane where Andromeda Tonks lived at 8:45 on Saturday morning. Dressed as he was in his cleanest clothes, he still looked a bit ragged and he hoped that she would still let him take Teddy with him. Ten minutes later Harry knocked on the door and Andromeda let him inside.

"Good morning Harry. Are you ready for this?"

"Good morning. I think so," Harry said. Then he shrugged. "I'll do my best I promise."

"I know you will," the older woman said.

"And Ginny is going to be there today to help out, and Mrs. Weasley promised to look in on us this afternoon," he continued.

"Harry," she stopped him laying her hand on his arm. "If you can save the entire wizarding world from the baddest dark wizard of all time, then I have every confidence that you will be able to take care of Teddy."

At that Harry gave her a slightly pained look. "I wasn't able to save everyone," he mumbled.

"No, but no one could do that. You have done much more than wizards who are far older and much more experienced than you are," she said.

"Thanks," Harry said truly appreciating her vote of confidence.

"Do you know what you're going to do today?" she asked, and Harry told her of their plans for the picnic and playing by the water at the pond.

"Do you think that'll be alright?" Harry asked anxiously.

"I'm sure Teddy will enjoy that. You will have to watch him though. He's beginning to creep a bit, and he can roll to get where he wants to so he doesn't necessarily stay where you put him now like he did."

"I'll watch him," Harry assured her. "What about his food?"

Andromeda led Harry to the kitchen and went over the food she had packed for Teddy for the day, then lead Harry to the nursery to re-unit him with his godson. Teddy cooed energetically at Harry as soon as he walked through the baby's bedroom door.

"Hi there!" Harry said reaching down to pick him up from the crib. "Are you ready to go with me today? Shall we give your grandma a bit of a break?"

Teddy smiled and laughed.

"Alright then," he told the little boy. "Let's just get your stuff then I'm going to take you home with me to introduce you again to my best girl."

Harry picked up the baby bag filled with all the necessities for the day and slung it over his shoulder. With little Teddy wrapped in his other arm, he walked with Andromeda back down the stairs. She kissed her grandson goodbye and wished Harry good luck on their day together. Harry walked to the end of the drive, turned to help Teddy wave goodbye then turned on the spot and was gone.

"Mum, they're here!" Ginny cried as she waited for Harry while looking out the kitchen door.

Harry landed with a pop with Teddy in his arms. The baby gave a short muffled cry as they appeared but Harry simply comforted him by bouncing him slightly and holding him close.

"Do you need help?" Ginny called through the door.

"No, I think we're good." Harry said as he came through the kitchen door. "Are you ready Gin?"

"Don't I get to visit with Mr. Lupin first?" Mrs. Weasley said and she swooped down on Harry and the baby taking the little boy eagerly into her arms. "Oh I love the smell of babies," she said pressing her nose against Teddy's head.

Harry and Ginny just exchanged incredulous looks with one another.

"I've got sandwiches packed, some crisps, and pumpkin juice," Ginny said. "And two blankets and some towels. Is that enough?"

"What about bottles for Teddy?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Here," Harry said. "Mrs. Tonks sent them along. I've got food for him too, and diapers," he added as an after thought.

"He's eating solids now?" Mrs. Weasley asked in surprise.

"No, just this grayish mushy stuff. She showed me how to heat it a bit with my wand before I feed it to him," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled. This was going to be interesting watching two inexperienced teens try to care for a very young baby by themselves for an entire day.

"Are you ready Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Just hold him for a bit while I go put on my trunks," Harry said.

Mrs. Weasley handed the squirming bundle to her daughter as she finished getting herself ready to go.

"Now I promised Percy I'd help him with his curtains today," Mrs. Weasley started. "But they can wait if you think you'd rather I stay."

"No," Harry told her. "I think we can handle it. You go ahead."

"Well if you're sure?" she asked.

"Yes," Harry said firmly. "You go. We'll be fine.

"All right. I'll be home sometime this afternoon, probably by three. I'll check on you then, okay?" she asked.

"Okay Mum," Ginny said tickling the little boy in her lap.

Mrs. Weasley nodded studying them thoughtfully. Inwardly she thought this might be a very good experience for her daughter and surrogate son to have. "I'm off then," she said picking up her purse and bag. "Good bye."

She waved at them as she walked out to the apparition point and with a pop she was gone. Ginny turned back to look at Harry who still stood on the stairs on his way up to change.

"Are you going to go or what?" Ginny asked.

"Oh yeah. I'll be right back," Harry said and he dashed up to his room to change.

A short while later he was back. Harry helped Ginny gather up their things as she held the baby, packing them into a large wicker basket. Slinging Teddy's bag back over his shoulder again, Harry helped Ginny through the door and down the back steps to the Burrow.

"Through the orchard?" Harry asked.

"The path is flatter this way," Ginny said, Teddy was squirming and Ginny was finding it difficult to both walk and keep hold of him.

Harry led the way along the path that lead around the orchard and out behind the shed. It was the long way round, but the slope was relatively gentle making it easier to walk. Every now and then Teddy made a sudden lunge in Harry's direction, reaching for him with his arms. Harry watched as Ginny struggled until they were about half way down the path.

"Here, give him to me," Harry instructed.

"You can't hold him and carry the basket," Ginny objected.

"You take the basket then," Harry said.

"Oh, alright."

Ginny turned towards Harry and he scooped Teddy from her arms, drawing him in with one arm towards his shoulder. Teddy cooed happily and immediately grabbed large handfuls of Harry's T-shirt along with a bit of his chest hair that was underneath and proceeded to hold on tightly. Harry gasped as he handed the basket over to Ginny and did his best to loosen the grip of those tiny fingers on his chest.

"Hey bud, that's attached!" Harry told him as his eyes began to water.

Teddy grinned at him in a wide toothless baby grin, wiggling all over and began to laugh, a real solid baby laugh. Ginny who was already smiling at Harry's predicament began to laugh too.

"It's not funny!" Harry protested as the baby pulled harder and his eyes began to water in earnest now.

"Oh Harry, It is!" Ginny said giggling. "You should see your face!"

"Ginny!" Harry snapped in a tone much harsher than he had intended. Teddy's smiles evaporated instantly, and his lip began to quiver as he threatened to cry. Harry nearly panicked at this, but the good part was that at least in his moment of shock Teddy had loosened his grip on Harry's shirt. Feeling very much relieved, Harry began to bounce the baby and softened his voice as he talked to him in a soothing tones,

"I'm sorry Teddy, but that really is much better," Harry told him. "Please, don't cry," he begged.

The baby sniffed a bit then leaned his head against Harry's shoulder. Harry patted him on the back vaguely and they started to walk again as Teddy settled against him. He was nearly asleep by the time Harry and Ginny reached the pond.

"Where do you want to be?" Ginny asked as she prepared to spread out the blankets they'd brought with them.

"Somewhere in the shade and a bit away from the water I guess," Harry said looking down at his godson. He was properly asleep and Harry wondered how he was going to put him down.

Ginny chose a spot looking to Harry for approval and he nodded. He tried to help her spread the blankets a bit but this proved to be difficult without waking Teddy and only using one hand.

"Here, give him to me," Ginny offered once they were down. She took Teddy from Harry's shoulder and sitting down with her legs crossed cradled the sleeping baby in her arms. His hair, which had been turquoise all morning was now jet black, just like Harry's.

"He really likes you," Ginny commented as Harry sat down beside her, and peered over her shoulder at Teddy.

"Yeah, I guess, but you do that so naturally Gin," he commented as he watched them.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Holding a baby," Harry said.

Ginny smiled. It was fun to imagine just for a moment that Teddy was theirs and that they were a family. It wasn't long though before Teddy's sleeping weight grew heavy in her arms.

"What do we do now?" Harry asked looking at her as they sat watching Teddy sleep.

Ginny shrugged. "Lay him down I guess. Have you got any of his baby blankets in there?"

Harry searched through the bag Andromeda had given him and produced a soft square of cloth he though qualified.

"Lay it out on the corner of ours," Ginny directed.

Harry did as she said, then helped Ginny move Teddy to the blanket. He stirred a bit but kept on sleeping. Ginny covered him, turning back to Harry with a smile.

"Okay," Harry said happily. With the baby asleep perhaps this meant he might have a few minutes alone with his girlfriend.

"Do you want to go swimming Harry?" Ginny asked as she kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet free from her socks.

"Okay," Harry said.

It was still a bit cool, but the sun was rising rapidly in the sky and the day was going to be quite warm. Harry grinned as he removed his own shoes and socks while Ginny stood up and started to wriggle out of the jeans she'd worn over her swimsuit. She folded them neatly and placed them on the edge of the blanket away from Teddy. Harry followed suit and looked up just in time to see Ginny pull her shirt off up over her head, swinging back her long thick red hair so that it fell over her shoulders, breast and back. Harry tried unsuccessfully not to stare as he watched her seated there in much less than he was used to her wearing. Her two piece swimsuit was modest by modern muggle standards but the top was still low enough to show a nice amount of cleavage, and the bottoms covered her rear, but fell a bit lower than her belly button leaving her stomach exposed. Harry cleared is throat as he finished folding his own clothes and standing there in his trunks he held his hand out to her. Guiding her into his arms he kissed her.

"You are beautiful," he said in an awed tone.

"You're not so bad yourself," Ginny said with a nervous smile. "A bit scary though."

She traced the shape of the new lighting bolt scar where it bisected the oval one left by the horocrux on his chest with her finger. Normally Harry wouldn't have allowed anyone to do this, but he didn't move savoring the sensation of her touch. Pulling her closer he was about to begin snogging her seriously when Teddy let out a cry. He managed to kiss her a couple of times before Ginny pulled away.

"Harry, the baby," she said.

"Yeah. His timing is rotten," Harry said.

Ginny laughed softly as she pulled him back towards the blankets again.

"Teddy," she cooed as she picked him up again and held him against her shoulder.

The baby continued to cry as Ginny bounced him and tried another position closer to her neck. Teddy only cried harder. Harry checked his watch and remembering the schedule Andromeda had given him began to search Teddy's bag for some food. He found a bottle, waved his wand at it to heat it some.

"Here, try this," he urged holding it out to her.

Ginny moved the baby so she was sitting again with him cradled in her arms and his head against her chest. She took the bottle from Harry, offering it to Teddy. Teddy turned his head towards her chest, moving his open mouth on her exposed flesh as though trying to find the place to nurse. Ginny gasped slightly, offering him the rubber nipple from the bottle with a bit of milk on it instead. The baby grabbed for it, pulling the nipple firmly in his mouth and began to suck, settling himself comfortably against Ginny's chest, with one of his tiny hands clinging to the upper edge of her swimsuit top, the other opening and closing slowly upon the exposed skin of her breast. The crying had stopped though so Ginny didn't move them.

"Hey I'm jealous," Harry teased as he watched her with his godson. "I wanted to be the one to do that."

Ginny giggled. "What do we do after we feed him?" she asked.

"Andromeda said something about diapers. I guess after something goes in something needs to come out," Harry said.

Ginny shrugged. "I guess. Do you know how to do that?" she asked a bit timidly.

"Your mum told us about changing diapers," Harry answered with a note of confusion.

"Yes I know, but with a boy…well I mean…" Ginny hesitated blushing furiously. "I don't want to damage him or anything. His boy parts I mean." She giggled uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah. Well I think it'll be okay," Harry said uncertainly.

Somehow he'd never quite imagined this, introducing his girlfriend to the details of male anatomy by changing a diaper. They got through it though with a minimum of mistakes, never quite looking each other in the eye as tiny baby parts were cleaned and re diapered.

"Yeah, we did it!" Harry exclaimed when Teddy's clothes were all back on in the right places and the baby was happy and smiling again. They played with him the rest of the morning and discovered quite by accident that Teddy loved it, laughing hysterically every Harry would disappear from his sight and come back again. Thinking to make a game of this, Harry began apparating around the pond, appearing and disappearing from places at random to entertain his godson. Teddy had the decency to nap again while Harry and Ginny ate their lunch, awaking and wanting to be fed again early in the afternoon.

This time Harry withdrew the gray mushy stuff from Teddy's bag and heated it while Ginny spread a blanket over her lap and seated Teddy into it. Harry stirred the stuff with a tiny spoon and offered a bit of it to Teddy. The baby lunged for it eagerly, grabbing for the spoon, causing far more of it to go on his face and chin than ever made it to his mouth. Harry evaporated the mess with a wave of his wand.

"What is this stuff?' Ginny asked wrinkled nose as she caught Teddy's hands while Harry attempted another spoon full. This time it reached Teddy's mouth and he sucked it down happily.

"I dun know, but he likes it," Harry said.

"Yeah, I guess he does," Ginny agreed as Teddy leaned towards Harry and began grunting for more.

Spoon feeding a baby was certainly messier than feeding with the bottle had been earlier that morning but it was also a bit more entertaining. Once when Harry apparently hadn't been moving fast enough, the spoon flew out of Harry's hand and into Teddy's mouth of its own accord in a bit of what Ginny had called 'baby magic'.

"I guess he is a wizard," Harry remarked in surprise. He'd never seen someone so young do magic before.

"Mum has lots of stories like that about us from when we were young," Ginny said. "There's one she loves to tell from when Fred and George were about one…" she stopped. "Oh…!" she said softly.

Harry looked up and saw her squeeze her eyes shut.

"Gin, you okay?" he asked softly reaching forward to touch her shoulder with his free hand as he continued to feed Teddy with the other.

"Yeah. It just hits hard sometimes," she said. "I mean Fred and George…how am I ever going to learn to think of one without the other?"

"I dun know," Harry told her soberly. "I'm not sure we ever will really. But I think it will get easier, eventually. I mean it doesn't hurt quite so bad now when I think of Sirius."

"It doesn't?" Ginny asked a bit tearfully.

"Well it does, but it is better," Harry said studying her face.

Teddy had finished the gray stuff now and Harry began to fix his bottle. The baby reached for it eagerly as a finish to his meal. Ginny laid him back a bit to help him drink, and he took the bottle eagerly in his mouth, beginning to drink so fast that he began to sputter and choke. Ginny sat him up again and patted him on his back, when to her horror he spit up part of his meal all over her chest.

"Oh yuck!" Ginny cried in disgust as a sloppy white mass hit the front of her swimsuit, a bit of her breast and began to run in earnest down into her cleavage. "Harry take him, and hand me that rag!"

Harry tossed her the rag they'd been using to try to control the spread of Teddy's meal, took the baby from her and leaned him against his own chest to give him the bottle. Harry had had the presence of mind to put his own shirt on though before doing that, just to prevent another chest hair incident.

"Hey bud," he told the boy now happily sucking on the bottle Harry was holding for him. "That is completely un-cool. You don't feel up a girl then chuck it up all over her chest," Harry admonished as he watched Ginny trying to clean herself off, wiping her suit and exposing a bit more of her skin than she normally would in an attempt to get at the gunk that had run down between her breasts.

He chuckled laughed softly in amusement at the look on Ginny's face. She openly glared at him. "Just see how you like it if he spits up on you!" she declared.

"No thank you," Harry said and he put the rag Ginny threw at him between himself and Teddy as he turned the baby over his shoulder to burp him. "You want to do the diaper this time or shall I?"

"I can," Ginny said sounding a little bit more confident about this than she had.

Harry watched as she finished with the baby wondering what they could possibly do with him next.

"Shall we take him down to the water?" Ginny suggested.

"Okay."

Harry took her hand and led the two of them down by the water. The water was cool but not cold. There was a short pier that extended a short ways from the waters edge towards the center and the pair sat down on it together holding the baby between them, dangling their feet over the edge.

"Do you think it's too cold for him?" Harry asked testing the temperature of the water with his foot.

Ginny reached down with her toe kicking the water a bit as she swung it. Teddy giggled at the splashed. Ginny did it again. Teddy laughed grinning at her. Harry did it too and Teddy giggled harder.

"Well this is fun," Ginny said. "We don't even have to get in."

They played with the water for an hour or more until Teddy began to yawn. Harry helped Ginny up from the dock with one hand as she hung onto Teddy, carrying him back to the blankets. She settled him there staying close as his eyes closed still holding her finger with one hand. Gently she released it and came to sit by Harry.

"Now what do you want to do?" she asked.

"Oh, I can think of a few things," Harry said playfully reaching towards her.

She scooted closer and Harry leaned in to kiss her, stroking her hair warmed by the sun. Ginny reached up and placed her hands around his neck drawing closer still when Harry held back looking at a spot on her front, not wanting to get baby gunk on his T-shirt.

"What?" she asked.

"I think you missed some Gin," Harry said. He grabbed the baby rag and began to dab at a bit of white stuff that clung to the front of her swimsuit. Some of it had stuck the fabric to her skin and he scrubbed a bit harder to get it off, shaping his hand around the cup of her swimsuit, his fingers rubbing against her skin.

"Harry," she said.

Harry looked up slightly distracted. "What?"

She glanced down to where he had his hand. Harry followed her gaze, the realization of what he was actually doing kicking in. "Oh," he said as she pulled the rag gently from his fingers and leaned into him so that his hand was now fully on her breast as she kissed him.

"I think you got it," she whispered.

"Yeah, I think I did," Harry kissed her again but didn't move his hand.

After a glance a Teddy to convince themselves that he was still sleeping, they moved closer, Harry reveling in the feel of her bare flesh offered by her swimwear against his. Ginny laid back and Harry began to kiss her face, moving along her jaw line to her neck. In a flash of inspiration he moved down and kissed the place where the white stuff was still stuck to her skin. It tasted of dried milk, salt and warm skin.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped in surprise.

Harry shrugged. "Teddy got to do it," Harry said playfully. "I thought it was my turn."

"Oh you!"

She playfully pushed him away, getting up from their blankets running towards the edge of the pond. Harry raced after her, catching her just as she reached the water's edge. Ginny squealed and laughed as he caught and kissed her, their feet in the water and she made to splash the water at him. Harry splashed back laughing and playing with her in the sun until their cries and shouts at one another grew too loud and Teddy began to cry.

"Oops," Harry said and he ran guiltily back to where the baby was, but to his astonishment Teddy wasn't there.

"Where is he!" Harry cried searching the pile of blankets where they'd left him.

"Here Harry," Ginny said.

Teddy had managed to roll part of the distance between the blankets and the waters edge and lay on his stomach pushing up on his elbows as he tried to get his face away from a clump of grass. Harry scooped him up trying to comfort him by holding him close.

"Here buddy, it's okay. Sorry about that," he told him close trying to comfort him. Harry looked uncomfortably at Ginny. "Andromeda warned me he could move now. I should have paid more attention. I'm a terrible godfather." He bent his head down close to Teddy's murmuring soothing words in his low deep voice. Teddy's sobs quieted as Harry swayed and Teddy began to hiccup against Harry's chest.

"No you are not Harry," a voice said from the crest of the hill where the path from the house to the pond ended.

Harry and Ginny looked up with a start.

"Oh hello Mrs. Weasley," Harry said and he wondered how much she had seen.

"I got home early so I thought I'd come check to see how you're doing."

"Not very well I'm afraid," Harry said.

"Oh I don't know about that. He's happy, safe, now. It looks like he's been fed. Diaper changed?" she asked her daughter. They nodded. "I think you are doing just fine," she told Harry patting him on the shoulder.

Harry nodded still feeling guilty.

"Harry," she said. "It takes time to learn to be a parent, or even a godparent. I think you are doing extraordinarily well."

Thinking about what could have happened if Teddy had happened to roll into the water, Harry didn't think he could stand her praise.

"What time is it Mrs. Weasley?" he asked.

"Almost three."

"We'd better head back," he told Ginny. "I'd like to change and we'll need to feed him again before I take him back to Andromeda at five."

"Okay," Ginny said and she started to gather up their blankets.

Mrs. Weasley took Teddy while they pulled their clothes on over their suits, put on their shoes then the four of them headed home. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand carrying the basket between them while Mrs. Weasley carried the baby.

"Ginny, would you like to come with me?" Harry asked. "To Godric's Hollow?"

"To take Teddy home?" she asked.

"I thought we might grab some dinner there in one the cafés afterwards," Harry explained.

"Oh. I'd like that Harry. It is okay Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Harry is asking you dear, not me on your date," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry felt his ears growing red. He hadn't really meant it like that but that was the way it had sounded. What he wanted really was the opportunity to talk to Ginny about his real estate problem.

"It's just that I need to figure out what to do about the cottage," he tried to explain.

"You're inviting me to dinner to try to decide something about your parent's house?" Ginny asked feeling confused.

"Well yeah, I mean I need to go look at it and I thought you might like to come. I'm not really sure how long that's going to take so as we'll be there at dinner time and I didn't want to keep your Mum waiting, I thought we'd eat out."

"I thought that was a monument Harry," Ginny said. "You know sort of a historic structure sort of thing.'

"Well it was treated that way by the Ministry while it was held in trust for me, but apparently now that I'm of age it's gotten more complicated. I got an owl about it yesterday saying I'd be liable if anyone were ever to get hurt there," Harry explained.

"You are going to keep it that way though, aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well I would I think, as long as I can be sure it isn't going to fall down on someone. I don't think it's safe Mrs. Weasley, so I thought I should take a look at least."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. Harry was so young and yet he had had to deal with so many things adult wizards struggled with. Wasn't it enough he'd just saved the entire wizarding world? Was it absolutely necessary to rob him of what ever youth he had left by drowning him in bank fines, and real estate regulations, and the sorts of legal liabilities that only fully qualified wizards should have to deal with? It just wasn't fair. She patted his arm sadly.

"Take your time dear and don't worry about dinner."

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said happily and he took Teddy from her with a grin to finish for the rest of their walk to the house.


	14. Chapter 14

Dressed in fresh jeans and T-shirts, Harry and Ginny stood at the apparition point outside the Burrow at a quarter to five. Harry had Teddy in his arms and his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hold tight," he said looking down at Ginny.

He spun on the spot and the three young wizards appeared at the end of the lane in Godric's Hollow. Teddy was sleeping again by the time Harry handed him over to Andromeda. They gave her a brief account of the day, Harry kissed Teddy as he lay sleeping in his crib then he and Ginny crept out.

"Which way?" Ginny said. "To the cottage or dinner?"

"The cottage first. I need it to be daylight to get a good look at it."

Ginny and Harry walked through the village to the other side of town. There were few people there when they drew near to the cottage this time. Those that were there took one look at Harry and scurried away.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"No idea. I wonder how we get in."

He stood looking at the gate which looked as though it was rusted shut. There was a chain and padlock around it reinforcing their impression that it was intended to keep people out.

Alohamora Harry whispered and he tapped the lock with his wand. It didn't budge. Considering this an idea occurred to him and he repeated the charm modifying it a bit.

Alohamora Potter House. The gate swung open. Harry turned to Ginny. "I guess we can go in?"

"I guess," she said.

Harry stepped through the gate. The weeds were waist high, but there once had been a path that led to the front door. After a bit of searching Harry found a large flat stone that had been part of the path. He stepped on this, and then he could see another. Picking their way carefully like this they made their way to the front door to the cottage. The memory of the vision from Voldemort's mind from when he'd been there flashed through Harry's mind. That pale white hand on the frame as he'd looked through the window at baby Harry and James, pushing through the door, firing the curse…Harry shut his eyes and swayed on the spot, trying to force the memory back. He would never be able to do this if he didn't concentrate on the present.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny asked. She had rarely seen Harry like this. Hermione had described it to her, those times when visions from Harry's past threatened to overtake his present.

Harry shook his head, trying to shake it off.

"Yeah Gin, I'm fine," he said.

He didn't sound fine though. His voice shook unsteadily and Ginny took his hand. Harry had his other hand clutched tightly around his wand.

"Okay let's do this," he said, a bit louder than he normally would have as he forced his voice to be calm. "Okay." He said again and pushed against the front door. It didn't move.

Alohamora, Ginny whispered it this time, tapping the door handle with her own wand. With a click the door swung open.

Harry stepped inside and looking around. He wasn't entirely certain what he'd been expecting but the room looked entirely normal. There was no physical sign of the violence that had happened there. Of course there wouldn't be Harry reminded himself. The killing curse doesn't leave a mark, except on me. The room itself was the one he'd seen in the torn photo he'd found in Sirius's house. This was the room he'd zoomed around in on his toy broom when he'd been only a little older than Teddy, with his father chasing him. His father! Harry felt that old sense of pride flow into him, that old sense of longing of wanting to connect with his family. He looked up at the ceiling remembering why they were there.

"Let's go into the kitchen," he said.

He didn't know how he knew where it was but his feet guided him there directly. Harry stared at the room. He couldn't really remember it, but he knew this room. It was familiar in a way he couldn't quite explain. And he'd been right, it was yellow. It was a shade he associated with sunlight and happiness and laughter. Hungrily Harry's eyes absorbed the details of the room, trying to remember, hoping to awaken some bit of memory of something pleasant that had happened there. He thought there might be something buried in his subconscious, but it wouldn't quite come. His eyes found the glass cabinet he'd had in his memory, and then…he remembered!

Harry no! We don't put your bear in your cereal! Lily said. Here James, put it away. His mother retrieved the bear from beneath the table where he'd thrown it when she scolded him. They were having breakfast, all of them on a normal sort of day. Lily handed it to James, who put it in the cabinet up behind the table.

Harry stared at the place. The bear was still there. He went to the cabinet and opened it. The bear fell into his hands. He felt it, crusted in places from dried baby food. Staring at it as he held it in his hands, Harry started to shake uncontrollably. He sat down on one of the chairs trying to steady himself.

"Harry?" Ginny said in a small voice coming to stand beside him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Ginny," he whispered. "I remember this. My dad put it up there while my mum was feeding me." He held the bear up to his nose. It was dusty and smelled old, but also there was a smell Harry could barely remember. It smelled like her! It smelled like his mum. "I don't remember anything else though, just that bit. I wonder if that was the day it happened."

Harry stood and put the bear back, his hand bumping up against a cut crystal glass bowl with a lid as he did. Harry stared at the bowl. Aunt Petunia had one just like it.

"Let's look at the hall," Harry said gruffly. He slammed the cabinet door shut and left the kitchen.

There were stairs in the hall that lead to the upstairs but this was definitely unstable so they didn't go any further. Harry cast a charm to help stabilize the structure overhead but that was all he felt comfortable trying to do. Casting an impervious charm over the outside, they made their way back up the path to the gate, relocked it and left.

Harry let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"That was…." Ginny searched for words to describe her sense of the experience. "That was just so…." She sighed too. "Are you okay Harry?" she asked at last.

Harry turned, surprised by the touched look on Ginny's face. He'd expected it to be difficult experience for himself, but he'd hardly expected it to be that way for Ginny.

"Ginny, what?" he started to ask.

She shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

Ginny frowned. "I never expected it to be like that," she said.

"Like how?"

"So normal. I mean it looks as though a regular family could live there."

"We did live there Gin,"

"Yes, I know that. I know that you did live there Harry, but somehow one expects the scene of extraordinary events to look….well extraordinary," she explained.

"But it didn't did it?" Harry said. "It was just really, really ordinary. But my mum and dad… They were alive there."

Ginny stared at him. "That's a good way to remember it Harry, instead of the place where they died."

Harry nodded, smiling. Finally, after all this time he finally had that, a memory of his mum and dad simply living there in that house.

"Thank you for coming with me, Gin."

"Did you get what you needed from there?" she asked.

"Yeah. I didn't think it was a place that I'd ever want to try to use to live in, but I needed to be sure," Harry said. "I'll submit the paperwork tomorrow to have it converted to permanent historical status." They walked on for a bit. "What do you feel like having for dinner?"

"I saw a little café on the square that looked good. Why don't we eat there?"

"Okay."

Harry smiled as he allowed Ginny to lead the way, thinking of her. He hadn't intended the evening as a date, but as they sat down together at the table the waiter led them to, Harry realized it was after all the first time they'd had a meal, just the two of them out together. The pressure of it being a planned date wasn't there, but by the end of the evening they both found they had enjoyed it immensely.

On Saturday, three days later and a week before Dudley's birthday party in London, Mr. Weasley stood eagerly in the kitchen of the Burrow wearing his muggle bombers jacket and a blousy sort of shirt, fairly bouncing on his toes with anticipation as Harry came down the stairs.

"Are we ready Harry?"

"Let him eat Arthur," his wife admonished as she hugged Harry at the foot of the stairs and Ginny came down behind him.

"We're eating breakfast at the Leaky Cauldron Molly. Bill is meeting us there," Mr. Weasley explained.

"Oh yes, so you said. But you will at least have some tea first won't you?" she fussed. "Can't have you starting out for London on an empty stomach."

Harry smiled resignedly at her. Sometimes it was better to just go along with Mrs. Weasley rather than to argue with her.

"Mum," Ginny said in exasperation as Harry sat down. "We need to be off."

"But the stores aren't even open yet!" Molly objected.

"No but she's right Mrs. Weasley. By the time we've eaten and I've finished all the paperwork for Bill they will be," Harry told her.

"Oh alright, if you'd rather eat there then to have a home cooked meal."

"Molly," Arthur stopped her before allowing her to get into her stride. "You know that has nothing to do with it. Harry has errands to do today and we're going to help him. Right, Harry?" Mr. Weasley grinned.

Harry smiled back but privately he wondered if it wouldn't have been simpler to simply do his shopping by himself. "Er, right Mr. Weasley. Shall we go then?" Harry asked.

"After you Harry!"

They all trooped out to the apparition point. Ginny apparated with her father, and Harry met them there, just inside the door to the Leakey Cauldron.

"Hello Harry," Bill called once they'd landed. "Passed your test okay then?' he asked.

"No problem, though I didn't think there would be quite that many people watching me," Harry said.

"That's what comes of being a celebrity Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry grimaced. He'd never liked being famous or living his life in the public eye.

"Shall we have breakfast Mr. Weasley?" he suggested.

"I have a table already. Right over here." Bill lead them to a small side room where they could eat away from the curious eyes of the general public and where he could conduct his business with Harry undisturbed. A money bag filled with wizard gold and muggle pounds changed hands while they ate. Harry completed the documents which were required by the bank releasing the assets that would be used to pay his fine and releasing himself from responsibility for any further damages. Once Bill was satisfied and their breakfast complete Bill walked with them out to the street.

"Where do we go from here Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked eagerly. "Are we taking the tube?"

"No a bus Mr. Weasley. Look I see it coming. Keep up!" Harry called and he dashed from the corner to across the street where he joined the short queue to board the city bus. He paid their fares as they boarded and found them all seats, trying not to be embarrassed by Mr. Weasley's tendency to point excitedly at perfectly common muggle things. When they reached the shopping district, Mr. Weasley kept jumping up out of his seat trying to read all the signs that were in the windows.

"Dad, please sit down," Ginny said. "You're embarrassing us."

"I am?" Mr. Weasley said looking crestfallen.

"It's okay Mr. Weasley," Harry told him. "We're getting off anyway."

He directed Mr. Weasley to the rear of the bus and showed him how to activate the doors so they could exit.

"Which one are we going to Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly clapping his hands together.

"That one," Harry pointed to a multistory electronics store about a half block down the street. He walked along with Ginny trying to behave as though it were perfectly normal to be accompanied by such an overexcited older man, but couldn't quite manage it. People were staring at them.

"Harry, the muggles are staring. I think they recognize you!" Mr. Weasley told him.

"I don't think that's quite it Mr. Weasley," and he hurried them into the electronics store as quickly as he could.

It had been a long while since Harry had been in one of these stores. He knew what everything was of course, but he still wasn't familiar to all the most current models and upgrades. Having never had money available to him while growing up Harry had never actually bought anything for is cousin for his birthday before, so he wasn't really sure going in what he was going to get him. And so they wandered about looking everything, with Harry trying to explain what they were seeing as they looked.

The first area of the store they visited was the video department. There the rows and rows of televisions on display, all tuned to the same program fascinated Mr. Weasley. He had rarely encountered one operating before so to be confronted with so many simply delighted him, though he grew disappointed as one by one when the three of them approached the pictures on them became filled with static and fuzzy. Harry, who had some experience with muggle televisions, knew that they worked perfectly well in the presence of only one wizard and so he allowed Mr. Weasley to pull ahead of himself and Ginny as they walked in order to give him a better view of what a television actually did.

Ginny studied the sets thoughtfully as they walked by, noticing the difference in reception when both she and Harry were present.

"What causes that?" she asked.

"Televisions depend on an electrical field to operate," Harry told her. "Magic interferes with that when present in high enough amounts." Ginny looked at him curiously. "Look at the sets as your dad walks by each of them."

Ginny watched critically. "The pictures do blur just a bit, but not like these," she pointed to the sets she and Harry were in front of.

"Draw ahead of me a bit," Harry told her. "See what happens."

Ginny did as he said and the pictures near her started to clear again. She glanced back at Harry in amazement, then when to join her dad. The picture on the sets nearest them showed signs of electrical interference again, which got worse when Harry joined them.

"You see?" Harry asked. "The effect is additive. That's why most of this stuff can't generally be used in wizarding households I suppose."

"Do you think it would if the family were small enough?" Ginny asked.

"Probably," Harry said. "My aunt and uncle have all this stuff, and it works when I'm there. But usually I'm the only one so I'm not sure how many it would take to make it completely inoperative."

"I am sure there are far too many of us in our household," Mr. Weasley said as they moved on past the televisions and came to a monitor playing a recently released movie on DVD.

"Oh look!" Mr. Weasley exclaimed as he watched, "The muggles have learned to make pictures move."

"That's a movie Mr. Weasley," Harry told him. "Not a photograph."

"I've heard the term. Moving pictures yes?" he asked. "Like our photographs?"

"Well yes and no. They are a picture that moves, but they're called a DVD and they're considered a form of entertainment, like cinema" Harry tried to explain. "They tell a story, usually."

"Do they really?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry nodded. "They store them on these," Harry showed Mr. Weasley the racks featuring the boxes holding the silver discs. "They put them in a player and the picture forms on the screen."

Mr. Weasley picked up one of the boxes and began to read the synopsis information on the back. He picked up another and read it too. "These are different," he told Harry.

"Look at the title," Harry said.

"The title? You mean like a book?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"More like a play I think," then Harry paused He couldn't actually

remember seeing any live stage entertainment in the wizarding world, but Mr. Weasley seemed to know what a play was.

"What are these Harry?" Ginny asked as she picked up one of the cell phones on display.

"It's a cell phone. Muggles use them to communicate." Harry nodded towards a man who had one up to his ear. The man was talking as though to thin air.

"He's talking to someone on his phone," Harry explained. "They can hear what he says on their phone at the other end."

"A bit like radio then?" Ginny asked.

"Like two way radio," Mr. Weasley said proudly. He considered himself an expert on some muggle things.

After a couple of hours looking at all the computers and video and audio equipment and related accessories, Harry decided on his purchase paid for it and tried to persuade Mr. Weasley it was time to leave. He'd collected brochures and samples of several new types of plugs and couldn't have been happier with his visit there.

Their next stop was to a muggle clothing shop where Harry replenished his wardrobe. He also bought Ginny a muggle dress for the party and Mr. Weasley a new muggle shirt (without any pleats), then suggested they start home.

Harry boarded a bus intending to take the Weasley's to a part of town that might be more appropriate to apparate from when the sign for a cross street caught he eye.

"Mr. Weasley," he asked as the bus started to slow for the next stop. "How about if we take the flue back from Grimmauld Place?"

"Grimmauld Place Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Is that near here?"

"We just crossed it. It should be a short walk if we get off here."

Mr. Weasley glanced out the window round at the neighborhood.

"Yes, that's a good idea Harry. I think we should."

They got off the bus and walked three blocks back, then down to the corner of Grimmauld Place. They turned onto the street and walked two blocks until they came to the block with numbers ten through nineteen. Harry waited in front of numbers eleven and thirteen for number twelve to reveal itself. Sure enough, the neighbor's houses began to move aside as the missing house popped into place.

"Mr. Weasley, do you know if any of the Order has been here since the end of the war?"

"They've had no reason to Harry. We have no need for headquarters now that the war is over."

Harry nodded. That might be so, but Death Eater had gained entrance to Sirius's old home the last time he'd been there, and he wasn't at all looking forward to discovering what sort of shape they'd left it in. Harry lead the way through the door then waited. He felt Ginny jump as Mad-Eye's voice rang out and the tongue-locker curse was applied. He'd gotten used to this ritual last year while living here with Ron and Hermione and hadn't thought to warn Ginny about it before bringing her here.

"Was that…Mad-Eye?" she asked wide eyed when it lifted again.

"Yes," Harry said. "I wish I could find a way of removing that."

"Oh, I expect I could do that," Mr. Weasley said. "I was with Moody when he put that in place."

"That'd be great Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "Can you do something about old Dusty as well?" he pointed to the figure of Dumbledore that had risen from the dusty hall floor.

"Yes of course Harry. Just give me a moment." Mr. Weasley with drew his wand as Harry took his packages, looked thoughtful for a moment then waved at Dusty muttering the counter-spell. Dusty glowed momentarily then disappeared leaving a man-shaped clean spot on the carpet of the hall floor. "Now for the curse," He waived it again and the curse was lifted.

"Thanks," Harry said.

"No problem. Now down to the kitchen?"

"You go ahead Mr. Weasley. I think I'd like to look around here for a bit."

"Is there anything else I can help you with Harry?" Mr. Weasley said.

"Not yet. I'm just trying to figure out what I'm going to do with this place."

"You're not thinking of living here are you?" Ginny asked.

"Why, don't you like it?" Harry said trying to keep a straight face.

"It's a bit creepy, don't you think?"

"Just a bit. I'm not sure if there is anything I could do about that short of tearing the place down and trying to build something new."

Ginny looked around her with a frown as if trying to visualize that. "You know, the house it self isn't the problem Harry. Well it's dark and a bit old-fashioned, but in theory you could fix that. It's just…"

"All the dark stuff," Harry finished for her. He frowned walking towards the curtain that concealed Mrs. Black. "We could try gutting it I suppose. Leave the structure but take out most of the walls?"

"That would be a big job Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "Too much for one man."

"Do you think I could even get her off if I tried to do that?" Harry asked nodding towards the hidden portrait.

"You'd have to take down the wall I think. Sirius considered it, but with the war going on it didn't seem quite like the time to remodel," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry considered the wall with Mrs. Black then walked around to the room on the other side of the wall. It was a dining room but too small to be useful for large groups and too far from the kitchen to be practical for a family.

"That would destroy the dinning room," he said coming back.

"It would at that," Mr. Weasley agreed. "You could sell it Harry," Mr. Weasley suggested.

"Who would buy it…except possibly another dark wizard?" Harry asked. Mr. Weasley looked stumped.

"That's what I thought. I don't think I want any other dark wizards living here. I think the best thing would be to clean it all out – eventually," Harry said. He closed the door to the dining room with a snap. The sound woke up Mrs. Black who started screaming at the top of her lungs. Harry shut the curtain across her as quickly as he could.

"Shall we go?"

They made their way down to the dark basement kitchen, lit a fire to go back to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley went first, followed by Ginny. Harry looked around him one last time, stepped into the fire and shouted 'the Burrow'.

The contrast of the Burrow kitchen to that of Grimmauld place was striking. There was Mrs. Weasley warm and welcoming, happy to see them, in a house that though worn felt like a home. Even when full Grimmauld Place hadn't felt that way and Harry wondered if it ever would.


	15. Chapter 15

The third week of June came sunny and warm and Harry could hardly believe more than a month had passed since the downfall of Voldemort. So much had happened in so short a time, and yet it hadn't. He was still living with the Weasley's at the Burrow, he had still made no effort to start studying for his exams or to let Professor McGonagall know for sure he didn't plan to return to Hogwarts in the fall. Kingsley was still waiting to hear his decision about joining the Auror department, and Harry was still having night mares fighting Voldemort in his mind on a regular basis. And yet he had to admit that things were far different than they had been when he'd first gotten here. Ron and Hermione had been gone over three weeks, he and Ginny's relationship had progressed, he had gotten to know and was learning how to take care of Teddy, his debt to Gringotts had been paid and his finances were in order, he'd made contact with Dudley and thought that might be a good thing, and he'd made some decisions about his real estate. Harry knew now what it was he wanted to do, but he suspected that there would be very few people who would agree with his decision. His friends would probably come around eventually. Most of the Weasleys he thought would eventually come to accept it, even if they didn't like what he had planned, but Mrs. Weasley he knew would be the one to give him the most grief. But the third week of June was also the week of Dudley's party so for the time being at least, Harry ignored his budding seedling of a plan in favor of enjoying Ginny's excitement at going to the thing.

"So tell me again Harry," she said as they lay sunning themselves by the pond after a day of swimming without Teddy. "What will it be like there?"

"I've never been to a muggle club Ginny, but I've heard about them. There will be music and probably dancing."

"Dancing in the muggle way?" she asked anxiously.

Harry shrugged. "I guess." He'd been a child when he'd lived in the muggle world so he didn't really know much about this.

"What about food?" she asked.

"I think we should eat before we go. We can eat in London if you'd like," he offered.

"Just cause it'll be dinner time or like a real date this time?" she asked.

"Do you want to go out on a real date with me Ginny?" he asked in surprise.

"Oh yes! That would be so wonderful Harry."

"But Ginny we spend nearly everyday, all day together as it is," Harry said a bit amused.

"True, but we don't really get to be alone all that much. I mean Mum is generally here."

"You've got the muffliato charm down well now though," he teased. That was true even though she hadn't been down to visit him in his bed in nearly a week.

"What's the point when you're being all noble and everything," she demanded.

Harry looked at her expecting that she was teasing, but from the look on her face she was not.

"Are you sorry about that Gin?" he asked.

"Well no, I suppose not, but Harry…I'm going back to school in the fall, and before that Ron and Hermione will be back, and then we won't have any time to be alone together."

"But the intimacy thing," he asked again. "Even if we went on a date, it wouldn't change that would it?"

"It might give us time to figure it out," Ginny said sitting up, looking down at her feet.

Now Harry sat up too. "I thought we were figuring it out Gin," he said. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "Well a bit anyway."

Ginny leaned back on her arms and shook her head in annoyance, her long hair streamed out behind her, flashing coppery in the sun. Harry loved how it looked streaming down her back like this.

"Gin are you unhappy with me?" he asked.

Ginny looked as if there was something she wanted desperately to say but didn't know how. She looked irritated at herself for not being able to do it.

"Just tell me," Harry urged. "Don't worry about the words. Just tell me so I can understand what's bothering you."

She sat forward again crossing her legs as she turned to face him. Harry did the same.

"I don't really know how to begin Harry," she said. "I want to be closer to you. I feel like I want to get to know you."

Harry looked at her incredulously. "You do know me Ginny! We talk together all the time."

"Yes, but not like that. Not just talking…I mean talking is good but I like being with you Harry."

He leaned forward and kissed her playfully.

"Is this what you mean?" She returned his kiss and looked up at him with a look in her eyes he'd never seen before. There was a hunger in them that took Harry by surprise. "Gin?" he asked questioningly wanting to understand.

She kissed him again, pushing him back against the blankets, running her fingers across his chest. He returned her kisses readily enough but there was an intensity about them he wasn't used to. It was much more aggressive than a normal snogging session generally was. Her kisses weren't just kisses, they were accompanies by soft bites and sucking and blowing motions along his jaw and throat and Harry could feel the heat in his body rising. This seemed to be what she had in mind as she began stroking his shoulders and chest encouraging Harry to do the same. Harry went along with this at first, until she crawled on top of him, pressing her leg against his groin.

"Ginny, take it easy," he pleaded as she rubbed her thigh firmly against him.

"Harry," she murmured her voice throaty and strangely alluring.

Harry held her close, rubbing her back, trying to use his hold on her to shift his position. Her response was to shift upwards, bringing her chest closer to his mouth but also bringing her knee to a place where he knew he didn't want it. Harry gripped her shoulders hard, flipping her over.

"Ginny no, no knees." Harry was breathing hard now and his heart was hammering but he felt as though he'd been under attack rather than about to make love.

Ginny reached down towards his trunks and Harry pulled away jumping to his knees as he leaned over her. "What are you doing?" his voice was nearly a growl.

Ginny didn't answer just kept moving towards his trousers. Harry grabbed her wrists, pinning them to the ground beside her head.

"Until you talk to me, this goes no further."

Ginny glared at him turning her face away. Harry shifted his body trying to force her to meet his eyes. He changed course suddenly, positioning himself over her when at the same time Ginny brought up her knee. The result was a collision that slammed her knee into him with a force Harry hadn't thought possible.

Harry groaned at the impact with his groin. His eyes watering as he let out a gasp. He let go of her and rolled away. When he could Harry got to his knees, ready to crawl away if she went after him again.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

Still Ginny didn't answer. Suddenly feeling disgusted with her, Harry pushed himself to his feet, bent half in two, he limped away towards the trees on the far side of the pond. He couldn't understand it. Why was she acting this way? Why had she hurt him? Was she trying to make him mad? He glanced over his shoulder at her still lying on the blankets and thought she might be crying. For a moment he didn't care. He was so angry and confused he didn't know what to think. Harry leaned back on a tree, not sitting exactly but not exactly standing either. Leaning his head back against the rough bark as he tried to think. How had all this unpleasantness started? He was still trying to sort it out when he heard Ginny walking towards him through the grass.

"Harry, I'm sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to, really. It was an accident."

"Just leave me alone Gin," he said.

"I know you're mad at me Harry and I don't really blame you. I don't know what came over me. I haven't exactly felt like myself lately," she said lamely.

Harry closed his eyes. He wasn't entirely sure it had been an accident, but then it was true she wasn't acting like herself. He sighed. He didn't want to be mad at Ginny, but she certainly had seemed mad at him, mad enough to apparently 'accidentally' injure him. Tipping his head up again, he opened his eyes.

"You can say that again."

Ginny only nodded looking terrified.

"Ginny what happened?" Harry asked. "What's wrong with you? Why did you attack me?"

Bowing her head she collapsed to a sitting position near his feet. "I don't know Harry. I don't understand it. I wish I did. I feel odd these days, nearly all the time."

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"No not like that," she said. "Sick in love maybe."

Harry looked down on the top of her head wondering what she meant by that.

"Ginny, are you tired of being with me? Is that what you mean?" he asked wondering if perhaps she was trying to scare him away.

"No, just the opposite Harry," she said talking into her lap.

Harry grunted as he tried to move. He wanted to kneel down beside her but it wasn't all that easy at the moment. "Ginny get up please, so I can see your face."

She looked up at him looking immensely guilty. He offered her his hand and she took it coming to stand in front of him. Cautiously, Harry backed away.

"Just give me a little space for a while, okay?" he said.

Ginny's face fell but she nodded and didn't step any closer.

"Now," he said, "can you tell me what it is you were trying to do?"

"I wanted…. I wanted," she faltered again blushing furiously from her neck right up to the tops of her ears. "Well you and I …. I was hoping that, well…. I'm sorry Harry, I didn't really know what I was doing, I just thought you'd like that."

"Being hit with your knee?" he asked incredulously.

"Not like that! I told you that part was an accident. I was trying…" she turned away blushing again. "I guess I was rushing things a bit. I was just trying to move things along, you know?" she asked. "Between us."

Harry thought again about her advances. They had been rather sexy at first and except for the knee it wasn't bad initially, just as she had said, too fast.

"Ginny, were you hoping I'd make love to you?"

"I know you're not ready Harry, especially after what I did to you."

"Are you?" Ginny shook her head, refusing to look at him. "But you wanted to," he concluded. He knew he was right when this time she didn't shake her head.

Harry sighed, thinking back to what they'd agreed. "Ginny come here," he invited straightening himself up from the tree.

"Are you sure you trust me to get that close?" she asked.

"Well," he teased "I suppose I'll just have to find out, won't I?" He took her hand and pulled her towards him, drawing her in for a hug toward the side of his body rather than in front. He held her close smelling her hair, but as he did he felt her tremble. Gradually it stopped. "Well that's a bit better, isn't it," he said.

Ginny nodded pulling away from him again.

"Do we need to re-negotiate our promise to one another?" he asked. "I mean I don't want to keep getting kneed in order to find out there is something wrong with it."

She winced slightly then looked up at him still looking a bit worried. "Can you walk?" she asked.

"A bit." Harry moved away from the tree, cautiously taking a few steps. He was still sore but it wasn't too bad. He hobbled along for a bit not minding that Ginny still looked just a bit guilty. "Now, will you talk to me please? Just tell me why you were trying to make love to me when you just said you're not ready and you don't really want to yet."

"You must think I'm a bit mad eh?" she asked.

"Just a bit. What were you thinking?"

"We're running out of time Harry."

Harry stared at her. "How do you work that out? It's only June and you don't leave until September first. We have all summer to be ready, more if we need it."

"You wouldn't be upset if we hadn't before I go back to school?" she asked.

"Well maybe a bit disappointed to be honest, but upset? Ginny I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not just the summer. If it takes longer than that for us to feel comfortable, to know what we're doing, to be ready…well, so be it."

"But Ron and Hermione will be home in a few weeks!" she wailed.

"What's that got to do with us?" Harry asked.

"Harry, if Ron finds out he's going to hurt you worse than I just did, so it needs to be before then," Ginny said.

Suddenly Harry understood. She feared their opportunity for intimacy would be gone much sooner than he did, that's why she was rushing even when she'd just told him she wasn't really ready.

"Not necessarily," Harry told her.

"He's my brother Harry! If he doesn't one of the rest of them will." Ginny was yelling now.

"But Ginny why does he need to find out?" Harry asked.

"He'll hear us."

"You do a perfectly good muffliato charm now."

Ginny looked at him in exasperation. "You two share a room while he's here! He'll see us, even if he doesn't hear us."

"Well there is always your room," Harry said, and this was perfectly true. Ginny and Hermione didn't particularly like sharing a room so Hermione had taken to sleeping in the twins' old room when ever it was available.

"My rooms across the hall from Mum and Dads, so even if I used the charm, they'd hear you coming up," Ginny said.

"Well," Harry faltered. "There is another place."

"Where?"

"Grimmauld Place?" Harry suggested.

"Are you really going to try to fix up that old place?" she asked.

"I've been thinking about it."

"Why?"

"Percy's right Gin. I'm going to need a place to live in London in the Fall. And after being there with you and your Dad last week you made me see that it might have possibilities if we basically gut it and start over."

"That would be a lot of work Harry. Besides, when has Percy been right about anything?" Ginny said.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe, but it would solve my housing problem, and I don't want that place falling in the wrong hands. Who knows what other kinds of dark objects are going to turn up?"

"I see your point," Ginny said. "You're going to have to remove all the curses."

"Maybe Bill could give me a hand?" Harry suggested.

He stopped again when the walking got too painful, and Ginny didn't answer. From the look on her face he could tell she had found a problem to his solution.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Isn't Ron going to want to know what we're doing there?" Ginny asked. "I mean if he thinks we're working on the place he'll expect you want him to be there to help."

Harry considered this. "I could tell him we're doing potions," he suggested.

"Didn't Ron want to do them too?" Ginny asked.

"He did, but I think he's starting to reconsider. I got an owl from Slughorn the other day that said Ron had asked about doing an accelerated course at Hogwarts with him. I think he's nervous about Hermione being there without him," Harry explained.

Ginny looked at him appreciatively. "That could work. Good one Harry."

Harry grinned. "Thanks!" he said and they started to walk again.

After they'd gone a bit further Harry turned to Ginny with a curious expression on his face. "So Ginny, about today?"

"Yes?" she answered a bit timidly.

"I understand where you were going with it, but can you tell me what exactly you were trying to do with your knee?" he asked.

Ginny blushed slightly, leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear.

"With a knee?" Harry said in surprise. "Ginny you do have brothers. I would have thought you'd know that there are certain places one should never get close to with a knee."

Ginny blushed furiously now. "I suppose I should have asked?"

"You could have," Harry said.

"Wouldn't that have been a bit embarrassing?" she asked.

"And this isn't?" Harry asked. "Besides, asking would have been a lot less painful. You do know that hurt, don't you?"

"A bit," she admitted. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Eventually," he said. "I suppose it's not too much worse than that time during practice I fell on top of my broom during Quidditch practice."

Ginny peered at him out of the corner of her eye. "Weren't you limping for a week after that?"

"Maybe a little bit," Harry remembered. He put his arm around her shoulders as they got back to their blankets.

"You want to sit down or go back?" she asked.

Harry looked down at what was left of their picnic. "What I want to do is put my jeans back on. Can you help me?"

Ginny handed Harry his trousers and helped to steady him so he could put them back on. She got dressed again too, still feeling guilty.

"So Ginny, do you still want to come with me on Saturday?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure you haven't changed your mind about that?" she asked. "I mean after I hurt you and all."

"Well I trust that won't be repeated?" he asked.

"No, I understand about the knees," she assured him.

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"So next time, what will you do?" he asked.

She squinted at him with a shifty smile. "No knees!" and she started to tickle him.

Harry doubled over with laughter and pain. "Ginny no, please. Take pity on me!" he begged.

"So you're still going to take me to that party Harry?"

"You are sure you want to go?" he asked. "Ginny, this is a muggle party, and my family doesn't exactly like me."

"But you did say something about a date? In London?"

"Would you like that?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes Harry, I would. Very much! It would be nice to spend the evening together."

"Away from your Mum and Dad?" Harry suggested as she grinned suggestively at him. Harry grinned back. "I do think we're ready for that."

Ginny giggled as she gathered up their picnic things, slipped them into the basket and replaced her arm around Harry's waist beneath his shoulders.

Harry's grin broadened. This afternoon had not gone exactly as he'd planned, but perhaps things were going to turn out alright after all. Provided of course he could get back to the house.

Ginny helped him out as best she could, holding the door for him when they got back to the Burrow. As Harry hobbled in Mrs. Weasley looked around.

"Harry dear, are you alright?" she asked seeing him bent over a bit more than was normal.

Harry made a conscious effort to straighten up, trying to walk normally again, but it was no good, he could see it in her face that she didn't believe it.

"We ah had a bit of a miss hap down by the pond," he said. "Well, I did. Ginny's okay."

Mrs. Weasley hurried over to him with a motherly expression on her face. "Are you injured Harry? Do you need me to take a look?"

Harry glanced in Ginny's direction and saw her blushing furiously behind her mother's back. At the same moment the Mr. Weasley came in the kitchen fresh from work, quickly taking in his daughter's expression and the encounter between his wife and Harry.

"Ah no, that's alright Mrs. Weasley. Maybe just a bit of ice later on, I'll be fine."

"Well, if you're sure Harry."

"I'm sure," he said quickly.

He hobbled over to the bench by the table, but didn't sit down. Mr. Weasley took in the way Harry was moving and the guilty look on the face of his daughter.

"Harry, Ginny, could I have a word with you two please?" Mr. Weasley said, "in the sitting room. Ginny, help Harry in."

A bit sheepishly the two young people followed Mr. Weasley into the sitting room where he closed the door behind him.

Mr. Weasley watched Harry a bit sympathetically, observing closely when Harry put a bit more distance than was usual between himself and Ginny. Feistiness was one thing but allowing her temper to lash out in a way that hit below the belt was in his opinion entirely unacceptable.

"I don't think I'm going to ask what happened," he began, "at least not the details. But," and here he turned himself to face his daughter." Ginevra Weasley I am going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer me truthfully."

"Yes Daddy," she said a bit meekly.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

Ginny blushed furiously but didn't answer.

"Ah, I see," Mr. Weasley said. "Now tell me, did he deserve it? Think on this carefully Ginny, before you answer. You understand the standards of behavior your mother and I expect from you."

"Yes Daddy, I do. No, he didn't deserve to get hurt," she said a bit abashed.

"Did you get hurt?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Ginny looked at her father in shock. "No Dad. It's nothing like that. Harry didn't do anything wrong."

"Then I must conclude you did. Ginny I don't know what caused this, nor do I care to, but whatever it was that did, was wrong, do you understand?" he asked.

Ginny nodded.

"I expect better of you in the future."

"Yes Daddy," she said meekly.

"Now Harry," Mr. Weasley turned to the younger man who winced slightly as the attention was turned on him. "How bad is it?"

Harry hobbled over and whispered something into Mr. Weasley's ear.

"Ah, I see," he said wince of sympathy and with a note of understanding in his tone, "I recommend Mr. Riskkey's potion. I find it's good to have around when we have a house full of men and we are living with two red headed women. Actually quite necessary from time to time."

"Ah yeah, okay thanks Mr. Weasley," Harry said a bit sheepishly. He'd been pretty sure he was going to get yelled at too and was surprised when he wasn't.

"Come with me." Mr. Weasley waited as Harry hobbled after him back into the kitchen. "I always thought seeker reflexes were fast Harry," he commented.

"They are, but Ginny's played seeker too Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "She can be well, … fast."

"Humm, yes. They can be like that. You do have to be wary, but with a little practice you should do better."

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny watched as Mr. Weasley took it slow, granting Harry the dignity of making his way across the kitchen on his own. Slowly they began to climb the stairs and by the time they'd reached the first landing, Mr. Weasley was talking to him like a son.

"Now Harry, as I have told my boys, this potion has got a bit of kick to it. Probably not as bad as the one that landed you like this, but it does have a side effect I should probably warn you about," he began.

Mrs. Weasley rounded on Ginny as the men disappeared up the stairs. "Mr. Riskkey's potion? Ginny have I taught you nothing!"

Harry could hear her yelling all the way up the stairs. If it hadn't been so darned embarrassing it would have actually been funny.

Mr. Riskkey's potion turned out to be a very good thing to have on hand. It had caused him to be a bit uncomfortable for about an hour and he'd had very strange dreams that night including a Voldemort with a great number of knees, but all in all Harry felt pretty much normal by the next day. Even so, he didn't spend any more time with Ginny down by the pond that week, a fact that seemed to annoy her, but Harry privately though it might be good for her too. They didn't do much flying either as Harry couldn't quite face mounting a broom. Instead Harry had decided that perhaps it was time to begin preparing for his exams in the fall. After all he had to cover an entire terms worth of material to learn on his own that summer and delaying the inevitable wasn't going to make it any easier. Besides as Ginny had pointed out, Ron and Hermione would be back soon. Ron would want to be doing things and Hermione would scold him if he hadn't even started, so partly out of guilt and partly out of a sense of responsibility, Harry found his old Advanced Charms book and began to study. As Saturday approached though, Harry abandoned his books and his spirits began to lift as he thought of the time he would be spending with Ginny.

The sky was cloudy that morning when Harry awoke and he wondered if that might be a bad omen. He came down to breakfast to find Ginny already awake deep in discussion with her mother about what she might wear. She looked up as he stood watching her for a bit.

"Harry, are we still going?" she asked.

"I said we were," Harry answered a bit more gruffly than he'd intended to.

"You've hardly talked to me all week. I thought maybe you're still mad at me or have changed your mind."

"I haven't. Can you be ready by five?" he asked. "I can meet you at the bottom of the stairs."

"Okay."

Harry sat down for breakfast at the opposite end of the table from the two ladies. Ginny got up and came to sit beside him.

"Are you still mad at me?" she asked in a low tone.

Harry looked at her thinking. "Not all of you, just your knee."

"Well my knee is sorry too," she said in a strangled sounding voice, her head bent close to him. "Harry, I thought things were okay between us."

"They are Gin, I just needed some time. There are some things I've had to work out, okay?"

"What kind of things?" she asked.

Harry ate some of his eggs. "Humm," he said thinking. This was not the sort of conversation he wanted to have at the breakfast table. "Meet me out front after breakfast, okay?"

"Okay. What are we going to do?"

"How about a walk down the lane?"

"Okay," she said. Ginny returned to the far end of the table, but when Harry was finished with his meal she was ready to go with him.

Harry held the door open for her they went out together. He took her hand as they walked but still didn't talk.

"So, where do we go from here?" Ginny asked. "Have I mess up everything?"

Harry walked for a bit with his head down. "No Gin, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Are you sure you still want to be with me? Or is that the bit you've been working out?" she asked wondering if he was having doubts.

Harry considered this. "I have been thinking a lot about me and you," he admitted. "I mean things are a bit different than I thought they'd be."

"For instance?"

"Well in my daydreams, there weren't any knees," he teased.

"Oh! I tried to explain about that!"

Harry laughed teasingly at her discomfort. "I know you did. Sorry, I couldn't resist. But seriously Gin, I have been thinking of the future and you and me. You know in a way, that is what this summer is all about."

Ginny considered him thoughtfully. "You're not just talking about going all the way with me?"

Harry grinned at her, obviously in favor of the idea. "That would be great of course, but yes, I was thinking of more than that."

"What kind more than that Harry?" she asked. "I mean we only have the summer. After that I go back to school and you go into Auror training, and other than your exams I won't see you again until the Yule Ball and the holidays."

"Yes, but after all that," Harry said.

"After? After school you mean?"

"Yes, once you're of age and qualified, and I will be too then of course. I've been thinking of my future Gin, of our future if you want to share it with me," he said.

Ginny stared at him, wondering is she was really understanding his meaning.

"Harry…we haven't really even gotten to second base…you can't be talking about .. I mean you don't mean… do you?" she asked.

"I'm not proposing or anything Gin, just thinking that someday, when we are both older and are ready, that maybe you might want me to. Propose I mean," Harry suggested.

"You want to get married?" she asked with a whisper.

"And have a family. Eventually, with the right girl, provided of course she wants to marry me," Harry smiled a bit nervously at her.

"Oh Harry… I never dreamed you thought of me like that."

"What, did you think I was just fooling around?" he asked in a teasing tone.

"Well I'd hoped of course, and you've said all those things about having plenty of time, but I didn't know you meant them."

"I do Ginny."

Harry turned and began to walk again, speaking in a more serious tone, unable to look her in the eye as he talked.

"You know last year, when we were hunting horocruxes and I had Voldemort in my head, I used to think of this, of how wonderful it would be to be with you always, to have a family. But it always felt like a dream Gin. Like something that couldn't ever be real for me, because with Voldemort there, those things were never possible for me. And even after he was gone I felt dirty inside, contaminated from having such an evil thing living in my head, and I wondered if you'd even want me. I know things are getting better, that you know about the dreams, but in some ways Ginny he is still very much with me. And I know that until I can get rid of that, I can never be what I should be for you. I won't be ready."

Ginny stepped in front of him as he was saying this. Stopping him where he was she placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Harry Potter, don't you ever believe that's impossible with me. I've had him in my head too. I know what he can do to you from the inside, how he can make you think, the things he can make you do. I know Harry. The memory of him has been in me too, but when we are together, it drives him out. I haven't had dreams like that since I've been with you."

Harry smiled wanly. "That's good Gin, I'm glad for you."

Ginny signed. "Aren't they getting any better? Even on the nights we've been together?" she asked.

"Well they are a bit different now than they were," Harry admitted as they began to walk again.

"How?" she asked.

"Well last night, he had a lot of knees," Harry said trying to keep a straight face. "It was a bit terrifying, but actually sort of funny if you think about it."

Ginny stared at him. "Well I was hoping to replace him in your dreams, but that's not quite the way I'd hoped to do that."

Harry laughed at that.

"But seriously Harry, doesn't it help at all when I'm with you?" she asked.

Harry sighed. "Sometimes. I mean I think they might be a bit better. I win most nights now when I've spent the day with you, and it doesn't take so long. But getting rid of him completely…that's going to take a long time. Probably longer than next year," he said running his free hand through his hair. "That's why I thought maybe I shouldn't say anything."

Ginny took his arm and leaned against him as they walked together.

"You know Harry, you are right; we do have plenty of time. Voldemort is gone. You saw to that, even though you don't believe it in your head. But I think together we can get rid of him there, if you will let me help you," she said.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"Harry, you did it for me, why won't you let me try to do it for you? You are always the one trying to help other people. But if you mean it, if you really want us to be together," here she took a deep breath. "to be married someday, then please, will you let me be the one to help you?"

Harry looked down on her. "This is going to be a lot harder than just knowing when it's going to be right to sleep together for the first time," he warned.

"But you know how you defeated him Harry. You know what it took to bring him down. It's how you feel about other people," she reminded him. "I think that must be the key. It wasn't until I stopped being afraid to tell you that I loved you that I could push him out of my dreams. I know it will be harder for you. He was there longer, and had more of a hold on you, but if one man's love can conquer Voldemort's soul, surely our love together can drive out his memory."

Harry looked down into those fiercely determined eyes and felt his resolve to protect her from this melt. He drew her to him in a fervent hug, holding her tightly to his chest as he buried his nose in her hair.

"You are amazing, do you know that? You actually understood what Dumbledore said. You are right, I can't do this alone. I keep trying, but you'd think after all this time I'd have learnt that some things work out better when I let friends help," Harry said.

"So do you still believe you need to have him out of your head before you can love me?" she asked.

"No. I think now that loving you is what will finally get him out. It's going to be along haul though Gin. I just wanted to be sure you knew what you are in for."

"I do," she assured him.

"A lot of sleepless nights, a lot of tossing and turning in bed. You probably wouldn't want to sleep with me most nights."

"Harry, when the time comes for that, I will sleep with you no matter what," she promised.

Harry smiled as he looked about. The clouds were starting to clear, it wasn't raining in the distance any more and the sun was beginning to come out. It was going to be a good day after all


	16. Chapter 16

Five o'clock came and Harry was ready. Dressed in his new muggle clothes he waited for Ginny as promised at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny was only a couple minutes late in joining him, wearing the new green summer dress they'd bought together and a pair of strappy sandles with a low sort of heel. She had wanted to wear high heels, but the party was a casual affair and Mrs. Weasley didn't approve so Ginny had settled on these. She had her hair down and curled about her shoulders making her look even more beautiful than she normally was.

"Ginny, you look great!" Harry told her.

"Are you sure I look okay? I don't want to stand out too much, you know?"

"I think you probably will but for all the right reasons," he assured her.

"How are you getting there Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"By flue to Grimmauld Place, then we'll probably walk or take the bus."

"Have you got everything?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry checked his pockets. He had the gift, wrapped by magic, in one pocket and the invitation in another, and his wand was in its usual place in his trousers.

"Got everything," he assured her.

"Do you know how late you will be?" Mr. Weasley asked them.

"Probably a bit after midnight I would think," Harry told them. "The club is open until one, but I wouldn't expect we'd stay the whole time. We'll apparate home if it goes on much beyond that."

"Well have fun," the elder Weasleys said.

Harry smiled at Ginny as he stepped near the fireplace. "Ready?" Ginny nodded as Harry grabbed a handful of flue powder. "I'll go first. Grimmauld Place!" Harry stepped into the fire and waited to stop spinning, then stood to the side brushing off his clothes while he waited for Ginny. When she arrived they spent a few minutes brushing each other off, which turned out to be a bit more fun than it normally was.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked.

"You did mention dinner Mr. Potter I do believe."

"So I did Miss Weasley. If you will accompany me?"

Harry offered her his arm and escorted her out of the basement and up to the front door. It was still a bit creepy, but it was definitely better without old Dusty there. Ginny seemed perfectly content as they walked through the neighborhood looking at the other houses along the way. Most of them were actually quite similar to number twelve, though they tended to be better cared for and looked a bit cleaner. There was one near the corner that looked quite nice actually and they talked about that as they walked. As they drew near to the corner where they were to turn though, Ginny began to look about a bit more nervously.

"Tell me about these muggles Harry. What are they like?" she asked.

"Who my aunt and uncle?"

"And your cousin whose having the birthday."

"Well Aunt Petunia is my mum's sister. You'd hardly know that though because she doesn't like to talk about her and she gets mad if I bring it up. My Uncle Vernon is pure muggle and pretty much hates anything to do with wizards so just keep your wand out of sight, but don't put it down, okay?"

"I'm under aged Harry. I mean I can get away with a bit of magic at home, but out in the muggle world they tend to be a bit strict."

"I'd noticed that," Harry observed. "Well keep it with you anyway. You probably won't need it but it wouldn't hurt to have it there in case you do."

"Is it true they don't like you?" she asked.

Harry remembered his last encounter with Uncle Vernon, what he'd assumed at the time would be the last time he'd see him. Neither of them had been sorry about that either.

"Yeah," Harry said. "You know Gin, if it weren't for my cousin, I wouldn't be going to this."

"He's better then?" Ginny asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have thought so when I was young. I mean he used to beat me up a bit."

"But you're a wizard Harry," Ginny said. "You could have jinxed him!"

"Yeah, but I didn't know that then. I'd never heard of a wizard before Hagrid showed up bringing me my letter. My cousin found out about it at the same time I did," Harry explained.

"So he knows then, about your being a wizard."

"Yeah, he does. I think he might have gotten to be a bit afraid of me because of that, but he was still rotten to me though whenever I was home from Hogwarts. Until last year."

"What happened last year?" Ginny asked.

"It was the first time I'd seen him since the dementor attacks. It changed him," Harry said.

"I didn't think muggles could see dememtors."

""They can't, but they can feel them," Harry told her. "Well anyway he's different now. He was actually decent to me when we were all leaving." Harry shrugged. "So I guess that's why I thought maybe I should take a chance, try to see him."

"Will he remember about the war?" Ginny asked.

Harry hesitated. He'd asked Mr. Weasley about going light on the memory charms before returning the Dursley's to their home, but he'd never followed up to find out what he should expect.

"I dun know. I forgot to ask your dad. We're not supposed to talk about it though," Harry reminded her.

"Okay. What else should I know?"

Harry continued briefing her on the habits and practices of Dudley Dursley and his friends, as they reached the restaurant and all the way through dinner. It was after seven when they left the restaurant, so Harry decided they had time to walk the distance to the club. Ginny was fascinated by the bright lights and flashing signs as night fell and they walked through muggle London.

"This doesn't even look like the same place," she commented excitedly. "It's like visiting a foreign world."

"It is a lot like that actually," Harry agreed as they reached the club and walked beneath the marquee. "Come on."

He guided her by the elbow to a pair of largely built men who were standing by the door. Harry showed them his invitation and the two men opened the doors for them to go in.

The club was a big, noisy place occupying several floors. Harry followed the signs that lead to the Private Party level up on the fourth floor. They rode the escalator without incident and Ginny handled it all with grace. It deposited them in a foyer which connected with a large room with a stage at the far end. In the center was a dance floor and people were already dancing to the live music that was being played by the rock band on the stage at one end of the room. Harry recognized the band as one of the garage bands he'd known of from his visits to Little Whinging during the summers past, and he thought perhaps Uncle Vernon had hired them for the occasion specially because they'd work cheap. Along the other three sides of the dance floor tables stood waiting, some were round and invited sitting, some were long and bore drinks and snack type foods, but there was one located as far from the band's speaker as possible along the back wall that was piled with wrapped packages of every size. Along beside this table as though guarding the lot sat Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia looking extremely out of place.

Harry sniggered at their discomfort, then reforming his face into the most pleasant expression possible, he led Ginny to the table to introduce them and to deposit his gift.

"Hello Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon," Harry greeted them.

"Hello Harry," Aunt Petunia said with a tight lipped expression more appropriate to one who was covered in cat sick. Uncle Vernon just grunted.

"This is Ginny," Harry said with a pleasant smile. "This is my aunt and uncle Ginny."

"Pleased to meet you," Ginny said and she reached towards Harry's relatives with a hug.

Aunt Petunia returned the gesture a bit coldly. Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, but apparently was not above the opportunity to get a hug from a pretty girl and seemed quite pleased when Ginny pecked him on the cheek.

"Er…ah. Nice of you to come Potter," Uncle Vernon growled.

"Wouldn't want to miss Dud's special day," Harry shouted above the music. "Here, I brought something for him." He handed the package to Aunt Petunia to add to the stack of gifts.

Aunt Petunia took it gingerly, sniffing it as though she wasn't sure she should accept such a thing.

"It's an internet membership, so it won't explode or anything," he assured her. Aunt Petunia added it to the stack but continued to glare at Harry anyway.

"Do you know were Dudley is?" he asked his aunt and uncle at large.

Uncle Vernon pointed to a large knot of boys on the dance floor surrounded by a handful of girls. Harry nodded his thanks and led Ginny out onto the dance floor as a particularly lively piece was played.

"You want to dance?" he shouted.

"Don't you want to see your cousin?" Ginny asked.

"Afterwards," Harry grinned.

They lost themselves in the crowd enjoying the music and the beat. Eventually they found themselves near Dudley and his gang of friends, and Harry took Ginny to meet him.

"Hello Dudley," Harry shouted above the din of the music.

"Hey Harry!" Dudley greeted him, coming rapidly towards him. For a moment Harry thought Dudley was going to tackle him, but to his astonishment his cousin grasped him in an enormous bear hug. Harry was very nearly speechless. He shook himself slightly as Dudley released him and grabbed Ginnys hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Dudley, this is Ginny. You said I could bring a friend," Harry reminded him.

Dudley grinned at him. "Harry, Mrs. Next Door told my mum….Is this the one?"

Harry grinned and Ginny did too remembering what Harry had told her about his bet with his cousin.

"Wow!," was all Dudley could say as he surveyed Ginny up and down appreciatively. "Who'd have thought that the skinny kid with glasses would be the one to get the girl, huh? Dudley said.

"Thanks Dud," Harry said grinning broader still. "I think she's pretty great too. Happy Birthday though."

"Thanks Harry," and Dudley drew them in to talk and laugh and dance with his friends.

After a couple of hours Harry thought he was right to have suggested they eat before coming here. There was food along the table but it was greasy and cold, and the drinks consisted mainly of beer. Having had some experience with the beer earlier in his life, Harry accepted one along with Ginny, then switched to soda afterwards.

"Ginny," he said as she reached for a second. "I'd go easy on that if I were you. You're not used to it."

"I've had butterbeer Harry. I like that better but this is growing on me," she said. "Besides, your cousin seems to like it."

It was true Dudley was downing beer after beer along with his friends and was thoroughly enjoying it, though privately Harry thought he'd be sorry the next morning. He'd been there in the morning once before after Dudley had over indulged at an all night party with his friends.

"This is stronger Ginny," Harry warned. "Be careful."

"I'm fine Harry," she giggled and she pulled him out onto the dance floor again.

It was nearing midnight when the crowd started to thin. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had long since gone home. The pile of gifts had disappeared and Harry suspected his aunt and uncle had taken them with them when they'd gone back to Privet Drive in their car. Dudley's friends were starting to disappear too and Harry began to wonder how his cousin planned to get home.

"Dudley, where are you going from here?" Harry asked as his cousin now clearly drunk was staggering about.

"Oh hello Harry," Dudley said throwing an arm about him. "There you are. You're still here."

"Of course I am. Dud, how are you getting home?"

""With Piers and Gordon on the train," Dudley said.

Harry staggered some under Dudley's weight. Trying to throw his cousin off him, Harry looked around them for some sign of the boys who'd once made his life hell. They'd been there earlier, Harry had seen them but there was no sign of them now.

"Dudley," Harry yelled. "I think they're gone. When does the last train leave?"

"At mid-night. Piers said he'd come get me."

Harry glanced at his watch. It was 12:01. "You missed it Dud. You've been eighteen for an entire minute now." Harry told him.

"Damn it!" Dudley said as he let go of Harry. "I told Piers if he went off with Sarah and left me here I'd kill him." He staggered off towards the table with the beers saying "I need a drink."

"I think you've had enough Dud," Harry said getting between his cousin and the beer.

"Aw lay off Harry. It's my birthday. I deserve to have some fun."

"You did," Harry assured him. "Dud, if you missed the train, how are you going to get home? A taxi?"

"From London?" Dudley looked at him aghast. "Dad would kill me!"

Harry was tempted to laugh. Knowing his uncle as he did, he probably would. But Dudley had been decent to him all evening and had even been relatively charming towards Ginny. This suggested that his instincts that Dudley had changed had been valid. As much as he was tempted to, he couldn't really bring himself to abandon his cousin to Uncle Vernon's wrath. They'd been on the receiving end of it together too many times.

"Come on Dud, let's get out of here. Then we can figure out how to get you home."

"You mean it Harry? I can come with you?" Dudley said. "To your house?"

"To my house?" Harry asked in astonishment.

"Well sure Harry, I know you have a house in London. I was there when Dumbledore told you about it, remember?" and Dudley flung himself around Harry's shoulders again.

"Ah Dud, I don't think…" Harry suddenly wrenched himself away as his cousin started to get sick. "That was disgusting big D. Let's get you out of here."

The management of the club was all in favor of having them leave, and as Dudley had been abandoned by his friends, Harry and Ginny positioned themselves on each side of the large young man and helped to get him down stairs and out onto the street. The quiet was deafening after the noise of the loud music and Harry's ears rang.

"Now what do we do with him?" Ginny asked as the club door was locked behind them.

"I guess we find a way to get him home," Harry said.

Ginny looked around. It was late and even the muggle busses didn't seem to be running anymore.

"How?" she asked.

"I dun know," Harry said as Dudley heaved again. He jumped aside to avoid the puddle of sick.

"I think we need to get him in some where to lay down," Ginny said. "He looks bad, even for a muggle."

"Yeah. I guess." Harry looked around. "Grimmauld Place?" he asked. "I know it's not far, but do you really think we should take him there?" Harry asked.

"Where else is there that we wouldn't need magic to get him to?" Ginny asked. "We can't take him to the Leaky Cauldron."

This was perfectly true. The idea of having Dudley of all people at Sirius's old home was nearly incomprehensible, but taking him to the Leakey Cauldron was definitely out of the question. It would be without a doubt a major violation of the Wizarding Secrecy law. Grimmauld Place was these days at least, a private home and as Dudley was a relation to Harry, it might be possible to make an argument for it around this.

"Okay," Harry said. "Grimmauld Place it is."

Harry did his best to get Dudley to walk with them, but drunk as he was he staggered a lot and had a tendency to drape himself around Harry relatively often. Eventually however they reached the small square in front of the house.

"I wonder if a muggle can even see it?" Ginny asked as they tried to persuade Dudley to stand on his own two feet.

"I don't know," Harry said. "Dudley, what do you see?" he asked.

Dudley looked up surveying the houses that lined the street. "Harry, they made a mistake on your street. They skipped a number, look!" Dudley was staring directly at number twelve but it was clear he was seeing only numbers eleven and thirteen.

Harry thought about this. Lupin had said that they were all secret keepers now. Could he reveal the location to a muggle? They had no choice but to find out.

"Dudley, look at me for a sec," Harry said, and to his relief, his cousin did. "My house is number twelve. Look again," Harry directed.

Dudley looked again with a hint of surprise on his face. "Oh there, now I see it! Why didn't I see it before?" he said drunkenly. "Must be the beer."

"Must be," Harry agreed.

"Harry, that house looks like it could be haunted," Dudley said.

"It is a bit creepy Dud, but it's not haunted," Harry assured him.

"How do you know?" Dudley asked.

Harry hedged at this.

"Does it have something to do with that thing Dad won't talk about?"

Harry rubbed his jaw. He wasn't surprised that Dudley associated all things Uncle Vernon didn't talk about with wizards, but he didn't know how much of this he wanted to get into with his cousin.

"Come on Dud, let's get you inside."

They half carried Dudley to the door. Harry pushed it open, lit the tip of his wand and led Dudley into the house, trying to keep it dark in the hopes that his cousin wouldn't really see it.

"You have a torch Harry," Dudley said. "I didn't know your wand could be a torch."

"Yeah it can. It's pretty useful that way," Harry told him.

"Why don't you turn on the lights Harry?" Dudley asked.

"They're out Dud," Harry explained. "Come on, let's get you up to a bed."

Trying to be as quite as possible, Harry and Ginny led Dudley down the hall, but he tripped on the troll leg umbrella stand and tumbled right into Mrs. Black's portrait, crumbling some of the wall. To their astonishment, Mrs. Black who'd been cackling wickedly at them as soon as they'd come in, continued to scream but in softer tones, more like a young girl than a hag the way she'd been painted.

"She's funny," Dudley mumbled drunkenly.

Harry ignored him, and wrenched the curtain back in place quieting the screaming, giggling Mrs. Black as they continued pushing Dudley up the stairs. They put him to bed in Regulus's room as it was the room Kreacher had regarded most highly and so it tended to be a bit cleaner and slightly less dusty than the rest of the place. Harry signed in relief as Dudley passed out and he and Ginny crept back out the door.

"Now what?" she asked a bit anxiously.

"Let's let him sleep it off a bit," Harry said, inventing a plan on the spot. "I'll use the flue to tell you're Mum and Dad we got delayed, then I'm going out to the muggle store on the corner to get some headache powder. I think he's going to need it when he wakes up."

"But how are you going to get him home?" Ginny asked.

"We could put him on a train in the morning," Harry suggested.

"You mean stay here tonight? Mum would be all over us tomorrow if we did that," Ginny warned. "You know how she is about that."

"Yeah, I do. Well I guess I could apparate him home, I mean I could be arrested for that, but it might be better than facing your Mum," Harry said.

"He's unconscious Harry, how much could he remember?" Ginny asked.

"Not much," Harry admitted. "They could still arrest me though," he said remembering that incident with the dementors. "I think I'd rather avoid it if we can. They have train schedules posted at the store. I'll take a look and see when they start running again. Maybe if they start running early enough, we can put h him on the train and we could apparate back to the Burrow before it gets light. Maybe your mum will think we just had a really late night?" Harry suggested.

Ginny nodded worriedly. "Okay. I'll check in with Mum and Dad, tell them a bit of what's going on while you're at the store."

Harry glanced back towards Dudley who stirred. "Harry," he called, and leaning over the bed he proceeded to get sick on the floor. Harry walked over and with a wave of his wand evaporated the sick from the carpet. "I don't feel so good Harry," his cousin said.

"I know you don't Dud. Just try to sleep for a bit, okay?" Harry said.

"Okay. Harry? Why are you being nice to me?" he asked. "I always picked on you when we were kids."

"Yeah you did Dud, but we're grown ups now, both of us. I think maybe we've out grown that." I hope Harry added in his head.

Dudley seemed to think about that, closing his eyes with the effort and shortly fell asleep.

"Ginny, I think I'd rather you watch him. I can handle the muggle store and the flue. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise," Harry said.

"But Harry, what do I do with him if he wakes up again?" Ginny asked.

"Keep him here. Don't let him wander around okay?" Harry asked.

"How?"

"Just hold your wand on him Gin. He's afraid of wands. I don't think he'll give you any trouble."

Ginny did as he said, withdrawing her wand from beneath her dress, she stood ready pointing it at Dudley. Harry nodded his approval of this and dashed down the stairs.

His flue conversation with the Weasleys was short and to the point.

"What's happened Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked as Harry's head burst into the fireplace of the kitchen in the Burrow.

"We're fine Mr. Weasley, I just wanted to let you know we've been delayed. My cousin got sick and missed his train. I'm looking after him until we can get him home."

"Do you need help Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked a bit anxiously.

"No. Ginny's with him now. I think the fewer wizards he encounters this evening the better it will be. I'm not sure when we'll be home, but it's going to be very late," Harry explained.

"You will be here by breakfast I assume?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm sure we will be there before then," Harry promised, "but don't wait up. There is no reason for all of us to lose too much sleep because of my cousin."

"Very well Harry. We'll look for you in the morning," Mr. Weasley said and Harry popped his head back out of the fireplace again.

The owner of the all night muggle convenience store on the corner was nodding off when Harry ran inside. He selected a headache remedy from a shelf and a train schedule from a rack, dropped his payment on the counter and was on his way out before the man even looked up. Harry ran through the street and back up the stairs so fast he had a stitch in his side when he reached the top. Breathing hard he tossed the train schedule to Ginny.

"Light a lamp," he instructed. "Let's see when it leaves."

Harry pulled over a small table and Ginny lit a table lamp so that they could see the schedule, running through the columns and tables of times until they found the Sunday schedule between London and Little Whinging.

"The first one doesn't leave until ten Harry," Ginny said.

Harry nodded still panting. "Well, I have to get him home before that. My uncle will kill him if he's out all night."

"You'll have to take him," Ginny said. "Let's get him on his feet."

"In a minute," Harry said and he collapsed in a chair. Taking a moment to catch his breath he continued to consider alternatives to breaking wizarding law once again for the sake of his cousin. The flue was a possibility, but it would destroy the lounge again at his aunt and uncles and it still used magic so that wasn't much better. Brooms were clearly out of the question, even if he'd had his with him. There was no way he could balance Dudley on a broom all the way to Little Whinging, even if the broom could have held him. There was no other way, he'd have to apparate to get him back home.

Harry sighed. He didn't much relish the idea of having Dudley clinging to him as sick as he had been.

"Is he any better?' Harry asked.

"He hasn't gotten sick in a while. He's been sleeping since you've been gone," Ginny said.

Harry looked at his watch. They'd been there nearly an hour taking care of his cousin.

"You know," Harry said. "This isn't quite what I had in mind when I suggested we could use this house to spend the night in together some time."

Ginny smiled. "Me neither. Shall we take him back down stairs? I don't think you can apparte from here."

"Not with the wards up," Harry agreed. Standing up Harry went to shake his cousin on the bed.

"Come on Dudley, we found you a way home. Time to go."

"Are we taking a train Harry?" Dudley asked as he stirred and did his best to get himself out of bed.

"No, but I am taking you for ride. Here, take some aspirin first, you'll feel better."

"Okay." Dudley took the tablets and the glass of water Harry offered him willing then looked blurry-eyed back at Harry again. "Are we going on your broom?" Dudley asked.

Harry chuckled. He'd forgotten that Dudley would know about that.

"No, another way Dud, come on."

"Okay Harry."

They were about half-way back down to the front door again when Dudley who was more awake now looked around with an odd sort of expression on his face.

"This is a weird house Harry. A bit dark, don't you think?"

Drunk as he was Dudley had hid the nail on the head. "Yeah, that's what's wrong with it Dud, it's dark," Harry said. "Come on," and he pulled him more firmly towards the front door.

Ginny watched from the doorway of the house as Harry led Dudley out to the square, instructed him to hold on to his arm and took out his wand.

"What are you going to do with that?" Dudley asked a bit warily.

"This is going to help me take you home Dud," Harry explained.

"Dad isn't going to like this is he?" Dudley asked.

"Nope. Not at all. Close your eyes and hold on."

Harry turned on the spot pulling Dudley with him through that tight band that characterized the apparition experience. By the time they landed the squeezing, spinning sensation was making Dudley feel sick again, and for the second time in his life Harry found himself supporting his cousin as they made their way through Magnolia Circle to Privet Drive, the up the front walk to number four. The light was on and they could hear the sounds of late night television coming from inside. Clearly the Dursley's were waiting up for their son.

When they reached the front mat, Harry helped Dudley to balance so that he was standing on his own feet again. He pushed his cousin gently towards the front door and backed away.

"Harry, aren't you coming in?" Dudley asked.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry Dud, I got you here. Now you're on your own."

"Dad's gonna kill me," Dudley said, obviously hoping Harry had been willing to come in and take the blame.

Harry shrugged. "Probably, but you know I'm not welcome here. I moved out last year. Go on," Harry encouraged, but Dudley still looked scared. "It's your birthday Dud. You know you always get away with everything then."

"Yeah, okay Harry." Dudley reached into his pocket and fumbled hopelessly for his key.

"Let me," Harry said taking pity on him. He pointed his wand at the lock on the door and it clicked open.

"Thanks Harry! I'll be seein' ya."

"Right."

Harry stepped round the corner of the house towards the driveway and waited, just to make sure Dudley actually did make it into the house. He heard the door swing and the sound of Dudley's heavy foot steps in the hall as he went in, followed by voices and exclamations.

"Where have you been son?" Uncle Vernon demanded before the door had even closed behind him.

"We were worried Dudikens." It was Aunt Petunia speaking now. "You weren't on the train with your friends."

"We went to meet it and you weren't there. Missed the train did you?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Yeah Dad, I did," Dudley mumbled apparently believing that this bit of honesty was the best course of action. Harry wasn't sure he agreed.

"Well then how did you get home then Dudikens?" Aunt Petunia asked as the door swung shut. The windows were open though, so Harry still heard the answer.

"Harry took me to his house," Dudley said.

Harry, standing in the shadows shook his head. This was not a wise move Dud, and he heard a sound that suggested Dudley had been punched.

"Don't hit him Vernon," Aunt Petunia said. "Did he kidnap you? Is that why you went there?"

"I don't remember Mum," Dudley mumbled.

"Oh no," Aunt Petunia squealed in a high pitched voice and Harry could picture her clapping a boney hand to her mouth.

"Well then how did you get away son?" Uncle Vernon asked this time with more of a worried tone.

"Harry used his thingy Dad and brought me home."

"Harry brought you home?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"He used his thingy?" Uncle Vernon demanded. "What did he do to you son?"

"He made it a torch so I could see. His house is weird Dad. There are heads on the wall."

Harry closed his eyes. Dudley had seen much more than he'd hoped he would, but still Harry listened. He needed to know how bad the damage was.

"Heads?" Aunt Petunia said. There was silence then footsteps then Aunt Petunia exclaimed. "He's drunk Vernon, out of his mind drunk!"

"All that unnaturalness, I told you it'd come to no good Petunia,"

"Of for heavens sakes Vernon! His drunk sick from the beer. Go up stairs Dudley, get to bed, We will discuss this in the morning." she ordered in a business like tone and Harry noted his cousin wasn't her little Dudikins any more.

Harry heard Dudley climb the stairs, then the front door open with a click. A woman's footsteps were on the walk coming towards the driveway. Harry didn't wait to get back to Magnolia Court, he disapparated on the spot and was gone before Aunt Petunia reached the driveway.

The Grimmauld Place was quiet when Harry let himself in, lighting the lamps in the hallway this time. He called for Ginny but didn't get an answer. A bit worried at first Harry searched the house, finding her curled up on the bed in Regulus's room.

"Ginny, let's go," Harry shook her shoulder to wake her.

"Harry. How did it go?"

"Well as could be expected. Let's go home."

"By flue?" she asked as he led her down stairs.

"No let's apparate, Its cleaner."

They walked back to the square, Harry putting out the lights and locking the front door as they went. Ginny wrapped he arms around him swaying a bit. Harry held her tight and turned. They appeared with a pop just outside the Burrow. Harry was ready to go in, but Ginny didn't seem to want to let go of him.

"Ginny," he whispered her name leaning down close to her ear.

"Harry," she said and Harry got a whiff of her breath. It smelled of beer.

Harry sighed. That was thing with muggle beer, people rarely took into account when they were drinking it how it was going to affect them later. In Ginny's case of course she probably hadn't known, so Harry escorted her through the door and up the stairs to her room.

"Come on Ginny, let go," he instructed as she continued to cling to his neck giggling as he sat her down on the edge of her bed.

"We're home Harry," she said. "Is it breakfast time?"

"Not yet," Harry told her. "Let's get you into bed."

He found her pajamas and helped her to get into them, then pulling back her covers persuaded her to get into bed. He pulled the blankets back over her as he bent to kiss her good night.

"Are you leaving me Harry?" she asked softly.

"Ginny, it's late."

"Oh come on, stay for just a bit." She kissed him again pulling him down towards her. Her skin was soft and warm on Harry's hands as he embraced her. She returned his kisses and slid over for him. A moment later Harry's own clothes lay on the floor and he slid in beside her wearing only his boxers.

"Oh goody," Ginny giggled as she snuggled up against him, wrapping her arms around him as they lay side by side facing each other. She yawned and Harry got a whiff of the beer again.

"Ginny, let's try something," he invited.

"Sure Harry, what?"

"Turn over."

"Like this?"

"Keep going so that your back's to me," he suggested.

Ginny did as he said, and Harry drew up behind her so that his knees were behind her knees, his chin rested at the top of her head and his arms were wrapped around her to her front. Ginny snuggled back into him as she realized what he was doing.

"OOo, I like this, she murmured. "It's very cozy."

"It is a bit," Harry said.

Ginny took his hand where it lay in front of her and guided it beneath her shirt. Harry had tried not to look as he'd helped her change clothes but the invitation implied by her actions was hard to ignore. Ginny turned to kiss him, catching him on the side of his jaw and Harry leaned over her so he could return the kiss on her lips. She moved encouraging him, moving his hand up towards her breasts. Harry didn't resist. His heart was pounding but he wasn't nervous. They were ready for this.

Gently Harry allowed himself to explore her body, the soft roundness, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. He felt her breath quicken as he touched her and Ginny turned towards him wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he kissed her. She returned them, gently, lovingly, invitingly and Harry felt his own breath quicken. Gradually their kissing grew more passionate as Ginny moved her hands over his chest, shoulders and back, then slid them down to his hips beneath his boxers. Harry hesitated, pulling back just long enough to see her eyes.

"No knees," she promised.

Harry nodded and she moved her hands over him in a way that made Harry groan. Suddenly the imaginings he kept such a tight reign on since the time she first visited his bed threatened to take over him again. Harry kissed her thoroughly enjoying the sensations that raced through his body. Finding himself suspended over her in way he doubted she'd intended.

"Ginny, slow down," he advised.

"Oh Harry," she murmured in a very throaty, sexy sort of voice and again Harry got a whiff of the beer.

"Ginny, stop. "

"No Harry, please."

"Ginny, you've had too much to drink. I don't think you'd be happy about this in the morning," he said and he pulled her hands from his own body and held them between them as he waited for his own and her breathing to slow.

Ginny sighed in disappointment.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "We could."

"We could, but we promised, remember? Let's keep that promise," he said.

"Oh okay. You could stay with me though, just to sleep?" she invited.

"I don't think I should. Good night Ginny."

Harry kissed her on the cheek, gathered his clothes and tiptoed out to his room, closing her door gently behind him as he went. As he passed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's room it occurred to Harry that the muffliato charm had never been cast. Harry hoped they were asleep, but come what may he would deal with it in the morning.

Across the hall from Ginny's room, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley lay awake in their bed listening for the young people to return. Mr. Weasley was the one who heard the soft pop just out side the house, but they both heard the squeak of the kitchen door as Harry and Ginny came in. There were soft voices in the kitchen, and a bit of a creak on the stairs and they heard Harry bringing their daughter up to her room.

Mrs. Weasley lay silently listening as there was a soft thud from shoes hitting the floor, silence then a rustle of bed clothes as Harry tucked her into bed. She nudged her husband who put a finger to his lips urging her to listen.

"We're home Harry, Is it breakfast time?" Ginny's voice said.

"Not yet. Let's get you into bed." Obviously it was Harry speaking this time.

More rustling of blankets and sheets. Mrs. Weasley frowned just a bit, then she heard Ginny speaking again.

"Are you leaving me Harry?"

"Ginny, it's late."

This was good. This was how she expected her daughter and surrogate son to behave. Then came.

"Oh come on, stay for just a bit."

This was Ginny saying this. She turned to Arthur who mouthed they're kissing. Mrs. Weasley's frown grew more anxious again. There was more rustle of bed sheets and the squeak of bedsprings taking more weight. Now Mrs. Weasley was very concerned. Clearly Ginny and Harry were both in her daughter's bed.

"Arthur," she whispered a bit urgently.

Again her husband urged her to listen.

"Oh goody."

Silence came after this, then "Ginny, let's try something."

"Arthur, no. We can't let this happen," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Molly, listen, please," Mr. Weasley urged.

"Sure Harry, what?"

"Turn over."

"Like this?"

"Keep going so that your back's to me," This was Harry again.

"They're spooning," Mr. Weasley said. "No harm in that, is there?"

Mrs. Weasley looked at him uncertainly, then relaxed some as she heard Ginny say,

"OOo, I like this. It's very cozy."

"It is a bit." This of course was Harry.

There was silence and Mr. Weasley said to his wife. "I think they are cuddling."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, listening as more rustling of bed sheets and movement was heard from the next room. Just a little at first, then slowly there was more, accompanied by the sounds of more kissing. Mrs. Weasley watched her husband's face. When the children were small she always heard them first, but these days his hearing was much better than hers.

"Well?" she whispered after a time.

Her husband frowned. He could hear heavy breathing coming from the next room. He thought it might be better if Molly didn't know this. Then more whispers came their way.

"No knees," Ginny's voice said.

"No knees?" Mrs. Weasley asked her husband. "Is she the one that hurt Harry?"

"Looks like it," Mr. Weasley said. "Apparently our daughter knows how to look after herself."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and the rustle of bed sheets and the squeak of the bedsprings became more pronounced.

"Arthur, we have to stop this," she said as the unmistakable sounds of a couple making love reached their ears.

"You want me to walk in on them?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"That is our daughter," Mrs. Weasley hissed.

Mr. Weasley nodded and made to rise from the bed when they began hearing voices again.

"Ginny, slow down."

Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband in astonishment. "That was Harry."

Mr. Weasley nodded and lay back down.

"Oh Harry."

Mrs. Weasley blushed at the tone in her own daughter's voice.

"Ginny, stop. "

"No Harry, please."

"Ginny, you've had too much to drink. I don't think you'd be happy about this in the morning."

The squeak of bedsprings stopped and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at one another.

"Are you sure? We could." This was Ginny again.

"We could, but we promised, remember? Let's keep that promise," Harry said.

"What did they promise Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "Did they promise you?"

"Not me dear, I thought I must have been you." Mr. Weasley answered.

"Oh okay. You could stay with me though, just to sleep?"

"I don't think I should. Good night Ginny."

There was a squeak of the bed as they heard Harry rising. There were soft footsteps and the close of a door.

"He left?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"He did," her husband agreed.

Mrs. Weasley turned to him. "You know I don't think any of our sons would have done."

"I doubt they would," Mr. Weasley agreed. "I know I wouldn't have."

"You didn't Arthur," Mrs. Weasley remembered. She sighed. "I am so proud of Harry. Our Ginny is very lucky to have him."


	17. Chapter 17

Harry fell into bed wondering if he would be kicking himself for leaving Ginny by morning. He knew it had been the right thing to do, given she was drunk and was probably a bit less inhibited than she normally would have been and definitely hadn't been thinking clearly. They'd both been looking forward to increasing the degree of their intimacy, but this had very nearly gotten out of hand, a fact that carried with it a certain amount of responsibility. Harry closed his eyes, trying not to think of this, instead letting his imagination take over again. That was after all much more fun, even if it had to be imaginary just now instead of the real thing. He fell asleep dreaming of these things.

Harry awoke relatively late the next morning. The sun was already well into the sky and the sunlight was streaming through the window across his bed. He pressed his hand to his eyes trying to cut back the brightness as he struggled to open them. Finding his glass he shoved them on then looked at the clock. It was just after eight. They hadn't gotten in until nearly three, and it had been a bit after that when he finally went to sleep. But Harry had for once slept soundly that night, and couldn't remember dreaming about Voldemort even once, leaving him feeling surprisingly well rested after only five hours sleep. He turned over briefly and considered trying to sleep more, but it was of no use, he was wide awake. There was nothing for it except to get out of bed.

A short time later Harry had dressed and was on his way down to the kitchen. As he'd expected both senior Weasleys were waiting for him.

"Good morning Harry," Mrs. Weasley said brightly.

"Good morning," Harry greeted the both of them.

"Did you have a nice evening?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, the party was great, well at least until my cousin fell sick," Harry said looking around. "Is Ginny up yet?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd let you both have rather a lie in," Mrs. Weasley said. "You did get in rather late."

Harry looked at her quizzically.

"Arthur heard you come in dear," Mrs. Weasley explained.

Harry nodded. Thinking of Mr. Weasley's exceptional hearing, Harry couldn't help wondering what else he had heard.

"Ah, Mrs. Weasley do you have anything for a headache?" he asked trying to ignore this uncomfortable thought.

"Are you feeling unwell Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked with a note of concern.

"Not for me Mr. Weasley, for Ginny. She's going to feel rotten when she wakes up," Harry said. "She'll probably need something for her stomach as well," he added as an afterthought.

"She didn't catch something from your cousin did she?" Mrs. Weasley asked in concern.

"No ma'm. She tried a bit of the muggle beer. I told her to go easy on that stuff, but I don't think she listened."

"Muggle beer?" Mr. Weasley asked immediately interested that there was such a thing.

"Arthur, really!" Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Why would muggle beer make her sick Harry?" she asked. "Butterbeer doesn't."

"This is a bit stronger than butterbeer Mrs. Weasley. It tastes mild, not at all the same as butterbeer, but still you don't feel the alcohol right away. It has a kick to it though, something more like fire whiskey later," Harry explained. "If you're not used to it it's easy to drink more than you should. My cousin did, that is why he was sick."

Mrs. Weasley frowned slightly at this, but she said nothing, disappearing into the pantry to return with a couple bottles of potions in her hand. "Here you go Harry. Try putting some in her tea," she advised.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Harry fixed the tea, and was about to take the cup up to Ginny when she came down the stairs in her pajamas and sat down at the table with a groan, burying her face in her hand.

"Good morning," Harry greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

She moaned again, pushing him away.

"Here Ginny, drink this," he advised passing her the tea.

"I doubt I can keep it down," she told him.

"It will make you feel better. Come on, down the hatch."

At his urging Ginny began to sip the tea, gradually straightening and looking a bit more like herself as she did.

"That will teach you to drink muggle beer," he teased.

"I didn't know it would do that," she protested.

"You should have had a clue from Dudley," Harry pointed out.

"But Harry, he drank a whole case. I only had two…or maybe three."

"But you're not used to it Gin. Dudley's been building up his tolerance to it for years."

"And your aunt and uncle approve of that?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"No," Harry said. "I doubt they know. Well now they do, after last night. I would hate to be in his shoes this morning."

Ginny made a face at this.

"Drink up Gin. I'm sure he feels worse than you."

She did as he said, shaking her head experimentally as if to see if it still hurt. It did a bit.

"What did your aunt and uncle say when you took him home? Did you see them?" she asked.

"Nope. I know better than to do that. I got him to the door and unlocked it for him cause he was having trouble finding the key, then left him on his own. They know I took him home, but my aunt got a whiff of his breath and Dudley is going to be sorry she did today."

"Do you think they blame you?" Ginny asked. She'd gotten feel for how this worked just in the short time she'd observed the Dursleys with Harry.

"Of course," Harry said. "Well my uncle does. I told you he hates anything to do with wands, and that would be me."

"You didn't use magic, did you Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked in concern.

"A bit actually. I couldn't figure out any other way to get him home. I don't think he's going to remember much about it though," Harry said.

"But magic in front of muggles, Harry really."

"Mr. Weasley, I used to live with them, remember? They already know. All I did was to see that my cousin got safely home, and I doubt they know exactly how I did that, so I think we're good," Harry tried to explain.

"How about some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley suggested looking at Ginny who was clearly feeling better. "Then while we eat you can tell us all about the party."

Wizarding methods for handling a hangover were quite a bit more successful than muggle ones were Harry decided. By the time Ginny had had breakfast and a shower she seemed quite back to her old self. They played Quidditch in the orchard which they hadn't done for a while and began to talk more of their future and about Grimmauld Place.

"The thing is," Harry was saying. "Even if we do manage to get rid of Mrs. Black and the heads and all the dark things, that place is just old and decrepit looking. The whole neighborhood is."

"Not all of them," Ginny remembered. "There was that one that looked a bit better. The one with the flowers."

"Wasn't that on a different street?' Harry asked.

"Maybe but it's probably still the same kind of house."

Ginny lay back on the grass enjoying the warm sun, her hair splayed out behind her shoulders. Harry loved when she looked this way, relaxed and happy and at her ease. His eyes followed the curves of her body as she lay there.

"I know what you're thinking Mr. Potter," she teased.

Harry looked up with a guilty expression on his face, somehow surprised he'd been caught.

"Are you sorry you didn't stay last night?" she asked.

"Only a little," he answered gazing into her eyes wondering if it was disappointment he was seeing there.

"Are you sorry Gin?" he asked. "I made you wait again,"

She frowned at him, just a little. "You do, do that, don't you?" she said. "No Harry, I'm not. You were right about the beer. I didn't know it would do that."

"I didn't think you did," Harry said and he lay back beside her, enjoying the sun too.

"When do you think you'll have Teddy again?" Ginny asked.

"Probably not until Ron and Hermione are back," Harry said. "Why?"

He raised up on his elbow again.

"I was just thinking," she said.

"About Teddy?"

"Well just about babies really," Ginny said, "how they're made." She looked at Harry with a bit of an anxious smile.

"Ah," Harry said laying back again. "I've been thinking about that a bit myself."

"About having babies?" Ginny asked with a start.

"About not having them… at least not yet. Gin do you have any idea what we should be doing about this? I mean last night things got…"

"A bit more serious?" Ginny finished for him.

"Yes," Harry said. He watched her, wondering how she felt about that. Ginny met his eyes and knew they were thinking the same thing. A family would be good someday, but not yet. It was something they were going to need to think about, probably quite soon.

"I know what you mean Harry, and I know some. I mean I've heard the older girls talking in the bathrooms at Hogwarts about it, but they always stop talking when the younger years walk in."

"When?"

"Around the time that notice went up. You know the one they post every year? About the talk the heads of house give to boys and girls separately in seventh year?"

Harry blinked. He'd seen the notices too of course, but it had never occurred to him that it might have something to do with this. He looked at her. He had missed his seventh year completely. Would it be worth going back just to learn this? Harry tried to imagine Professor McGonagall giving a sex education talk and couldn't help grinning. It might be somewhat amusing to attend, but somehow he couldn't imagine learning all that much about it from her.

"What did you hear?" he asked curiously.

"That there are magical methods of birth control available called Wizarding Methods."

"What sort of methods?" Harry asked. "McGonagall teaches transfiguration, I don't suppose" he frowned. There might not be enough Mr. Riskkey's Potion in the world to fix what could go wrong with that.

"All the heads of house teach it, so I doubt transfiguration has anything to do with it. It's probably a potion or a charm or something."

Harry frowned. Where on earth were they going to learn about such a thing.

"Ginny, I don't suppose you could ask your mum?" Harry asked.

Ginny frowned. "You've got to be kidding Harry. Mum's rubbish at this sort of stuff."

"She is?"

"Well I assume she is. Why do you think there are so many of us?"

Harry shrugged. "I dun know. I guess I just assumed she likes kids."

"Harry, maybe you could ask Dad?" she suggested.

"Ginny what makes you so sure he'd know any more about it than you mum?"

"Well he talks to the boys about it. I mean I overheard a bit once, so I just thought …I know he thinks of you as a son Harry so maybe."

Harry just looked at her incredulously. "Ginny, I'm dating his daughter. Can you really imagine how that talk might go? Excuse me Mr. Weasley, but I'm planning to take advantage of your daughter, do you think you could tell me about Wizarding birth control? He'd chuck me out for sure!"

"Okay, so not the best of ideas."

"Of course he might chuck me out anyway if he or your mum find out about any of this. which by the way leads us back to the problem of Grimmauld Place. I still think the best option is to gut it and start over," Harry said.

"Build it over?"

"Or nearly over." Harry sighed. "I only wish I had a better idea of what I wanted to do. I don't suppose you'd go with me tomorrow to try to sort that out?"

"I thought you were studying charms in the morning."

"Yeah I was, but I should start this as well. We could go in the afternoon," Harry suggested.

"I was supposed to go shopping with Mum tomorrow so we can leave you alone to study," Ginny reminded him.

"At Diagon Alley?" Harry asked.

"Of course. That's where Mum always goes."

"Maybe we could go after?" he suggested. "I'll study first, try to make a dent in that Charms assignment from Flitwick, then I could meet you at the Leakey Cauldron in the afternoon. Would that work?"

"Mum's going to want to come too," Ginny warned.

Harry shrugged. "Let her. Maybe she has some ideas."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "If you let her do that it will be her place not yours you know. How about we go the day after?" Ginny suggested.

"Okay on Tuesday then. I'll study in the morning and we can go after lunch."

Finally it seemed they had a plan, and slowly a new routine settled in at the Burrow. Harry would study charms in the morning, sending his essays to Professor Flitwick by owl. Ginny would help him to practice some in the garden, then after lunch they would flue over to Grimmauld Place.

At first the idea of making the place livable seemed overwhelming, and Harry's idea of stripping it and starting over seemed to have the most merit. After a couple of afternoons of discussing the structure of the house in some detail, they decided it actually was the contents, curses and dark magic in the house that made it so terrible, and not necessarily the floor plan. It was probable that some remodeling would be in order, but not so extensively as Harry had first believed.

"Okay then," he said one afternoon as they stood in the kitchen together. "Do we have a plan?"

"Get rid of everything in it, most of the furniture, the personal Black family possessions, the portraits, the heads, everything," Ginny said.

"Yes, and I'd love to begin with Mrs. Black."

They headed out to the hall and pulled the curtain back. Ginny cast the muffliato charm on the portrait which muffled her giggles and screams. That only made the witch in the portrait more angry of course, so she ranted and raved and shook her fists at them, but Harry and Ginny simply ignored her.

As the Order had before them, they tried every spell they could think of to remove Mrs. Black from the wall. She was stuck despite their best efforts and in his frustration, Harry kicked the wall. The plaster crumbled around his foot, leaving a hole in the wall.

"Well that's just great," he grumbled.

"Actually, it is, look," Ginny said.

Some of the plaster that had crumbled had come from behind the portrait, leaving a bit more of the canvas Mrs. Black was painted on loose on the wall.

Harry groaned. "The hole Dudley made is bigger."

Ginny dug at it with her finger. "This piece is loose too. I think we've got it," she said as she pulled it from the wall.

As she did Mrs. Black's screams turned into squeals and her evil sounding rage softened to become the tantrum of a young girl not getting her way. She still wasn't pleasant, but the darkness of her portrait seemed to be lessening a bit. Harry and Ginny watched in amazement.

"You know I bet you're right," Harry said. "You're dad said the only way to get rid of her was to tear down the wall."

"I think it's more than that Harry. The more of the plaster you pull down, the less dark she is. It's like the evil is in the very skin of the house and when you break it apart it starts to drain away," Ginny observed.

Harry nodded. "Let's see what happens if we take out a bit more of it. Stand back Ginny, I'm going to try blasting the wall apart."

They stood back and Harry threw the strongest blasting spell he knew at it, first at the portrait directly then at the wall around it. The wall remained untouched. Harry tried again, aiming at the hole already begun by Dudley, but the hole remained as it was.

"Maybe there isn't a Wizard method for this," Harry mused.

"How else could you do it?" Ginny asked looking fascinated by the idea..

"Well a sledge hammer is what comes to mind," Harry said. "Just pound it with a big hammer until it comes down, like a muggle would. My guess is that might work. Let's find something to throw at it."

They tried the troll leg umbrella stand but that bounced off. They tried a chair from the dinning room but that just damaged the chair. They tried bricks from the hearth, and iron pots from the kitchen, but nothing made a dent in the wall, until Harry swung his muggle belt at it. The buckle hit its target and more of the wall crumbled. Again Mrs. Black's demeanor changed just a little.

Harry looked at Ginny. "Why do you suppose that with all the protective spells on this place hitting it with a muggle object would work?"

"Probably because with all their pure blood mania the Blacks were too arrogant to believe that a muggle could even get in here much less do anything to them, so they underestimated what it was possible for a muggle to do," Ginny reasoned.

Harry nodded. It was a bit like Voldemort was about love. They didn't understand it and so they underestimated the power of it. "You know, I think you're right. I think it's going to take not magic, but muggle elbow grease to reform this place. Do you know anyone who is good with a sledgehammer?"

"What about your cousin?" Ginny suggested.

"Who, Dudley? Ginny, we can't bring him here, even if he'd agree to help us out."

"He did make the biggest hole, and he'd probably be good at it with all the boxing he does."

"How'd you know about that?"

"He told me about it at the party," Ginny shrugged. "I guess he thought I'd be impressed."

"Yeah probably." Harry turned his attention back to the wall. "Well, I guess I'll just have to go buy one, do it the muggle way. How about we leave now and walk into the village? I thought I saw a hardware store there and we can go by the post office on the way."

"Do we have time?" Ginny asked checking her watch.

Harry checked his too. "Well tomorrow then. Come on, let's get back to the Burrow and figure out what to do about the furniture. I wonder if your mum would want any of it."

A couple of days later Harry had made a list of the muggle tools he thought he might need, He and Ginny walked into the village that afternoon to buy them, stopping by the post office on the way home. To Harry's surprise he had a letter.

"Is it from Dudley?" Ginny asked ask as they walked back to the Burrow, their arms loaded with hammers, and screwdrivers and other muggle tools.

"I dun know," Harry said looking at the letter while juggling the awkward packages in his arms. He frowned as he noticed the writing. Shoving it in his pocket, he said. "I'll read it at home."

Mr. Weasley was home when the pair walked in and he was fascinated when he discovered what they'd bought.

"But what are you doing with it Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm using it on the house," Harry told him. "We can't take down those walls or portraits by magic, but the muggle way works."

"How'd you figure that out?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"My cousin fell into it and made a bit hole. That was our first clue."

"Your cousin? The muggle?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Harry nodded. "What was he doing at Grimmauld place?"

"I didn't have anywhere else to take him when he got sick," Harry explained. "He tripped over the umbrella stand and fell into the wall. That's the biggest hole we've been able to make in yet, so we thought we'd try a muggle sledgehammer."

"That should work," Mr. Weasley agreed. "Do you mind if I take a stab at that?" Mr. Weasley loved using muggle tools.

"Speaking of Dudley, who was the letter from?" Ginny asked.

Harry had nearly forgotten about it. He pulled it from his pocket and after showing Mr. Weasley the muggle stamp, he opened the letter and began to read.

"It's from my aunt. She wrote to thank me for bringing Dudley home." Harry read further, refolded the letter and sat very still, looking very pale.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"She wants to see me. Next week while my uncle is out. She didn't say why." Harry frowned while he considered this. "Mr. Weasley did they wipe her memory?"

"I asked them not to Harry. I'm not sure if they did."

Harry nodded.

"Did she suggest a day?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Next Tuesday."

Ginny looked at the calendar. "Two days after Ron and Hermione get home."

"They're coming already?" Harry asked in surprise. "It's already been six weeks?"

"They found Mr. and Mrs. Granger last week," Mrs. Weasley said. "I had an owl today. They've restored their memory and they're all anxious to come home. Mr. and Mrs. Granger are coming by muggle airplane on the eighth. Hermione wants to be here to greet them when they arrive, so she's had the port key reset to arrive three days early."

Harry nodded looking at Ginny, but he didn't say anything. He hadn't expected it, but he felt nervous about seeing them again. Life had gone on in the absence of his friends, and he knew that things between Ron and Hermione would be different too when they returned. It was doubtful they'd be the trio they'd once been any more. As he looked at Ginny, Harry realized that he had changed too. He didn't feel the way he used to. Maybe that was what growing up was all about.

"We are having a dinner party for them," Mrs. Weasley told them. "We've invited the family and Andromeda to come to welcome them home."

Harry smiled. "That's great Mrs. Weasley. I'm looking forward to it."

That night when Harry went to bed he couldn't sleep. He thought of Ginny and got inexplicably agitated at the thought of Ron coming home. He and Ginny had become close and had reached a fragile balance in their relationship. They had become intimate to a degree, but he felt fairly certain that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't know about that. But with Ron coming home, Harry wondered if that would be different. Ron would see the difference in him and in Ginny, and Hermione, who seemed to know all about relationships, would probably figure out why. Harry had never had secrets of any magnitude from Ron before, but this was something he didn't want to share. He didn't want Ron asking or Hermione guessing. He didn't want what he shared with Ginny to be shared with anyone else. He wasn't ready for that, and he wondered if she felt that way too.

Somewhere around midnight Harry heard his door open and Ginny's voice cast the muffliato spell. He moved over for her before she'd even reached the bed. Ginny slipped beneath the covers beside him, and he held her close, still not saying anything.

"What's wrong Harry?" she asked.

Harry glanced down at her but didn't talk. She was Ron's sister and the division of her identity in his heart tore at him.

"It's them coming home, isn't it?" Ginny said.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't feel this way, and I will be glad to see them, but I don't really want things to change," he said. "Not for us."

"You think it will, don't you? Because of Ron?"

Harry nodded. "I know it will Ginny. It's got to. Ron knows about us, he told me before he left."

"This is none of his business. This is between you and me Harry, nobody else. Not my parents, not Ron, and not Hermione either. This is just you and me, remember?"

"Yeah but he cares because I'm his mate and you're his sister. Ginny he knows me. I know I've changed in the past few weeks. He's going to figure it out."

"So what?" Ginny demanded. "I mean we've pretty much figured it out between him and Hermione too. I mean we all know the real reason he went with her Harry. They're sleeping together, obviously."

"Do you think they will think that about us too?" Harry asked.

"Probably."

"But we haven't," Harry protested feeling angry now. "Ginny I've tried to do right by you."

"You've been the perfect gentleman, Harry," Ginny agreed. "But people will assume."

Harry frowned. That just wasn't fair. He'd done what Ron asked for the most part, but his friend was likely to be angry at him anyway. Well they still had three more days. Maybe he should make sure Ron had something to be angry at him about. Harry turned on his side, pulling Ginny towards him. She had on that oversized T-shirt she generally slept in, but her legs were bare. Harry lid his hand down her back to discover she was only wearing knickers and not her usual pajama trousers.

"Are you missing something?" he asked.

"It's gotten too warm to wear pajamas," Ginny said. "I noticed you're not wearing them either."

This was perfectly true. The nights had grown warm enough that Harry had taken to sleeping only in his boxers. Tonight he hadn't even bothered with a shirt.

Ginny drew one of her legs up over his, being careful of her knees which he definitely appreciated. Harry felt the line of her leg from where her knee bent around him up towards her bottom, over her hips to her back. There was barely any fabric there, and yet he supposed that the best way to think about it was that she was dressed similarly to the way she had been when they'd been swimming. She wiggled getting closer to him, leaning her head against his chest as he held her. Harry stroked her soft hair. He loved the feel of it against his skin. It soothed him and helped Harry temporarily forget about Ron.

"You know," she whispered. "This may be the last time we're able to do this."

"I know," Harry said. "I just wish I was in the mood Gin."

Harry pulled away from her and got out of the bed, pacing the room. Ginny watched him pacing. She had heard from Hermione that there had been times during their journey when Harry had been this way, too wound up to sleep and yet too tired to talk much either. Not knowing what else to do, she kept watching and Harry kept pacing. Finally he returned to the bed and sat down. Ginny came to sit on the edge of the bed beside him. He smiled at her and she slid her hand into his.

"Breathe Harry," she said. "Put it out of you mind for a while."

"How can you ignore this Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Because I'm a Weasley. We don't let this sort of thing get to us…brothers I mean."

She turned her body so one leg was hitched up on the bed beside her so she could face Harry.

"Look Harry, Ron is my brother, and I've had to deal with him all my life. He can be right pain sometimes, but I know how to handle him. If he interferes with us or gives you a bad time about any of this, he's going to have to take what he has coming from me," she said fiercely.

Harry stared at her, uncertain what she was saying.

"Ginny, what is it you are trying to tell me? About Ron I mean."

"Ron is a git Harry."

"Okay. I get that. But he's also my friend."

"Yeah well…that's good of you. But Harry, Ron thinks he has the right to tell me what to do, to interfere with my life, and every now and again I have to take matters into my own hands and set him straight."

Harry looked at her warily.

"How?"

"Well, lets just say that one time….when he was really asking for it, Dad decided we needed a bigger bottle of Mr. Riskkey's Potion in the house."

"Gin, you didn't!" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes I did, and he was asking for it Harry. Ron has to learn to butt out. And I'm pretty sure after last time, he knows that."

"Or at least to avoid your knees?" Harry asked.

"Feet work, occasionally hexes, then there are elbows, and … do you get the idea or do I need to continue?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think I should let you do that, even if he does deserve it Gin. He is my friend. He's taken more than one hit for me. He saved my life on that journey, just like Hermione did. Don't think I don't appreciate the thought though," he said rubbing her arm.

Harry stood up again, took Ginny by both her hands and pulled her up to stand in front of him. Tipping her head back ever so slightly he kissed her. Ginny drew her arms around his neck as she reached up to kiss him back. Harry's hands slid down her back and she slid her own down his chest kissing him again. Taking a step backward, Ginny sat back down on the bed and pulled Harry towards her, kissing his stomach. Harry let her then gently pushed her back upon the bed climbing in beside her as she lay on her back watching him. Harry kissed her again as he allowed his hands to run up her shirt, touching and stroking and kissing her in places that made her squirm. Ever so tenderly Harry slid up her shirt, and began kissing her stomach, exploring her body with his lips as deep moans escaped her and her body quaked beneath him. The movement exhilarated him, heightening his senses as she reached down touching him. Harry closed his eyes.

Footsteps outside his room wakened Harry in the morning. It sounded like Mrs. Weasley. Feeling his sheets were down around his waist, Harry pulled them up a bit lest she walk in. As he did so he realized his boxers were missing. In a bit of panic Harry looked round his bed, wondering if they'd ended up on the floor, but he found them in between the sheets down by his toes. Harry pulled them back on, then lay back remembering, trying to remember exactly how they'd gotten there. Ginny had come to see him of course and he could remember their passionate kissing session, kissing her face, her stomach, her breasts, the soft warm mound of fir just beneath her navel. Harry stopped, re-reviewing his memory. Had that really happened? He could remember Ginny holding him, touching him, and himself responding, sensation awakening every part of his body, being near her, pressing against her. Ginny saying something to him. Harry strained to remember. What was it she had said? It had happened when he touched her, something warm, soft and …damp? Thinking of this in the light of day startled him. Harry thought hard, but try as he might, he couldn't remember what happened next. Surely he should have…had they? Was it possible … could he have done it and not remembered? He stretched a bit as he thought, and his toes brushed a bit of silk. He pulled it up with his toes. Ginnys knickers were still in his bed.

"Ah oh," Harry thought to himself. This could either be wonderful, or very, very bad. He only wished he remembered which. But he couldn't, his mind was a blank.

Harry heard his door creak open and he shoved the knickers under his pillow and out of sight.

"Good morning Harry " Mrs. Weasley greeted him when she saw he was awake.

"Good morning," he murmured hoping he sounded normal.

"Ginny is up making breakfast. We should be eating in a bit if you'd like to join us."

"Oh, sure right. I'll be down in a bit."

It actually didn't take Harry all that long to shower and dress, but it took him some time to figure out what to do with the clothes Ginny had left in his room. Mrs. Weasley had a habit of cleaning his room and in the process taking apart and remaking his bed. It would never do for her to find them there. Harry thought about shoving them into his rucksack, but what if Ginny was missing them from her room? What if he simply tried to return them, leave them in her room in some logical place? But that didn't work either because as he started to climb the stairs he met Mr. Weasley coming down. In a moment of panic Harry jammed them into his pocket and tried to act normal as he greeted Mr. Weasley and walked back down with him on the way to breakfast.

"Good morning Harry," Ginny said when she greeted him, her face shining brightly and her hair in a neat ponytail swing around behind her as she moved about the kitchen.

"Good morning," Harry said. He watched her intently for anything that might be different, hoping to get a clue about what it was he couldn't remember, trying to figure out if she knew she'd left her knickers in his bed. Surly she must know he thought, she would have had to go back without them. Ginny smiled at him but her expression offered him no clue.

"Eggs or pancakes for breakfast Harry?" she asked.

Harry walked over beside her as though examining the pancakes before answering.

"Pancakes will be fine Gin," he said, then leaning closer to her ear he whispered. "We need to talk."

Ginny caught his eye and raised her brow almost imperceptively.

"Sit down Harry. They are almost ready," she said, and as she served him she whispered in his ear.

"After breakfast."

Harry thought that was one of the longest driest, hardest to swallow breakfasts he had ever had, though he was certain that had nothing to do with Ginny's cooking. The wad of silk in his pocket keep him from thinking of much else, and making light breakfast conversation was exceedingly difficult. Finally the meal was over though and Harry escaped towards the Quidditch field. As he had hoped, Ginny followed him.

She didn't say anything, but looked up at him expectantly, as though curious about what it was he had to say. He studied her, trying to read in her eyes the answer he craved. There was nothing but perhaps a bit of humor there.

"Ginny," he began. "I think I have something of yours."

"You do?" she asked in an innocent tone. "Why Harry, what ever could you mean?"

He pulled the bit of silk from his pocket and held them out to her. She took them from him as though it were something that happened every day.

"Did you leave in a bit of a hurry?" he asked.

"Well I thought I should after I stunned you," she said.

"You stunned me?" Harry asked wondering if he should believe her. He couldn't decide if he should be shocked, appalled, remorseful, or mad or possibly even amused. "I assume you had a reason?" he asked.

"I wasn't ready," she said simply.

Harry frowned, wondering why he couldn't remember. Had she said so? Had she asked him to stop and he didn't? Had he forced himself on her perhaps, or possibly lost control?

"Ginny, what… I mean how.. when…?" he struggled to form the question he wanted asked. "Why? What did I do?"

"You don't remember, do you?" she asked.

"I remember some. We were together kissing and …" Harry frowned as he tried to remember. They'd been snogging, petting some, well more than some, and things had gotten rather exhilarating, exciting, he'd felt the tension mounting, he'd been just about to…it had been just about to happen when…nothing. Harry slapped his forehead with his hand. That's when she had stunned him, just as he'd been about to loose control.

"Now do you remember?" she asked.

"A bit," he said a bit sheepishly. "But Ginny, if we didn't finish…or I didn't at least…why were you wet?"

Ginny bit her lip, reddening just a bit. "That's girl stuff Harry," she mumbled.

Harry looked at her intently. "Girl stuff? You mean I didn't … it wasn't…well?" he demanded. She didn't say anything. "Ginny I think you need to tell me, what exactly happened? I mean how much trouble could we be in?"

Harry's imagination was running away again and he was envisioning things that shouldn't be happening in the absence of Wizarding Methods.

In a bit of a panic now Harry took her by the shoulders, holding her firmly. "What did I do?"

Ginny blanched a bit taken back by his intensity. "Nothing Harry…well you did…but not that."

"Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded.

"Ginny please," he begged "start at the beginning."

She sighed, Harry was growing more and more agitated at the thought he'd lost control, causing something to happen that neither of them had intended. Taking pity on him, she said,

"Harry, do you remember the night of Dudley's party when you stopped me because you thought I'd have changed my mind by morning?"

Harry nodded. He could remember that night quite clearly. "I remember that Gin."

"I thought you would. I remember it too. But last night…" she sighed. "It started out the same way. We were doing stuff, kinda the same…but you were different Harry. I know you were angry at first, not at me but just angry about what might happen with us and I thought that might be the reason things got so aggressive, but then I touched you… I don't know. I've never seen you like that. Things got really intense really fast and I didn't expect it. It got really hard…difficult to talk I mean…I was trying but I couldn't seem to slow things down after I did that, so I stunned you. I thought it'd be too late if I didn't. I'm sorry, but you said we should both be ready. I hope you meant it, because I was afraid I might have hurt you again."

"I did mean that Gin. I'm not hurt but, I am sorry you felt you had to do that though." Harry thought about that some more. "The part that made you want to stop was when you touched me? How did you touch me?" he asked.

"Like I did the night of the party. I mean it was okay at first, pretty much what I had expected, only … you changed so fast…you started to move like…well like we were doing it and…it scared me Harry. You got on top of me and my underwear was down by my ankles and…" Ginny broke off and didn't continue. "I am so sorry, I know a lot this was my fault. I am so bad with boys. I feel so stupid."

"Don't feel stupid Gin," Harry said. "We are both still learning, you know?"

"But … I thought I did know," she said. "I didn't know it would do that to you. I mean why did it happen like that last night when it didn't the night of the party? Was it because you'd been angry?"

Harry dropped his hands, shoving them into his pockets. Feeling embarrassed, he stared at his shoes.

"Maybe a bit, but probably because of the beer the night of the party. It slows things down for blokes."

He remained quiet for quite a while. He understood what had happened now, but what he didn't understand is why he didn't remember her asking him to stop.

"Gin, one last thing about this," Harry said. "There's something I gotta know. Did you ask me to stop? Before that I mean. Did you try to push me off and I didn't listen?"

She shook her head looking at her own toes now. "I …I know I should have, but what you were doing to me… Oh Harry…it took my breath away…,. My body started to change. I was breathing so hard I didn't think I could get the words out, and felt myself start to move and I panicked. I didn't think there was time to say anything."

"You mean you lost control, nearly," he realized.

"Something like that. I mean things were happening Harry."

"Yeah, I get it Gin," he cut her off. It hadn't been just him, both of them had nearly lost their control.

Harry sighed. "Ginny, when are you going to learn to talk to me? Please just say something, preferably earlier. Okay? I mean stunning me… well I guess it's better than the knee, but really it's not the way I like finishing a night with my best girl."

Ginny looked a bit shocked at this. "You thought we should finish? I know it would have been great, but Harry are we ready? Isn't there something we need to figure out first?"

"What? Oh no, that's not what I mean. I meant end not finish. I'd have rather tried to slow things down so I could have gone to sleep with you in my arms…not immediately of course. It probably would have taken a while to be able to reverse all that, but it would have been better I think. You know?"

Ginny looked up into his eyes looking totally serious now. "I want that too, more than anything. It's just that…Harry when we're together, we keep getting closer…I mean if we go on like this it won't be a question anymore… and until we learn the Wizarding Methods, well I just don't think that would be a very good idea, do you? I mean I like little Teddy, taking care of him and all, but I'm not ready to be a mum full time."

Harry had known this of course. In the responsible part of his brain he'd had the same thoughts, but it was so hard to reconcile their passion with an outcome like that. And yet Harry knew it could happen, even in the wizarding world. During his time at Hogwarts, during his sixth year, when one of the older girls left school, the reason given by the teachers was that it was because of a disappearance in her family and that her parents had wanted her home. But the word he'd heard in the Gryffindor common room was that it was for just this reason. She had gotten pregnant while at school in her seventh year. The boys all wanted to know who had done it of course, and there was an air of a conquest about it when it had been discussed in their dormitory, but the fact was whoever it had been, they had become parents and at exactly the age that he was now.

Harry leaned down, kissing her on the cheek, pulling her in to hold her close.

"You are right Gin. I don't want that to happen to us. We're going to have to find a way to find out about Wizarding Methods."


	18. Chapter 18

The next couple of days Mrs. Weasley kept them very, very busy. Harry couldn't help wondering if she knew what had been happening between them, because all of a sudden she decided that Ron and Hermione's return should be celebrated not with a simple family dinner party, but with an actual party. There had been no mention of this before, but she came to find them in the orchard and had put him and Ginny both to work making preparations.

Harry was assigned yard work with Mr. Weasley, de-gnoming the garden, trimming the bushes, neatening up the lawn and erecting a large tent with enough tables for all who were coming. Ginny was busy helping in the house, cooking and cleaning so that by evening she complained of feeling like a house elf. Harry had tried to beg off claiming a need to study, and Mrs. Weasley had given in some, but she stood over him while he tried to work and Harry found it exceedingly difficult to concentrate on charms while being watched.

The day of the party though was still a bit confusing. Mr. Weasley had still not quite figured out if their arrival was in the am or pm, so all the family had come early in the morning in order to be sure to be there by the time they arrived. The house was absolute pandemonium, and after the relative peace they'd been enjoying, Harry couldn't wait to escape, taking Ginny with him on his errand to go get Teddy.

During a break in the chores, before Mrs. Weasley could think up anything more, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and ran with her to the apparition point.

"Hug me," he instructed and he turned on the spot just as Mrs. Weasley came down the front walk after them. They were still breathing hard when they landed.

"That was close," Harry said. "What's gotten into your mum anyway?"

"I think she might have heard us, down in the orchard," Ginny said.

"Oh, blimey. Do you think she did?" Harry asked.

"Well, she is acting a bit funny."

"You don't think it's just Ron and Hermione getting back? I mean she was like this before Bill and Fleur's wedding too, all wound up and anxious about everyone."

"Well maybe," Ginny said. She put her arm around Harry's waist and they began to walk down the lane to Andromeda's house. "Harry what are we going to do about our problem? I mean who can we ask?"

Harry didn't answer. He'd been thinking a good deal about this ever since their discussion. Normally he supposed young wizards found out about such things from their fathers, which didn't help much since his father was dead. He thought he could probably have asked Sirius or even Lupin about it, but they were gone too. Teachers felt out of the question, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley certainly were, so the only idea he had left was to try to find out something about it in a book. He had thought of visiting the library at Hogwarts when he was there later this summer, but the way things were going this wasn't going to be soon enough.

"Ginny, is there any kind of public library for wizards? Like in Diagon Alley maybe?"

"You want to look it up in a book?" she asked incredulously.

Harry shrugged. "That's what Hermione would do," he mumbled, and this was perfectly true. They all knew that Hermione's solution to any problem was to consult a book.

Ginny shrugged. "Why not? I don't know about a library other than at Hogwarts, but there's always Flourish and Blotts. You have to go there anyway for your new potions book next week, maybe we could look then?"

Harry considered this. Finding anything on your own in that overstuffed wizarding book store was generally impossible, which meant you had to ask the proprietor to find it for you. And even if he could pluck up the courage to ask for help with something like this, that shop was never empty and he'd be sure to be overheard.

"We could," he conceded, "but I'd rather not. I would like to keep this private if at all possible."

"Yeah, okay," Ginny said. "Well I suppose I'll get the talk from McGonagall next spring…"

"I don't think that's soon enough Gin."

"No, probably not." Ginny frowned. "I wonder if Hermione does know Harry? I mean she generally knows something about everything."

"Yeah she does, usually," Harry conceded. This however didn't sound that much more appealing than asking for help at Flourish and Blotts. Harry sighed. "I think we need to keep thinking," he said as they arrived at the door and rang the bell.

"Harry, Ginny so nice to see you. Please do come in," Andromeda smiled broadly as she greeted them.

"Hi Andromeda, is Teddy ready?" Harry asked.

"Well yes, I have his bag ready but he's sleeping Harry, and I did want a chance to speak to you. Do you think you could come in for a bit."

"Maybe for a moment. Mrs. Weasley is expecting us back. We are expecting Ron and Hermione soon," Harry reminded her.

"Oh yes, I was so sorry that I am unable to come to the party. Please do give my regrets to your mother Ginny, and say hello to Ron and Hermione for me."

"Of course we will," Ginny said.

Andromeda smiled leading the way into her sitting room and they all sat down, and Andromeda began to explain.

"I received an owl from Hogwarts about a week ago. They've been repairing all the damage to the castle as you might expect. It has taken quite a while to clean out some of the more magical spaces and to recast all the charms and spells," she began.

"There was quite a lot of damage," Harry recalled. He'd actually been surprised that he hadn't been asked to stay to help with that.

"Yes. That is what the note I received from Mr. Longbottom said. He mentioned something called the Room of Requirement."

Harry looked up sharply at that. "Neville is there? Helping fix the castle?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I would presume so as he is the one who sent me the letter. He said they had been sorting out all the personal possessions that had been stored there. In the process he came across a bag that had belonged to Remus. It seems he had expected to see you at the castle Harry."

"He did see me," Harry said. "Just before the battle."

Andromeda nodded. "He knew he was going for the battle, but maybe there wasn't time before or he assumed there would be time after."

"What are you talking about Andromeda?" Harry asked.

"They found some of Remus's effects in the Room of Requirement Harry. Not much, just a small package that was evidently meant for you. I have it here, just a minute."

She went to a sideboard and opened a small drawer, retrieving a small, flat package wrapped battered brown paper that was unmarked except for his name upon it. It looked like it had been through a war. Of course Harry realized that was because it had been. She handed it to him.

"Do you know what it is?" Harry asked feeling stunned. What on earth could Remus had felt was so important he had tried to bring it to Harry in the middle of a battle?

"No. I saw him with it though just before he left. He said he'd found it stuck to the bottom of an old truck that had once belonged to your dad. He'd been about to chuck it out, but then reconsidered and thought that as you are of age now and he was your former teacher, it might be appropriate to give it to you."

Harry stared at the package in his hand, wondering if he should open it. None of this made any sense. Why would Remus have something of his dad's? Of course Harry had known they'd been at Hogwarts together, so maybe it had been something from then, but why wait until now to give it to him? Why not when he'd actually been Harry's teacher? Harry felt the package through the paper. It felt flat like a stack of photos or possibly a small book. He turned it over and started to undo the wrappings.

"Take it home with you," Andromeda advised. "Don't open it here."

Harry complied sliding the little package into his back pocket as Andromeda stood up, and he and Ginny did too.

"Shall I get Teddy?" Andromeda offered.

"Can I?" Harry asked.

"Certainly Harry. You know where his room is."

Harry went upstairs and found his godson asleep in his crib, his knees pulled to his chest so that his bottom was in the air and his face was pressing against the blankets in his bed, his favorite color of turquoise hair pressed against pastel sheets.

"That doesn't look very comfortable," Ginny said leaning around Harry to look down into the crib.

Harry shrugged. "He seems to like it though."

Harry place a hand on the little boys back and began to rub it gently. Teddy stirred.

"Hey bud, it's me," Harry said in a soft voice.

Teddy fidgeted a bit, pushing his shoulders up with his arms as he lifted his head to look at Harry. For a moment he was on his hands and knees as if to begin to crawl, but the motion of looking over his shoulder at Harry caused him to loose his precarious balance and fall to the side.

Teddy giggled, waving his hands as he caught sight of Harry, turning his hair instantly black with a bit sticking up in back, just like Harry's. Harry chuckled as he reached for him, scooping him up in his arms, he held him out a bit from his chest.

"Teddy, you are wet," Harry said, "from head to toe little guy. What'd you do, drink the whole of Black Lake before you went to sleep?"

"You want me to change him Harry before you go?" Andromeda offered.

Harry glanced down at his little godson. Normally he was all for getting out of changing a diaper, but Teddy was so happy to see him that Harry thought he should reconsider.

"Na, I think I've got it. Where are his clothes?"

Ginny and Andromeda chose an outfit for Teddy to wear for the welcome home party, while Harry changed him got him ready to put them on. They retrieved his bag and more clean diapers, said goodbye to Andromeda and hurried back out to the lane.

By the time Harry, Teddy, and Ginny got back to the Burrow, Ron and Hermione were already there. Hermione caught sight of them as Harry stepped round to the garden still holding Teddy.

"Harry!" She was so excited she fairly screamed his name as she launched herself at him in a giant hug, squeezing Teddy in the middle. The little boy began to cry just a bit.

"Hermione, take it easy," Harry told her with a grin as he began to bounce and sooth Teddy. Holding Teddy in one arm, Harry reached around Hermione's shoulder with his other and squeezed her tight to his side, "It's great to see you Hermione. Welcome home."

Ron came striding out from the tent as Harry released her.

"Hey Harry!" Ron said extending his hand.

Harry switched arms with the baby and shook Ron's hand.

"How you doing?" Harry asked. "Get enough to eat?"

"Yeah, well Hermione's gotten a lot better with the food thing, and I learned how to catch and transfigure a fish, so it got a lot better," Ron grinned. "Australia is pretty cool Harry. You should have seen it."

Harry grinned at his two friends as Ron slipped his arm around Hermione's waist and the two of them nearly glowed with happiness as they looked at one another.

"Oh?" Harry said innocently. "You wish I had been there do you?"

"Well no," Ron said with a bit of a shifty look on his face as he glanced back at Hermione who for a moment looked a bit guilty as well. "But there was a lot to see. And we did find the Grangers after a bit."

"Ah, I see, so you're glad I wasn't there," he teased. He was not about to let Ron get out of it this easily.

"And it looks like you've been busy," Ron said. "Blimey, a baby."

"This is Teddy Ron," Ginny scolded her brother. "And welcome back."

Her attempt at irritation faded and she hugged her brother tight. Ron hugged her back, holding her close. "I missed you Gin," he said. "Are you alright?"

Ginny released him, now truly irritated. "Of course I am," she said as she flipped her hair back over her shoulder. She turned back to Harry extending her arms for Teddy. "I'll take him to visit Mum and Fleur," she offered, "so you all can catch up."

Harry transferred Teddy to her with a kiss on her cheek. As he had expected Ron was watching them very closely. They both followed Ginny with their eyes as she walked back under the tent.

"So you two are still together then?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, we are," Harry said.

"Things going well?"

"Very," Harry assured him.

"So Harry, what is new?" Hermione asked. "What have you been doing?"

"Not much," Harry shrugged. "Just hanging around here mostly, you know flying in the orchard, helping out Ron's mum and dad." Harry said.

"Oh come off it Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "We got the owl from the bank. We know there was a bit of a fuss at Gringotts."

Harry shook his head. "It wasn't that bad really. There was a bit of a fine, and the goblins all watch me really closely when I go in now, but I'm polite and I don't do anything I shouldn't so there's not much they can say. The dragon got away by the way."

"It did?" Hermione said. "Really?"

"They never found it, so I presume it did," Harry told them. "I hear Charlie's trying to get them an egg so they can raise a new one."

Ron shook his head. "Hagrid's not going to like that."

"Not much I expect but a Horn-Tail's got to be a deterrent."

"Blimey, I'm glad they didn't have that kind when we were there." Ron said as they all turned and started to walk towards the others in the tent.

"So Harry, I got an owl from Mrs. Weasley the other day and she says you've been studying."

"Yeah I have. Charms."

"So you're really not going back to school?" Ron asked.

"Are you?" Harry asked.

"I dun know. It might be easier to sit through class than to do it here." Ron shrugged, watching Hermione with a look in his eyes that Harry thought he understood. There would be a certain attraction about being at Hogwarts this year that had nothing to do with classes.

"Yeah, I thought of that," Harry admitted. "but I've been doing okay with it here. I mean I sent Flitwick my first test yesterday and I did okay."

"So you'll be ready for your charms exam by August?" Ron asked.

"Should be," Harry said.

"'Oi, Ron! Get over here you git!" George called from the table as the trio walked in.

"Hey George, how's it going?" Ron asked.

"Not bad. I see you and Hermione are still together? Haven't killed each other yet?" George asked.

"Not yet," Hermione answered as they all sat down. "Though that doesn't mean I wasn't tempted to just a bit."

She through a meaningful look at Ron that made him turn bright red and wasn't missed by anyone.

"Care to expound on that Hermione?" Bill asked as he and Fleur pulled their chairs closer to the trio.

Hermione looked thoughtfully at Ron watching him squirm just a bit. "Probably not necessary, he knows what he did."

Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend and Ron mouthed later!

"Did you eat any kangaroos Ron?" George asked.

"No," Ron said. "They don't actually eat kangaroo much in Australia. They just let them hop around a bit."

Everyone laughed at this. Harry, who had sat down beside Ginny took Teddy who was reaching for him and settled him comfortably on his lap. The interplay between them was so smooth hardly anyone noticed, except for Fleur who had babies on her mind.

"You are getting very good weth 'im Harry," Fleur commented.

Harry shrugged. "Well it's getting easier."

"But it takes time," Fleur said. "And 'e es very 'appy with you, so you must see him quite a bit."

"I try," Harry said.

"Can I hold him Harry?" Hermione asked a bit timidly.

"Sure." He passed Teddy to her admonishing, "Watch his hands though, he likes to grab and tries to pull hair."

Hermione nodded as she tucked her hair behind her shoulders holding Teddy stiffly and a bit self-consciously. It wasn't long before Teddy started fussing and reaching back towards Harry.

The conversations ebbed and flowed around all that had happened both in Australia and in the British wizarding world while the couple had been away. Dinner was served, Teddy was fed, and shortly afterwards began to yawn.

"I think it's time to take him home Harry," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, alright Mrs. Weasley. It was great to see you all," Harry said rising from his chair.

"Aren't you coming back?" Ron asked.

"Oh, yeah, I am. I just wasn't sure they'd all be here when I get back."

"It ess getting late," Fleur agreed. "Bill and I should be gitting home too."

"Yeah, me too," Percy said. "I've got a big day tomorrow at the office."

George frowned. "The git, he said."

"Are you staying the night Georgie?" Mrs. Weasley asked as they all got up from the party and started to clear up.

"Yeah, I'd planned to Mum."

"Then Harry, why don't you bunk in with Ron and Hermione can have Percy's room."

"Sure Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. "No problem." He scooped up Teddy's bag and turned to go. "Ginny, are you coming with me?"

"Yes," she said firmly, ignoring the look her mother was giving her. She carried an armload of dirty dishes to the kitchen then accompanied Harry and Teddy out to the apparition point.

Teddy was sleeping by the time Harry tucked him into his bed. They left quietly not wanting to disturb him waving their good byes to Andromeda as they left.

Ginny caught Harry's eye as they walked back down the lane.

"What did I tell you?" she said.

"It's only for one night Gin. George is going back to his place in the morning," Harry reminded her.

"Yes but if you move back out after bunking with Ron he's going to want to know why."

Harry shrugged. "He snores. I talk in my sleep during my night mares. We'll sleep better in separate rooms. Besides, given the way things are between him and Hermione, I don't think he'll object much."

Ginny groaned. "I just don't think it's going to be that easy," she said as she held onto his waist and waited for Harry to turn.

He didn't. He simply wrapped his arms around her and kissed her for a long time. Eventually they broke apart.

"Wow," she said.

Harry nodded. "Maybe it's a good thing they did come home. It was getting to be a bit too easy, you coming down to my room."

"Easy?" she said. "I though this was getting harder."

"Harder? How?"

"Harder not to."

"Exactly," Harry said and he turned on the spot and took them home.

Ron was unpacking in his room when Harry got back. He looked up in surprise when Harry walked into the room.

"Your stuff's not here," Ron observed. "Haven't you been sleeping here?"

"Well yeah, but not in your room," Harry said. "Your mum put me in Percy's after you left."

"Why?"

Harry shrugged. "I dun know. It just seemed a bit weird sleeping in here when you weren't here." Harry explained.

"Mum put Hermione in Percy's room," Ron said.

"Yeah I know. I need to go get my stuff." Harry said.

He threw his jacket on the bed and headed up the stairs. When he got to Percy's door it was closed so Harry knocked on it gently. No one answered, but he thought he heard soft sobs coming from behind the door. Harry pushed it open to find Hermione sitting on the bed. Her face was puffy and red, and her eyes were brighter than normal. She wiped her face with the heel of her hand as Harry walked in.

"Hermione, are you okay?" he asked coming to sit beside her on the bed.

She nodded energetically, then threw herself into Harry's arms sobbing.

"Oh Harry…It was so horrible…I was so scared."

"In Australia?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but not because of Australia."

"Because of something that happened there?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded shaking slightly , but didn't say anything.

"Because of Ron?" Harry asked. When she didn't answer he added, "Did he walk out on you again?"

"No, that's not it. Ron was there, every night. I mean every night, Harry." She sniffed as she struggled to stop crying, straightening up. "It was good at first. I mean it was the first time we'd been off on our own together, just the two of us, you know?" she said. "We really enjoyed having the time to get to know each other, figuring out how to live with each other when it was just us two – we'd gotten so used to having you there too."

Harry nodded. It seemed he'd always been there when it came to Ron and Hermione, so he wasn't surprised to hear this from her.

"So what happened?" Harry asked. "Did he do something? Something he shouldn't have?"

Hermione blushed and looked down into her lap. "Not exactly. I mean we were together and I was okay with that."

Harry considered her thoughtfully. She and Ron had been together loads of times, but there was something in the way she said it that caused him to think she meant it differently this time.

"He didn't hurt you?" Harry asked.

"Well, the first time did, but it got better."

Harry froze. The first time? What exactly did she mean by that? Could it possibly mean what he thought it did?

"Hermione…": he said a bit uneasily. "Are you sure you should be telling me this?"

Hermione looked up at him nervously, anguish on her face. Clearly she needed to talk to someone and she had chosen him.

"Okay, if you have to," he said. "But maybe, if it's a girl thing, maybe you should be telling Ginny?"

"Ginny's too young Harry. She doesn't need to know about this."

"What kind of a thing is it you are trying to talk about without really telling me?" Harry asked.

Hermione took a deep breath, apparently trying to steady herself, then it all came out is one long very rushed sentence.

"I thought I was pregnant Harry. It was horrible. We had just found Mum and Dad, and well…things went from bad to worse, and Ron wouldn't talk to me, he wouldn't even look at me. Mum knew something was wrong but I didn't want to tell her, and then… and then… I wasn't. It was such a relief, but I was so scared. And now Ron is mad at me because I won't let him touch me any more."

Harry felt as though a bomb had been dropped into his world. This was something that had crossed his mind in connection with Ginny, but hearing that it had so very nearly happened to his two best friends was a bit of a shock. Harry rose from the bed suddenly furious at Ron.

"The git!" Harry exclaimed. "Hermione…I don't know what to say."

"I know, I'm so ashamed. I mean I should have known better. I should have looked it up. It's got to be available somewhere."

Harry stared at her.

"You are talking about …."

"Wizarding Methods, yes. I bought a book though, so it shouldn't happen again. Ron just needs to read it."

Harry just shook his head. He shouldn't have been surprised though. He'd thought of it himself and this is exactly what Hermione would do.

"You want me to say something to him?" Harry asked.

"Well, if you could persuade him to read it… I don't know. I expect you boys talk about it anyway so if it should come up, .." she blushed furiously again. "The subject I mean…" she ended lamely.

"I'm not going to promise anything," Harry said.

Hermione nodded. "Okay. I understand."

"Yeah, okay."

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What did you come in for?"

"What? Oh yeah, to get my stuff. I've been sleeping in here since you've been gone."

"This is your room now?" Hermione asked.

"Well, its still Percy's but I've been staying here, yeah," Harry said. "Mrs. Weasley said you can have George's room after tomorrow."

Hermione nodded. "Okay. I'm sorry to put you out of your room Harry."

"Don't worry about it."

Harry got his stuff, gave her a quick hug and started back down the stairs.

"Harry," it was Ginny calling to him from one flight up.

"Yeah Ginny?" Harry looked worried.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"I need to have a word with Ron, the git," Harry said darkly.

"Not about us," Ginny said.

"No. Him and Hermione." Harry hesitated. "Ginny, will you go in and talk to her? Something's happened. Girl stuff…I don't know. I just think it would be better for her to talk to a girl about it than a bloke, you know?"

"Did Ron do something to her?" Ginny asked.

"A bit," Harry. "We'll talk later Ginny. Right now all I want to do is to punch Ron."

Ginny ran down after him grabbing his arm. "Are you really going to hit him?"

"I just might." Harry threw her off and pounded down the stairs.

Harry burst into Ron's room growing angrier by the minute. He didn't exactly know why he was so angry, though what had happened to Hermione and Ron's apparent response to it probably had a lot to do with it. Harry suspected though that there might be something more. Ron had done what Harry had been trying so hard not to and it didn't seem fair.

"What?" Ron yelled out in surprise at the look of fury on Harry's face.

"You git Ron!" he shouted at him as he pulled his friend from the bed by the front of his shirt and shoved him backwards into the wall.

"Get off Harry! What's gotten into you?!" Ron cried dodging before Harry could hit him so that Harry's fist hit the wall. Harry shook his fist now bruised from the impact.

"Not me, Hermione. How could you Ron!"

Ron shrugged. "It wasn't all that hard when you get right down to it."

Harry stared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Harry demanded.

"She told you we're sleeping together I assume," Ron said.

"Yeah, she did."

"She was right into it Harry," Ron told him enthusiastically. "It was great!"

"You didn't talk her into it?" Harry asked.

"Of course not! You know me and Hermione. I wouldn't do that." Ron said indignantly.

"Yeah, but you hurt her Ron!"

"I didn't," Ron objected. "Well I guess the first time hurt bit but she said it wasn't my fault, that for girls it's just like that at first."

Harry stared at Ron. This was news to him, but as he didn't say anything, Ron went on.

"But other than that, you know I would never…Harry I love Hermione. I'm not going to…,"

"Well you did," Harry told him flinging himself down on the bed beside Ron's.

"Blimey Harry, what did she say I did?" Ron asked. He truly didn't seem to know.

Harry watched him out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you still doing it with her?" he asked pointedly.

."Well no," Ron said. "Not for awhile now anyway."

"Because?" Harry prompted.

Ron looked into Harry's face and knew that he knew. Ron sat down on the edge of his bed holding his face in his hands. He was shaking just a bit and looked immensely guilty.

"You know. She told you," Ron said defeated.

"Yeah Ron, she did."

"But she wasn't," Ron said indignantly. "It didn't really happen."

"But it could have Ron, and you need to take responsibility for that." Harry said in an accusing tone. "I mean leaving her to deal with it alone. Blimey Ron, you'd have to be a world class git to do that."

"But that's girl stuff Harry. I bloke can't do anything about that."

"Rubbish Ron. A kid is a kid, and if you've got one it's as much yours as it is hers."

Ron looked at him blankly. "A kid? Who said anything about a kid?"

"Your kid Ron," Harry said.

"I don't have a kid," Ron objected.

"But you could have."

Ron stared at him. "You mean…all that girl stuff Hermione kept trying to tell me… she thought…"

"She thought she was pregnant," Harry said. "Didn't she tell you that?"

"Blimey!" Ron looked as though he was in shock. "No wonder she won't let me touch her."

"What did she say? I thought you knew."

"Well…she just kept telling me she was late. I just thought she meant we were tardy getting some where."

Harry stared at his friend. "How thick can you be Ron?"

"Well if she'd just said 'Ron I think I'm pregnant' instead of going on about cycles and days and charts and hormone spikes. Harry, I don't understand all that. I didn't understand what it meant. I mean I'd never been with a girl before so I didn't know how it was supposed to work. Blimey, why don't they teach us important stuff like that at school?"

"They do, seventh year," Harry said absently.

"Oh. A bit too late don't you think?" Ron said.

"A bit," Harry agreed. "So you didn't know."

"No, I didn't. I wish she had told me," Ron said. Harry could tell from the look on Ron's face that he'd never been more serious about anything in his life.

"Ron, if you didn't know, what did you think was wrong?"

Ron shrugged. "She said it had something to do with her cycles, so I just thought she'd gotten mess up a bit. You know, due to the time change or something. I was trying to be understanding Harry, you know supportive and all of that, and I knew she didn't feel well, I just thought it might be making her feel sick."

Harry nodded. He had to sympathize with his friend a little bit. He wouldn't have know all that either and Hermione did have a way of making the simplest things more technical and confusing than they had to be.

"It sounds like you need a course in Wizarding Methods," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, I do. Where do you get that?" Ron asked.

"No idea, but I think Hermione has a book."

"A book? For sex?" Ron looked incredulous.

"Probably, but I expect there is something more to it that would be good for us to know," Harry said, phrasing his suggestion without thinking. His wording wasn't missed by Ron though.

"Us?" Ron said. "Why would you be looking for a book on Wizarding Methods?"

Harry forced his face to look as innocent as possible. "Well it just seems like the kind of thing every bloke should know."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry, and Harry held his face steady doing his best not to give himself away.

"Yeah, I suppose," Ron said climbing into bed.

"Good night Ron," Harry said.

"Good night Harry."


	19. Chapter 19

As had become his habit, Harry was up early the next morning, studying charms at the kitchen table before anyone else except Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were awake. Mrs. Weasley always got up early to make breakfast for her husband before he went off to work, and Mr. Weasley who liked to spend time with her in the morning was always early in coming down, so Harry generally had company, but by using the far end of the long kitchen table he was able to sequester himself enough to do the work. Even with breakfast going on this was still far quieter than studying in the Gryffindor common room.

Today Harry's charms work all had something to do with caring for household pets. There were charms for removing matted hair from cats, clipping the nails on a dog, applying a pulgus charm to get rid of fleas, and even a charm for preventing unwanted puppies. His assignment was to identify the common elements between all of these and to describe the requirements for when each of these should be used. Harry scanned the text book for any passage that might give him a clue.

Vetenarious charms can be used on all mammalian pets with varying degrees of success Harry read. He looked down at his essay. He already had that bit. There must be something else. Pulgus charms are best used in the summer when flea season begins. Harry looked. He had that bit as well. Canius and felinis versions of the conceptus charm should be applied in season. That was good. There was another bit about the season. Harry added that to his essay.

Harry was still working on this, his text book open and the two foot long piece of parchment in front of him nearly filled when Hermione came down.

"Good morning Harry," she greeted him.

"Good morning," he answered absently, not looking up as he chewed a bit on his quill then set it to the parchment to scribble a bit more. Hermione looked over his shoulder to see what he was doing.

"So you're actually doing it," she said as she sat back down.

"What?" Harry asked looking up for the first time, his finger pressed to the place on the page he'd been reading.

"Doing your homework, studying charms. You really aren't coming back to school with us are you?"

"No Hermione. I'll be there to visit some and I'll be there quite a bit the first two weeks for exams, but I'm not staying."

"School just won't be the same without you there."

"Nothing is the same Hermione. We are not the same as we were even a year ago. Not since Dumbledore's funeral."

Hermione nodded. "Everything has changed, hasn't it?"

Harry laid his quill down now as he obviously wasn't going to get any further on his essay at the moment.

"Hermione, we are older, and we have been through so much, not just us, but the entire wizarding world. I can't go back, it just isn't possible. The Harry who was the student there just doesn't exist anymore, do you understand?"

She shook her head. "Not really. I guess I always thought that when Voldemort was gone, we could all go back to the way it was before he returned. But you can't can you?" she realized. "There is no 'as usual' for you."

"No. Too many people are dead. Even if I was to try to go back it would be different," Harry said. "Dumbledore is dead, Snape is dead, McGonagall is headmistress, I can't walk down a hall there without everyone staring at me, well I suppose that's the same, but now they even get out of my way. It's just weird. Besides, the ministry needs me, I have two houses to take care of, there is Teddy to think of… childhood is over Hermione. I know it doesn't seem like it, but it is. I was just hoping to take this summer to get my life into some sort of order though before I just dive in."

Hermione looked up at Harry a bit sadly, seeing him a new light for the first time in a very long time. It was the same face she had known for years, but it was older now, lean, his chin a bit stubbly at the moment, and there was a confidence, a certainty in his eye she'd never seen before.

"You know exactly where you're going now don't you?" she asked.

"Well…I know where I'd like to go, it's just a matter of doing what I can to make all that happen."

Hermione looked around at him, taking in the piles of parchments and books.

"Do you study here every day all day?" she asked.

"No, just in the morning. In the afternoon Ginny helps me practice or we go flying or lately, about three times a week we've been going to Grimmauld Place."

"Why are you going there?" Hermione asked.

"Well I've been working on a plan to remodel it. We've gotten rid of a lot of the furniture, and even sold some of the stuff in the cabinets to Borgin and Burkes."

"Oh Harry, wouldn't it be better just to get rid of all that stuff?" she asked.

"Well I'm sort of holding all the really dark stuff together. I'm going to get Bill to help me destroy it once I've been through it all. But some of it isn't worth destroying, and it's made me enough money to help pay for some of the materials. There's still lots to do, but it should be good when I'm through though."

Hermione considered him thoughtfully. "You really are doing this, aren't you? Getting your NEWTs, becoming an Auror, having a place of your own."

"I'm trying to Hermione. So much was sacrificed during the war, I feel I need to make sure that what they died for was worth it. I want to do what Remus said, to make a world where people don't have to live in fear anymore."

Hermione gazed at him with eyes shining a bit more brightly than Harry liked to see. "I'm proud of you Harry, you've done this all your own, and without a study schedule!" she said.

Harry smiled, happy to see that Hermione was feeling like herself. "Well, yeah. Thanks Hermione, Look why don't you let me finish this, then we can have breakfast together and talk a bit, okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay. I'll see what I can do to help," and she got up to assist Mrs. Weasley with the meal while Harry finished scribbling his essay.

Harry was off sending an owl with his latest work by the time Ginny got up. Ron was up a short time later in time for them to all eat together.

"So what are we going to do today?" Ron asked as he stretched out lazily as though on vacation.

"It sounds like Harry has work to do," Hermione told him.

"Work? What are you working at?"

"He did his charms assignment this morning," Hermione told him a bit proudly.

"Oh homework you mean. Can't you take a break today Harry? I mean we just got back and everything."

"It's not just homework Ron. Harry has a house he's working on, and a job waiting for him, and.." Hermione hesitated just a bit. "and Ginny too, don't you?"

Harry stared at her. "Why do you always do that Hermione?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Make all the stuff I've done or am doing sound so much grander or more important than it is?"

"But all of that is true. You told me about the job and the house this morning,"

"Yeah I know I did, but…"

"And Ginny told me about you two."

"She did?" Harry asked with an arched brow at his girlfriend.

"Of course I did Harry," Ginny said coming to straddle the bench beside him so she could wrap her arms around his neck.

Harry smiled at her placing an arm around her waist. "You do know what that makes it sound like don't you?"

"That we're serious," she said promptly. "That's true, isn't it?"

"Yeah, that's true," Harry said and he kissed her right there in front of Ron and Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Not a long kiss, just one warm enough for them to see he meant it.

"Oh my," Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny and Harry turned around to look at her. Harry glanced at Ginny wondering if she understood Mrs. Weasley's comment, but she only shrugged.

"Is there something you and my daughter should be telling me Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry glanced at Ginny. "I think you just heard it. I am hoping Ginny will be part of my future someday."

"Someday," Mrs. Weasley seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh someday is nice dear," she said brightly and she went back to what she'd been doing in the pantry.

Ron stared at Harry. "You're really serious? Saying that in front of my mum?"

"Yes," Harry said firmly. "Look Ron, I've been thinking of the best way to handle this now that you are home, and I think the thing to do is to just say it right out in front. I want things to be clear so there's no speculation. Ginny and I are together, we have been since before you left. We are serious about one another, and anything more than that is between us."

Ron continued to stare, first at Harry and then at Ginny who smiled and nodded, not the teasing sort of smile that she generally wore when pulling his leg, but a serious, very grown up sort of smile he'd never seen on his little sister before.

"And you're okay with this Gin?" he asked.

"Very okay Ron. As Harry said, we're doing this together."

Ron cocked his head as if trying to figure out what exactly she meant by that. He started to ask when Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs.

"Harry," Hermione said a bit timidly. "Could we go see your house today?"

Ron frowned. "Do you mean Grimmauld Place? We've seen Hermione, loads of times. We were living there for awhile, don't you remember?"

"But Harry's been working on it Ron. He's planning to remodel it."

"Well more like rebuild it actually," Ginny said.

"What do you mean 'rebuild' it?" Ron asked.

"Well I don't have all the plans firm yet, but the general idea is to strip it down to the framing where necessary, and rebuild it afresh. We're putting in bigger windows, moving a few walls – oh yeah, I'm getting rid of Mrs. Black, a little at a time."

"How? I thought Sirius said it has a permanent sticking charm on it," Ron asked.

"It does. It is permanently sticking to that wall. But, if you take the wall down, she comes with it. I can tell you she is not happy about that," Harry said with a chuckle. "But I don't care. She was horrible to Sirius and I am certainly not attached to her. So I'm chucking her."

"How'd you figure that out?" Hermione asked.

"By accident," Harry hedged.

Ginny frowned just a bit. "His cousin fell into it and crumbled part of the wall."

"Who, Dudley?" Ron asked and Ginny nodded. "What was he doing there?"

"Harry took him there after a party," Ginny said with a mock innocent tone.

"Ginny!" Harry said.

"What, you weren't going to tell us about that?" Ron asked.

"I doubt it," Ginny said. "He took me to a party. A muggle party."

"A muggle party? And Mum let you go?"

"She trusts me."

"Trusts Harry is probably more like it," Ron said darkly.

"Thanks Ron," Harry remarked. "Nice to know I have your vote of confidence."

"Harry, that was really…really… ah, a really unexpected thing to do," Hermione hedged.

"Which thing Hermione, the muggle party or the bit with Dudley?"

"Well both. I thought you weren't going to be in contact with the Dursleys any more."

Harry sighed. "Like I tried to tell you this morning Hermione, things are different now."

"What things?" Ron asked sounding confused.

"Most things Ron. It's a long story, but I took out a muggle post box in town so I could write to Dudley. I'd been working with the Ministry to go light on their memory charms before sending them home, and I wanted to be sure that everything went okay. I didn't really intend to see them, but then Dud sent me an invitation a club for his eighteenth birthday party, so Gin and I went."

"So you saw them then," Hermione said. "Your aunt and uncle too?"

"Yes."

"So it was just for the party then mate?" Ron said.

"I thought it would be, but then a few days ago I got a letter from my aunt. I'm going to see her tomorrow."

"Do you have any idea what she wants?" Hermione asked.

"No, but I'm going to try to get her to talk to me about my mum."

"So how did Dudley get to Grimmauld Place?" Ron asked.

"He got sick after the party and we took him there," Ginny said.

"Why?" Hermione asked. "Why take him there?"

"Where else could I take him Hermione? He'd missed his train, his friends had left without him, he was in a right state so we couldn't go far, it was very late, well after midnight and the club was only a few blocks from the house. What would you have done?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, put him in a hotel room?" Hermione suggested.

"There aren't any in that district and we were on foot. The buses weren't running anymore so there was no way to get him there," Harry explained.

"But what did you do when you got him there?" Hermione asked. "I mean he'd see things Harry. You could be in so much trouble."

"Well it was dark, and he was pretty out of it so he didn't see much, and a lot of what he did see he thinks he imagined. So we just let him sleep a bit until we could figure out how to get him home."

"And that's when he fell into the wall?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, on the way up the stairs. He tripped on that troll leg Tonks always used to trip over," Harry said. "We got him home though eventually." Harry finished not wanting to elaborate further.

"So you're in contact with the muggles," Ron said. 'What else is different?"

"I'm allowed in Gringotts again. They don't like me, but I paid the fine and they have to let me in," Harry said.

"Oh yeah," Ron and Hermione exchanged a look. "You got charged the same as us, right?" he asked.

"Yup, just the same," Harry assured him.

Hermione looked at Ron, then timidly at Harry. "The owl said it was 10% of the value of each of our vaults. That would be quite a bit more in your case though, wouldn't it?"

Harry shrugged. "You know I don't care about gold Hermione. It's the people that are important, so I've paid the fine, filed my taxes for both houses, changed the paperwork like they wanted. Gingotts is relatively happy with me at the moment."

"Wow," Ron said. "Hermione was telling the truth. You're a tax payer and everything, with two houses – even if one is a bit creepy – and the ministry bit and everything."

"It's not so creepy any more Ron," Ginny told him.

"So, should we go then?" Hermione suggested.

It was quickly decided that after breakfast the foursome would pay a visit to Grimmauld Place. Ginny packed a lunch and Harry gathered his muggle tools, and one by one they stepped into the fireplace.

The kitchen at Grimmauld Place was as dark and depressing as it always was. Ginny and Harry had cleaned it out thoroughly, but the natural lighting still left a lot to be desired. Hermione looked around expectantly as they entered the room.

"Where is Kreacher Harry?" Hermione asked, looking as though she expected the little old elf to come running up to greet them.

"He's at Hogwarts," Harry explained as he lit the lamps in the center of the room. "I thought he'd be happier there until all this is done." He nodded towards the long wooden table. There spread out in front of them were his plans.

Ron bent low over the table to look at them, "He probably would be," Ron agreed absently, studying them closely. One set was a before floor plan, the other was developing into what would eventually be the after.

"As you can see," Harry said pointing to various features on the plans. "I haven't completely figured out how to fix all this, other than to start by stripping down everything. So far I've gotten rid of most of the furniture except this table and two of the beds that are in reasonable condition. Most of what's left is up in the attic. I thought I'd do that last."

"So where are you starting mate?" Ron asked.

"On the first floor, up stairs. Come on."

Harry led them upstairs to the entrance hall and already they could see the change. The troll leg umbrella stand and most of the portraits that had been in the hall were gone, except for the one of Mrs. Black whose edges were starting to come loose from the wall. She giggled furiously at them as they came in, obviously upset that she could no longer scream. It was the change that most surprised Ron and Hermione.

"Blimey, that's not something I ever expected to see," Ron said. "Sirius's mum laughing like a normal human being."

"She's a lot less evil now," Harry agreed, "but I'm still taking her down."

"Why haven't you just taken down the whole wall?" Hermione asked.

"Well I'm going to eventually, but that is a load bearing wall, so unless I use magic to reinforce the weight I can't easily take it down. But if I use magic anywhere near it, you can't take it down at all so I'm a bit stuck for the moment," Harry explained. "I've been working in here though and Harry led the way into the drawing room.

The room the floor of which had once been covered by a moth eaten old carpet, now had a bare wooden floor, covered by a sheet of plastic laid over it. Doors to several rooms were off their hinges and piled to one side. The curtains they'd once disinfected for doxies had been removed revealing a large window that looked out on the square. In front of this stood a muggle ladder and a box full of tools.

"What are you doing with these Harry?" Hermione asked.

"What, the muggle tools?" Harry said.

"I mean, why use them?" Hermione asked.

"Because nothing else works. The charms and protections the Black family put on this place were aimed at wizards. With that wizards-are-superior belief of theirs, they assumed no one except a witch or a wizard could get in, so the charms only work against potions or spells. But if you use a screwdriver, you can remove practically anything from this house," Harry explained.

"You have to do the remodeling the muggle way?" Ron asked in surprise.

"Until the materials with the strongest curses on them have been removed," Harry said.

Ron and Hermione looked about. Except for the stacked up doors, this room was completely empty. Only the walls themselves and the fixtures remained. Apparently these are what had been cursed.

"Grab a screw driver Ron and see if you can get the hardware off the wall," Harry said as he began to climb the ladder with a similar tool in his hand.

"Everything Harry?" Ron asked.

"Everything with a serpent on it, so yeah just about everything."

"What are you doing with them?" Hermione asked.

"I'll try to transfigure some, see if we can get a design with out the snake, but most have been resistant to transfiguration. Those that are get chucked or sold. Those that can be changed I'll keep,"

"I'll go start the water Harry," Ginny said.

"What's the water for?" Hermione asked.

"To steam the wall paper off in the dining room. I've got most of it off, but there is still a bit to go."

Harry climbed back down the ladder and they all trooped into the now empty dining room. There the walls stood relatively bare where Ginny had been working to strip them. The tiny window in the room was filthy though so it was hard to see had been done.

"Can't you clean that window Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Scourgify doesn't work. Neither does Mrs. Skower's All-Purpose Magical Mess Remover. I keep meaning to pick up some muggle cleaners to try, but I haven't done it yet," Harry explained.

"What about just soap and water?" Hermione suggested. "There's no magic in that. It might work."

"Sure, go ahead and try it."

With their tasks laid out before them the young people worked on the house for the rest of the day, slowly making progress towards stripping the first floor rooms according to Harry's direction. They were tired by the time they returned to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley had a delicious dinner waiting when they returned and they all went out to watch the sunset in the orchard afterwards.

"Pretty incredible isn't it?" Ginny murmured to Harry as they lay on their backs on the grass, watching the display in the sky.

Ron and Hermione lay a short distance away on another part of the hill between two other trees on their right, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were similarly situated on the far side of them. The couples were spread out far enough to allow private conversations to some degree but not so far as to guarantee they would not be overheard.

"Yeah, it is," Harry said as he lay with his hands behind his head and Ginny beside him. The vibrant colors in the sky had a renewing effect after spending so much of the day in the dark and dismal Grimmauld Place.

"Ginny," Harry asked quietly after a time. "Did you talk to Hermione last night?"

"I tried to Harry. She didn't have much to say to me."

"Did she say anything about the book?"

"Wizarding Methods you mean."

"Shhh," Harry cautioned, anxious to not be overheard. "Yes."

"I saw it in the top of her bag."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"I looked at it when she went to the bathroom."

"And?"

Ginny leaned up on her elbow to be closer to Harry's ear. "The title of what she has is Wizarding Methods for Witches." Though she spoke in a very quiet voice, she emphasized the last word significantly. "Do you understand what that means?" she asked.

Harry turned his head towards her. "For witches? As in for witches only, not wizards?"

"As in 'this is what witches do and wizards do something different but both have to work or else'" she explained.

Harry turned back to the sky. "What sort of 'or else'."

"It didn't say. The whole book was rather odd really. I mean the title of one section was Spells for Controlling the Population of Cats." Ginny explained.

"The population of cats?" Harry asked a bit louder than he'd intended. He lowered his voice again and whispered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think the spells must be similar Harry, you know spells for controlling birth rate among pets or people. I mean it can't be that different can it?"

"Ginny, in case you haven't noticed, neither of us are cats."

"No, but it would be a bit like transfiguration in that the principles are the same."

Harry turned to stare at her. "I'm not transfiguring anything. I like my parts the way they are, thank you."

"I didn't mean it like that," she whispered. "I mean like when in transfiguration we learn vanish things by using mice or snails then gradually apply the principle to more complicated larger things like cats and kittens. I think this spell must be taught something like that."

Harry considered what she was saying. "What kind of spell is it if it's not transfiguration?"

"Probably a charm from what I could see. I didn't have that much time to look at it before Hermione came back."

Harry frowned, wishing she'd had the opportunity for a better, more useful look. What possible purpose could it serve to control the population of cats? Other than the obvious benefit of preventing unwanted kittens, which was more in the field of animal husbandry than it was sex. Harry was still considering the connection when something occurred to him.

"Ginny, did is say anything about puppies in that book?"

"Not that I saw, why?"

"Well there's a charm to prevent your dog from having unwanted puppies in my Charms book."

"There is?" Ginny asked. "In your text book?"

"Yeah. Do you really think it could be similar to that?"

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron.

"Hey," Ron called creeping over to where they lay.

"What?" Ginny answered.

"Did you say something about cats?" Ron asked in a low tone when he got near.

"We were talking about puppies actually," Harry said. "I was telling Ginny about something in my Charms book."

"Oh, too bad."

"Does this have something to do with Crookshanks?" Ginny asked.

"No," Ron said. "It's something else. Something I heard some where. I just though you might know where I could find the spell."

"What spell?" Harry asked.

"I need a spell for controlling the population of cats," Ron said earnestly.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another, then the expression on Ron's face and broke out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron demanded.

"Why are you looking for that spell Ron?" Harry asked innocently.

"Hermione told me to?" Ron answered.

"Any why would she want you to do that?" Ginny asked.

"How the hell should I know? Blimey," Ron said irritably and he crawled awa


	20. Chapter 20

Harry couldn't wait to get to his Charms work next morning, and he scoured his textbook for the mention of puppies that he'd read the previous day. Re-reading the text more carefully this time, Harry realized he hadn't been paying nearly as much attention to what it had been saying as he should. There were two statements in particular that gave him reason to pause. Vetenarious charms can be used on all mammalian pets with varying degrees of success, followed by, Canius and felinus versions of the conceptus charm should be applied in season. Following this was a discussion on the use of mammalian genus names in the charm. It was canius, for a dog, felinus for a cat, murisus for a mouse. Harry frowned. Was Ginny right? Could this be applied to people too? If she was, then by following the guide, could it possibly be hominis conceptus for a human being? Or did it possibly need to be more specific? Possibly mulierus conceptus for a woman or puerus conceptus for a man? Harry read further, trying to discover any other nuances to the charm he'd missed the day before. Somehow controlling the population of pets had never seemed all that interesting before.

"Good morning Harry."

Harry looked up. It was much earlier than usual for anyone besides himself or the elder Weasleys to be up. It was Ginny coming down the stairs.

"Hi Gin," he smiled. He was always happy to see her.

"Where are mum and dad?" she asked looking around.

"Your mum's seeing him off. Gin, look here. Look what I found in my charms book."

Harry slid it over to her, putting his finger at the start of the passage.

"What?" she said. "This is on animal husbandry. We don't have a farm."

"Just read," he instructed.

Ginny re-read the passage again, this time a little more slowly. This time as she read the last sentence her frown turned to a look of wonder as she looked up at Harry meeting his eyes.

"Do you think?" she asked.

"Maybe," Harry said. "Looks like it, but we could be wrong too."

Ginny nodded. "This isn't something we want to be wrong about.'

"Agreed, but it's the best clue I've seen."

Ginny looked at the passage thoughtfully for a moment.

"Harry, what do you suppose would happen if we were to just happen to leave your book open to this page when Ron and Hermione came down?"

"Why would they even read it Gin?"

"Well it does say a bit about cats and Ron was asking about that. It might catch his eye enough to read it."

"I doubt it," Harry said. "Hermione might though…if we are right. I wonder if we could get her to say something about it."

Ginny nodded. "Harry, what time are you going to your aunts?"

"Not until this afternoon why?"

"What if you asked Hermione to quiz you on this section this morning? I mean she'd probably do it."

"She'd probably read the whole textbook in a week if I let her," Harry said.

He caught Ginny's eye as he said this. "Do you think it would work?" Harry asked. "Do you think she'd say anything about it?"

"Maybe, maybe if I listen I can pretend to be confused and ask her to explain it to me." Ginny shrugged. "It's either that or I ask her openly to borrow the book."

"Not where Ron can hear though," Harry cautioned.

"Of course not."

Harry considered this. "Let's try the text book first. See if we can get her to talk about it. If that doesn't work we'll ask her."

"Okay." Ginny watched as Harry turned back to the book.

"Is that really the section you're doing today?"

"I wrote the essay yesterday, but I though there might be something else I missed so I'm re-reading the whole thing."

Ginny watched him work for a while. When it seemed he hadn't come across anything else of particular importance, she got up to help with breakfast and to talk a bit with her mum.

Their time after breakfast turned into a fairly intense scholarly session. Hermione quizzed Harry quite thoroughly on the entire chapter, while Ginny and Ron listened. When they reached the section on the puppies and cats however, Ron pulled the book from her hands.

"Hey Ron, we were using that!" Harry protested, with a conspiratorial glance towards Ginny.

Ron didn't answer; his face was set in an unreadable scowl. He shoved the book back to Hermione with a significant look. Hermione re-read the passage he'd been looking at and gasped. Clapping her hand to her mouth, she ran upstairs with Ron on her heels, leaving Harry and Ginny staring at each other open mouthed.

Harry hesitated only for a moment, glancing at Ginny before pounding up the stairs after them, Ginny on his heels. They burst into George's room where Hermione had been sleeping and found them sitting side by side on the bed their heads bent low and together over a smallish sort of book in Hermione's hands. Harry glanced ever so slightly at Ginny out of the corner of his eyes and she nodded almost imperceptively. This was it! This was the book Hermione had found.

"Oi', a little privacy here," Ron shouted as they burst in shutting the door behind them.

But Harry ignored him. "Hermione does this have something to do with your book?"

"How'd you know about that?" Ron demanded.

"She told me remember?" Harry said in an irritated voice. "I'm the one who told you, she wanted to read it."

"Oh yeah," Ron remembered with a sheepish grin, looking both embarrassed and annoyed at having been interrupted. But Harry brushed him off.

"What does that book have to do with my Charms homework?" Harry demanded.

"It's this spell Harry," Hermione said pulling the book from Ron's hands and bringing it over to Harry. "It's exactly the same, only different. I recognized the name," Hermione told him.

"How is different?" Harry asked.

"It's got steps missing. There were eight steps in your text book. This copy has only four, but they're misnumbered. It's only got two, three, six and seven. I thought it was a misprint, but I've just realize that it's not. There are steps missing," Hermione explained. "And the incantation is different of course."

Harry pulled the little book from her hands to read it for himself. The incantation read hominis mulierus conceptus finito, It was close to what he had guessed but also significantly different. It was also followed by a cryptic warning. As with all variable spells the language used must be exact. Variation from the recommended wording can have unexpected results. In other words this was not the sort of spell to make guesses about.

Ron came around the bed and looked at the page Harry was reading. "If these are only half the steps, where are the rest?"

"In another book?" Ginny suggested.

Harry raised his shoulder slightly. It made sense. He flipped through the little book hoping to confirm their suspicions and saw it contained about a dozen charms and spells. The tops of the pages were labels things like Day 1, Day 14, Mid-point, and After Babies, and had reference to cycles, some with complicated looking charts and graphs. Most of the pages seemed to have steps and instructions missing. Harry flipped to the cover reading what it said. The little book was bound in soft white leather and was mostly blank on the front except for in the bottom right hand corner where little golden letters discreetly read Wizarding Methods for Witches. He flipped to the back. On the inside of the back cover was printed. Published Exclusively for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For limited distribution, seventh years. It was very light and somehow felt familiar, something like a muggle personal address book.

"Where did you get this Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I sent for it by owl order. I had to include documents to prove I'm of age and a signed permission slip from my mum," Hermione shrugged. "It's on our supplementary book list for next year. The heads of house teach the subject I believe."

Harry looked at his friend incredulously. The way she talked made her interest sound entirely academic as though it was merely an fascinating application of standard spells, but Harry was quite sure that even Hermione appreciated that this was different.

Holding the book in his hand, Harry couldn't help wondering if he'd ever seen a book like it before. The sense that it was familiar just wouldn't leave him. He handed the book back to Hermione with a puzzled look on his face. Suddenly the memory clicked into place. It was the same size and weight as the package Andromeda Tonks had given him only a few days before. Could it be? She'd said Lupin had been holding it for him from his father.

"Blimey," Harry said and he tore out of the room down the stairs.

Ron stared at his back totally bewildered, while Hermione frowned obviously looking worried. "I wish things wouldn't affect him that way," she cried. "Are you going after him this time Ron or shall I?"

"If anyone's going after him it's going to be me," Ginny said.

Ron grabbed her arm as she started to leave. "No, you're not. Mum will kill us if you get involved in this."

Ginny rounded on him. "I'm his girlfriend Ron. Would you be happier knowing that and knowing I didn't have a clue or what?"

Ron stared at her, realizing what she was saying. "Yeah, okay. I don't want what happened to Hermione to happen to you."

"Thanks Ron. I think that's the maturest thing I've ever heard you say," Ginny said and ran down to Percy's room after Harry.

The door was closed when Ginny got there. She opened it quietly and found Harry sitting on his bed, the brown paper package lay open in his lap. A note had been affixed to the front cover and was now in his hand.

"Is that the package from Remus?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded and passed Ginny the note. It read,

Dear Harry,

I found this book among your father's effects after the funeral. It was at the bottom of his old school trunk in the hidden compartment where he used to keep things that were important to him like the cloak. The note in it makes it clear he was saving it for you for when you got older. I'm sorry, I know you've been ready for it before now, and I had intended to pass it on to you at your seventeenth birthday party, however the arrival of the minster prevented that. With recent events that have happened since, I forgot all about it until just after little Teddy was born. Please forgive the delay,

Remus.

Ginny looked at Harry and then at the book in his hands. It was the same size and shape as the one Hermione had, only this one was black with silver lettering. It was dog eared, dirty and a bit worn to the point where the embossed silver letters on the front were nearly worn off making the title more difficult to make out. Tipping the book towards the light Harry read Wizarding Methods for Wizards. He opened the front cover and on the inside of it hand written in bold letters underlined twice it read Save for Harry, then under that Remember to tell him about 7-4.

Harry blinked hard as he looked at the book, thumbed through it looking for 7-4. It was arranged in sections labeled Neuterizing, Neutralizing, and After Babies. Unlike the book for witches there were no complicated graphs or charts and everything seemed clearly written and easy to understand. Similarly, though there were steps and instructions missing. Clearly neither book was designed to be used alone. Flipping anxiously to the back, Harry examined the back cover. There printed just as it had been in Hermione's book, was the publishing information; Published Exclusively for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For limited distribution, seventh years. Just above this in the same hand it as on the front was written This is the property of James Potter. It was one of the few samples Harry had ever seen of his father's hand writing.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked looking at the expression of shock and mixed emotions on his face.

Harry held up the book slightly and said. "It's from my father. He left it for me."

"But how did you get it?" Hermione asked.

"Remus kept it for him," Ginny said. "They found it in his possessions at the castle. He must have had it with him and intended to give it to Harry before the battle but didn't get the chance."

"If they found it in Remus's possessions, then why do you think it came from your dad?" Hermione had always been filled with doubts when it came to any communications that had come from his parents.

"There was a note Hermione. Here."

Harry shoved the note from Lupin into her hands and let her read it as he went back to flipping through the book, looking for 7-4 as mentioned in his father's note. He turned to page seven, but there was no four printed on that page, just the last part of spell from the page before, and the beginning of one that came after. He turned to spell number seven and here he found a star on the corner of the page. There were notes in the margins in his father's cramped hard-to-read hand. One read Better than 3! Harry flipped to spell three. There were more notes there. In fact as he looked through the book there were hand written notes on nearly every page, causing Harry to think briefly of his old potions book annotated so heavily by the Half-Blood Prince. It gave him a new appreciation for where James's priorities had been.

"Blimey Harry," Ron exclaimed excitedly as he looked over Harry's shoulder. "Do you know how lucky you are for your dad to give you such a thing. Mine wouldn't."

"Well our dad's rubbish at all this Ron, so you probably wouldn't want tips from him anyway."

"How do you work that out?" Ron said.

"There are seven of us," Ginny pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Ron said looking a bit embarrassed. "Well do you think I could borrow that sometime?"

Slightly amused, Harry looked up at his friend, an odd combination of embarrassment, strain, eagerness, and hunger showed on his face.

"Sure Ron, after I've looked through it. Except for the cloak I've never gotten anything from my dad before."

"Speaking of your parents Harry," Ginny said. "Weren't you going to see your aunt today?"

Harry glanced round at the clock. It was already past noon. If he didn't hurry he was going to be late. "Thanks Gin. I'd almost forgot. Gess, I'm gonna to be late! She hates it when anybody's late."

Much to Ron's chagrin he shoved the book deep into his rucksack, snapping it shut. He shimmied them all back out the door so he could change into his best muggle clothes and hurried down towards the front of the Burrow.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Ginny offered running along behind him out to the apparition spot.

"Not this time Gin. Tell your mum I'll be back for dinner." Harry said. He grabbed his wand from his pocket turned on the spot and was gon


	21. Chapter 21

Harry materialized beneath the branches of the willow tree on Magnolia Court at a quarter to one. Aunt Petunia's note had asked him to come then because Uncle Vernon would be leaving at noon with Dudley to attend a professional boxing match in the city and didn't expect to be back until sometime in the evening. She had wanted to be sure that when she spoke to Harry they were alone. Conscious of that, Harry stowed his wand and walked towards Privet Drive, well aware as he did so that if his uncle had been delayed in leaving, he would be seen when they drove by in the car. He was therefore relieved to see there was no car in the driveway as he turned the corner and walked down the street.

Harry rang the doorbell just before one and waited anxiously for his aunt to answer. He still had no idea why she wanted to see him, but she'd been quite polite to him in her note, and seemed genuinely to have something on her mind she wanted to discuss. So he'd taken a chance and decided to come.

"Oh hello," she greeted him stiffly when she came to the door.

"Hello Aunt Petunia," Harry said. It seemed a bit strange to stand on the front step waiting to be invited in, but he decided a show of politeness was in order.

"Do come in." She smiled a bit nervously at him as she escorted him into the kitchen where the family usually ate their meals. Harry smiled back in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"You wanted to see me?" he prompted when she seemed hesitant to speak.

"Yes. Can I offer you some tea? Lemonade perhaps?"

"What, oh yes. Tea please." Harry said as he sat down at his old place at the table but then turned towards the kitchen watching her.

Harry was a little taken aback by such considerate treatment coming from his aunt but he was even more surprised to see that she looked nervous. Her hand seemed unsteady as she poured him the tea, setting it on a tray she had ready. But it actually shook as she reached into the cabinet for the other tea things, selecting the cut crystal sugar bowl generally used only for company. Her hands trembled so badly the bowl slipped from her fingers. Hitting the counter with a crash it shattered.

"Oh!" she exclaimed as the pieces fell from her hands.

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked jumping up to help. "Did it cut your hand?"

"No. That was Grandma Evan's sugar bowl," Aunt Petunia said in a low tone. "It was a wedding present from them you know."

Harry didn't know, but as he looked at it he found he wasn't surprised. This was the one that was just like the bowl he'd discovered in the cottage at Godric's Hollow. They were the same because the Evans had given each of their daughters one and he wondered if his mother's bowl had been a wedding gift too.

"Would you like me to fix it for you?" Harry asked.

"I don't think you can fix this. It was fully leaded crystal. The cracks would show even if it was glued."

"I could do it if you like, provided you don't mind if I use a bit of magic," he offered. "There wouldn't be any cracks."

Harry watched his aunt struggle with this as he'd known she would, torn between this precious link to her parents and her intense dislike of magic. He wasn't at all sure which she would choose.

"I know how important links with one's parents can be," he added in what he hoped was an understanding and persuasive tone.

She turned her eyes towards him still looking worried but also a bit pensive.

"You could close your eyes," Harry suggested.

She blinked at him.

"No. Please repair it."

Harry nodded. Wondering if at the last minute she might change her mind, he withdrew his wand from his pocket, tapped the bowl slightly and muttered reparo. The pieces of the bowl flew back together good as new minus the sugar.

"I'm afraid you'll still have to fill it again," he said as he grabbed a cloth from the sink and began to wipe up the mess.

Aunt Petunia nodded as she picked up the bowl, inspecting it for any lingering signs of damage.

"You know mum and dad gave both Lily and I one like this," she said as she refilled it with sugar and set it on the tray.

"Yeah I know. I remember my mum's," Harry told her. "Thank you for taking me in Aunt Petunia. I know it wasn't your idea to do that.

"No it wasn't," she said in a brisk voice. "But things being what they were…." She didn't finish the thought.

"Thank you for coming. I wasn't sure you would, but Dudley told us what you did for him." The tea things repaired now she carried them to the table and they both sat down.

"Uncle Vernon was angry I expect," Harry said.

"What Vernon doesn't understand is that our son would have been left on the street if you hadn't stepped in. You used your…." She closed her eyes momentarily, unable to make herself say it. "You cleaned up after him, you took him in when he was ill, you brought him home safely when no trains were running and no taxis available. You even opened the door for him when he couldn't manage his keys. I wanted you to know I am grateful. I never expected that sort of treatment from you."

"Oh, well I think Dudley and I have come to an understanding. I expect if he was able he would do it for me."

"Yes, but the way you did it…I understand what you did might not have been allowed by your Ministry. That usually there would be consequences for both you and Dudley, but he does seem to remember everything," she said.

"Oh, right," Harry said, not quite sure what she was getting at. "Well it seems as though certain exceptions are made for immediate family members when you're of age."

Harry sat awkwardly sipping his tea with his aunt, not sure what else to say. He wanted to ask her about the memories, and maybe this was his opening, but he wasn't sure how to start. There was so much he wanted to know that she could probably tell him. He wanted to know about his mum's funeral and if Aunt Petunia had tried to attend, there were so many questions he wanted to ask, and if she chucked him out so be it. He didn't need to live here any more, but he remembered the little girl he'd seen in the pensive so jealous of her sisters magic, so wanting to part of that world and a certain part of him understood that.

It seemed that Aunt Petunia must have been thinking along the same lines though as she sat looking at him sipping her tea, and Harry was surprised when she went on.

"Your Ministry does seem to have some strange practices sometimes," Aunt Petunia observed. This was hardly a surprising opinion coming from Aunt Petunia, but Harry couldn't imagine what could have happened to prompt her to make such a comment.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"The men from the Order who brought Dudley, Vernon and I home last May did so without using their wands."

Harry thought about this wondering what she could mean.

"You mean they brought you in a car?" Harry asked.

"Well yes, but what I mean is except for Vernon when he entered the car, they didn't do anything to us. He was quite confused for a day or two, convinced we'd been away staying at a hotel because of a tree." Aunt Petunia frowned. "We don't have a tree in our yard, we never have."

"Ah," Harry suddenly understood. "And you could remember this?" he asked.

"Yes of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"The same reason Uncle Vernon doesn't," Harry said.

She frowned slightly at this. "They used a memory charm on him," she realized.

Harry was only a little surprised that she knew about this.

"Yes," he confirmed. "It's generally standard practice in situations like this."

"Then I remember because they didn't do one on Dudley or me," she concluded.

"Yes." Harry said.

"And Dudley remembers what you did because you didn't do one either."

At this Harry shrugged. It hadn't even occurred to him to do one himself. ""Well yeah. I mean there was no reason."

His aunt stared hard at him, her eyes boring into his head. If she'd been a witch Harry would have sworn she'd been try to use legilimuns on him, but as it was he was simply aware that there was something she desperately wanted to know… or possibly she was only trying to confirm something she already did.

"Aunt Petunia, did the people from the Order tell you why they didn't use it on you?"

"They said they'd been asked not to. As I understand it, that request came from you."

Harry shrugged. "I thought it best," he said.

"Why? Your kind always sticks together, separate and apart, meddling as you will in our affairs."

Harry shifted uncomfortably at this. What she said was true of a lot of wizards, something he'd become more and more aware of since the end of the war.

"I asked them not to do it because I thought it might be better. Aunt Petunia look, I remember growing up, when I used to ask you questions about Mum. You'd always tell me to shut up and not ask any questions; but I always got the impression that you might not have been able to answer them even if you'd been willing, like maybe you couldn't remember. And you got so upset by it I figured that bothered you. I know you and Mum were actually quite close when you were young.

"Then a few weeks ago when they were talking about using the memory charms before bringing you back I decided to look into it," Harry hesitated. "I'm probably not supposed to tell you this, so if anyone asks I didn't, but I found records at the Ministry that confirmed what I'd suspected. You've had a very high exposure rate to our world over the years and quite a lot of that was dealt with by using those charms. My feeling is that some were applied quite unnecessarily and more than a few were much too strong. It wasn't fair to rob you of your memories of your own family. Currently that is my biggest objection to the practices at the Ministry and so I asked them not to."

Aunt Petunia just stared at him.

"So that's why I did it," he finished a bit lamely. "I'd hoped I'd get the chance to talk to you about it first. If you're bothered by this, we can still fix it," he offered.

"No." she answered firmly. "No please, I prefer…to remember."

"You don't like what you remember a lot of the time," Harry pointed out. "About us I mean."

Aunt Petunia closed her eyes, and when she opened again Harry knew that what she was about to say was very, very, difficult for her.

"You did this because you thought I would be happier."

"Yes. You are my mum's sister. I guess in a way I was doing it for her. She deserves to be remembered," Harry said. "Even if I can't."

Aunt Petunia stared at him again, haughtily, forbiddingly as ever whenever he brought up the subject of his mum, but she didn't yell and that was a first.

"Do you remember much about her?" he asked gently, hoping he wasn't pressing his luck too much.

"A little," Aunt Petunia admitted. "I remember quite lot of course from when we were very young. We lived in London then, though not in a very pleasant part of town. There was a park near my parents' house were we would play together – with some of the neighbor children."

"Were there swings?" Harry asked. He knew from his excursion into Snape's memories that there were, but this was a setting where Lily had first exhibited her magical ability, so he wasn't sure Aunt Petunia would be able to remember.

Aunt Petunia frowned started to speak and stopped again. She did this twice and Harry suspected this represented a gap in her memory.

"Did the records say if there were?" she asked.

"There were," Harry told her. "I'm sorry you don't remember. Truly."

"What else did they make me forget Harry?"

"I don't know much else specifically, but there is something I've been wondering about that they might have done."

Aunt Petunia raised a brow at him, not exactly encouraging him to go on but not preventing it either.

"I wondered if you went to Mum's funeral," Harry said.

"There wasn't one," Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Yes," Harry said. "There was."

"They weren't even buried," Aunt Petunia insisted.

"Why do you think that?" Harry asked.

"I asked the minister at that church where they attended. He had no record of it."

Harry nodded. He wasn't surprised she'd been told this.

"When did you go there?"

"Two days after she died."

"The day of the funeral," Harry realized. "Do you know why you went then?"

Aunt Petunia frowned with the effort of remembering. "It seems quite confused. I started out believing I was going to the funeral. I remember Mrs. Figg offered to watch you and Dudley for the day so I could attend, but when I got to the village, I got as far as the church and I couldn't remember where the cemetery was. I asked the minister and that's what he told me."

Harry closed his eyes. After attending Remus and Tonks funeral in that very same place he knew precisely what had happened. His aunt had been prevented from attending her own sister's funeral by use of the confundus charm.

"They shouldn't have done that," Harry said. "It was wrong. I am sorry."

Aunt Petunia arched her brow at him. "You're not even going to try to defend those freaks who claimed to be her friends?" she sounded more like her old self now.

"No," Harry told her seriously. "I'm not. I will never approve of this sort of treatment of muggles by any wizard."

There he'd done it, he'd used those forbidden wizarding words. She was sure to yell now, but to Harry's amazement she didn't.

"You sound like her."

"Like who?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Like Lily," Petunia said and her tone betrayed the longing, jealousy, and passion for what her sister had that she had hidden from Harry for so long. "She was always going on about things like that. Telling me if I was just a little more open to other ways of living I'd understand, that we could do things together, regular family things like when we lived at home. She was so naive. Her kind wouldn't allow it. If ever I showed the least willingness to be around her, to even be in the same room with her, I suddenly couldn't remember being there. There were times I couldn't remember my own address sometimes, and Vernon would get so angry with me, I stayed away."

"Mum was wrong about that," Harry said. "There are things between our two worlds that just are. That doesn't mean they can't change but that it would be more difficult than just wishing it were so to do it. But she was right about one thing Aunt Petunia. Family is more important than all of that."

"Nonsense," Aunt Petunia said. "I took you in, and what has it gotten us? Nothing, a house with a damaged roof, blown up aunts, trouble at the zoo."

"Maybe," Harry agreed. "But there are worse things than that, far worse, and Mum knew that. She knew that what you and she and I and even Dudley have is much more important, much more powerful than any kind of magic wizarding kind or the Ministry has, and that made it worth the risk."

"Rubbish. I am not like her, or you and Dudley certainly isn't," Aunt Petunia was getting angry now, but Harry didn't care.

"But he is, you are," Harry insisted.

"That unnaturalness is not apart of me!"

"No, it isn't," Harry was shouting now, pacing the room "But there are things much more powerful, much stronger than the sort of magic you know about but won't even talk about. Well I am going to talk about it Aunt Petunia! There are some things you need to know. What you have, what my mum had, what I have, even Dudley has it, we all have in abundance. It was, it is more powerful than the strongest kinds of magic in my world. It is what defeated the most powerful dark wizard of all time. And you have that Aunt Petunia, I've seen in you. It's the way you care about Dudley, the way my mum cared about me, the way you and Mum cared about each other. Its family, its blood, and it is stronger than anything."

He sat back down at the table now and grasped Aunt Petunia's hand. She gasped and tried to pull away, but Harry held her fast. "That blood that runs in your veins, runs in mine. It's the same as Mums, and Dudley's. We all have it, not just those with magic but all of us. This is what Mum meant; this is what she was trying to tell you." He let go of her again and resumed his pacing. "We are different yes, we have different talents, different abilities, we live apart from one another, but one type is no better or worse or important than another. But I've learned there is something more important than any of that, and that is family."

Aunt Petunia stared at him. "I don't believe it," she hissed.

"Believe it!" Harry exclaimed. "It's what kept me alive, not just when Mum died, not just when I lived here, but afterwards too. It was the most valuable power I possessed. Dumbledore tried to tell you that when he asked you to take me in. This is why it was so important for you to do. He knew you had it too!"

"But I can't do magic!" she exclaimed her own temper rising.

"That's not important," Harry insisted. "Magic is just talent, a skill to be developed and used, but it's not everything. It can't even do everything."

"Of course it can," Aunt Petunia snapped. "Anything I could do Lily could always do better with magic."

"Rubbish," Harry said.

"Don't lie to me. I've seen Lily use it. Today I saw you use it. I know what I've seen."

Harry considered her thoughtfully. Slowly he reached into his pocket and withdrew his wand and sat down again, watching her face as he did. There was awe and a bit of fear there, but Harry was determined to make a point. He lay it down in the middle of the table directly between the tea tray and his aunt and with drew his hand, leaving it closer to her than it was to himself.

"Is this what you mean?"

"Yes," she said tersely backing way. "I've seen what that can do."

"It's a tool," Harry said evenly. "A very useful tool, but only a tool. And like any tool, it isn't always the right tool for the job. You and Uncle Vernon taught me that. But using tools, any tools takes practice and skill. You are right, wizards are generally fairly good with this particular tool, but I've got to tell you they are generally rubbish with anything else."

"I don't believe that."

"You should. Take my friend Ron's dad for instance. He's fairly good with a wand, but give him a screwdriver and he makes a right mess of things. I've seen Uncle Vernon fix a light bulb better than Mr. Weasley can turn on a television or even an electric light. And then there's my house, that bloody house I inherited from Sirius, my godfather. It's full of magic and dark stuff. Some of it is really, really bad, so bad that no magic I know can get rid of it. There have been wizards who tried, wizards from the Order and all sorts who know all kinds of anti-dark spells, and they couldn't do a thing with it. But when Dudley was there, he made a hole that drained out more of the dark magic than anyone thought possible. It's going to take hammers and screwdrivers and cleaning solutions to fix up that place, not magic," Harry said.

Aunt Petunia stared at him. Harry stared back.

"I couldn't fix the sugar bowl," she said at last.

"I couldn't make a pudding," Harry told her thinking of the confections she was so clever at making.

They sat staring at one another, neither of them breaking away.

"You were wrong to cut Mum out of your life," Harry said after a while still not breaking her gaze. "I'm sure she missed you, and I'm sure if she had known she would never have approved of the Ministry depriving you of that memory. That is why this is important."

"Perhaps," Aunt Petunia said at last.

It was a concession Harry had hardly expected. It wasn't much but he was pleased to have it.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm not sure what I can do about those missing memories, but I'm willing to try if you would like me to."

"Do you really think it's possible?" she asked a bit timidly.

Harry considered this. "I'm not sure about missing ones, but I have seen damaged memories restored before. I don't know how to do it, but I am starting Auror training in the fall, and I know that it's a branch of the Ministry that has a use for the sort of memory restorative methods I've seen, so I expect that will be part of the curriculum. It will take me some time to finish, but afterwards, if you wanted me to, I would be willing to try to repair those you do have so that you can recall them more readily."

She nodded evidently thinking about what he was offering to her.

"I think…I think I would like that Harry."

Harry was the first time he could remember her using his first name.

"I'm sorry I can't do it sooner. There is something I could do quite a bit sooner though if you'd like."

"What kind of thing?" she asked stiffing again.

"Nothing magical," Harry assured her. "It's just that with the war and all, so many people have died…I never really appreciated before just how important it is to be able to say goodbye. I've suspected for a while now that with things being what they were at the time of the first war, you never had the opportunity to do that with Mum."

"Like I told you. There wasn't a funeral, at least not one I could attend."

"No, but there is a grave. I've been there. I could take you if you'd like."

Aunt Petunia looked at him, her mouth agape. "When?" she demanded. "When did you see it?"

"It doesn't matter, but I have seen it. You could see it too."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes Aunt Petunia. Family is family. No one should be able to rob us of that."

His Aunt's face changed, softened, sadden, but slightly afraid. It was obvious this was something she'd locked away, refused to acknowledge, refused to feel, refused to be a part of her existence in any way.

"Are you sure it's Lily's?" she asked not certain she wanted it to be true.

"I'm sure," Harry said. "She is with my dad."

Petunia looked up at this.

"That's over and done with, all in the past," she said standing up briskly. "Dudley and Vernon will be home soon. I expect you should probably be going."

Harry stood up too retrieving his wand off the table. He pocketed it slowly watching his aunt. Her tone was all business now but her face didn't deceive him. She'd never expected there would be a grave, at least not one she could see, and she was torn by that. The thought that she might be able to visit the grave of the sister she'd never been allowed to grieve pulled at her. It was something she desperately wanted to do, and yet it was so apart from everything she stood for, everything she believed especially when it came to the wizarding world it wasn't something she'd allow herself consider.

"Give it some time," he advised. "The offer remains open if you ever change your mind."

She glanced at him briefly, but didn't openly acknowledge he'd offered anything.

"You know how to reach me now?" he asked.

"Yes. I believe Dudley has the address."

Harry nodded. "I'll get another box when I move to London in September, provided my house is ready by then. I'll let you know," he promised.

"Quite unnecessary," Aunt Petunia said.

"Not for family," Harry told her firmly. "I will never believe that. For family, it will always necessary. Thanks for the tea Aunt Petunia. Say 'Hi' to Dudley for me."

"Good bye Harry," she said walking him to the door. "Take care."

Harry nodded as stepped through the door and started to go up the walk.

"And thank you…again."

He turned back. For a moment, Aunt Petunia's face was gentle and warm with a smile playing at her lips. It happened so quickly he barely had time for it to register before it was gone again.

""Good bye."


	22. Chapter 22

It was a lazy evening late in July and the Burrow was full again after a very busy week. Some of the Weasley brothers had come by for a proper visit with Ron and Hermione now that they had settled back in, and were swarming around them in earnest catching up on all those little things that make up the fabric of a family. Harry didn't mind. It was the first time in a long time he'd had the opportunity to have some time on his own. Generally Ginny was with him and more recently Ron and Hermione as well, so having time to do anything more than he absolutely had to on his own had been hard to find. On this evening though, the Weasleys were all out in the garden laughing and talking under magical floating lanterns enjoying each other's company and the warm summer evening air, while Harry lay stretched out on the sofa in the living room, reading his father's notes in his little black book.

The book had been in great demand since they'd discovered it. Ron had wanted to borrow it immediately insisting that he needed it more because of what he and Hermione had already been through. After all since Ginny was still under aged, Harry was a guest in the Weasley household and was trusted by their mum and dad to behave himself; and as Ron had made it clear to Harry what he would do if he ever found him and his sister together, in Ron's opinion there was absolutely no urgency in Harry having the book at all. Harry thought it best not to argue, not because he agreed with everything Ron said, but because he didn't want to draw attention to the growing intimacy of his and Ginny's relationship. Ron did have a point about Ginny being under aged, but her seventeenth birthday was in a couple weeks time, and while it was true that having Ron and Hermione in the house had cooled things off some, Ginny had still found opportunities to visit him a couple of times in his room, giving Harry plenty of reasons to smile.

"Are you still reading that?" Ginny asked unnecessarily as she came from the yard and sat down across his legs.

Harry glanced up briefly over the top of the book. "Well there's more in here than just the spells Gin, and my father's handwriting is really hard to read. Have you finished Hermione's?"

"No. She won't let me see it until after my birthday. It's so unfair."

"Why? You are technically off limits before then," he reminded her.

Ginny pulled a face at him. "Like that's really made any difference."

"Yeah, okay," Harry said trying to sit up, but she didn't budge effectively holding him down. "Are you planning to stay there?" he asked with a raised brow as he tried to pull free his legs.

"Well, if this is the only way I can have you Potter," she teased.

Harry leaned forward dropping his book and began to tickle her unmercifully causing her to laugh so hard she squirmed, allowing him to free his legs enough to sit up so that she was now sitting on his lap instead of across his thighs.

"Not fair!" Ginny scolded as he leaned over to retrieve the book form under the sofa. "Are you going let me read yours?" she asked.

"If you want to," Harry said wrapping his arms around her to hold the book in front so that they both could see it. "I'm not sure how much good it does to read half a spell though."

"But this isn't just one spell," she said as they looked through it together.

"No. Its twelve separate spells. You just pick the one you want to use," Harry explained.

"Do they all do the same thing?" Ginny asked.

"Not exactly. Some, the easiest from what I've read tend to be a bit more … ah permanent?" Harry suggested.

Ginny frowned. "What do you mean permanent?"

Harry pointed the introduction to a spell on a page near the front of the book. Ginny read. …induces a state of magical castration appropriate to….

"Magical castration?" she asked aghast. "Harry, don't ever use that one."

"I don't intend to," he assured her. "Most aren't quite that extreme in effect, but that one is by far the easiest. From what I can see, the easier the spell, the more dramatic and long term the effect."

Ginny raised her eyebrow at him. "No wonder so many wizarding families are dying out. Choose the wrong spell and .." she drew her hand meaningfully across her throat, "no more babies. Of course the opposite extreme would be to not do them at all and end up like Mum and Dad."

"That wouldn't be so bad, would it?" Harry asked.

At that Ginny slid off his lap. "I want a family someday Harry, but seven kids? Do you really want seven?"

"Well no, maybe just two or three, but I do want a family, Gin."

"When?" she asked.

"Eventually."

She tried to question him further but he wouldn't be more specific. With a sigh she returned her attention to the book.

"So which spell should we use?" she asked.

"Well if we are sure we want kids eventually, then the first three are out," Harry said. "We are sure aren't we?"

"Yes, we are" she said. "That still leaves nine spells."

"The one at the back is seriously complicated." He showed it to her.

She read the directions then looked up at him. "You've got to be kidding. Who would ever use a spell like that?"

"It's a day after thing," Harry explained. "So I guess you can use it if you forget."

Ginny nodded, looking at it again. "Blimey, no wonder Mum never gets that one right. She told me that's how she ended up with Fred and George."

It was Harry's turn to raise a brow at her. "You do it wrong and end up with twins?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess so."

Harry looked at her with an oddly uneasy expression. "Let's make sure we never need that one."

"Yeah, I guess." She turned a page and read another one. "This one's not much better… in fact it might be worse."

"Why?" Harry asked looking to where she was pointing. "It doesn't look all that complicated."

"Yeah but Harry, look when it needs to be done!"

Harry read that part again, feeling his face get warm. "Oh," he said clearing his voice a bit.

"You think you could do that?"

"I doubt it, not unless you stun me first."

They exchanged a look and Ginny giggled.

"What about the rest?" Ginny said. "I mean there are twelve, there has to be at least one that's reasonable. I mean your folks only had one kid."

"Yeah, but they died Gin, when I was only one."

"But your mum wasn't pregnant though, was she?"

"Not that I know of," Harry said. The thought had never even occurred to him before.

""And the Malfoys only have one too," Ginny pointed out. "And Lucius and Narcissa are both certainly still alive."

"Well, yeah, from what my dad's notes say there are a couple that are reasonable. Most of the other ones vary in duration and timing and seem to be tied to specific spells in the other book. A lot of them seem to need some planning, but there are two that can be used at anytime, look reasonable in complexity, but they are male only spells."

Ginny looked at him with a frown. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's a term in the book Gin. It means it can be coupled with one or more of the spells in the other book to give more flexibility, rather than needing to be coupled with a matching one like the rest in the book. My dad made lots of notes on one of them that I've been trying to make out, but it looks like we'd need to learn several combinations of these to make it work out."

Ginny leaned against him thinking of that thoughtfully.

"Harry, how do you suppose we practice these? I mean how in the world are we going to know for sure we got it right? Spells never go right the first time they're cast."

"I think that's why they suggest learning the veterinary versions using animals. The wand movement's the same; it's only the incantations that are different."

Ginny sighed. "I wonder if Mum would let me get a cat."

"Maybe Harry should pay more attention to his homework."

They looked up with a start as Hermione spoke, and she and Ron walked in. Harry hastily stuffed his book under the cushion of the sofa out of sight, even though it was obvious from their expressions that they knew what they'd been talking about.

"So how do you practice advanced animal husbandry charms?" Ron asked.

"I think they use rats at Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"Probably," Harry agreed.

"Where are we going to get rats?" Ron demanded.

Harry leaned back on the sofa considering his friend.

"I have rats at Grimmauld Place and I wouldn't be all that chuffed really if they couldn't breed."

Ron looked appreciatively at Harry. "So it wouldn't matter if we made a mistake."

"Well it might to the rat," Harry said reasonably, "but not to me, no. Honestly I'd like to be shot of them. There just seem to be more and more as we pull the plaster off the walls."

"With the walls not much more than studs there's no place for them to hide," Hermione remarked.

"Yeah probably," Harry agreed. "So what about it? Couldn't we practice there?"

"So here you lot are." They looked towards the door as Bill and George walked in.

"What are you practicing?" George asked with a gin.

"Charms," Ginny answered. "We're helping Harry practice for his exams," she said with an entirely straight face.

"As I recall," Bill commented looking at both his younger sister and brother significantly. "There was a lot of animal husbandry in seventh year charms. There's not a lot you can practice that on around here."

"That's why we're using Grimmauld Place," Harry said. "I've got lots of rats."

"Nothing more magical than rats? No doxies or boggarts?" George asked.

"No, sorry George. Nothing that interesting since we started taking apart the walls."

"What are you doing with that place Harry?" Bill asked.

"Remodeling. Starting over actually. We've got the first floor mostly stripped down to the studs, with the exception of Mrs. Black. Eventually I want to rebuild it, put in larger windows, all new fixtures and nothing with snakes. You know, try to turn it into a normal sort of house more or less," Harry said.

"What are you doing about all the dark charms?"

"Working around them for the most part," Harry told him, and they began to tell Bill about the charm gap they'd discovered that allowed for muggle remodeling methods. "And best part of that is Mrs. Black has stopped yelling at us."

Bill listened to what they were saying rather thoughtfully. "You know, that will work until you begin putting up the fresh plaster. At that point the dark curses may simply re-infect it again. You're going to have to clean it out Harry, all of it, not just the structure but the magic as well."

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"It's like the tombs in Egypt Ron, the hillside ones I mean. They took out all the artwork and artifacts and it seemed for a bit that the curses had been lifted, but when they starting putting in the re-enforcement beams to support the structure of the catacombs, they re-exerted themselves," Bill explained. "I could take a look for you some time if you'd like."

Harry grinned. "That'd be great. At this point I need all the help I can get with that place."

"Haven't you been asking Mum and Dad for help?" George asked. "Normally Dad loves all that muggle sort of stuff."

"Not much no," Harry said. "He's normally working when I'm over there and I don't like to impose on your mum."

"Harry, when are you going to get it through your head that it's okay to ask for help?" Hermione asked in an exasperated tone. "All last year we had to convince you to let us help you, and again in the room of requirement before the battle we had to convince you to let the DA help. Now, there are all sorts of people who would be willing."

"All you have to do is ask, mate," Ron added. "You don't always have to do everything all by yourself."

"But this is nothing like that Ron. This is just a house. Nothing dangerous, nothing earth shattering, just a house."

"Sirius's house," George said. "Not just a house, but a seriously troubled place. If the Order couldn't clean it out, what makes you think you could before September."

"Why September?" Bill asked.

"He's starting Auror training," Ron said.

"That's our Harry, the very serious dark wizard catcher," George quipped. "With a man like that on the job we can all sleep soundly at night."

"So you'd like to get it finished some time sooner than someday, wouldn't you?" Bill asked in a teasing tone.

"Well of course but…" Harry said.

"All you have to do is ask Harry. We'd all help you out," George told him. "I bet even Percy would if you'd ask him."

"Ask me what?" said the last Weasley brother in the house as he, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all walked into the room.

"Here you all are," exclaimed. "Here I thought you'd all come to spend time with the family, and where do I find you all on such a nice summer evening? Inside in the stuffy, hot living room."

"What are you all doing in here anyway?" Percy asked.

"We're talking about helping Harry with his house," Bill said.

"He seems reluctant to ask for help," George explained. "We were thinking of giving it to him anyway."

Bill looked between all his brothers. "Fleur is at her mothers for the weekend, and I have no plans."

"Verity and Lee have got the store covered for weekend so I could be with you lot," George said.

"We'll be here," Ron said speaking for himself and Hermione. "How about it Perc, have you got plans?"

"Well no," Percy began somewhat reluctant to have his weekend planned for him.

"Well I think that's a grand idea," Mr. Weasley said clapping his hands together. "I've been meaning to get over there to take a look at what you all have been doing for the longest time. If we all go, we can turn it into a family project, Make a party out of it. What do you say Molly?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife.

Mrs. Weasley looked uncertainly between her husband, Harry and all her sons. Then to everyone's astonishment she tuned to Ginny and asked. "Do you think this is a good idea? There really is no reason Harry has to have a house of his own don't you think?"

Ginny looked steadily at her mother from where she sat with Harry's arm around her. "Are you asking for my opinion Mum?"

"Yes dear. After all you are the only one we haven't heard from yet."

Ginny looked from face to face with all her entire family plus Hermione and Harry watching her. Slowly she tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear as though stalling for time. Speaking slowly she said,

"What I think is that Harry deserves to live his own life. He has lived and studied and fought and died to live again not in the way he wished, but in the way he felt compelled to do all on behalf of those he cares about. I think that it is time for those who care about him, give to him, what he wants, what he needs. He deserves no less in my opinion."

"Here, here!" George declared.

"Oh but this is so unnecessary!" Mrs. Weasley cried.

"No Molly, Ginny is right," Mr. Weasley said. "Harry has more than proven himself. He is an adult, a very capable adult, and he deserves the chance to live his own life. If there is anything we as his surrogate family can do to help him with that, with all the hopes and dreams and plans he has for his life, I think we should."

Harry stared gratefully at the older man, truly touched by his words. "Thank you very much Mr. Weasley. I don't know if I can ever tell you just how much it means to me that you understand."

"Oh but Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "There really is no need to rush things. You are welcome to stay here, safe with us."

Harry smiled warmly at her. "I appreciate that Mrs. Weasley, really I do. I've needed that this summer while I get my life in order, but I don't plan to be a burden on you forever. I'll be going to Hogwarts part time starting in August, and full time in September for two weeks. After that, if at all possible I will be moving to London. It's time," he said smiling affectionately at her.

"So you see Molly, the best thing we can do is to help Harry get his house ready to live in."

"And that is going to take a lot of work Dad," Ron said. "Blimey Harry, I didn't know you wanted it ready by September. We'd better get a move on if you want it done by then."

"So we're all going then? First thing in the morning?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"I'm in Dad," Bill said.

"Me too," said George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny nearly all together.

"Percy?" George asked again.

Percy looked at his mother. "I will if Mum will."

"Of course I will," Mrs. Weasley said. "We can't have Harry moving to London with out us all helping him out, now can we?"

Harry grinned. Having them all there surrounding him, so willing to help him out for no other reason than that they cared touched him as little else could.

"Well okay then," Harry said. "You all can come. I've got to warn you all though, it's a bit of a mess right now."

"It is in a right state," Ron agreed.

"Shall we bring tools?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly.

"Bring what ever you have," Harry said. "I have some but we'll need lots more for this lot."

"Not just wands then?" Percy asked warily, wondering what he'd gotten himself in for.

"Wands, muggle tools, the lot," Harry said. "Fixing this house is going to take everything we've got."

Mrs. Weasley looked at all of them gathered there, looking as much like a mother hen as it was possible for a witch to look.

"Well, it looks like we all have a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and we'll need an early start. I've got beds all fixed for everyone, so off to bed. Ginny you and Hermione are pairing up. Harry you're with Ron," she began handing out bed assignments for the night and fussed at them all until everyone was on their way upstairs.

The next morning Mrs. Weasley had everyone up before dawn. She, Hermione, and Ginny fixed a big breakfast while everyone else got ready. After they ate, the women packed a large lunch while the men gathered tools, and they all set off by floo just as first light of the sun hit the Burrow.

Harry was the first one to land in the dark old kitchen at Grimmauld Place and he set about lighting lamps throughout the kitchen so that everyone else could see. Hoping for a bit of time to practice later in the day, he'd brought his charms textbook with him, stashing it in the pantry as Ron and Hermione uncurled themselves from the fire and began brushing themselves off. They were followed in quick succession by Ginny, George, Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and finally, somewhat reluctantly, Percy.

Mr. Weasley looked about somewhat excitedly as he stepped into the room with an armload of muggle tools. "So Harry, what have you been doing? This room looks just the same."

"Well yeah, I've been leaving the kitchen and pantry for last," Harry explained. "Except for the planning bit, we've been working all upstairs."

Mr. Weasley, Bill, and George all stepped up to the long well scrubbed wooden table where large pieces of parchment with drawings lay. As they watched the drawings on the parchment moved, magically showing the transformation of the house that Harry had in mind. He pointed out features he was specifically trying to preserve.

"Other than that," Harry told them, "everything else goes. The furniture I'm keeping is largely in the attic. I'll do that and the basement last. "We've gotten most of the first and second floors stripped, well except for Mrs. Black."

"I thought you were going to tear that wall down Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"Well I was, I mean I am and we started to Mr. Weasley, but it turns out it's a load bearing wall."

"You could magically reinforce it," Mr. Weasley suggested.

"Well yes, but then the magical protection on the portrait kicks in and we can't make a dent in that wall," Harry explained. "We're going to have to take it out the muggle way but I need to read up a bit on muggle types of structural reinforcement first."

"Sounds like fun," Mr. Weasley said.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh Dad!" she sighed. "When are you going to learn that not everything connected with muggles is fun. Lots of it is really hard work."

"Oh, yes well of course it is dear," Mr. Weasley answered, "but it is fascinating, isn't it? And to think Harry understands it!"

Harry chuckled. "Come on, I'll show you what there is to be done."

Ron, Hermione and Ginny of course were already well aware of the state of the house, but the rest of the Weasleys followed eagerly behind him, anxious to see the changes he'd already made.

As Harry had said, the first floor had already been stripped of it's furnishings, carpets, and most of the plaster and other structural coverings for the walls, leaving only the studs except for a run of wainscot paneling along the entrance hall that Harry hoped to refinish, the tapestry in the drawing room, and the wall with the painting of Mrs. Black, the edges of which now flapped loosely from the gap they'd created in the plaster covering the wall a good six to eight inches all the way around. She was still trying to scream and curse at them, but her voice came out soft and girlish, and her laughs were a giggle, so it didn't have quite the same effect.

"You know," George commented in watching her. "She's really not so bad, Sirius's mum."

"No, not at all," Bill agreed. "Once you tone her down a bit."

This just caused Mrs. Black to have a right tantrum as she jumped up and down and waived her hands in fury with her soft, melodic overly polite voice.

George grinned. "Spirited woman. Fred would have liked her much better this way."

Harry grinned back. "Come on, I'll show you the up stairs."

The second floor was similar to the first except there was less that Harry had wanted to keep and so the entire floor was essentially see through with all the plaster off the walls.

"Blimey Harry," George said as he stepped into the bathroom which though it still had it's fixtures was missing the substance of it's walls. "Lacking a bit of privacy, don't you think?" He quipped.

Harry grinned. "There's a functional one up stairs George. I'm replacing the fixtures in this. As a matter of fact, I'm tearing out the shower today. Going to put in a bigger one, fresh tiles, no serpent faucets, you know update it a bit."

"Have you got the new tiles yet?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Not yet. They're on order though. Should have them in about a week," Harry said.

"You'll need the curses off before you begin to put them up," Bill said.

"Is there one?" Ginny asked. "On the bathroom?"

Bill stood with his wand out and hands up, as though surveying the air. "Yes. It may be connected to the plumbing throughout the house, so you may be better off to take out all the plumbing at the same time to properly take care of it." Bill shrugged. "Sorry, that'll leave you without for a bit."

"We can floo back to the Burrow," Mrs. Weasley said firmly. "If Harry's going to live here, we want this house properly cleared out."

Harry smiled at her openly aggressive protectiveness of his safety. She didn't want to admit it but she'd finally accepted that he was going to live here. "I appreciate that," Harry told her. "Shall we go on up?"

He led them all up to the third floor where they'd currently been working. Here the plaster was still on the walls in Sirius and Regulus's rooms, though the carpet had been taken up and protective plastic put down to protect the hardwood floor they'd discovered underneath. Regulus's room was completely cleared of furniture and the muggle ladder with the tools was there, ready to start the work of removing the plaster near a tall narrow window. Sirius's room however still contained the bed and it looked as though Harry had been trying to find away to preserve both the photo of the Marauders Sirius had permanent stick charmed to the wall and the Gryffindor banner that hung over the bed.

"Are you keeping that bed Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I dun know," Harry told her, "but the attic is full and I haven't had the chance to magically enlarge it so it's still here. I've got to do that though."

George checked the third floor bathroom. "I see your ghoul is threatening to move back in."

Harry looked in with George. "I do wish I could get rid of him."

Ron shrugged at that. "Maybe he'll move out when you take down the plaster, but I doubt it."

"He might move up into the attic though once we make it larger," Bill told them. He turned back to Harry. "Okay, what first?"

Harry began to hand out tasks relating to all the work that needed to be done. Bill enlarged the attic, moved the bed and began to identify all the curses on the house that needed to be lifted. Ron and Mr. Weasley started taking down the plaster in Regulus's room, with Mr. Weasley a bit more enthusiastic about it than Ron. Harry set Mrs. Weasley and Hermione to see about the photo and the banner in Sirius's room. George started taking down the plaster in the third floor bathroom and started in on the fixtures while Harry and Ginny worked to taking out the tile in the second floor bathroom. Percy ran throughout the house vanishing the mess created by everyone else from the torn up bits of house as it came down. The work was all very physical and they worked hard at it throughout the day, breaking around noon for lunch.

Everyone gathered around the long wooden table in the basement kitchen for their mid-day meal as Mrs. Weasley took the food she'd brought with her from the basket and laid it out on the table. There were flagons of pumpkin juice, sandwiches and crisps, with a wonderful chocolate cake for dessert, but Harry found he couldn't settle himself to enjoy any of it. He felt exceedingly restless with all of them here, finally withdrawing to the pantry for a bit of charms practice to take his mind off of it. With his book open on the counter, he concentrated his attention towards stunning the rats scurrying along the basement wall between the cover of Kretcher's boiler cupboard and a gap leading to the kitchen at the far wall. Then one by one he practiced animal husbandry charms on them, driven by the fact that these were the last of the practical charms to be learned before taking his NEWT exam. They were also spells that had become incredibly important to him in connection with Ginny.

Harry marked each rat he'd charmed with a spot of yellow fur before releasing them back to his fellows, before following the sequence again; stun, charm, mark, release; stun, charm, mark, release. So intent was he on his practice that he never heard Bill, Ron, George, Hermione, and Ginny walk in.

"Blimey Harry," Ron exclaimed. "Aren't going to leave any for me to practice with?"

Harry looked up with a start, a bit embarrassed by the fact that as this was his house he was the host and he'd abandoned his guests at the table.

"Oh yeah sorry Ron. I just wanted to make sure I've got that one right."

"Oi, you remember what we talked about," Ron told him.

"Don't be stupid," Hermione said. "They'll be on his exams in the fall."

"Maybe sooner than that," Harry said. "I got an owl from Flitwick late last week after I sent my last assignment in. He said I've finished the written work and if I think I'm ready for the practical, he has time to give it to me on Thursday. "

"That's your birthday," Ginny objected.

Harry glanced at her. "Yeah, it is. But if I can get another NEWT on that day it will be time well spent. If I don't do it then, I have to wait until the end of September."

"That's after Auror training starts," Hermione said.

"Exactly, which is why I need to do it now," Harry said.

"Are you ready Harry?" Bill asked.

"Except for these," Harry said. "There hasn't been anyway to practice them at the Burrow and we are generally so busy when we're here, I haven't practiced them nearly enough. I'm not even sure if I've got it right."

"Well let's see," Bill told him. "I scored relatively high when I took mine. I'd be happy to help out."

"Yeah Harry, stun a rat. Let's see where you're at," George said.

"Okay."

Harry stunned another of the wild rats he'd been using, then shot a charm at it where it lay on the floor. A white vapor field formed round the rat, lowering itself gently towards the animal's body. Just as the vapor began to touch the fur, it imploded in a soft puff of smoke.

"It keeps doing that," Harry explained.

"It's the wrist," George told him. "Hold it a bit stiffer, and positioned like this."

George flicked his wand and muttered the spell. The vapor formed around the animal but this time it was gently absorbed into its fur.

"Ah," Harry said, and he tried again on a second animal. This time the vapor behaved exactly as George's had.

"How did you get so good at that?" Bill said. "Neither you nor Fred finished seventh year."

"Well its not so much a matter of finishing as it is of practicing and applying what you've learned," George explained with a totally earnest though unconvincingly innocent expression on his face.

Ginny giggled. "Who have you been seeing?" she asked pointedly.

George's face took on an expression of mock shock and surprise. "My dear little sister, what are you implying? I'll have you to know that rat populations are a problem not only here, but also on our premises at Diagon Alley."

"Ah hum," Ginny said not missing a beat.

"Yeah okay you caught me. I've been seeing quite a lot of old Angelina Johnson since Fred passed on. Seems she misses him quite a lot, and oddly enough I seem to reminder her of him," George admitted with a playful grin.

Ginny and Ron sniggered at their older brother, while Harry clapped him on the shoulder with a grin and said,

"Angelina? Well done George!"

"I thought so. I was a bit fussed about it when Fred asked her to the Yule Ball ahead of me. Funny how things work out."

"Yeah, it is," Harry agreed.

Bill looked at them all, including the youngest of his siblings watching their interplay. It was good seeing George coming around, but a bit troubling that Ginny was so comfortably following the implications that were being made.

"Harry, do you mind if I have a go?" Ron asked.

"You haven't studied any of these Ron," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah okay, I'll start with the simpler ones at the beginning of the chapter."

Harry glanced at Ginny taking a step back.

"Yeah okay. I'm going to stand over here though," he said giving himself extra space between the active end of Ron's wand and where he stood.

Ron stunned a rat, looked carefully down at the instructions on the page, and raised his wand. Bill stopped him with a hand on his upper arm.

"Check the gender before you fire that spell," he advised.

"What?" Ron said. Bill pointed to the stunned rat on the floor. "Oh yeah."

Ron turned the creature on its back with his toe, determined that it was male, then raised his wand arm again. All the boys in the room took about twenty steps back. A vaporous mist shot out from Ron's wand towards the creature's groin. A moment later there was a muffled explosion from the poor creature's body and a puff of smoke escaped from a singed place on its privates. All the men cringed ever so slightly, while Hermione clapped her hand to her mouth muttering "oh no!" Harry stepped forward and put the creature out of its misery using an euthanasia spell.

"I think you need a little work on that little bro," George told him seriously.

"Actually I'm not sure if I should be concerned or relieved," Bill told him.

"You try it Harry," Ginny said.

Harry stunned another rat and repeated the spell Ron had just tried. This when time the vapor came from Harry's wand, it did so much more slowly, settling on the creature in a concentrated, focused but non-explosive manner. Bill inspected the results and nodded.

"Very good Harry. In an exam you would have passed that one." He frowned just a little as he turned to Ginny and added. "Now I'm really not sure if I should be concerned or relieved."

"Can I have a go?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Sure why not?" Harry said standing aside.

Ginny searched for an appropriate rat, selecting a female one this time. She repeated the charm Harry had cast, and though it wasn't quite as focused and controlled as Harry's had been, it had the gentle, floating quality to it that showed it probably had worked.

Bill studied his little sister. "Hum," he said. "I don't think I'm going to tell mum about this."

Ginny smiled as she went to stand with her arm around Harry, who grinned a bit self-consciously at her.

"Have another go Ron," Ginny suggested. "Ask George how to fix it."

"Nope, not that one," George said. "Not a charm I'd ever use to be honest."

"You could use it to neuter the rats in your store," Ginny pointed out.

"Rat traps work better Gin, and aren't nearly so dangerous," George told her seriously.

"What's going on in here?" Mr. Weasley asked as he appeared in the pantry door.

"We're helping Harry practice his charms," Ginny said. "He's getting pretty good. You want to watch him dad?"

"Oh well certainly Harry. I'll watch, have a go," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry shrugged. "Okay. Which other one's most likely to come up on the exams Bill?"

Bill scanned through the last chapter in the text book.

"Try this one," he suggested pointing out a charm with a milder effect but a much more complicated execution pattern.

Harry studied it thoughtfully for a moment, trying a bit of the movements in the air before attempting the spell.

"That's close," Bill said as he watched what he was doing. "Try the whole thing."

Harry nodded selecting a rat. He concentrated on the spell he'd just read, realizing as he did that it was the veterinary version of one his dad recommended in the Wizarding Methods book. Harry focused his attention, then stepping forward said the incantation nonverbally in his head, aiming his wand as he did. The mist shot from his wand and wrapped itself in a band across the rat, settling over it in a gentle but very specific fashion.

"Blimey, is that how that spells supposed to look?" Mr. Weasley asked. "I never got that one."

"No kidding Dad," Bill said.

"You'd think he'd of practiced that one just a bit, especially after Fred and me," George quipped.

"Well we haven't had many rats around the Burrow to practice on since before Bill was born," Mr. Weasley said.

He tried one and the results were a bit like Ron's.

"I wonder why?" George muttered to Bill.

"No kidding," Bill muttered back. "Amazing we all are here actually."

Harry shook himself just a bit. "Give me another," he said.

"Okay," Bill thumbed through the text. "This one is bound to show up."

He spun the book around and pointed a particular spell out to Harry.

Harry read it carefully, chose a rat, and aimed without stunning it. The mist that shot from his wand was light blue, it formed a hoop just in front of the rats nose that gradually dissipated as the beast breathed the mist in.

"Very good!" Bill said. "I am impressed. It is in the book but most seventh years don't get that one."

Harry grinned just as Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Are we finished with the house or what?" she asked.

"Just working on some homework Mrs. Weasley," Harry said.

"Time to get back to it?" Mr. Weasley asked and the impromptu lesson broke up in favor of the work on the house.


	23. Chapter 23

It was well into the evening before they quit and went back to the Burrow for the day. Mrs. Weasley had prepared a simple supper, though Harry felt too tired to eat it. Everyone else though stumbled through the meal and sat round the table for a bit before the young people started drifting off towards bed, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley alone down stairs.

"We accomplished quite a bit today don't you think?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife.

"Harry did seem to be pleased," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm glad we got that picture of Sirius's off the wall. It seemed to mean so much to him."

"I think we forget sometimes Molly that Harry is not our son, that he remembers another man and woman as his father and mother."

"Do you really think he remembers them Arthur?" Molly asked. "He was so young."

"Hum," Arthur said as he put his arm round his wife and walked with her into the living room and they sat down on the sofa together. "Dumbledore seemed to think he did. Events that traumatic never fully leave us."

Mrs. Weasley leaned into him. "I'm glad most of our children don't remember the first war. This last one was quite bad enough."

"Quite. I believe Harry intends to begin work on the attic tomorrow. I thought I might offer him the shed for the furniture until the work there is completed," Mr. Weasley said fidgeting some.

"That is a very nice thought." She turned to him with a bit of a scowl. "What are you doing Arthur, why can't you sit still?"

He squirmed a bit more, feeling the cushions on the sofa.

"I think I'm sitting on something." He reached beneath the sofa and withdrew a very small, little black book from beneath the cushion. The title on it was Wizarding Methods for Wizards. Mr. Weasley looked at the cover and then at his wife.

"Do you think its Bill's?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Mr. Weasley looked more closely at the cover. "It could belong to any of the boys Molly."

"Not George or Ron. George didn't finish seventh year, and Ron didn't attend at all. Neither did Harry," Molly pointed out.

"Yes well, it looks too old to be Percy's," Mr. Weasley said.

He flipped through the book to the inside of the back cover. Inside he read this is the property of James Potter. Mr. Weasley exchanged a look with his wife as he showed it to her.

"It must be Harry's," Mr. Weasley concluded looking more closely at some of the notes the little book contained. "These are notes written directly to him, by his father. He must have done before he died."

"Harry was barely a year old during the last war!" Mrs. Weasley objected.

"That is true Molly but they knew they were being hunted. It is possible that James left these for Harry with the knowledge that he might not survive." Mr. Weasley read a few of the notes in the book, looking at it thoughtfully.

"You know Molly, these are very personal, these notes. It is a very private look into the fabric of Harry's family. I expect from the look of them that is exactly what his father had in mind. He would have wanted Harry to have these when he came of age, if he wasn't there to talk to him about it himself."

Mrs. Weasley read over his shoulder, struggling to make out the cramped writing in the margins. "But Arthur, why even write something like that down?" Molly asked.

"There are tips here that could only be passed from father to son. You know how important that is in some families. Some are better than those I've given our own sons by the way."

Mrs. Weasley read a bit more in the book. "You know there was a time Arthur when you should have known that," Mrs. Weasley commented gesturing towards one of the notes.

"Quite true Molly, quite true," Mr. Weasley said.

"Arthur, what do you suppose this book is doing here? Why hide it under the cushion?"

"I would think that would be obvious. It isn't the sort of thing one likes to be caught reading, and yet in Harry's case, I expect this book means a great deal more to him than simply a reference text for Wizarding Methods. It is after all a direct connection to his family, not to mention the highly useful notes written in his father's own hand."

"But when was he reading it?" Mrs. Weasley puzzled. "Not tonight with everyone here?"

Mr. Weasley considered this. "Perhaps yesterday? He was indoors while the rest of us were all out in back."

"No, Ginny was with him," Mrs. Weasley said.

"She was?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't you remember, she was sitting right beside him…"

"…on the sofa…" Mr. Weasley remembered.

"…when we came in," Mrs. Weasley concluded. They looked at each other. "Do you really think they were reading it together?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a note of concern in her voice.

"Oh yes. I think we can be fairly certain of it." Mr. Weasley regarded his wife with a thoughtful expression. "You know dear, I think it is about time you had a talk with our daughter."

"Not yet Arthur. She is too young," Mrs. Weasley protested.

"Molly, it is your turn. I did it with our sons. Ginny will be of age in a matter of weeks. You need to talk to her. We need to be sure that all she knows didn't come from just this book," he reminds her.

Mrs. Weasley frowns. "I don't think she's ready."

Mr. Weasley regarded his wife with a raised brow. "Molly, are you forgetting what we over heard a matter of weeks ago?"

"Harry behaved himself," Mrs. Weasley hedged.

"We can't put this all on Harry, Molly. It isn't fair. His father did right by him. James left him this. Ginny is our daughter. It is up to you to talk to her, to tell her, before she finds out on her own," he insisted.

"Oh Arthur…I'm so bad at this."

"I know Molly. It's the only sort of spell you ever have trouble with, but that doesn't matter. Ginny needs to know. Promise me you will talk to her Molly. Soon."

"Not before her birthday," Mrs. Weasley said firmly.

"But no later than that," Mr. Weasley said. "Promise me?"

"Alright Arthur I will. I don't like it, but I will."

Mr. Weasley smiled as he kissed his wife's forehead. "Good girl Molly. Now, shall we go up and go to bed?"

Harry got ready for bed feeling thoroughly exhausted and ready for sleep. They had accomplished quite a lot on the house, finishing the strip down of the second and third floors, including most of the curses. Harry's head was filled with images from the day of his house coming a part in a very satisfying way, of the charms that they'd practiced that worked during their lunch time lesson and those that didn't, and of thoughts of his upcoming return to Hogwarts on the following Thursday. It would be the first time he'd been back there since the end of the war.

Harry pushed these thoughts from his head as he went to bed, determined to concentrate on the positive things that had happened that day. The demolition work on his house was nearly done. Both he and Ginny had done well on the animal husbandry charms, and so far she seemed to like everything he was doing on the house. The groundwork was being laid for their future together. Harry drifted off into dreams, falling bits of plaster from his house transforming themselves into falling blocks of stone from Hogwarts castle. People were on the front steps waiting to welcome him there for his exams. The cries of welcome transformed themselves into cries of horror and shock and Harry found himself once again in the midst of the battle. Voldemort was calling for him to surrender himself. The forest was waiting, he had to go. The Weasleys were all there, with the plaster falling all around, no not plaster, blocks of stones, the images swirled interchangeably in his mind. Harry cried out as Voldemort drew his wand, determined to defeat him once again, to drive him out of Hogwarts, out of the world, out of his mind.

Ginny had hardly lain down in her bed when she heard the sound she listened for almost nightly. It happened less frequently now than it once did, but the cry of rage, of anguish, of pain and despair uttered from Harry's lips tore at her heart. She couldn't stay away, she couldn't force him to face that alone again. Conscious that the house was full of people, conscious that some like her were not yet asleep, Ginny crept from her room, around Hermione's camp bed, and down the stairs to Ron's room where Harry slept when everyone was there. She pushed the door open to the sound of Ron's snores and in the dim light from the hall she could see Harry, locked in battle within his subconscious mind. Bed sheets had been twisted into weapons and wands, his hands clinched tight in the effort being made in his mind. Harry cried out again and Ginny raced to his side. She knelt by his bed, close to his head, leaning her body as close to him as she dared, she whispered into his ear.

"Harry, you are not alone. Don't let him win. Harry I'm here."

The tension in Harry's body eased just a bit and she risked placing a hand on his forearm near his wrist.

"Harry, I'm here. Let me help."

Harry didn't awaken, but his hand relaxed enough that Ginny slid hers into it, moving her upper body closer to him on the bed. Harry cried out again and Ginny couldn't stand it. She climbed into the bed beside him, wrapping her arms around his chest whispering frantically to him trying to reach him in the war he was fighting in his dream.

Harry's cry had awoken Ron, who leaned up on his elbow to look at his friend. Finding his sister in bed with Harry he yelled.

"Oi! What do you think you are doing?"

"Shut up Ron," Ginny snarled as she ran her hands over Harry's arms and chest trying to send him comfort and strength, trying to help him awaked to something more pleasant that the thought of fighting Voldemort yet again.

"Harry," Ginny said a little louder in his ear.

Ron reached over and tried to shake his friend awake, but Harry immediately began fighting him, even in his sleep, throwing an arm across Ginny as though to protect her from his own attacker.

Ginny slide herself in behind him her arms around his waist now, speaking ever more firmly into Harry's ear.

"Harry I am here. Wake up."

Ron watched as Harry first stiffened, then began to relax again, finding Ginny's hand at his waist. His breathing slowed as he turned his head towards Ginny. She kissed him on the cheek and he turned his head further to kiss her on the lips still not fully awake. Ginny squeezed his hand and Harry's eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you Gin," he whispered. "I heard you that time."

Ginny nodded.

"Do you mind getting off my sister?" Ron demanded.

Harry started in surprise as he registered that Ginny was in his bed and Ron was standing over them.

"Ron, oh, bad dream," Harry said a bit awkwardly.

"Yeah I guess. You woke up the whole house."

Ginny and Harry looked around and found nearly everyone standing in the doorway to Ron's room staring at them. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been in the living room when they heard Harry cry out, while the rest had come down from their various rooms.

Ginny said upright on the edge of the bed.

"You all right then?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure Gin. Thanks," he glanced at them all looking extremely uncomfortable.

Ginny got up and walked towards the door as if nothing unusual had happened, but Ron grabbed her by the arm.

"How did you do that? He never hears me when he's having one of those," Ron said.

"Probably because you aren't me," and she flung her hair back over her shoulders and marched upstairs, ignoring the looks from everyone else.

The next morning was supposed to have been the second day of the weekend on which all the Weasleys had offered to spend helping Harry with his house, but when he came down stairs ready to leave as before, they were all seated at the kitchen table waiting for him, looking something like the members of a jury. Harry paused at the sight of them as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Harry," Mr. Weasley greeted him a bit more stiffly than was normal.

"Good morning everyone," Harry said taking his seat at the table, trying to behave as normally as possible. This was exceedingly difficult though with all the Weasleys staring at him. Everyone he realized with a start, except Ginny. She wasn't there. He looked up as a moment later she came down behind him and instead of taking her usual seat across from him, Ginny drew up beside him squeezing in between Harry and Ron.

"Good morning Ginny," Harry murmured into her ear as she bent her head towards him.

"Good morning Harry," she answered firmly. She turned towards her family who were all staring at them but particularly so at Harry.

"So what is this?" she demanded. "The Weasley Inquisition?"

"You know the rules in this household Ginny," her mother said. "No co-mingling between un-married couples in bed. We are all aware that you and Harry are together, however we expect you both to abide by this expectation while you are here. As you Harry are already an adult, and you Ginny will be one in less than a fortnight, we are aware that we can not expect to enforce this behavior away from here. However as long as you reside in or are a guest in this house, that is the rule, do I make myself clear?"

Harry had never felt so unwelcome in the Weasley household before in his life. The Burrow once his only safe and comfortable haven in the wizarding world had over night become a harsh and judgmental place.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," Harry began, hanging his head. "Of course. I'm sorry, it won't happen again," he mumbled, but Ginny rounded on him.

"Harry Potter don't you dare apologize! You have nothing to apologize for!" Ginny said loudly.

"Ginervra, I firmly disagree," Mr. Weasley said.

"But Daddy, it wasn't his fault! I went to him. He was having one of his nightmares. That's why I went, not for anything else!" Ginny declared indignantly.

"We all know about Harry's nightmares," Mrs. Weasley said. "But you don't find any of the rest of us climbing into his bed. You know the rules. There are no exceptions."

"Mum that is so unfair, to make him have to go through that if he doesn't have to!" Ginny protested.

"No, she's right Ginny," Harry said. "I take responsibility for this. I shouldn't have involved you."

"Harry, no!" Ginny said now standing up from the table to shout at him "You can't keep doing this alone. Fighting him night after night, by yourself, not when I can help. I can't let you. I won't." she said fiercely.

"No one can help me," Harry said standing up too to push her away. "I won't let this alienate you from your family. Family is too important," Harry said. "I'll leave if you want me to Mrs. Weasley," he said.

"And go where?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

Harry shrugged. "I dun know, but I do know I wake all you lot up. And Ginny's right she's the only one that can help. I never hear anyone else."

"It's true Mum," Ron said suddenly. "She could get to him last night, I couldn't. It was like she can reach in and pull him back."

Harry looked at Ron. "That is exactly what happens. Half the time I know it's a dream when it happens, but I can't pull back, I can't escape, I can't force Voldemort out of my head. She can. I hear her voice and it gives me a way back."

Harry paused. There was more to it than that. She'd been the one he'd thought of when he'd fought Voldemort for real, the one he loved better than life itself, the one he'd do anything for; but it was her touch that could draw him back, make him remember what was real, make him realize that he was loved too. When she touched him during one of those dreams, Harry could feel her beside him and he knew he was no longer alone in the dream. That was important he felt, but under the circumstances it seemed better to leave that part out. "That's why I have let her help. But if that was an error in judgment, if it is because of that decision that you have lost your trust in me, then I'm sorry," he said. "And I will leave if you decide I am no longer welcome here."

Mrs. Weasley's face softened as she threatened to interrupt. But Harry decided not to let her. There was one more thing he wanted to make clear.

"There is one more thing though that you should know," Harry told them.

"What is that Harry?" Mr. Weasley said.

"I love your daughter. I have promised to never do anything harmful, untoward, or unwelcome towards her in any way. That is a promise I intend to keep," he said. "And if that means leaving because my being here causes unwelcome feelings while I am here, then I will leave," he said firmly.

"Harry," Mr. Weasley said slowly. "I think perhaps you misunderstand us. Our objection has nothing to do with your dreams, or our daughter's ability to help you with them. Nor do we mistrust your intentions or actions. Rather we are simply trying to set the sort of limits we feel are appropriate for young people who are living in our house. You can understand that can't you?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley."

"Then I think I speak for everyone here when we say that you are not unwelcome, nor do we want you to leave. But what we would like, Molly and I that is, is for our daughter to show more discretion and self control as is appropriate to the young lady we have raised her to be," Mr. Weasley explained.

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and nodded slightly, then looked to Mrs. Weasley who smiled, then to Bill, Percy, George, and Ron. Most of them smiled too. It was only Bill who looked vaguely more worried than the rest as he leaned back in his chair.

"Do you agree with him Bill?" Harry asked.

"This is not my house Harry," Bill said.

"No. But it seems to me that all you are here as members of Ginny's family, and I suspect your intent is to try to protect her…possibly from me?"

"Or from herself," Mrs. Weasley said gently. "I know that it is young ladies too who need the rules, not only young men Harry."

Harry glanced at Ginny. They both knew that on the night they'd been caught, nothing inappropriate had been happening, but they also both knew that there had been nights where it did. Mrs. Weasley's scolding may have been undeserved on this particular morning but Harry couldn't help feeling it wasn't entirely undeserved. They needed to talk, but at the moment Harry couldn't see when they could.

"Please sit back down, have your breakfasts," Mrs. Weasley told them. "There is still a lot to do today and the food is getting cold."

"You are still planning to come?" Harry asked with surprise. "To help me?"

"Of course dear, why wouldn't we?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Well after all this… I didn't really expect that you would," Harry said.

"Rubbish," Ron said. "You are Harry Potter. You get away with everything."

And they all laughed breaking the spell.

The second day of work on Grimmauld Place was nearly as productive as the first. With Bill's help they finally got rid of all the household curses that seemed to infect the place with the exception of what ever it was that kept every fixture in the house covered in spider webs. Mrs. Weasley had cleaned them again and again, and within an hour, the cobwebs would be back. Harry had even invested in a can of muggle insecticide with the theory that there must still be spiders they were missing someplace that were very fast at respinning their webs, but when that didn't work he'd had to admit that it must be some kind of enchantment at work.

By the end of the day they'd sent all the furniture to the shed at the Burrow and had nearly finished stripping the attic as well, leaving only the kitchen with its pantry in tact. One by one each of the Weasley's and Hermione took the floo back to the Burrow, leaving Harry behind to close the place up. He was just about to leave too when Mr. Weasley met him in the pantry to the kitchen.

"Any idea what you're going to do in here?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "Not really. I'd like to make Kreacher a room in the attic so we can get rid of that cupboard probably put in some new cabinets I expect like in the kitchen. I'm trying to figure out what to do about the contents of the boiler cabinet though. Kreacher still has bits from the Blacks stashed in there. He's come round quite a bit, but I expect it'd upset him if I chucked it all out."

"Bits from family can be quite important can't they?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry nodded. "I suppose I could just ask Hermione to help me with that. She's good with house elves."

"When are you bringing him back?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"When I'm done. I thought being here during all the construction would be too hard on him. I just hope he can adjust once everything's been fixed."

"I'm sure he will," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry smiled a bit, though his expression changed to become a bit uncertain at the look on Mr. Weasley's face.

"Harry I hung back tonight because I wanted the opportunity to talk with you while we were still in your house."

The emphasis on the word did not escape Harry, but he said nothing and continued to listen.

"I found this in the cushions of the sofa at the Burrow last evening. I believe it belongs to you?" Mr. Weasley said handing the little black book back to Harry who nodded.

Harry took the book staring at it in astonishment. He could barely remember leaving it there, and once he realized he had, he'd hardly expected Mr. Weasley would give it back.

"I'm not going to ask where you got this Harry. It obviously didn't come to you through the school like most of these books for young men do."

"No Mr. Weasley, it didn't."

"And it's from your father, yes?"

"Yes," Harry said with a quiet smile. "Just this and the cloak, that's all I have from my dad."

"Which makes it all the more important to you. I understand that Harry. I also understand that Molly and I may have falsely accused you this morning. It was perhaps an unfortunate series of events to have happened so closely, to have found this book in a place we last saw you and Ginny sitting together and then to have walked in on her comforting you all within a space of ten or so minutes. You can understand perhaps how it was we jumped to conclusions."

"Yes, Mr. Weasley, I can," Harry said looking down, somewhere between the book in his hand and his shoes.

Mr. Weasley leaned forward as if to catch Harry's eye, but Harry looked pointedly away.

"Harry, I'm not going to pretend I don't know what it's like to be a seventeen or eighteen year old man. I was one once you know."

Harry smiled at this, glancing briefly up.

"And I have raised one or two… or perhaps six," he added with a hint of humor in his voice.

Harry smiled a bit more at the thought of this.

"I know what having possession of a book like this means, but especially so when the woman you love happens to be a fiery red head who's living in the same house. It makes things difficult in the extreme," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry looked up warily wondering if he was being teased.

"Please don't think I am making light of your efforts Harry because I'm not," Mr. Weasley went on. "Having once been in a similar situation myself the summer before Molly and I married, I am as aware as any man can be of the difficulties presented by the circumstances in my own house. And I would like to say, you are a better man than I in that respect."

At this, Harry looked up at the older man in surprise. "Do you mind telling me why you are saying that?" Harry asked. "Especially after this morning?"

"I am saying it because I know it to be true,"

At this Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"Oh yes it is Harry. You have looked out for my daughter's propriety better than she has."

Harry started to interrupt him but Mr. Weasley held up his hand.

"Don't ask me when or where, but I do know how you have behaved in one or two very intense situations. You have been the gentleman, I am very aware of that. And I want you to know that I both trust and respect your actions in respect to my daughter one hundred percent."

"Thank you Mr. Weasley. I have tried, and your opinion of me means a great deal to me," Harry told him.

"I know that Harry. My only regret is that the fiery red headed woman in my life is adamantly and a bit overly protective of Ginny, and so she tends to jump to conclusions. I am sorry about that."

"No problem," Harry assured him. "I feel that way about Ginny too."

"We're okay then?" Mr. Weasley asked. "No hard feelings?"

"No Mr. Weasley, we're good." Harry said and he turned towards the fire. He had nearly got there when he stopped and turned around again. "You know Mr. Weasley, before we go, while we are still in my house, I think…I think there is something I want to say to you, something I'd like you to understand."

"Does it have something to do with this?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It is related," Harry said. "What I wanted to say is this. Over these past few months while living at your house, my life has come to feel a little like this house. It has been coming apart at the seams. Bits of me that were evil, that bit of Voldemort's soul that was in me is gone. The corrupted way my family treated me is no longer a part of my life. They are there, they are still part of my family, but they no longer affect me. And my student days at Hogwarts, that part of my past that was as close to normal as anything has ever been for me, all that has become old and even that has been stripped away. That has all been very difficult for me, but it has prepared me, left me ready to begin to rebuild my life."

"I am grateful," Harry continued, "both to you and Mrs. Weasley for giving me the time this summer to figure that out; to begin to plan and prepare for what I'm going to do with that life. I needed to determine now that Voldemort's gone what it is that that is important to me; and I have decided that there are three things. One, I want to make sure the evil we worked so hard to defeat is kept at bay. I know it will never be gone for good, but if I can prevent another dark wizard from rising to power the way Voldemort did in my life time, then I will. To me that is what the career path I've chosen as an Auror at the ministry means. This is why I'm working so hard to prepare for it. Second, I want and need a house of my own, not just a structure but a place that I can make into a home, a proper home for a family of my own. If there is any single lesson of importance that I've learned from all of this, it is that family is more important than anything. Don't get me wrong, friends are great, they are wonderful, but family…it doesn't really replace having a family and I want that. To me rebuilding this house, making it ready is part of that. The third is Ginny."

Here Harry paused just a bit. "Ginny is just as important to me as those other two things. And being with her…being with her in the way you imagined and in the way Mrs. Weasley feared is a part of that. But while we are in my house, and under my rules, I want you to know something that I am going to tell you, but knowledge of that thing stays here. Do you understand?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I do," Mr. Weasley said.

"Are you certain?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. I can abide by your rules."

Harry nodded. "That promise I mentioned to you lot this morning, there are two parts to it. It is a promise that Ginny and I made to each other. I only told you about the first part. The second part is, that before we are together we will both singularly and jointly be ready before we take that step. That doesn't mean that we are of age or know what's in this book, or can do all the charms or are living under your rules or in your house, or even that we're not. What it means is that we are ready, that we are prepared to commit to each other fully and permanently, the rest of our lives; our triumphs and nightmares, our plans and dreams, successes and failures, everything, emotionally, spiritually, and physically. I don't know when that day will come Mr. Weasley. I don't know if it will be today, tomorrow, next week, next month or maybe even next year, but when it does, we will be together. It will be our rules about this that will prevail. I will do my best to try to honor your intent and to be respectful of yours. However you should know I will not allow those rules it to limit us. Just like this house and my job, being ready for a future with Ginny means a lot work, taking steps to be ready, learning about each other, letting her in. That is why she can reach me in my dreams. I'm not going to shut her out again. We are going to do this together. If it turns out that what it means for us to do that, to get ready, to be prepared for what a life together would mean for us is unacceptable to you, then I want you to know that I meant what I said. I will move out if need be to protect this. I just wanted you to know."

Harry smiled a half smile with a bit of a shrug not at all certain how what he had said would be received. "So I guess what I'm saying is that what Mrs. Weasley said about us this morning…she wasn't entirely wrong."

"About Ginny coming to your bed you mean?" Mr. Weasley asked. "It wasn't entirely to help you with your dreams?"

"No. Well last night was, but normally…I just wanted to be honest with you Mr. Weasley and more importantly, I wanted you to understand."

Mr. Weasley gazed down into the earnest, serious face of the young man who stood in his own torn apart kitchen.

"I think we do understand each other Harry and I want to thank you for telling me this. It helps really to know where you stand."

"You're okay with it then?" Harry asked.

"Not entirely, but this is your life Harry and Ginny's. And as you so rightly pointed out, this is precisely the sort of thing we fought for, why so many friends of ours died, to give us, those they left behind the chance for a normal and healthy life. I may not agree with everything you have said but I want you to know that I respect it and I'm sure by the time Ginny is of age, I will accept it. Until then I'm afraid I must remain her over protective father. I'm sure you understand."

Harry smiled wanly. Ginny's seventeenth birthday was less than two weeks away.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley," he said.

"Molly on the other hand might take a bit longer, and so I promise I will not breathe a word of this to her. I'm not entirely sure she would understand…not without a wedding I mean."

Harry laughed at that. "Some day Mr. Weasley some day. And when we do decide to do that, you lot will be the first to know."

"I couldn't ask for anything more Harry," Mr. Weasley said as they took up the floo powder again. "One last thing before we go Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"About the book. Bill says you're rather good at those spells. Please tell me you learned them by practicing on rats and not yourself."

"Of course not Mr. Weasley, my dad warned me not to. He gave me some very useful tips and quite a few really good hints," Harry said.

"That is very good Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "We will be looking forward to grandchildren from you some day."

To Mr. Weasley's astonishment, Harry didn't look the least bit uncomfortable about that. He simply smiled a crooked smile at the older man, threw some floo powder into the fire, stepped into it and shouted 'the Burrow'.


	24. Chapter 24

Harry was the first one up and ready to leave the Burrow on Thursday morning. He'd stayed up late the night before practicing for his exam on the rats at Grimmauld Place. He'd tried to make himself tired enough to ensure he could sleep, but it hadn't worked. Normally he didn't get that worked up over exams, that sort of thing he usually left to Hermione, but he had a lot of plans hinged on passing this and so the weight of it had seemed that much greater.

"Good morning Harry," Mrs. Weasley greeted him as he walked towards the door with a piece of toast in his hand.

"Morning Mrs. Weasley," he said with his hand on the door.

"Surely you're going to eat more than that this morning? You've got to get your strength up for your exams."

"No I'm fine, really," Harry assured. "I don't think I could eat anything else."

And he'd hurried from the house determined not to give her the opportunity to try.

Harry apparated to a point just outside the Hogwarts gates. The gate swung open for him at the touch from his wand and he walked up the road to the path that led to the entrance of the castle. The grounds were deserted. It seemed rather odd to be at Hogwarts in July. He'd never before fully consider what it must be like in the castle when there were no students around. He didn't have long to think of this though before Professor Flitwick came down the front steps of the castle to meet him.

"Harry my boy, so good to see you!" the little wizard said smiling warmly at Harry as he extended his hand.

"Er, ah hi professor," Harry said shaking his hand. "Thanks for being willing to do this for me."

"Nonsense Harry. It is such a little thing to ask for in return for the service you provided to us all last spring. Do you think you're ready?"

"I hope so Sir. I have studied, and tried to practice as best I can."

"I'm sure you will do fine, but let us put that to the test shall we? This way Harry."

Professor Flitwick led Harry into the castle and to the usual classroom where charms were held. However here the similarity to the normal classroom ended. There was only one desk in the room besides the teachers, and it was arranged in the very center of the room. A large clock sat at the front along with parchment and spare quills.

"When ever you are ready Harry," Professor Flitwick told him. "We will do the written test this morning. After, the other teachers and I would like it if you could join us in the Great Hall for lunch. Then I will give you the practical exam this afternoon. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes fine. Of course," Harry said setting down his bag beside the desk. It felt strange to be here.

Harry settled himself at the desk and waited for Flitwick to turn over the clock.

"Begin," the little wizard said.

Harry turned the test paper over and began to scribble his answers on the parchment in front of him. The minutes and hours passed and the only sounds in the room were the scratching of his quill, the tick of the clock, and the squeak of Professor Flitwick's shoes. Every now and then the sound of a bird or the rustle of trees on the breeze would reach him from outside, but here in the castle with so few people present it was exceptionally quiet.

Finally the hand of the clock reached the twelve o'clock hour, marking the end of the exam. Harry set his quill down, feeling that though there was probably information he'd forgotten that Hermione wouldn't have done, he'd probably still done rather well. Flitwick came to retrieve his test and parchment. It zoomed from him to the top drawer in Flitwick's desk. That done, the little wizard stood up to walk with Harry to lunch.

Harry smiled nervously at Flitwick as they walked together, not really sure what to say.

"You haven't asked when I will grade it," Professor Flitwick observed. "Still too nervous about the practical?"

"A bit," Harry admitted.

"Just try to relax," Professor Flitwick advised as they arrived at the Great Hall.

Harry walked in to the large room, so familiar from all of his school years and previous visits there to find it now strangely empty. The long house tables were there, and so were the benches, but the welcoming fires along the sides were all cold, and the only bit of activity in the room was around the long staff table in front which had been shortened a bit and chairs had been added along both sides. Flitwick escorted him to the front of the room and as he approached the staff table, Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Trelawney, Slughorn and several of the others along with Madame Pomfrey and Hagrid were waiting for him there. Also present to Harry's very great astonishment was Neville. Food appeared on the table as they all sat down.

"Hi Neville!" Harry greeted his former classmate.

"Hi Harry. How'd the exam go?"

Harry shrugged feeling a bit as though he were on display. "Okay I suppose. What are you doing here Neville?" Harry asked. "I thought they didn't want any of us to stay."

"We didn't want you to stay Harry," Hagrid said.

"Why not?" Harry asked indignantly. "I could have helped; I there must have been something you could have had me do."

"You did more than we could have asked of you Harry," McGonagall told him. "The Minister and I met together for some time just after you left me before returning to the Burrow, and we agreed that you had been through quite enough. You were exhausted to the extreme, injured, hurting, and had been through more than most of us can scarcely imagine. We asked Arthur and Molly to take you home and keep you there for the summer at least. Our intent was to give you that time to heal before allowing anyone to approach you for anything more onerous than to attend one of the many funerals. That at least has some healing power to it, despite how difficult it can be," she explained.

"It is peaceful at the Burrow," Hagrid said. "Not like here. It's been a ruddy circus trying to get the castle ready to teach in again."

"Neville has helped us out quite a bit," Professor Sprout said proudly.

"And you do look quite a bit better Harry," Madame Pomfrey said.

"I do feel a lot better," Harry admitted. "I suppose doing nothing for a bit does have its merits."

"I'd hardly call preparing for your NEWT exam in Charms doing nothing,"

Professor Flitwick said.

"And I hear tremendous improvements are underway at number twelve Grimmauld Place," Professor McGonagall said.

"Well yeah, I've been remodeling a bit. I thought it might be a convenient place to stay during Auror training," Harry explained.

"Do you think Harry that you'd have time to study potions with me next month?" Slughorn asked.

"Aren't we doing it by owl like charms?" Harry asked.

"Molly has apprised me of the difficulty you are having in finding an appropriate place to make them. It seems she objects to you using her kitchen," Slughorn said.

"Yeah, she does. I'd thought of using Grimmauld place in London though," Harry offered.

"Yes, yes, that might do, but as I am here for the summer and have some free time, I thought perhaps you might agree to take a more concentrated version of the course with me. We could meet three days a week for lessons all day, which would still leave you some time to study on your own. If we started early next week we could be finishing your last lesson on September first."

"That would preclude you from retuning to Hogwarts on the train with your classmates however," Professor McGonagall said.

"But ya could go with me in the evenin' to meet them when they arrive I expect," Hagrid said.

"So what you are saying is that I'd come here, stay in the castle and everything three days a week for the entire month of August?" Harry asked wanting to make sure he understood the offer.

"That is what I am offering yes," Professor Slughorn said.

"When would I take the exam?" Harry asked.

"If you agree to this arrangement I will arrange for the examiner to come from the ministry on the first Saturday of September," Professor McGonagall said. "The students will all be here, however regular classes will have just begun, so it shouldn't be too much of a distraction. That should give you the three out of the four NEWTS you will need to begin Auror training in London on September fifteenth."

Harry stared at all their faces, these faces he'd known so long who were now among those he considered friends.

"I don't know what to say Professor. Of course I will come."

Professor Slughorn looked immensely pleased. "Very good, very good Harry. Now shall we all dig into this excellent lunch? I understand the charms examiner from the ministry will be here at one."

Harry's appetite vanished in a bundle of nerves. Here were so many people working for him, cheering him on, encouraging him, going out their way to help him succeed. Despite how much he had practiced, despite how much he'd prepared, despite that even Hermione had seemed pleased by his efforts, Harry couldn't help thinking, but what if I fail?

"I will be grading your written exam while you are taking the practical," Flitwick said as they ate and moved onto desert. "An owl will be sent to you sometime late this evening with your results."

That did it. As little as Harry had been able to eat up till now, with the knowledge that the exam would not only be finished but he'd have the results in a few hours time made it impossible to eat anything more.

The appearance of a tiny little wizard in the doorway announced the end of lunch. Harry stood up.

"Good luck Harry," Neville said as Harry turned towards the door.

"Thanks Neville," he croaked and he followed the little examiner back out of the hall and to a classroom on the first floor that had been cleared of desks but which instead had been nearly filled to ceiling instead with an assortment of rats, cats, and dogs all in their cages.

Ginny stood anxiously by the window to the Burrow, waiting for Harry to get home. It was Harry's birthday but with having the exam that day, he hadn't wanted a fuss so Mrs. Weasley had restrained herself from planning a party, but still nearly everyone in the family was coming for dinner.

"Isn't he here yet?" Ron asked coming to stand beside Ginny as the sun grew low in the sky. "Blimey, that must be one hell of an exam to take all day."

"It's not just the exam Ron," Hermione pointed out. "Just walking up to the castle and back takes time."

"If he doesn't hurry up he's going to miss his own birthday," George said.

"Yeah Mum, when can we eat?" Ron asked.

"Not until Harry get here Ron," Mrs. Weasley told him for the third or forth time.

Just then there was a pop in the yard. Everyone looked up but it was Mr. Weasley who had arrived.

"Everyone here?" Mr. Weasley asked as he walked in.

"Everyone but Harry, now that you're here dear," Mrs. Weasley said greeting her husband with a kiss on the cheek.

"And to think I was sure that I was the one that was going to be late," Mr. Weasley said.

"I wonder what could be keeping him," Mrs. Weasley said. "You don't think anything could have happened to him, do you Arthur?"

"I doubt it Molly. Travel to Hogwarts takes time, and then there are the amenities that generally can't be avoided, and then the exam it self of course takes several hours," Mr. Weasley said.

"I remember taking my NEWTs in Charms," Bill said when he joined them at the window. "The practical alone took four hours. They really put you through your paces on that one. You did yours too didn't you Perc?" Bill asked Percy as he walked in.

"Of course I did. It was only Fred and George who didn't."

Silence fell at this. It still happened sometimes, references made to the brother who wasn't there. It was almost a slip of the tongue. In the Weasley household one could hardly say 'George' without first saying or at least thinking 'Fred'.

"So how is Angelina?" Hermione asked trying to fill the uncomfortable pause in the conversation.

"Good," George said. "She comes round fairly regular. I don't have much time to spend with her though what with the store and all."

"Isn't Lee still helping you out?" Ron asked.

"Well he is, but he's been spending a lot time up at the Hogsmeade store lately, trying to get it ready to open in September for when this lot goes back to school," George explained with a nod towards Ginny and Hermione. "Which leaves me to take care of the store and do the accounting and develop our new product line pretty much on my own in Diagon Alley. Verity can hold down the front counter okay, but it's still up to me to manage everything."

"Blimey, I'm surprised you got away," Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, me too really. But I said to myself, you deserve a break and for what better occasion than for Harry's birthday. I wish the git would come on and get here," George said.

"Ah well," Mr. Weasley said. "He won't get here any faster by us all standing around looking out the window. Molly, is there anything we can help you with round the table?"

He looked pointedly at his wife.

"Well yes there are a few things left to do. I would be good to be ready when Harry finally does get here. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, could you three set the table? George and Percy, we're going to need crushed ice for the punch. Bill will you help Fleur to the kitchen. I think she's outside in the garden." Mrs. Weasley led the way bustling them all off to help. Everyone came with her willingly except Ginny who stayed by the window. Mrs. Weasley looked expectantly at her.

"I'll be in, in a bit, okay Mum?" she asked. "I think I'll step outside to wait."

Mrs. Weasley nodded and smiled at her only daughter. She and Harry had been inseparable this summer. It was going to be very hard on her when they had to be apart this coming fall.

"We'll be in the kitchen dear. Bring him directly in when he comes."

"Okay Mum." Ginny patted her pocket, feeling the muggle envelope that lay there and stepped out to wait near the apparition point.

Harry disapparated from Hogwarts castle from just outside the winged boar gates, his mind still on the events of the day. His brain had barely registered that it was his eighteenth birthday even though of course he was well aware of the date. So much had happened in the short time he'd been there. There was the exam of course with its two very demanding parts, and Slughorn's offer to help him complete a years worth of potions lessons in only one month. But the most surprising thing that had happened was to discover that the Order of the Phoenix had played such a part in giving him a relatively peaceful summer at the Burrow. It had never occurred to him that this had been contrived, though now that he thought of it he felt he shouldn't have been surprised. Of course they'd expected the wizarding public would not want to leave him alone. As the one who'd gotten rid of Voldemort for good, he had expected more pointing and staring, but Harry realized with a start how naive he'd been to believe that was the extent of the extra attention he would have. He pushed all that from his mind though as the yard of the Burrow came into view and he saw Ginny standing there waiting for him.

"Harry!" she said throwing herself into his arms. "You're home!"

"Yeah, I am. Finally," Harry kissed her and hugged her close. "It is good to be back, Gin. It was a very long day."

"Happy Birthday Harry," Ginny said and she kissed him again, reminiscent of the way she'd kissed him on his seventeenth birthday. Her brothers wolf whistled from the door. When they finally broke apart Harry turned towards the door, his arm firmly around Ginny's waist and grinned at them.

"Harry you're home!"

"Happy Birthday Harry!"

"Harry come on, let's eat!"

They all greeted him, this last coming from Ron.

"Yeah okay," Harry said as he walked with Ginny back into the house. They stepped through the door, but Ginny held him back.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I went to the village today while you were gone. I checked your box. This was in it," she handed him the muggle envelope she'd been carrying in her pocket.

Harry looked at the writing on the envelop and the postmark. "This came three days ago," he said. "Blimey, I need to remember to check it more often," he said as he tore the envelop open.

Harry stood reading it while everyone else watched.

"Is it a birthday card from Dudley, Harry?" George asked, thinking of the improved relations between Harry and his cousin since the night Dudley had turned eighteen.

"No," Harry said quietly, "It's from my aunt."

The mood in the room went from celebration to concern as everyone caught Harry's expression. His face had grown suddenly very pale and he looked to be in a state of shock.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Weasley asked. "What's in the letter Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. "Excuse me all. I need to find a telephone up in the village. Please go on and eat without me."

"Why? What's going on?" everyone asked.

Harry glanced at his watch. "It's getting late. If I wait until after supper it will be too late to call. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I'm coming with you," Ginny said.

"No Gin, stay here with your family, okay? I'll explain when I get back, about all of it."

Harry didn't wait for and answer. He dashed from the room before any of them could quite comprehend what had happened.

"Do you suppose it could have been bad news?" Mrs. Weasley said as they all sat down for dinner.

"Must have been," Bill agreed reasonably.

"He could have told us what it was all about though," Ron said irritably.

"Yes, but if the letter has been here for three days," Hermione said "if it's an emergency, it could be really bad news."

"I so hate it when bad news comes on days like these," Mrs. Weasley said.

And just as she said it an owl swooped through the kitchen window and landed on the table, hopping from person to person as it looked for Harry.

"I'll take it," Ginny told the owl. "He'll be back I promise."

Reluctantly the owl let her remove the letter from its leg then swooped back out on its return trip to Hogwarts.

"What is it?" Ron asked when he saw the Hogwarts seal on the back.

"Do you suppose those could be his results?" Hermione asked in an anxious voice. There was something about Hermione and exams that always seemed to do that to her no matter whose they were.

"Well we not going to find out until Harry gets back and opens it," Ginny said firmly. "He told us to go on and eat. I think we should."

"With out him?" Ron asked.

They all looked at Ginny, but it was Mr. Weasley who answered.

"I think that would be best. Harry obviously has a lot on his mind today. There is no need for us to all add to that unnecessarily."

Mrs. Weasley regarded her husband suspiciously. "You know something Arthur," she said. "Out with it."

"I don't know anything Molly, not until Harry tells us."

"But you have had a hint Dad," Bill said observantly.

"Anything Dad may have found out about Harry through the ministry is confidential until he chooses to reveal it," Percy said self importantly.

Ron, George, Hermione and Ginny all rounded on him.

"You know something Percy," Ron said. "Out with it."

"No," Percy said flatly.

"Aw, come on Dad," Ron said appealing to his father who was much more likely to give up his secrets. "What's happened?"

"Nothing bad I assure you," Mr. Weasley said, as he passed the potatoes, "at least not on the ministry's end. I don't know what's happening with the muggles."

That didn't prevent his offspring from trying to get it out of him though, and they were still at it when thirty minutes later, Harry burst through the door. He stood panting, trying to catch his breath with a stitch in his side, before joining them at the table.

"Have I missed much?" Harry asked as he sat down beside Ginny.

"Only the potatoes," she said as she handed him the nearly empty bowl. "And this," she handed Harry the letter delivered by the owl.

Harry took the potatoes, scooped some onto his plate but merely stared at the sealed parchment in Ginny's hand.

"Blimey Harry aren't you even going to open it?" Ron said. "We're all dying to know."

"They're your results aren't they?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, reluctantly taking the letter from Ginny's hand.

"You knew they were coming today?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "So soon?"

"Professor Flitwick said they would," Harry explained. He set the letter on the table leaned up against his glass of pumpkin juice. With his hands shaking he bowed his head burying his face in his hands. "You would think enough for one day had already happened today," he said from behind them.

"Go on Harry," Ginny urged. "Open it."

"Yeah, come on."

"We're all behind you Harry."

Words of encouragement came from around the table towards him.

Harry took the letter and slid the seal open. The letter read

Harry James Potter has Achieved at NEWT level the following marks to date:

Defense Against the Dark Arts O Outstanding

Charms E Exceeds expectations

Ginny looked over his arm at his marks.

"You did good," she said in a quiet tone.

"Thanks Gin," Harry said equally quietly.

"You passed?" Ron said grabbing the letter from his hand. "You got an E Harry! You're qualified in Charms!"

"Congratulations Harry," Hermione said looking genuinely impressed.

"Hermione don't, I'm sure you'll get an O when you take them," Harry told her.

"Yes but Harry, you did this on your own. No help, no notes in textbooks," she said, and Harry knew she was thinking of the help he'd gotten sixth year from the Half-Blood Prince.

"Oh, that reminds me," Harry said. "I talked to Slughorn while I was there. Well, ate lunch with him really."

"You ate lunch with Slughorn?" Ginny asked in surprise thinking of the Slug Club.

"All the staff who were there," Harry explained.

"Who else was there?" Hermione asked.

"Well McGonagall and Flitwick of course. And then Trelawney came down from her tower to see me. Hagrid, Madam Pomfrey, Sprout, oh yeah, and Neville was there helping out."

"Neville is at Hogwarts? In the summer? What for?" Ron demanded.

"Apparently they asked him to stay to help fix stuff at the castle," Harry said. "They've spent the summer making repairs, trying to get everything ready for next term."

"And they asked Neville to help?" Hermione repeated in astonishment. "Really Harry? Neville?"

"You shouldn't be so surprised Hermione," Ginny said. "Neville gets Hogwarts. He's much better at most things than he was your sixth year."

"Didn't Neville finish last year?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He has to repeat part of it Mum, like I have to sixth year," Ginny explained. "He was in the DA you know."

Harry had in fact remembered this, but he'd hardly ever thought of the fact that Ginny had spent so much time working with and in Neville's company as she had last year. But he knew that she had, he'd seen it when he'd been watching her on the map.

"So what did ol' Sluggy want?" Ron asked.

"He's going to teach me potions next month."

"Next month?" Ginny asked. "As in August?"

"As in nearly all of August," Harry said. "I'll be at Hogwarts at least three days a week in classes with him one on one nearly full time while I'm there, then studying more on my own here."

"And he expects you to finish a years worth of classes in only one month?" Hermione asked in astonishment.

"You've got to be kidding," Ron said. "You hate potions."

"Nah, I don't hate potions. I just hated taking them with Professor Snape," Harry said. "Slughorn's okay though."

"But you'll be staying there?" Ginny asked.

"Only three nights a week Gin. Otherwise I'll be here."

"When do you take your potions exam?" Hermione asked.

"The first Saturday after you lot get back."

"So you'll be there? At Hogwarts?" Ginny asked.

"For the first week," Harry explained. "I finish classes on September first, hang round for the exam, start transfiguration with McGonagall the following weekend, then off to London for Auror training."

"Blimey, when do you start all that?" Ron asked.

"Next week. I've got to get a new book from Flourish and Blots,"

"Well yeah, I suppose as the Fiendfyre burnt your other one," Ron said.

"Too bad," Hermione added a bit more smugly than was absolutely called for. "You'll have to do all your own work this time Harry."

"I'll manage, " he assured her.

"You've got a busy schedule ahead of you," Mr. Weasley agreed. "Kingsley told me about your exam results shortly before I left the office today. Congratulations Harry,"

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Harry said and began to eat his now cold birthday dinner.

"Harry," Ginny said after a time. "If you don't start potions until next week, does that mean you still have tomorrow and the weekend to hang out here?"

"Well not the weekend, Gin," Harry reminded her. "We still have Grimmauld Place to sort out now that the dark stuff is gone. The muggle materials I ordered should be delivered to the square on Saturday."

"How are you going to get it from there into the house without the neighbor's noticing?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "I guess I'll just have to do it at night. Ron, do you think I could borrow the Putter-Outter?"

"Sure Harry. When are you going? Saturday night?"

Harry shrugged.

"So that still gives us tomorrow and Saturday before night fall to hang out," Ginny said.

Harry took another bite of his food, looking pale and drawn again as he had before his sprint to use the telephone in the village. The Weasley's all looked at each other. Harry had said nothing about it when he came in and not wanting to pry or spoil the mood, none of them had asked. They all watched him, wonder what it was that was affecting him like this.

"Harry," Ginny asked finally. "what was in the letter from your aunt?"

"Is there trouble Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Anything we could help you with?"

"We'd be willing to do you know," George added.

Harry snickered at his willingness to set straight the muggles.

"Nothing like that George," Harry said. "She wants me to meet her in Godric's Hollow tomorrow. I called to let her know I would."

"Why are you meeting her there Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I promised to take her to the cemetery there. She's never had the chance to visit Mum's grave, and I told her I'd take her if she wanted to go," Harry explained.

"You can't do that Harry," Bill said.

"Why not?" Harry demanded.

"She's a muggle," Mr. Weasley pointed out. "Your mum was a witch."

"She was her sister," Harry said insisted. "She has every right to go there if she wants to."

"But it's just not done, Harry," Percy said in a patronizing tone as if explaining something to a two year old.

"Muggles in a wizard cemetery?" Ron said aghast. "You can't do it Harry!"

"And why not. There are muggles buried there too Ron."

"But the International Statute of Secrecy," Percy objected. "Surely such a visit would be a violation of that!"

"Rubbish!" Harry declared. "She already knows, obviously Percy! She grew up with her sister, I lived with her for ten years. She knows more about the wizarding world than you would probably believe."

Percy sat up straighter. "I obviously need to have a word with the muggle Obliviators."

"No you don't." Harry was fairly shouting now. "Don't you get it? She's family. You can't erase the entire memory of someone just because there is a witch or wizard in their family! They know our secrets, but they keep them too, just as we do. And depriving someone of something like this just because she's a muggle…" Harry was fuming now.

"He's right," Hermione said in a small voice. "I didn't want to say anything. You all have been so nice to us, but Harry is right about this. Many of us come from or are members of muggle families, and those families are no less close than this one is. Can you imagine, George, Percy, Bill, Ron, Ginny…any of you, how you would feel if you'd been prevented from not only participating in, but from even attending Fred's funeral?"

"He was our brother Hermione!" Ron objected in an indignant tone.

"Exactly," Harry said.

"But your aunt is a muggle," Ron said.

"So what? She was her sister."

"It's not the same."

"Yes Ron," Hermione said with her hand on his arm. "It is. Harry is absolutely right about this. All of us, wizards, witches, muggles, and squibs, we are all human, part of the larger human family. Yes there are differences, and yes we generally live our lives separated greatly from one another, but we are all born, live and die as part of a family, and to treat a death as an exclusively wizarding event is wrong."

"Well of course we know it is something muggles experience too," Mr. Weasley said. "It is just that we wizards take care of our own, and that is as it should be."

"I am not debating that Sir," Harry said. "I am only arguing the point that when it comes to families, even muggle family members, we do them and ourselves a disservice when we don't allow them to grieve with us. I am not certain of course, but I have reason to believe that this practice has done a great deal of harm to my aunt, and indirectly to me. I have promised her to do what I can to help rectify this. So that is why I'm going."

Ginny reached over and took his hand.

"Did you want me to go with you? We could go visit Teddy afterwards?"

"Not to the cemetery Gin. "

"Well I could wait for you in the square? Or at Andromeda's house?"

Harry smiled at her, grateful for the support her willingness to accompany him implied.

"I'd like that," Harry said.

"Well, I must say that this has been a most unusual birthday celebration, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. "A cold dinner, political disagreements, owls, marks and all the rest."

"It's enough Mrs. Weasley, really," Harry said.

"We don't even have proper gifts for you Harry," Ron said.

"No, well it is rather difficult to gift wrap time," George said.

"I don't understand," Harry said.

"Our gift to you from each of us this year was time," Mr. Weasley explained. "From each of us you will receive three more weekends of our time to help you finish your work on Grimmauld place. Would that be alright?"

"That would be wonderful Mr. Weasley. Thanks!"


	25. Chapter 25

The train from Surrey to Godric's Hollow arrived at the station at 11:15 am and Harry was there to meet it. Ginny waited at a small café across the street, watching as Harry greeted his stiffly reserved aunt and walked with her down the street, past the café, through the square and towards the cemetery surrounding the little church on the far side. Ginny paid for her drink then followed them, slowing casually in the square as if to observe the muggle memorial, while Harry led Petunia through the kissing gate, into the yard and disappeared beyond it. Ginny crossed the street, followed them through the gate and waited.

Harry led Petunia past rows and rows of stone grave markers, her face pensive, as if she didn't really believe they would find her sister here, but also quite terrified that they might. Quite far back from the gate, Harry turned down a row and came to stop in front of one the white marble tombstones that shone brilliantly in the sun. Aunt Petunia stared.

R

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death

Harry waited while she read the words, then read the ones on the right over again, stepping forward to where the word 'Lily' was cut into the stone. She pressed her finger upon it as though willing herself to believe it was real. Harry thought he knew how she felt. The first time he'd visited here it had been and almost overwhelming experience. They stood in silence, neither of them speaking, but Harry watched his aunt out of the corner of his eye. Her stony face melted very slightly and there was an unnatural brightness to her eyes. Realizing how terribly personal such an experience could be, Harry took a few steps away, intending to visit Lupin's and Tonk's graves that were nearby.

"Don't go, please," Aunt Petunia said.

Harry stayed put, patiently waiting.

"I didn't know," Aunt Petunia said softly after a time. Tears softly trickled down her cheeks as she wiped them away with her handkerchief. "She believed that you know; that there is something that comes after."

"I'm quite certain there is Aunt Petunia," Harry said. "These are only her physical remains, her soul lives on beyond the veil."

"If only I could be certain of that," Aunt Petunia said.

"I am," Harry said. "I can't quite explain it, but I really, really am."

"Is she happy?" Aunt Petunia asked turning to Harry, and Harry wondered if she knew that wizards were sometimes in contact with the dead in the form of ghosts.

"She is at peace," Harry said. This much at least he knew was true.

Harry withdrew his wand. Aunt Petunia shuttered ever so slightly at the sight of it, but she didn't say anything as Harry drew up a wreath of summer flowers from the air and laid them on the grave. He drew up a second one, this one a bouquet of petunias and lilies and handed it to his aunt.

"Oh!" she murmured. "They are lovely. What nice gesture, Harry." And she added these beside the wreath that Harry had laid there.

"I'll wait for you by the gate," he told her. "You take your time. I have all day."

"Thank you Harry," Aunt Petunia said.

Harry walked back to the kissing gate to find Ginny waiting for him. Ginny took his hand, but she was watching Petunia intently.

"This was a really nice thing for you to do Harry," Ginny said. "She treated you so horribly when you lived with her. "

"I think this is why Gin, at least part of it. She blamed wizards for the death of her sister, for essentially robbing her of her sister's memory. With me being a wizard, I think all that hatred and hurt got directed at me."

"That doesn't make any sense Harry. You didn't do this to her."

"No but I was the living reminder of the sister she lost, and also a constant reminder of those who robbed her of this. My presence in her house was like rubbing salt into an open wound. You can see that can't you?" Harry asked.

Ginny frowned. "Harry, I don't disagree that what we as wizards did was wrong, but I don't think that excuses her for the way you were raised. How can you?"

"I don't Gin. I'm just trying to repair the damage to the best of my ability, for my mum really, not for her. As I told Aunt Petunia, Mum deserves to be remembered, and as her last living relative who know her, that means she is the one who should remember."

Harry stopped talking as he watched Aunt Petunia turn from Lily's grave and started to walk towards them. Periodically she would stop and read the inscription on a tombstone as she passed by, then continue on through the church yard. Harry stood hand in hand with Ginny patiently waiting for her. Slowly Aunt Petunia made her way towards them, coming to stop directly in front of Ginny and Harry.

"You look like they did," Aunt Petunia told the pair.

Harry smiled. "I've been told that. I suppose Dad and I both have a thing for red heads," he said as he looked down towards Ginny.

Aunt Petunia looked at him disapprovingly at the reference to his father, as she tucked her damp handkerchief into the handbag that hung from her arm and closed it with a snap.

"Would you like to join us for tea Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked.

"That would be very nice Harry. Thank you," she said.

Ginny did her best to keep her face neutral, but it was obvious that in her opinion, Aunt Petunia was being incredibly rude to Harry. Harry on the other hand thought this behavior was rather nice coming from his aunt.

With Aunt Petunia on one side and Ginny on the other, Harry walked with them through the gate and across the square to the outdoor cafe. Aunt Petunia paused briefly as they walked through the square to look at the old war memorial there. Harry knew that was all she could see, but to Harry's eyes she stood looking mutely at the statue of Lily. Harry couldn't help wondering what she would say if she knew that a statue of her sister was there, enchanted so that only wizards could see it. Did she know it was there? Would she feel cheated? Relieved she couldn't see it? Or outraged that her sister had been put on display. Harry didn't know, and he decided it didn't matter. Perhaps visiting the gravesite was enough for one day.

Harry lead them all to a small table on the sidewalk at the outside café, ordered tea ,then sat listening to Ginny and Aunt Petunia trying to make small talk, not knowing what to say.

"You didn't know he was moving to London in September?" Ginny asked Aunt Petunia when the tea came, had been poured and they were each nibbling on small little biscuits beside their teacups. Not knowing what else to say, she'd begun a polite discussion of Harry and Dudley's post school plans in an attempt to relieve the awkward silence.

"But where will you live?" Aunt Petunia asked when Ginny had explained about the Auror training.

Harry was very surprised at this as Aunt Petunia had never showed the slightest bit of interest in where he lived, provided that it was outside of her house.

"I'll be living at Sirius's old house. My godfather's?" Harry added to her questioning look. "You know the one Dumbledore told you about it the night he told me I'd inherited it."

"Is that the same house you took Dudley to?" Aunt Petunia asked obviously worried about what kind of place he'd exposed her precious Diddykins to.

"Well it is and it isn't. I've pretty much gutted the house that was there and I'm beginning to rebuild it."

"All except for that one wall," Ginny said. "We really could use someone good with a sledge hammer to take that one down."

Aunt Petunia raised her brow at this. "I'm sure it's nothing you people can't handle."

"Well actually it's a funny thing about that house. See the family who owned it, the Blacks? They were a bit … shall we say extreme in how they viewed my kind. They put protections on the house that prevent this wall from being torn down by magical means. And so the need for the sledge hammer," Harry explained.

"Only for the one wall?" Aunt Petunia asked in surprise.

"Well my brother Bill's removed lots of their 'protections'. But there is that one on the wall, another which prevents any of the windows from being cleaned properly or the fixtures from being cobweb free. It's actually quite annoying really," Ginny said.

"That's not entirely true Gin," Harry reminded her. "With the rags and polish the windows are getting better. And the lamps do stay clean with a certain amount of elbow grease."

"Elbow grease?" Ginny asked in confusion. "Is that a potion?"

"No, it just means a lot of hard work," Harry said.

Harry could tell from Aunt Petunia's expression that she saw absolutely no problem with this. Where he was concerned Aunt Petunia was all in favor of hard manual labor, to the point where Uncle Vernon even believed for a time that by making Harry do enough of it they could squash the magic out of him once and for all.

Harry shrugged as though to dismiss the thought. "It doesn't matter Gin. There is hardly any chance we'll get it done in time."

"Where will you live if you don't get it finished?" Aunt Petunia asked.

"I dun' know," Harry said. "I suppose I'll have to find another place until it is. I'll only have weekends to work on it in August I expect." He looked up as the clock in the square struck the hours.

"Oh my, my train leaves quite soon," Aunt Petunia said. "I really must be going."

Harry paid the bill and he and Ginny walked her to the station, turning to leave as soon as she'd boarded the train.

"Well, that was uncomfortable," Ginny said sincerely as they began the walk together over to Andromeda's house. She'd invited them for dinner so they could spend the afternoon and evening with Teddy.

"Yeah, it wasn't easy," Harry agreed. "but I still think it was the right thing to do."

"Speaking of 'right things', my noble love, when are you ever going to move back out of Ron's room so I can come visit you again?"

"Do you really want to risk it with your mum on the rampage?" Harry asked.

Ginny pulled a face. "I miss you Harry!"

"I'm with you every day," he teased.

"Yes, but you won't be soon. I thought we had until September."

"We do Gin."

"But you're going back to Hogwarts next week. And Mum's bound and determined that I not get in your way while your home so you can study, so I doubt she will ever leave us alone."

Harry chuckled softly.

"Do you really find that funny?" Ginny snapped.

"No, I don't," Harry said seriously. "It just makes me happy to hear that you already miss me the way I already miss you."

Ginny pulled a grimace. "A bit silly of us don't you think? We are both here, together, alone…" she said a bit suggestively.

"Are you hinting at something in particular you'd like to do?" Harry asked with an innocent tone.

"Maybe," she giggled pulling herself closer to him.

Harry wrapped his arm more tightly around her as they walked. Harry hadn't really realized how he'd missed the time they used to spend flirting and being with each other one on one like they had during the time Ron and Hermione were gone.

"You know," he said as they drew close to Andromeda's house. "We have to figure out a way to handle this. Starting Monday I'll be at Hogwarts three days a week, back to the Burrow for two, then Grimmauld place for weekend. With your family helping every Saturday and Sunday that only leaves Thursday nights at the Burrow without everyone there."

"And if you move back and forth for only one night it will look a bit suspicious," Ginny said.

"Exactly," Harry frowned a bit as they reached Andromeda's door.

Ginny looked at him thoughtfully. "I'll have to think about this," she said.

"I personally don't see a way around it Gin."

"Yeah but Harry, like I've told before, anything is possible if you've got enough nerve. If you've faced Voldemort, then certainly you can't be afraid of Mum."

"I not afraid of her, exactly," Harry said.

"But you don't fancy getting shouted at again."

"No, not really."

Ginny pursed her lips together as Harry rang the bell.

"Oh hello Harry, Ginny! It is so nice for you to agree to come early! Teddy does so enjoy your visits, and it is nice to be able to do a bit of shopping without him."

"No problem Andromeda," Harry said. "We always have fun together. Hi Teddy!" Harry called as he walked into the living room to see Teddy sitting unsteadily on a blanket in the middle of the floor. The little boy looked up at the sound of Harry's voice, and in his enthusiasm to see Harry, Teddy lost his balance and toppled over giggling on the floor.

"You almost had it there Bud," Harry told him as he set Teddy upright again.

"Hi there," Ginny said softly as she knelt beside Teddy on the floor.

"Now there's food in the kitchen," Andromeda said as she lead Harry into the kitchen and began to give in instructions for while she was away. "I'll be home about seven. There is plenty of food for you both to eat supper here. You can send a patronus if there is a problem."

"I'm sure we'll do fine Andromeda," Harry told the anxious grandmother as he saw her to the door.

Andromeda relaxed visibly. "I'm sure you will Harry. Have a good time."

"Good bye," Ginny called from where she was already playing with little Teddy on the floor.

Harry saw Andromeda down the walk then returned inside. Closing the door behind him, he joined Teddy and Ginny on the floor playing with Teddy's toys. The little boy was very nearly sitting up to play now, though he toppled over it he tried to reach for something behind him or to the side. He was starting to crawl too so Harry and Ginny soon found that watching Teddy was starting to take more energy than it had before. It was also getting to be more fun and so the afternoon passed quickly, and soon Harry was up making them all dinner. After supper Harry sat down on the sofa in the living room to give Teddy a bottle as the light from the day started to fade.

"Can you put on the lights Gin?" Harry asked as she came to sit down beside them.

Ginny glanced about. "Where Harry? I see the lamp, but I think it's electric."

"There's a switch on the wall, there," he nodded towards it with his. "Just flip it up."

She did as he said and the electric lights in the room blazed to life.

"Wow," she said. "And they don't smell."

"That's why I thought I'd put in that kind at Grimmauld Place," Harry told her.

"I don't think they'll work Harry. Dad tried it at the Burrow and all he did was make a mess of the walls. They would never work."

Harry nodded. "I've seen that. Electric lights don't work if there are a lot of wizards in one place, but I used them at the Dursley's without any problem, the tele too, so I asked Hermione about it. She said that it's the magic that interferes with the electrical field. If there are too many witches or wizards in one place the current is disrupted completely, but if there are only one or two you can still get them to work. I think that's why Andromeda's been able to use them." Harry explained. "Your family is large so you wouldn't be able to, but there are just a few living here so they do."

"So is that why you don't want a large family?" Ginny teased.

"No. I never said that, I thought it was you," he teased back. "but anyway, I plan to keep some of the oil lamps too, just for when we have company."

"So is that what we're doing at your place tomorrow?" Ginny asked. "Running the wire?"

"Well now's the time to do it with the plaster off the walls," Harry said. "We should change the windows out too before we close them up again. Any idea what we should do with that?"

Ginny sighed as she leaned up against him and Teddy, watching the little boy drinking happily.

"I have a thought Harry," she said. "Two thoughts actually."

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Well if we go early enough tomorrow, before my mum and dad and the rest of them, maybe we could arrange to go with that agent we saw listed to see the neighbor's house that's for sale. Their house is really quite similar on the outside, but they seem to have much larger windows. I thought it might give us some ideas."

"I like that thought. What is your other idea?" Harry asked.

"Well," Ginny said. "I was thinking about the problem we discussed earlier?"

"Yes," Harry prompted wondering what she'd come up with.

"And the more I think of it, the more I can't really see what the problem is."

"How do you work that out?" Harry asked. "We have no time at the Burrow together. Your family is always around."

"But we have every weekend at Grimmauld Place. That is your house, not Mum and Dad's. Their rules wouldn't apply."

"But Ginny you're still under aged and Grimmauld Place isn't exactly fit to stay in. You know we even tore up the kitchen the last time we were there. There is no functional bathroom, we can't cook, and there are holes, I mean giant holes in all the walls," Harry pointed out.

"What has my being under aged got to do with it?" Ginny demanded.

"I promised your Dad," Harry said.

Ginny tossed off this concern with a flip of her hair. "Well I won't be in ten more days, and by that time we should have the bathrooms back in. and some of the walls."

Harry stared at her. "You're mum would never let you spend the night," he said.

"She would if there was a reason."

"What kind of a reason?" Harry asked.

"You know when Ron asked you how you were going to bring in the materials delivered by the muggle supply company?"

Harry nodded.

"You said you'd do it at night, right? Put the lights out on the square and magic them in when no one was looking?"

"Well yes, but….I'm not following you Gin."

"Well what we're getting tomorrow is just for the bathroom right?" she asked.

"For one of them," Harry confirmed. "I'm also getting plasterboard, wiring and some of the fixtures for the lights and such."

"All of them?" Ginny asked.

"No, I get more delivered each Saturday afternoon for the next few weeks."

"Until when?"

"They stop the weekend before my potions exam," Harry said.

"Exactly," Ginny said. Harry just stared at her. "You will need a much smaller number of us to help you there at night or the muggles would notice, right?"

"Ah …err, right I guess. I hadn't actually thought about it," Harry said.

Ginny ignored this and went on.

"And it would be very inconvenient and inconsiderate of you to keep coming back and forth from the Burrow at all hours of the night on those nights, right?"

"Well…I suppose just a bit," Harry agreed.

"And so it would be much more considerate of you and a better use of your energy and time, if you and a helper could just stay there."

"You and me? Alone at Grimmauld Place all night?" Harry cottoned on with an arched brow. "What would we do all that time?" he asked playfully. "After we brought in the muggle stuff I mean."

"We could practice our charms on the rats," Ginny suggested. "I hear you are getting quite good at them."

"I did pass my test," Harry agreed.

"I must be too. Bill wouldn't let me do them any more. He said I was too young." She looked at him meaningfully.

"You got hold of Hermione's book," Harry realized.

"I duplicated it when she went to the bathroom," Ginny said deviously.

Harry grinned. Ginny would be of age in ten days time, Grimmauld Place would be ready for them to stay at least for short periods of time, they both knew the spells…

Harry caught Ginny's eye smiling so hard he couldn't help himself. He wanted desperately to put his arm around her, to kiss her, to affirm for himself that they were really ready, but just then Teddy squirmed drawing Harry's attention back to the child in his lap. But still Harry couldn't help grinning.

"You know," he told Ginny. "I think this idea of yours is the best birthday present I've ever had."


	26. Chapter 26

Harry's motivation for finishing the work on Grimmauld Place had increased a hundred fold over by the next morning. Even before leaving Godric's Hollow the evening before, as soon as Andromeda had returned home and Teddy was tucked safely in bed, Harry made for a phone box in the village to call the solicitor about the house for sale at number three Grimmauld Place, posing as an interested buyer so that she would take them to see it. When he explained the plan to the Weasley's at breakfast the next morning, Mrs. Weasley was confused, but everyone else thought the idea was brilliant.

"Why do you want to buy a house Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "I thought that was the reason you were doing all this work to Sirius's place."

"It is Mrs. Weasley. The house I am going to see was built at nearly the same time as the Black place, but it has been updated and Ginny and I like the way it looks from the street. We think some of the changes they've made to their house might be ideas that would be good to include in my plans, especially when it comes to the windows," Harry explained.

"Well I think its brilliant Harry," Hermione said. "Your house was muggle built originally, so I think looking at examples of muggle upgrades to a similar plan is an excellent idea. When are they expecting you?"

"At nine. We're meeting the solicitor in the square, which is good because the delivery man is expected by eleven," Harry said.

"So when do you need us Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"We need to finish clearing out the kitchen before we bring the new materials in, so I'd like to finish that by noon, so maybe mid morning?" Harry suggested. "Would that work?"

"Sounds good," Bill said. "We can do that while you go look at the other house."

"Then we should be ready to start on the windows?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"That is the general idea," Harry said.

With their plan for the day in place, Harry and Ginny dressed in muggle clothes and went first. They were back at Harry's house by the time the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione arrived and the demolition of the wall surfaces in the basement had been completed, leaving only the stove, table and benches in the middle of the room. Percy as usual vanished the mess and Harry sat down at the table and began changing the plans according to the new ideas he and Ginny had. With taps from his wand the windows of the house on the plan grew larger, changed dimensions, new ones were added, and even a skylight was added through the attic so that it brought light down through the middle of the house, right into the still dark and gloomy entrance hall.

"You will need to move the stairs a bit to do that," Bill said as he studied the new plans. Harry tapped his wand on the place Bill was pointing to and the lines representing the stairs readjusted themselves.

"And this wall position needs to be adjusted," George said and Harry tapped that too.

Gradually the changes were all captured and they all set to work.

"Let's move the walls and do the windows first," Harry said as they trooped upstairs to begin the modifications. He stopped when they reached the entry hall. "Too bad we still haven't figured out how to get rid of Mrs. Black though. She is definitely in the way of these plans."

"Well let's just work around her for now," Mr. Weasley suggested. "Until we can get some lumber to hold up that wall while we remove her."

"I've got some coming with my order," Harry said.

"Well we'll take care of her tomorrow," Mr. Weasley suggested.

With the exception of Mrs. Black, all the changes of a structural nature had been completed by the end of the day, though the house still consisted only of studs with no solid walls. Even Mrs. Weasley was delighted by the changes wrought to the place by the muggle invention of the sky light. The stairs, hallways, and even the entrance hall were now flooded with natural light.

Harry met the delivery truck in the middle of the square late in the afternoon (it was late) just before the rest of the family went back to the Burrow.

"Are you sure you want to stay Harry?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I'm sure Mrs. Weasley. I can't move the delivery by hand and I can't do it by magic until all the muggles are asleep, but we'll need that stuff for tomorrow," Harry said.

"But what will you do while you are waiting?"

"I've got candles for light, and the fireplace. I'll probably study until it gets late enough," Harry said.

"Are you sure you want to stay by yourself?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "One of us could you know."

"Well if you don't mind, I would like Ginny to stay. She could keep me company," Harry shrugged. "We could get take out Chinese for dinner?" he offered.

Ginny grinned. "I've always wanted to try take out Chinese."

Mrs. Weasley looked at them worriedly.

"Molly don't worry," Mr. Weasley admonished. "I'm sure Harry will take good care of our daughter and he will need the help. If she is willing to stay, I think we should let her."

"Oh alright," she said. "Ginny can stay. But do come back before daybreak, won't you?"

"Of course," Harry said. "Mrs. Weasley, we don't even have a working bathroom here. I'm sure we'll be back."

"Yes of course. I'm just being silly. All right you lot, back to the Burrow for dinner. See you in the morning for breakfast Harry," Mrs. Weasley said and they watched while the Weasleys and Hermione went back to the Burrow.

"Alone at last," Harry said when last of them had disappeared from the basement fireplace.

Harry took Ginny in his arms, nuzzling her below an ear in a place he knew her to be ticklish. Ginny giggled, but Harry kept at it until she was laughing so hard she pulled breathlessly away.

"Harry stop!" she squealed.

He did, dropping his hands to his sides. She looked at him in surprise.

"You stopped!" she said.

"All you had to do was to ask," Harry told her, his tone was playful but Ginny could tell from his eyes that he was serious.

"You mean that don't you?"

"Yes. Considering what we discussed, I thought I should be sure you knew that. Just ask. No stunning…"

"…and no knees," Ginny finished for him.

Harry nodded. "Agreed?" he said. "You will say something if you need to?"

Ginny embraced him again, leaning into him, but she didn't say anything.

"Ginny?" he asked.

"Yes Harry?" she answered.

"Is there some reason you don't want to say something?"

"Does it matter now that we know the Wizarding Methods charms?"

"Of course it matters."

"Even if we've done the charms? Would you still stop if I asked you?"

"Yes."

"Really?" she asked a bit anxiously.

Harry sat down on one of the benches by the table, and pulled her onto his lap. Ginny was dressed in a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt.

"Are you really worried about this?" he asked quietly.

Ginny didn't answer. She glanced at him briefly then looked down with a frown, studying her own hands in her lap. Harry followed her hands to her lap with his eyes, noticing not for the first time, a scar she wore on the inside of her thigh. He had seen it before several times, touched it in some of their more intimate moments, but she had never offered an explanation to him for how she'd gotten it. Harry's eyes followed the scar considering. The original wound had run along the inside of her leg, disappearing beneath her shorts between her legs. Ginny herself seemed to be glancing at it, and Harry wondered if how she got it had anything to do with her hesitation now. He considered asking her about it, urging her to try to tell him about her concerns.

"Tell me," Harry directed.

Ginny looked up but still she hesitated.

"Ginny, if you're not ready…"

"It's not that Harry."

Harry watched as she twisted her hands in her lap.

"Is it this?" he asked touching the scar.

Ginny jumped but shook her head vigorously denying it.

"What then? Is it something Hermione told you?" Harry asked.

"How did you know?"

"Ron told me. Not that she talked to you, but about what happened for them." Harry studied her face. "Are you scared Ginny?"

"A little," she admitted. "I suppose it's not that big a deal though?" she said hopefully as though shrugging it off.

Harry held her close. "It is if I hurt you."

Ginny looked at her lap again, refusing to meet his eyes.

"Gin, I've said it before, you have to be ready. If you are not then we are not and we wait, okay? I'll stop, okay? Even if we've done the charms." Harry assured her.

"What if you can't Harry?" Ginny whispered. "That almost happened once."

"But it didn't, remember? It was okay," Harry reminded her.

I know but what if… what if I don't stop you and… I mean I know it's going to hurt a bit the first time and there isn't anyway around it, but I'm just scared that I'll go spare or something after and then you won't be able to stop because I didn't ask and I'll ruin everything." It all came out in a rush and Harry could feel Ginny shaking his arms. She really was worried about this.

"It'll be okay Gin, I promise," Harry whispered in her ear, stroking her hair in what he hoped was a reassuring and comforting manner. "I don't want it to be that way either. I don't want you to be scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you, that's not what I meant," she said a bit more forcefully now. "I know it's not like it was during the war."

"What do you mean Gin?" Harry asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

"Nothing Harry. That has nothing to do with it. It's normal to be nervous my first time. That's all it is," she insisted.

He stopped her. Her reference to the war in this context concerned him, but obviously she wasn't ready to tell him about it. Taking her lead, he ignored it, accepting for the moment that she was simply nervous. "Gin, I understand… I think I do anyway. But I don't think you will if you're ready. If you begin to feel like that, tell me and I'll know. I'll stop if you want me to. Okay?" he asked.

Ginny smiled a bit anxiously up at him, looking more than a little embarrassed.

"Okay Harry. So what do we do now?" she asked still looking a bit nervous.

"How about some Chinese food?"

Ginny grinned. "Okay!"

Mrs. Weasley looked up anxiously as the young people appeared in her fire just after midnight. Mr. Weasley was dozing his head resting on the table between them, but he sat up and straightened his glasses as first Ginny then Harry stepped into the Burrow.

"Did everything go alright?" Mr. Weasley asked anxiously.

"No problem," Harry assured from them. "We've got everything in the drawing room, even the lumber for the brace. I think we're ready for tomorrow."

"No trouble with the muggles then?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"None," Harry said.

"And you had dinner?" she checked.

"Yes Mum. You should try Chinese. It's really good!" Ginny said with a bit of a yawn. "We have another big day tomorrow, so I'm going to bed," she announced.

"Me too," Harry said, and he followed her up the stairs, the two of them talking in soft tones and laughing just a bit as they did.

"Arthur…?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a suspicious tone as she got up to follow them up stairs.

"Now Molly, Harry doesn't even have a bed there."

"He could conjure one," Mrs. Weasley pointed out.

"Our daughter is under aged. Harry is aware of that," Mr. Weasley assured her. "Come on Molly. Time for bed."

Harry was the first one up the next morning. He made himself some toast and was about to step into the floo when Mrs. Weasley and Hermione came down stairs.

"Going so soon Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I've got some things to sort out before you lot arrive," Harry said.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "If you'd like," Harry began. "Actually Hermione, that would be great if you could."

"Really?" she said in surprise. She grabbed some toast too and followed Harry into the fire.

"So what are we doing?" she asked as the stepped out into the kitchen at number twelve Grimmauld Place. It hardly looked like the same room. With the much larger window they'd installed the day before, even this early in the morning they could see about the room without the fire light.

"Talking," Harry told her firmly, leading her up the stairs.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"Wire," Harry began as he lead her to where spools of electrical house wire were stored. "And girls," he added a bit under his breath. He almost hoped she hadn't heard him.

"Girls? Are you and Ginny having problems?" she asked.

"Not exactly," Harry said. "It's just that…." He hesitated. His impulse to get Hermione alone to answer his questions had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now that she was here, he was wondering if it was. Hermione was his friend and he knew he could trust her to be discreet about this, but he still wasn't sure how to ask them.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well I just wanted to ask…I mean I thought you could tell me…Well you know everything Hermione…"

"Not everything Harry," she cautioned.

"Well you know this. You told me about it when you and Ron first got back from Australia."

Hermione frowned as she thought about that conversation.

"What did I tell you…specifically?" she asked. "Not about Ron and me...?"

"Not exactly. It was more about what happened when…well how it felt when… about how… he hurt you." Harry said at last. "That is what I want to know about."

"He didn't mean to Harry, if that's what you mean. Don't be mad at Ron."

"No that's not quite what I'm getting at. You said that for girls…"

"That it hurts the first time?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded. "Does if have to?" he asked. "Is there anything that could be done differently or something one should or shouldn't do or…"

"You mean you and Ginny haven't…?" she left the question unasked.

"No, we haven't…don't tell Ron, okay?" Harry answered. "Well maybe you should so he doesn't hit me."

Hermione smiled, appreciating the duality of Harry's situation.

"It is sweet of you to be concerned Harry, but I don't think there is anything you can do about it," Hermione told him. "It's just what happens. It won't damage her if that's what you're worried about."

"Well, I didn't think it would, it's just that I'd rather … I was hoping there was a way it would be easer for her. I just thought that since you're a girl and my friend, you might be able to tell me…"

"…what to do?" she finished for him.

Harry felt himself getting hot around his neck. "Yeah," he mumbled now keenly interested in his left shoe.

Hermione pulled herself up to sit atop the stack of plasterboard lying in the drawing room.

"Just go slow, try to listen to her, but don't stop unless she tells you."

"That's the problem," Harry said. "She won't talk. Stun me yes, she even used her knee on me once. Actually I'm surprised she hasn't hexed me – I guess I should be happy about that, but I'd really rather she talked to me."

Hermione sighed. "Well talking would be better than stunning yes. But it is a form of communication Harry. I'd say if she's stunning you she isn't ready."

"Funny enough I worked that bit out myself," Harry told her, beginning to regret he'd even brought such a personal subject up.

"I know you have," Hermione told him. "Ginny told me about that."

Harry's head snapped up and he looked rather horrified that Ginny had told anyone about that.

"Just a bit," Hermione assured him. "Not the details."

Harry pursed his lips together, trying not to be angry. After all Hermione wasn't teasing or scolding, she was simply trying to help him.

Hermione sat there studying him, watching his face. "Harry … has she talked to you at all? Told you about what happened…"

Harry blinked. "What do you mean Hermione?"

"During the war …" Hermione started.

"That scar on her leg you mean," Harry realized.

"Yes."

"Do you know how she got it?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not really, but I think that has something to do with this, why she is so scared."

Harry stared at her. "What did they do to her Hermione?"

"I don't know for sure … at least not the details…" Hermione hedged.

"Well, could you tell me what you do know?"

Hermione considered then shook her head. "She wouldn't say really. Just bits here and there, besides it's not my place to tell you something like that even if I did know."

"Hermione…did they hurt her?"

"I think…I don't know Harry…I'm not sure she knows… but I think she's afraid they might have."

"So what do I do?" Harry asked.

"Be patient with her."

"I am."

"I know, but be gentle too. Try to ignore the scar. I know you're aware of it, but if you focus on that, she's liable to feel worse about it," Hermione advised.

Harry nodded. "Anything else?"

"And like I was saying earlier, when… when you do…" now Hermione seemed to be having trouble finding the words. "What I'm trying to say is that when the time does come…no, strike that, that's not what I meant to say. What I mean is when it happens, go slow, but don't stop. That it's much, much worse if you pull suddenly away."

Hermione blushed furiously as she said this. Harry suspected she knew this from personal experience but decided not to ask. It was a bit more than he actually needed to know about his two best friends' personal life. Instead he concentrated on what she was trying to describe.

"Is that… do you need me to…" Hermione was frowning now obviously afraid she hadn't been clear.

"No that's great. I got it," Harry said cutting her off. He certainly didn't want Hermione going into full lecture mode about something like this. "Thanks Hermione," he added a bit more genuinely.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's good. I think that'll help… I hope, thanks,"

"No problem Harry. Now about the wire."

Yes. Wire. That was good. That was something they could talk about a bit more comfortably. And Harry began to explain what he had in mind.

As Harry had expected Mr. Weasley was over excited about the idea that they were going to wire the house. His first thought was to let Mr. Weasley help, but after he kept dropping the spool over and over again down the stairs, Harry suggested that he help Ron construct the brace for Mrs. Black's wall, while the others concentrated on trying to put one of the bathrooms back together using the new fixtures and tile. The activities of the morning were well underway when Harry began hearing a hammering coming from somewhere near the entrance hall. Worried that Mr. Weasley might have gotten carried away again in his efforts during the construction of the brace, Harry temporarily abandoned Hermione in the wiring of the second floor, and ran down stairs to discover the sound was coming from someone hammering with their fists on the front door. Harry swung open the door and stared. His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. All three of the Dursleys were standing there.

"Ah…hi…what are you doing here?" Harry asked when he could find his voice.

"It took you ruddy long to answer the door boy," Uncle Vernon growled.

"Vernon," Aunt Petunia scolded in a warning tone.

"Hi Harry," Dudley said holding out his hand. Harry shook it still staring at his cousin. Then turning to his mum he said. "See, I told you I could find it again."

"Well aren't you going to invite us in?" Uncle Vernon demanded.

"Ah, sure. Come on in," Harry said. "It's a bit of mess though. We're doing construction," he explained as he backed away and let the three Dursleys pass by him into the entrance hall. Harry closed the door and lead them towards the entrance landing.

"That is why we are here," Aunt Petunia told him.

"Mum said you needed help," Dudley told him as the Weasleys upon hearing the voices stopped what they were doing and came to stare. "Something about a sledge hammer?"

"Well yeah, I do," Harry admitted.

'So I told her we should come. Dad and I are real good with a sledge hammer Harry," Dudley told him.

"But why would he Dud?" Harry blurted out. He couldn't help it. He couldn't imagine his aunt or uncle willingly helping him with anything, but particularly when it meant going out of their way to do it.

Dudley shrugged. "You helped me Harry. After all the times I beat you up."

Now Harry scratched the side of his face a bit uncomfortably.

"Well okay, yeah. I'm glad you're here Dudley. And if you're serious, you can help actually." Harry turned to the rest of the Weasley. "I'm not sure you know everyone. You know Ginny of course," Harry said as she came down to stand beside him.

"Hi," Dudley said with a warm smile and a bit of a familiar wave.

"Hi Dudley," Ginny said.

"And Mr. Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Percy, and George." Each of them nodded as Harry introduced them.

"Wait, weren't there two of them?" Uncle Vernon asked with a jerk of his head towards George.

"There were," Harry confirmed but he refrained from offering any details. "Only George is here." He completed introductions then explained.

"Dudley is here to help with the sledge hammer, and apparently Uncle Vernon …are you going to help too?" Harry asked a bit hesitantly, as though he didn't really believe it.

"Depends," Uncle Vernon said. "What are you taking down?"

"This wall," Harry said pointing at the last bit of wall that still contained Mrs. Black. "We have to put up a pair of braces for it, one on each side, and then it's coming down."

"They're almost ready Harry," Ron said.

"Yeah, okay," Harry said. "Er…ah… would you like me to show you around first? I could try to explain what we're doing."

"That would be very nice Harry," Aunt Petunia said politely.

Harry thought he could have been knocked over with a feather to have been talked to so nicely by Aunt Petunia.

"Okay. Right. I'll start down stairs and we can work our way up from there. Follow me please," he paused at the top of the basement stairs to look back at the Weasleys who were still staring at them. "You all can go back to your knitting." Harry told them.

"Ah right, okay. Yeah,"

He heard them all returning to what they were doing as he lead the way downstairs.

Aunt Petunia left her purse in the kitchen on the one piece of furniture that remained in the house as Harry showed his relatives around, and described the changes they were making. By the time the reached the attic, Uncle Vernon was huffing and puffing behind him, but Dudley was grinning excitedly.

"Wow Harry! I don't remember it looking like this."

"Well it didn't big D, the last time you were here. Come on Dudley, the tools are in the drawing room."

The Dursleys followed Harry back down the stairs. Uncle Vernon and Dudley went into the drawing room to look over the tools while Aunt Petunia stood stiffly in the front hall. Harry caught Ginny's eye and she nodded.

"Aunt Petunia," Ginny said coming back down the stairs with a rag in her hand. "Harry tells me you have a way with brass. Mum and I are at our wits end with these old fixtures. I wonder if you could give me a hand?"

Aunt Petunia started slightly at being addressed like that by the young witch, but she recovered surprisingly gracefully and asked. "Do you mean the antique ones I saw in the attic? They looked like they were original to this house."

"Those are the ones," Ginny said.

"I brought some things. Let me get them from the car. Vernon, the keys?"

Harry watched in amazement as Aunt Petunia took them briskly from his uncle and let her self out the front door. Ginny had the presence of mind to hold it open waiting for her to return. Harry nodded his appreciation at her and followed the others to the drawing room.

"So you set the brace like this see? You use it like a drill."

To Harry's astonishment, Uncle Vernon was instructing Mr. Weasley in the finer points of using the tool, as the two men together were lifting into place one of the braces Ron and Mr. Weasley had made. Uncle Vernon had abandoned his jacket atop the pile of plaster board and had rolled up his sleeves while Dudley was appreciatively looking over Harry's collection of muggle tools. His large cousin selected one, put it through his belt loop then went to help Ron with the other one. With the braces set, Uncle Vernon began ordering Dudley to swing at the wall. As tempted as Harry was to watch this event, his attention was drawn away by Aunt Petunia as she came back in. Her arms were loaded with her most prized assortment of cleaners, polishes, and rags. Ginny took some of them from her and Harry followed as Aunt Petunia and Ginny walked up the stairs.

Noon time came amazingly quickly with the Dursleys and the Weasleys working side by side. Harry still couldn't believe what he was seeing. Mrs. Weasley was about to floo back to the Burrow however when Harry stopped her from throwing the powder in the fire.

"Let's have Chinese," he suggested. "We can try the chop sticks."

"Chinese?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I think that's an excellent idea Harry," Mr. Weasley agreed. "Shall I go get it?"

"I'll get it Dad," Ginny said.

"I can help," Dudley offered.

"I'll pay," Harry said.

And so it was decided. Harry made the list of dishes they would get, and Ginny went with Dudley to get it. When they arrived back, all of them sat down at the long wooden table in the kitchen and ate the Chinese food together. Harry thought it might be the most unexpected lunch he'd ever had.

The Dursleys stayed until mid afternoon, when citing an expectation of heavy traffic, Uncle Vernon insisted it was time for them to leave. Harry saw them off, thanking them for their willingness and effort in helping him.

Coming back in, Harry walked around the house, reviewing for himself all the work that had been done. The bathroom on the second floor was now functional, and even had wall sockets connected to the wiring, though the wiring wasn't connected to power yet so that part didn't work. Still, the new plaster board was up on the wall, the fixtures were in and the plumbing minus the ghoul was connected. There was water in the tap and the enlarged shower had been tiled though the mud was not yet set. Bill, George, and Percy had accomplished a lot.

Up in the attic Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had been working on the light fixtures with Aunt Petunia. As Harry had expected Aunt Petunia had a knack for tarnished and stubbornly cobweb covered items. All shone like new, even some that were now transfigured into lions rather than serpents and had been part of the original house. He and Hermione had wired nearly every room, and though the electrical system still wasn't connected to the power, Harry felt that excellent progress had been made. Down in the entrance hall though was the best change of all. Mrs. Black was finally and permanently gone. In her place was a spacious walkthrough from the entrance hall to the dining room, now held in place by magic rather than the braces. Ron was just putting the finishing touches on the framing when Harry came back down.

"This was really, really wonderful," he told them all. "Thank you all so much."

"You still have a long way to go Harry," George told him.

"Yeah, I know George, but we can use magic on the rest. That's going to make it go a lot faster," Harry said as he flopped down on a step to rest.

"We still have another hour or two before dinner Harry, if you'd like to get more done?" Mr. Weasley offered.

Harry looked at them all. Everyone had been working very hard, himself and Ginny on less than a full nights sleep. And with the Dursleys there, though they'd actually been a great help, it had been a very emotionally exhausting day.

"I think I've had it for today Mr. Weasley," Harry said. "We've finished this bit. Perhaps we should stop?'"

"Well how about I go over some ideas for the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley said. "Your aunt had some very good ones."

Harry glanced at Ginny who shrugged.

"Yeah sure, Mrs. Weasley," and Harry pulled himself upright again.

"I'm just going to finish off this wiring Harry," Hermione said. "Ron could you help?"

"Yeah, sure," Ron said and he followed Hermione up the stairs.

"What can I do?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"How about you, me, Percy and George get some of this plaster board up stairs so that next weekend we'll be ready to finish off some of the rooms," Bill suggested.

"You coming with me?" Harry asked Ginny as her father and brothers began levitating sheets of plasterboard and passing them one to another bucket brigade style to bring them up the stairs.

"Sure," Ginny said taking his hand and they followed Mrs. Weasley down to the kitchen again.


	27. Chapter 27

Harry hauled himself out of bed the next morning with a good deal of effort. He rummaged around through his rucksack and through various piles of clothes where they lay on the floor until Ron finally stirred. With his eyes half opened he looked towards Harry.

"Wocha doing?"

"Looking for my Hogwarts robes Ron. Have you seen them?"

"Blimey, I forgot you're going back today. Mine are under my bed. I don't know where yours are."

"Got 'um," Harry said.

"That's good," Ron muttered and he fell back in bed, asleep again before his head even hit the pillow.

Harry withdrew the wad of black cloth from beneath a somewhat fresher pile of clothes and shook them out. He'd never actually thought he'd be wearing these again until about a two days ago. He'd intended to launder them before today but in the midst of activity around Godric's Hollow and Grimmauld Place he'd forgotten all about it. There was nothing for it though, so he smoothed them out as best he could and put them on before heading down stairs, rucksack in hand.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already seated at the table. Harry was only a little surprised that Ginny wasn't there, waiting to have breakfast with him before he took off. After a quick breakfast, Harry said good bye, stepped out to the apparition point spun on the spot and found himself outside gates of Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was just as deserted as it had been on the day of his charms exam. Harry hurried up the castle, stowed his rucksack up in his dorm room, and hurried off to the potions class room. Professor Slughorn was there waiting for him as soon as he walked in.

"Good morning Professor," Harry said as he dropped into a chair near the front of the room.

"Good morning Harry!" Professor Slughorn greeted him genially. "My, you are even early!" he exclaimed.

Harry half smiled as he pulled out his potions kit, cauldron and scales.

"Now Harry," Professor Slughorn began as he came and hitched up a leg on the edge of the desk in front Harry's. "I don't want you to expect that this will be like a normal potions class. It will both be better and less informative to you than attending the actual seventh years course would be. I want you to understand that."

"Yes Sir," Harry said as he sat down and focused on Slughorn attentively. "How so Sir?"

"Well I say it will be perhaps more informative because I will be focusing firstly on what you will need to know to pass your NEWTs potions exam, and secondly as I know what it is you plan to be doing with potions in the future, I can tailor our lessons to be most useful in that particular field. But it will also be less informative than the regular class for the same reason. The information we cover can not possibly be as broad nor can I expose you to as much in a month as I could with a whole school year to do it in."

"I understand that Sir," Harry assured him. "I'm okay with that, honestly."

Slughorn nodded slowly as he regarded Harry for a moment, and Harry thought for a moment that Slughorn was struggling with trying to reconcile his admiration for what Harry had done during the war with the student who was now sitting in front of him.

"Very well then. Shall we begin?"

By late Wednesday evening, Harry felt like he'd already covered more than a month's worth of potions, and as he sat in the deserted common room finishing his sixth essay on the subject, he reflected that maybe he had. He spend six hours every day brewing potion after potion with Slughorn, two more in lectures, and then four to five hours after dinner on homework. He planned to turn his essays in before leaving in the morning to go back to the Burrow, but he had been assigned two sections to cover on his own in the text book and four essays each on them before returning again next Monday. He had come already exhausted from the work on Grimmauld Place on Monday morning and the pace had never let up. Finally, somewhere close to midnight, Harry delivered his essays to Slughorn's office, packed up his belongings and crawled into bed.

The one good thing about being so tired Harry reflected as he drifted off into sleep was that he didn't seem to dream. That bad thing of course was that he was constantly tired, a thing that hadn't changed much when he apparated back to the Burrow from in front of the Hogwarts gates early on Thursday morning.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said as he pulled open the door and walked into the kitchen "Good morning Mr. Weasley," he added seeing him there.

"Good morning Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "How was your first week back at Hogwarts?"

"Long," Harry said as he collapsed onto the bench beside Mr. Weasley. "It feels like I've been gone for a month rather than just for a few days.

"Well you should be able to take a break for a bit and catch your breath now that you're back," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Can't," Harry told her. "Slughorn sent me back with loads to do. Have you eaten yet?"

"Arthur's just finishing, but I can fix you something," Mrs. Weasley said. "What would you like?"

Mr. Weasley got up, and started making movements as though to leave when Ginny came flying down the stairs in her pajamas and bathrobe, threw herself at Harry, wrapping her arms so tightly around him she almost knocked him off the bench.

"Harry! You're back!" she cried happily.

"For a bit anyway," Harry said hugging her back. He buried his nose in her hair breathing in the flowery scent. He'd missed that.

"Would you like breakfast dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes please Mum," Ginny said. She looked down at her attire. "I'll just go get changed first. Be back in a sec," she called to Harry.

"She missed you I think," Mr. Weasley said.

Harry smiled. "I missed her too Mr. Weasley, more than I thought possible given how busy I've been."

Mrs. Weasley put on some more bacon and broke open some eggs on the stove then came to stand across the table from Harry.

"So what are you doing dear?" she asked.

"Potions," Harry said. "While I'm there I think I'm brewing, hearing about, reading about, or thinking about nothing other than potions. I think I've brewed more potions this week than I've done in my whole first year at Hogwarts."

"There is quite a lot of that in seventh year I'm afraid. I was wondering how Slughorn was going to manage to cover everything in only a month."

"He's adjusted the curriculum a bit I think," Harry explained.

Ginny was back down stairs by the time the eggs were cooked and they sat talking and eating together reveling in each other's company more than they had since the beginning of the summer.

Harry was already back at potions before Ron and Hermione came down, and he had to beg off repeated invitations to go flying or play Quidditch with them just in the morning.

"Come on Harry," Hermione said when they were trying again following the noon meal. "It's not like you to choose studying over flying."

"It's not like you to encourage flying over studying!" Harry countered.

"With a proper study schedule you should have time for both," Hermione argued.

'Believe me, I'd rather be flying Hermione, but look at all I've got to do! I've got to have this finished by Monday."

"But you have all weekend," Ron protested.

"No can do Ron. I've got to keep working on Grimmauld Place or it's never going to be ready by September," Harry said.

"Just leave him alone Ron," Ginny told her brother. "Just because Harry is taking his future seriously and doing something about it, unlike you."

"That has nothing to do about it!" Ron objected. "Nothing at all."

"So what are you going to do about your future Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her voice rising as she started in on Ron. "You have already told me that you are not going back to Hogwarts. You also promised to you'd try to take your exams. If you're not going to take advantage of the opportunities available to you the way Harry has, just how do you think you're going to do it?"

Harry took a look at Mrs. Weasley's face and hastily excused himself from the table, gathering his school things and sequestering himself in the living room for the remainder of the day. Ginny came in to see him just before dinner, sitting down in an armchair near the little table where Harry was doing his work.

"Am I bothering you?" she asked.

"Not really," he told her. "I like having you here Gin."

"I know, but I don't want to distract you Harry."

"I think I'd like the distraction about now," he said reaching for her and pulling her into his lap, his quill still in his hand. His one hand dropped the quill blindly on the table as he started snogging her and groping her just a bit with the other one.

"Humm," Ginny murmured when they broke apart. "I think you did miss me. You know, it's almost worth you being gone to get kissed like that when you get back," she teased.

"Uh hem," the sound of someone clearing their voice came from the door way.

"If you're done feeling up my sister, Mum says it's dinner time," Ron said with a redder than usual face.

Harry looked at his friend, wondering if Ron would ever get used to seeing him with his sister.

"Yeah alright. I suppose we could take a break for that," Harry said and Ginny giggled as she jumped up from his lap and pulled him up behind her.

"So what are we doing for Ginny's birthday?" Harry asked as they all sat down at the table.

"You've not going to be here are you?" Ron asked.

"I plan to be," Harry said.

"It's on Monday Harry," Hermione pointed out.

"I know that Hermione, but I could come back for a bit after class. For dinner maybe?" Harry suggested.

"And go back afterwards?" Ron asked.

"Sure, why not?" Harry asked.

"Because you'll be behind on homework, that's why," Hermione scolded.

Harry scowled at her. "Now you're worrying! You know Hermione, I did this all on my own for charms and I passed. I'd think you could trust me to manage my own time for potions too. It's not a big deal. I told Slughorn about Ginny's birthday, that's why he's assigned me so much pre-work to do this weekend. I won't be behind," Harry argued.

"Well if you've already arranged it ahead of time, of course we would be happy to have you here for our Ginny's special day," Mr. Weasley said. "It's not everyday one's daughter turns seventeen."

Harry grinned. "Do you know what you'd like for your birthday Ginny?" he asked.

"I have some idea," she said slyly with a twinkle in her eye that was not missed by her father.

"Ginervra," he said in a warning tone.

"I only said I know what I'd like Daddy, not what I expect to get," Ginny told him.

Ron started to say something, but after the look he received from his sister, he refrained.

"So, who's coming?" Hermione asked. "Just the family? Or are there friends as well?"

"Well I've invited Neville," Ginny began.

"Yeah, he told me," Harry said. He doesn't have his apparition license yet so he's going to come with me."

"He's still at Hogwarts then?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, he is," Harry said. "He's been sleeping in the dormitory with me."

"But the castle can't still have damage, can it?" Hermione asked.

"Not the castle. That's been fixed for the most part. He and Professor Sprout have been working on the herbology green houses. She says the plants took quite a beating during the battle. They're taking a bit more work to bring back in time for lessons than the castle has."

"And Luna," Ginny continued.

"We saw Luna yesterday," Hermione said. "She's home for the summer and said she'd love to come."

"You saw Luna?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Yeah, we went by and saw her and ole Xenophilius for a bit," Ron said.

"Did you now?" Harry said.

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about Xenophilius Lovegood these days after he tried to turn him into the Death Eaters earlier in the year. Harry supposed he could understand it a bit as the Death Eaters had taken Luna captive at the time and were threatening him with her life, still that seemed a lot to forgive him for.

"He did seem quite remorseful for his behavior during our last visit with him Harry," Hermione told him.

"I suppose that's something," Harry said.

"Why, what happened the last time you were there?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It was during the war Mum, when everyone was looking for Harry," Ron said.

"He turned us in Mrs. Weasley, or tried to," Harry said.

"But it was because of Luna,' Hermione said. "He didn't mean to turn us in."

"Rubbish Hermione. He sent an owl," Harry reminded her. "He meant it."

"But it was because of Luna," Hermione insisted.

"I'm not saying it wasn't," Harry said. "Only …"

"…that he meant it," Ron said.

"Yeah." Harry said absently.

"And Dean," Ginny went on.

"Dean?" Harry said choking a bit on the food in his mouth.

"Yes Dean," Ginny said firmly.

"Why?" Harry had blurted it out without meaning to. Ginny ignored him.

"I'm still waiting for his owl, but I think he will come," Ginny said brightly ignoring the look on Harry's face. "Is that okay Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Well that's only three so far, but of course we can do that Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll set up in the garden like we did for Harry's party last year."

Harry shoveled his food into his mouth as she talked about Dean. The creature in his chest that had purred so contentedly all summer was now growling fiercely in indignation, and Harry couldn't wait for dinner to end to go back to his studying. He didn't know why it bothered him so badly that Ginny wanted to invite Dean, after all they had all been good friends at school, but it did. While it was true that Dean was once Ginny's boyfriend Harry had no doubts that he was now. She had given him no cause to be jealous of Dean, but he was. It bothered him that she wanted him here.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Ginny invited after dinner.

"No. I want to get that essay I was working on done," Harry answered.

"Well how about after?" Ginny suggested.

"I'm going to bed after. I'm really, really tired Ginny."

"Oh, well alright," Ginny said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Harry studied well into the evening, and when he was done, he did go to bed, without even saying good night to anyone.

The next day was just the same. Harry studied, Ginny tried to get his attention and he ignored her for the most part. George and Bill arrived late so as to be there to help with Harry's house on Saturday, and things seemed normal for a bit. Harry went to bed early again, but the next morning Ginny was up before he was and he couldn't avoid her.

"Good morning Harry," she said greeting him at the foot of the stairs.

"Good morning Ginny."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he turned away. "Harry, what's wrong with you? Ginny asked.

"Nothing. Let's eat."

"Harry," she grabbed his arm trying to make him look at her.

Harry wretched it away from her. "I'm fine. Leave me alone."

He moved away from her, and sat down at the table far away from where he usually sat.

Ginny looked worriedly at him but did as he said and went to the stove, firing it up to work on breakfast. Harry got up again and went to her side.

"Here, let me help you," he said and began to take out eggs and bread and tomatoes.

Ginny smiled at him, he smiled fleetingly at her, like a glimmer of his old self.

The breakfast was made by the time the others came down, though still Harry and Ginny barely spoke to each other. They flued over to Harry's house and worked same as usual throughout the day. Evening came and Harry announced that he had received another delivery of supplies in the square that afternoon.

"Did you want me to stay with you this evening?" Ginny asked as everyone else prepared to leave for the Burrow.

"Yeah I would," Harry told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked when he looked distracted. "You weren't planning to study?"

"I finished my reading, and all my essays. Look Ginny, I have to go out for a bit, but I'll be back, really soon, okay? Just wait here," he said.

"I could go with you," she offered.

"No," he said a bit more sharply than he'd intended. "Just wait here. Please. I'll bring back dinner while I'm out."

Ginny nodded and Harry fairly sprinted out the door. It was nearly an hour before he returned, it was completely dark outside, and though Ginny had lit as many lamps as she could find inside the house she was growing concerned. Finally though, she heard someone at the door.

"Harry?" she called cautiously, approaching with the tip of her wand lit in front of her.

"Yeah it's me Ginny. Is everything all right?" he asked at the alarm in her voice.

"I could ask you the same thing," she said lowering her wand.

Harry lowered his too. "Yeah I know. I've been stupid Gin and I'm sorry. But I just couldn't help it. I just got so…I felt so…." Harry stopped trying to finish that sentence.

"Because of Dean," Ginny said.

"Yeah."

Ginny frowned then leaned towards him and punched him hard in the arm, nearly causing him to drop the bag of fish and chips in his hand. "You git Harry! Dean is my friend, that is all."

"Yeah, well he used to be your boyfriend," Harry pointed out as she took the bag of fish from him and he followed her down to the basement kitchen to eat.

"Only because you used to ignore me. And in case you haven't noticed, he isn't any more you are, and you're the one I wanted to shag for my birthday, not Dean, so grow up, okay?" she yelled as they went down the stairs, making Harry feel worse than if she'd simply continued to punch him.

"Ginny, I said I was sorry," Harry told her with a frown.

"Then act like it! Besides I invited Demelza Robins, Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes too, but none of them could come," Ginny said.

Harry stood there stunned. "The Gryffindor Quidditch Team?" he realized.

"Yes, and if you hadn't been so busy ignoring me and making an arse out of yourself, you would have known that. Our Hogwarts letters all came on Monday after you left. They've made me Gryffindor Quidditch Team Captain for this year."

"Congratulations Ginny!" Harry said, truly feeling proud of her.

"Thanks."

"And you were trying to call a practice even before the term starts?"

Harry asked in amazement. "Ginny, you can't form the team before the beginning of the school year."

"No I can't, but I can encourage those players I expect to be on it to get in a bit of practice so they whomp the others during their tryouts, can't I!" This wasn't a question. "I intend to win that cup in my last year Harry. They are going to remember me at Hogwarts for something other than trying to steal the Gryffindor sword for you last year."

"Ginny…I'm sorry. I feel really, really foolish about all this now," Harry said.

"And you should," Ginny glared at him.

"I don't suppose there is anything I could do this evening to redeem myself?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, not this evening, but perhaps on Monday?" Ginny asked. "Do you think you could get to the Burrow early enough to come practice with us? We always fly so much harder when you are playing."

"I'll try," Harry told her.

He stood there watching her for a bit, wondering if she had forgiven him. Thinking about the comment she'd made earlier before about preferring him to Dean.

"Ginny," he began tentatively. "Did you mean what you said earlier? What you said about you and me …on your birthday?" he asked.

"I did mean it,"

"But now you don't? Because you're mad at me?"

"I'm still thinking about it," Ginny said in a huff. "Besides, you still don't have any furniture."

"Yeah, but at least the rooms have proper walls now…not finished, painted, papered or anything, but walls you can't see through anymore," Harry said. "And the bathroom works," he added as an after thought.

"Well, yes that is a bit better," Ginny agreed her face softening a bit.

Harry felt the beast in his chest that had been so agitated for the last two days begin to purr again.

"Ginny, do you think you're ready?" he asked. "If the house was I mean?"

"And if I wasn't mad?" she asked.

"Well, yeah…"

Ginny frowned again. "I hate being mad at you Harry. But it's going to happen from time to time I suppose."

"Most likely," Harry agreed.

"Do you really think the first time should be make-up sex?" she asked.

"What? Oh…..I see what you mean… No I suppose not," Harry said feeling deflated, the disappointment obvious in his tone. Ginny smiled a bit sympathetically at him.

"Why not look at it this way Harry. I'll be seventeen on Monday, of age so you won't have to worry about that. Your house is nearly a house again…well it will be with some bedrooms so that will be ready soon. And do you remember what we promised ourselves?" she asked.

"Yeah, I do," he said. "When you're of age and not at your dad's house…"

"Well then, according to what we said…" Ginny caught his eye.

Harry looked into her eyes in a way he hadn't in a really long time, and he saw there the hard fiery passion that he so dearly loved, the look that could drive him wild with thinking about her, but he saw something else too. There was a certainty about him that hadn't been there before. The fear she'd expressed to him the week before wasn't entirely gone, but there had been a shift in the way she thought of him, not just as a boyfriend but as something more. Her confidence in them was growing.

Harry smiled. "According to what we said, we need to fix up one of the bedrooms."

As he watched he saw Ginny relax just a bit and he knew that he'd said the right thing. She'd wanted to be ready…perhaps even tonight but Harry knew that would be rushing her. This would give her time.

"Well then, do you have any idea which one you're going to finish first? Other than the bathroom I mean," Ginny asked.

"Do you think we should do the kitchen or drawing room first?" Harry asked and he knew from her expression she understood the intent behind the question.

"Well if the kitchen was functional we wouldn't have to go back to the Burrow for breakfast in the morning, but I think we should choose which bedroom to start on at least," Ginny said as they finished their meal and disposed of the wrapper.

"Do you have a preference Ginny?" Harry asked getting up and leading her back up stairs. "One you'd like to use when you're here?"

"Which one will you use?" Ginny asked as they climbed to the second floor.

"I dun know. I thought perhaps you could help me to decide," Harry told her. "Unless of course you are still mad at me."

"I should be you know," she told him.

"Yeah, you probably should, but as we only have this evening together without all your family here. It would be a shame to waste it on being mad at each other."

Ginny smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, leaning into him as they discussed the merits of each of the bedrooms. Selecting one that would be the first one to get finished, Harry checked the activity in the square, and seeing that no one was around, he began summoning the paint cans, wall paper rolls, boxes of cabinets and other finishing materials, causing them to fly across the street to him, where he and Ginny stacked them in the drawing room. They finished well before midnight this time and fleued back to the Burrow for a good night's sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Harry couldn't help feeling that Monday, August 11 was perhaps not the longest, but certainly one of the slowest passing days at Hogwarts that he could remember having. The hours of potions lessons crept by as he did his best to keep his mind on what he was doing rather than the thought of Ginny's birthday that evening. By the end of the day Harry had successfully brewed six new potions, finished two essays, and received praises from Slughorn on all of it, but he couldn't wait to finish and be gone. At the end of the day, Harry shed his Hogwarts robes in his dormitory and waited for Neville in the common room wearing his muggle clothes.

"Are you ready Neville?" Harry called when the tall lanky youth finally made his appearance.

"Yeah Harry. I'm ready," Neville said mildly. "Do you think I look alright?"

"You look fine Neville," Harry said without really glancing at him. "Let's go."

Neville was hard pressed to keep up with Harry as he went down the stairs at full speed. Neville trotted after him as Harry walked quickly through the grounds, leaning on the gate with a stitch in his side as Harry paused to open it.

"What up Harry, give me a second, okay?" the other young man said panting.

"Sure. Sorry," Harry said. "She asked me to try to be early if I could. I guess I should have said."

"You and Ginny still seeing each other then?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, we are," Harry said wondering why he was annoyed that Neville hadn't known that. But then why would he? They'd hardly seen him since the day of the last battle, and it certainly wasn't clear then that he and Ginny would be together.

Harry looked up and Neville was grinning at him. "That's great Harry! I always though you two should be together. Sorta like Hannah and I."

"Hannah?" Harry asked in surprise. "Hannah Abbott?"

"Yeah, well we sorta started seeing each other after the war, and well…we're together," he finished self-consciously.

"Really?" Harry asked as Neville grinned happily. "That's great Neville! Really, I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Harry," He said straightening and following Harry through the gate. "I think I'm ready now. Which arm?"

Harry held out his left arm. Neville took it and he spun on the spot.

When Harry materialized in front of the Burrow he'd hoped Ginny would be there to greet him. She wasn't, but Harry wasn't disappointed for long, as when he and Neville made their way to the back yard, they found Ginny skimming over the yard and the orchard on her broom. Spying Harry she dive bombed him, grabbing his shoulders. If she hadn't also been pulling up hard on her broom she would have knocked him to the ground, but as it was she simply landed beside him in a firey, passionate kiss. After a moment or two they broke apart.

"Happy birthday," Harry told her.

Ginny grinned, throwing him and Neville brooms. "Catch!" she said and she was off.

Harry threw his leg across his broom and went after her. Neville took a bit longer, but soon they were flying across the orchard the Weasley family used as a make shift Quidditch pitch. Magical lanterns had been set up to allow them to play after dark, and all the rest of the guests were already there, mounted on their brooms and wearing colored numbers to show they'd taken sides. Harry was going to play seeker opposite Ginny, while Charlie was her keeper. Ron would be keeping for Harry, Percy was his one beater, while Dean and Hermione played chasers. George played beater for Ginny while Luna and Neville were her chasers. They were only one each short of a full Quidditch team. A now subtly but visibly pregnant Fleur, Bill, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley watched as spectators from a magically prepared box on the side lines. This is what Ginny had wanted for her birthday, a real Quidditch match to be held in their own back yard.

The play was fast and aggressive, with some excellent players balanced out by some that were weaker. Harry and Ginny chased each other round the pitch, actively looking for the little golden snitch, bumping into one another occasionally as a distraction as well as for fun. Dean scored well and Harry thought he could almost forgive Ginny for inviting him, when Ginny and he spotted the snitch at nearly the same time. They both raced for it near a hoop above the orchard, with Ginny slightly ahead of Harry. Harry thought if he'd been on his old Firebolt he would have gotten it easily, but they were playing on the old Weasley family Cleansweeps which were significantly slower and Ginny with her lighter weight beat him to it, waving the little golden ball triumphantly in the air as spectators and players alike broke out into cheers, even the opposing team. It seemed somehow appropriate for the birthday girl to have gotten the snitch and won the game for her team.

"Good game Ginny!" Harry beamed at her as they both landed on the soft grass and started collecting the brooms from their team members to put them away.

"I beat you Potter," she said with a grin.

"I know you did. And you do know I was trying, don't you?" he added.

"Yeah, well. I was the one who gave you the Cleansweep 5 to ride instead of Fred's Cleansweep 7, so I did give myself a slight advantage," she said grinning deviously at him.

"You weren't sure then that you could win against me?" he teased.

"Not with you playing seeker Harry," Ginny said seriously. "Now if you were beater or chaser, then yes. But I could never play seeker up to your standards."

Harry smiled hugging her. "I think you did great Gin," he whispered into her ear.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called from across the field.

Harry, Ginny, and the rest of them walked back through the orchard to the back yard where several long tables had been set up end to end, with white tablecloths over them. They creaked under the weight of the food Mrs. Weasley had been preparing all day, and enough chairs for all magically appeared surrounding it. Everyone sat down with Harry and Ginny towards the middle, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at one end. Glasses of mead where poured all around and Mr. Weasley began the dinner portion of their celebration with a speech.

"I'd like to genuinely welcome all of you here this evening to help us celebrate this special day for our daughter. Ginervra Molly Weasley, our youngest child and our only daughter becomes a young adult today. She has brought talent, bravery, love, beauty, and shall we say a certain penchant for the bat-bogy hex, into our lives,"

Everyone laughed at that.

"She has also demonstrated a passion for Quidditch, and shall we say a temperament equal to that of her mother, a woman I love dearly but whom has taught me the value of learning when to duck!"

More laughter at that.

"More than that though, are the people she has brought into our lives. Each of you who do not have the last name of Weasley have touched our daughter's life, and though her, ours as well. You are classmates," he nodded towards Luna, "housemates," he nodded towards Hermione, "teammates", he nodded towards Dean, "fellow DA members and very loyal friends," he nodded to Neville and each of them again with the exception of Harry. "I'd like to thank you all for that."

Harry was more than aware of his exclusion from any of these recognitions, though he would have qualified for several, and he could feel himself warming a bit around the neck as he wondered what Mr. Weasley had in mind. He wasn't ready to make a public announcement about himself and Ginny, and he was beginning to wonder at the wisdom of having told Mr. Weasley some of his thoughts around that.

"Which brings us to Harry," Mr. Weasley said focusing his attention now on Harry and smiling down on him. Harry smiled back, trying not to squirm as his discomfort about what might be coming grew.

"Harry of course first came to us as a friend of the family through Ron. Ron and Harry along with of course Hermione have been fast friends throughout their school years and ever since. More recently though it seems that the focus of Harry's attention in our household has shifted to Ginny, something that became apparent to me while Ron was assisting Hermione in Australia. After living more than a month this summer with only my wife and I, Ginny and Harry in the house, I feel I am right in saying that although Harry Potter has touched the lives of everyone in the wizarding world in some way, he has also in a very unique way touched my daughter. Perhaps more importantly as today is about recognizing Ginny, she has been able to connect in a very special way with him. I'm not going to say anything more about this, because I don't' feel it's my place, and I think I've already made both of them uncomfortable enough as it is."

Harry turned to Ginny to see that her face looked as red as his felt. She flashed him a nervous smile then looked down at her plate as her father went on.

"And so a toast to Ginny," he said raising his glass. "Happy seventeenth birthday!"

They all raised their glasses repeating Mr. Weasley's toast as they clinked the glasses of those who were nearest, and drank to Ginny. Harry did this too but he felt that quite a number of eyes were focused on him rather than on his girlfriend.

"Now, shall we eat?" Mr. Weasley invited sitting down again.

They all dug in to one of Mrs. Weasley's wonderful meals, talking by the light of the stars and the magical lanterns over head that had followed them from the Quidditch field. Mrs. Weasley had baked a cake in the shape of a mare for the occasion. They all sang to Ginny when the time came for dessert, and she blew out the candles amidst applause.

"Oh look, it's like your patronus Ginny," Luna observed.

Ginny smiled and handed Luna a piece as they cut the cake.

With the cake being served, Ginny began to open her gifts. Harry had one, but the box was so small he didn't add it to the pile in fear that it might get lost. And so it was that she'd opened all the others without receiving one from Harry. She ooed and awed about each of them appropriately, then turned looking expectantly at him.

"I know you didn't forget," she told him.

"No I didn't," Harry told her with everyone looking on. "But I didn't want it to get lost either."

He put his hand in his pocket and withdrew a tiny midnight blue velvet box.

"Happy birthday Ginny," Harry said handing it to her. "Sorry I didn't get the chance to wrap it."

"That's okay Harry," she said her hands trembling as she took the box.

A collective breath was held around the table as she opened the box and Mrs. Weasley looked as though she might faint. Inside on a bit of mid-night blue satin lay an oval, open wrought golden pendant on a delicate chain. Ginny withdrew the pendant from the box, letting it dangle from her fingers as she looked closely at the figures within. The oval was made from a wreath of golden flowers reminiscent of the kind Harry could smell in her hair. In the center were the figures of a mare and a stag, also made of gold with space between them, but entwined with one another in an artistic and gently affectionate way. The eye of the stag was a tiny ruby, the birthstone for July, while the eye of the mare was an equally tiny peridot, Ginny's birthstone.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked a bit anxiously. "I had it made for you in London. I picked it up last Saturday when we were there."

"That's why you wouldn't let me come!" Ginny exclaimed, and she hugged him, the necklace still hanging from her fingers.

"It's wonderful Harry," Ginny said. "Can you put it on for me?"

"Can we see it first?" Hermione asked.

"Well okay," Ginny said and she returned it to the box so it could be easily passed round.

Everyone exclaimed and admired the piece, though Harry head whispers that some thought it might have been a ring. He did his best to ignore this however as the box came back them, and Ginny drew up her hair so he could place it around her, fastening the clasp behind her neck.

That seemed to be the signal for the party to end as people stood up getting ready to go, while Mrs. Weasley began carrying the dishes to the kitchen. Harry and Ginny stood up too. Mrs. Weasley motioned to Ginny to follow her into the kitchen while Harry got ready to leave. He really didn't want to. He had thoroughly enjoyed the evening with so many of their friends and seemed reluctant for it to end. He had to though and went looking for Ginny when she didn't come back right away. He was just about to follow her into the kitchen when Ginny came through the door pushing him out again.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked.

"I'll tell you later. Mum wants to have a 'talk' with me," she told him in a low voice.

Harry arched his brow in surprise.

"I'm of age now," Ginny explained with a meaningful look at him. "It's traditional."

Harry grinned. "That's what Remus said. That's when he was going to give the book to me."

Ginny grinned too. She remembered reading that note to Harry and thought about what might have happened if he'd actually have received it then. Harry seemed be following her thoughts and was just about to say something more about it when Ginny pushed him back out towards the rest of their guests who where just beginning to gather for goodbyes before moving away.

"Harry," she said as he leaned in to kiss her. "I think Neville's waiting for you. Maybe you should go?"

"Do you want me to go?" he asked in surprise.

"No, but …I'll see you on Thursday, right?" she asked. "We can talk more about Mum's talk then."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Walk with me to the apparition point?"

Ginny nodded and he slipped an arm about her waist, walking as far behind those who were preparing to leave as possible without being completely rude. He stopped when they came to the front gate, allowing the others to pull a head.

"Ginny," he said in a low tone, drawing her nearer to him. She turned towards him and he fingered the new pendant where it lay on her chest. "Are you disappointed?" he asked. "Are you sorry it wasn't a ring?"

"Ignore my brothers Harry. When it comes to things like this they are all gits. I don't know how Hermione can stand Ron when it comes to things like this."

"Yeah, well, Ron's social practices aside," Harry said.

"No, I wasn't disappointed. Actually I was relieved. With that noble streak you have and the way things are going between us…I thought it might be. I'm not ready for a ring Harry, at least not yet. This is perfect."

Harry exhaled, feeling his worry about this leave him. "Neither am I," he told her.

He kissed her and when they broke apart, Harry went to stand near Neville.

"See you on Thursday Gin," he called. Then to Neville he said "Ready?"

Neville nodded and took Harry's offered arm. Harry turned on the spot leaving the Burrow behind.

It was near midnight before Harry and Neville arrived back at the castle. Mr. Filch was on the prowl and they barely escaped him as they dashed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"Ginny sure likes to play Quidditch," Neville commented as they arrived in their dormitory and got ready for bed.

"Yeah, she really, really does," Harry said. "I hope the Gryffindor Quidditch Team does well this year."

"Do you think she'll let Ron on it?" Neville asked.

"I don't think Ron's coming back to school Neville."

"He said he was," Neville told Harry. "He said I'd see him on the Hogwarts express coming back to school."

"He did?" Harry asked in surprise. "But you won't be on that train will you?" Harry asked.

"No, I'll already be here. But I am coming back to school this fall I want to finish my seventh year."

"You don't have that much to do, do you?" Harry asked. "I mean you attended two thirds of your classes."

"Well yes, but Hannah is coming back too. And I could use the extra study for my exams Harry. You know I'm rubbish under pressure."

"Nonsense," Harry told him firmly. "You stood up to Voldemort."

"You did too," Neville told him.

"Yes but I had reason to believe I would win. You didn't. That took a lot more nerve than what I did."

"Do you mean that Harry?" Neville asked.

"Of course I do. In many ways what you lot went through here last year was just as bad if not worse than what I went through. I can't imagine attending classes like what you told me about here last year," Harry said.

"It will be different this year Harry. Not normal exactly, but better than last year," Neville assured him.

Harry smiled at his friend as he climbed into bed. "Good night Neville."

"Good night Harry."

Harry thought he'd prepared in advance for the evening he'd taken off from studying to attend Ginny's party, but by nine the next morning it was already becoming clear he'd been wrong. Slughorn wasn't taking it easy on him at all; in fact he'd increased the work load from the previous week. Harry spent hour after hour brewing mixing and analyzing potions, stumbling down into the Great Hall for meals, then back to the potions classroom again. Slughorn didn't stay with him the whole time though. Actually for much of the day Harry was working alone. He found there was an advantage to this as it allowed him to concentrate much better on what he was doing than he could when there were other people in the room. This turned out to affect his work to the point where his potion making was substantially improving. Slughorn had even started comparing his work to Lily's once again, something that made Harry cringe ever so slightly, but this time at least he felt he had earned the praise.

Homework and essays until well after midnight got to be routine, so that when it came time to return to the Burrow on Thursday he had so much work to do, Harry began to wonder if he really should leave. It was harder to concentrate at the Burrow with all the activity going on around him, activities he'd much rather be participating in rather than studying. But his wish to see Ginny overpowered his awareness that he should probably stay and he apparated back to the Burrow from the front gates at Hogwarts in time for breakfast that morning.

"Oh good morning Harry," Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a kiss on the cheek as he walked in. "Good to have you home again."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Harry smiled as he joined she and Mr. Weasley at the breakfast table and began to pull the breakfast foods towards him.

"Things still going well with potions?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yeah, they're going great actually," Harry said. "But I still have loads to do. Slughorn sent me back with four times the work I had with me last week when I was here."

"But you can do it Harry," Mrs. Weasley said encouragingly. "Just shut yourself in the front room like you did before, and I'm sure everyone will try hard not to disturb you."

"Thanks," Harry said appreciatively.

"So why are you eating is such hurry Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Harry shrugged. "I guess it's become a habit. I don't get much time for meals these days and there is always so much to do, I just sort of speed through it so I can get back. There's usually a potion I've left brewing somewhere. And this morning there's an essay I'd like to get done before the others come down."

"Well I'll let you get right to it then," Mrs. Weasley said with a warm smile as Harry hurriedly finished. "I'll bring you your tea in there, shall I?" she asked.

"Thanks, that'd be great Mrs. Weasley," Harry said. And he hurried with his bag to the front room where he settled himself on his favorite chair, pulled the small table towards himself and set to work.

Harry had known that it was going to be harder to concentrate on working at the Burrow than it was at school. It started out well enough, but he couldn't help notice as the others got up and tiptoed past the door to look in on him. Clearly Mrs. Weasley had told them about all the work and they were doing their best not to disturb him. In Ron and Hermione's case this was fairly simple and consisted of one minute apiece of them staring at him through the open door. Harry did his best to ignore them, not looking up even though he was well aware they were there. For Ginny though, it was obviously much harder. She didn't stand and stare through the doorway as the others had done, but rather had taken to peeking around it at him periodically in a way Harry found far more distracting. The first time she did it all he noticed was her hair, red shiny and long, swinging gently around her face as she leaned round the doorframe to look at him. The second time he caught a glimpse of her smile, making it increasingly harder to not smile back, much less look up. The third time she lingered a bit longer and Harry saw she was wearing the necklace he'd given her around her neck. He decided it looked very pretty on her, a thought that had absolutely nothing to do with potions, just like the thoughts that immediately followed that. The fourth time she did it Harry gave up, looked up from his essay and smirked ever so slightly at the anxious look on her face. She hadn't wanted to disturb him but she couldn't stay away.

"Ginny come here," Harry said.

"Oh…no Mum told me you're working."

"Yeah well, maybe it's time for a break," Harry said.

He finished the word he was in the middle of writing, crossed a 'T', added a period and stood up stretching. Ginny hurried to him wrapping her arms around him before he could even return his arms to his side.

"Hello," he said, looking down on her.

Ginny didn't answer except to reach up to his mouth on her tip toes and kiss him. Harry gasped as she pulled away.

"What are trying to do? Make me forget everything I learned this week about potions?" he teased.

"No. I just didn't want you to forget about me."

"Not a chance Gin, not a chance," Harry told her. He lifted the necklace from her chest with his fingers, studying the figures in it.

Ginny looked down following his fingers. "This is us, isn't it?" she asked fingering the figures of the stag and the mare. "Our patronuses."

Harry nodded. "Something to make you think of me when we're apart," he said. "I'm afraid it's going to be like that a lot this year."

"Hum. Maybe," Ginny said. "Are you planning to work on Grimmauld Place this weekend?"

"I'd planned on it, why?" Harry asked.

"Well you know how we said last week that it needs furniture?" Ginny asked.

"The rooms aren't done Gin," Harry said.

"No but the kitchen is ready to paint, and then come the cabinets. Two of the bedrooms are papered and just need curtains and trim. The front hall is finished. One of the bathrooms is completely finished, paper and paint and trim and everything. The thing it's starting to need most is furniture. So I started looking at the stuff in the shed."

"The stuff from the attic you mean?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Mum's been helping me restore some of the pieces, but there is one I've transfigured a bit that I'd like you to see…when you're finished for the day, or you really need a break."

Harry looked at her curiously, then glanced back at his half finished essay on the table. "You know, I'm not going to be able to concentrate properly again until I see it. Show me."

"Are you sure? We can do it later. I mean it's not like it's going anywhere."

"Show me!" Harry insisted.

"Okay," Ginny smiled demurely as she took him by the hand and led him out through the yard to the shed. She unlocked it, and pushed the door open. Harry followed.

Inside the magically enlarged shed furniture was piled nearly to the ceiling. There were two chests off to one side that were clearly in the midst of refinishing, but towards the back was the piece Ginny was leading him to. There stood a four-poster bed frame, similar to the ones they had at Hogwarts, but wider. There had been a four-poster bed among the furniture that had originally stood at Grimmauld Place, but this piece had been transfigured to be less ornate, considerably lighter in its look and stain than the original had been. And instead of the Black family crest above the head board, there was a stylized design that very strongly resembled the pendant of Ginny's necklace carved into the wood. It was an oval wreath of flowers enclosing a stag and a mare in a very affectionate pose.

"Ginny…it's wonderful!" Harry exclaimed in a soft voice. He looked at her in astonishment. "Is it….is it…."

"It is for us…eventually," she said. "But for the time being it is for you. I have this," she said fingering the necklace. "But you'll be living at Grimmauld Place without me, so…I wanted you to have this." She smiled shyly. "I never really gave you what I wanted to for your birthday."

Harry had no idea what to say, so he simply hugged her, holding her tight to him, burying his face in her hair.

"Mum and I are working on the two chests. We are trying to adjust the stain and pattern to match. It's giving us a bit more trouble though," and she showed him the work she'd been doing to try to transform pieces of the old furniture into something that still had the richness and permanence of the original, but was more of the style that both she and Harry preferred. When she was done which ever bedroom they chose to eventually be theirs would be fully furnished.

Harry looked at everything thoroughly, then went back to the four-poster bed, sitting down on its edge. "The bed frame is great Gin, but I think it needs a new mattress. Do you mind if I order one?"

"Do you think it would come by Saturday?" Ginny asked.

"Why? What happens on Saturday?" Harry asked.

"Well, I just thought…if we're going to stay late again, we might find out how this looks in the room," she said evasively.

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "I might be able to arrange that. I'd probably have to go today to get it ordered though."

"Oh no Harry, that would take too much time away from your studying," Ginny said.

"Actually Gin I've been thinking about that. I'm wondering if I might not be better off studying at the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place rather than here. It would be quieter, and you all wouldn't have to go round on tip toe so much. I could still have meals with you here – you lot could just call me in the fire so I'd know it was time. And I'd still come here to sleep."

"But I like having you here!"

"I know, but if I can get more of it done quicker, I'll actually have more time to spend with you than I will if I keep trying to do it here."

"What about Saturday then?" she asked.

"Same as always. I'm working on the house and you lot can help me. And, you can stay with me and wait for the deliveries," Harry told her.

Ginny turned away, looking towards the floor, trying to hide her bitter disappointment. Harry leaned over trying to see her face.

"Wouldn't that be better than having me here and trying to ignore me?" he asked.

"I suppose," she said in a defeated tone. "That's just the way it's going to be this year isn't it?" she asked.

"For awhile," Harry agreed. "But we know where we are going Gin. We know when it will end. Isn't that better than it was before?"

"Yes Harry, I'm sorry. It's just that I do miss you…so much when you're away."

"Me too Gin, me too."

Ginny wasn't the only one to object to Harry's plan. His decision to spend Thursdays and Fridays off on his own studying and away from the family at Grimmauld Place was greeted with outright disapproval by Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry, there is absolutely no reason you can not study here," Mrs. Weasley said. "We'll all stay outside if we have to so you can concentrate."

"But that just doesn't make sense Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her. "The kitchen is the perfect place for me to study. I'll be right by the fire so you can call if you need me. With the new windows it's actually quite nice in the daytime now, not dark and everything, so I'll be able to see quite well. And that table is enormous."

"Like the ones in the common room," Hermione agreed.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said appreciatively. She at least seemed to recognize the problems associated with trying to study at the Burrow. "That's exactly what I meant. It's perfect."

"But what about your meals?" Mrs. Weasley objected.

"I'll come back for meals," Harry promised. "It's easier than going back and forth from Hogwarts."

"Oh yes, I suppose that is true. But you are going to sleep here, aren't you?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"I'll come back to sleep too, at least until the bedrooms are ready," Harry told her.

"Oh, alright then. If you think that's best." Mrs. Weasley finally gave in.

Harry patted her on the shoulder, gathering his school things. "Call me for lunch, okay?" he asked, and he stepped out to the apparition point and spun away.

As he'd expected Grimmauld Place was a much quieter place to study. All their charms practice had greatly reduced the number of rats, so that for most part Harry thought he was the only living thing in the kitchen most of the time. He lit the fire as promised so that they could communicate with him, then set out his parchment, quills and books and returned to his potions. As had been the case at Hogwarts, except for the short breaks he took for meals at the Burrow, and the one he took to order a new mattress for the bed, he had enough to keep him steadily busy until well after mid-night. When finally he closed his books, he stepped out the front door and apparated back to the Burrow, then crept upstairs to sleep in the cot bed beside Ron's. Ron was already snoring loudly when Harry lay down, and he was still asleep when he woke up, dressed, and breakfasted with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He was back before eight the next morning, and Harry began to wonder what the logic was in going back to the Burrow to sleep. The mattress he'd just ordered was bound to be more comfortable than the cot, and he found he was beginning to consider spending the nights at Grimmauld place as well. That was until Harry dragged himself back to the Burrow just about midnight on Friday night.

Harry appeared at the apparition point with a pop, and softly pushed open the kitchen door to let himself in.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed with surprise.

"Hi Harry," she said with a bright, though sleepy smile.

"You didn't have to wait up for me."

"I was afraid that if I didn't, I'd never get to see you," she said rising from the table to meet him. She wrapped her arms around him and he leaned tiredly into her.

"You feel wonderful," he murmured. "Just the right amount of soft and warm."

"Like your new bed?" she teased.

"I hope so," Harry said and he began to tell her about the mattress he'd choose. "Do you think the bed frame will be ready to move tomorrow?"

"It's ready now. I finished setting the charms on it this morning," Ginny said.

Harry pulled slightly away looking at her speculatively.

"I don't suppose you wanted to help me try it out …tomorrow?" he asked.

"Are you bringing Chinese in again?" Ginny asked.

"Or…we could go out. There's that place we saw around the corner when we went to Dudley's party remember? That looked good."

"Are we still working on the house?" she asked. "Or is this going to be like a date?"

"Well…a bit of both I think. I mean it wouldn't be a fancy date or anything, just dinner alone with me. Then we could go back to the house afterwards, finish moving stuff I ordered, maybe have more time alone?" he asked hopefully.

"To try out the bed," Ginny repeated. She arched her eyebrow at him "Possibly. I'll bring a dress along to wear for dinner… then we could see how it goes?"

"An excellent suggestion," Harry said. "May I escort you upstairs? Something tells me I'm going to need my rest to be ready for tomorrow."

Ginny giggled and allowed him to escort her upstairs to the door of her room. He kissed her there and wished her good night, waiting until she'd closed the door before he went back down to Ron's room.

The kind of work they were doing on Grimmauld Place was changing each time they went. While at first it had qualified as heavy construction, by mid August it had become considerably lighter, consisting largely of papering, painting, and other finishing work. Harry had gotten the electrical system connected to power, but it still didn't work with all of them there, so generally they had to rely on the oil lamps either early in the morning or closer to evening or in parts of the house where the natural lighting was still dim. On this particular weekend though, Harry was focusing their attention on the kitchen. The cabinets that had come the Saturday before were still only half in.

As was his habit, on this particular day, Harry was the first one

to come from the Burrow. He fussed about the kitchen, trying to make tea, and clearing his school things off the table while waiting for the others to arrive. Mr. Weasley was next, followed closely by Ron who announced that George had just sent an owl. Lee needed help in the Hogsmeade store today, trying to get it ready to open in September and so he'd sent his regrets saying he wouldn't be able to help today. Similarly Bill had sent word by flue that Fleur wanted him to help her at Shell Cottage today, planning the new nursery she wanted him to create.

"Sorry we are so few Harry," Mr. Weasley said. "Percy should be here though, along with the girls."

"Where are they?" Harry asked. Ginny was usually the first after himself to arrive.

"Ginny said something to Mum about a date," Ron said. "Mum was fussing a bit, and Ginny was trying to decide what to wear…I mean why do you have even think about it to paint?"

"I think she meant for afterwards Ron," Harry said.

"What do ya mean afterwards? We're having dinner at the Burrow, right?" Ron said.

"Actually I'm taking Ginny out tonight," Harry explained. He shrugged just a bit "It seemed a better use of the time than just bringing in Chinese and waiting until it gets dark enough to move everything."

"You're taking her out to dinner in London?" Ron asked.

"That is what I just said Ron," Harry pointed out.

"Blimey, Hermione's been after me forever to do something like that."

"Well why don't you join us next week end then? We can make it a double." Harry suggested.

"Next weekend?" Ron asked. "What's wrong with tonight?"

"We have plans Ron. I promised it'd be just us tonight."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry suspiciously. Harry returned his gaze evenly, not challenging him but not backing away either.

"Harry…." Ron began in a low tone.

Harry felt his temperature start to rise as he faced Ron, but to his astonishment it was Mr. Weasley who stepped in. Placing a hand on his son's shoulder he stopped him mid sentence.

"I believe that as hard as Harry is working, if he'd like to have an evening out alone with his girl, we should let him," Mr. Weasley told Ron.

"Yeah, but Dad!" Ron protested.

"You had six weeks in Australia with Hermione, if I recall?" Mr. Weasley pointed out.

At that Ron turned bright red. He turned back to Harry still not quite willing to give up.

"You're not going to… I mean…you and Ginny aren't …"

"We're going out to dinner Ron. That's all," Harry said. "We're taking an hour or two from working around here and we're going to go out and enjoy ourselves. Now if you object to that, I'm sorry, but I'm not changing our plans."

Ron looked suitably abashed at that. "Yeah, sorry. Okay Harry."

"So do you want to go with us next week?" Harry offered.

"That'd be great!" Ron said. "Hermione will so pleased."

Just then a form unfolded itself from the fire and Hermione stepped out wearing old clothes and carrying a clothes bag.

"What will I be pleased about?" she asked Ron.

"Dinner in London, next week with Harry and Ginny?" Ron suggested.

"Was this your idea?" Hermione asked with a raised brow.

"Well…not exactly. Harry's taking Ginny out tonight and invited us to go with them next Saturday," Ron explained.

Hermione turned to Harry. "That was really very nice of you Harry. Where can I hang this?"

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"It's my dress," Ginny said as she unfolded herself from the fire carrying a small case in her hand. Harry looked at the case questioningly. "I wanted to do my hair before we go out,"

"Oh. Right. Well the closet in Regulus's room is done. I've checked the paint, it's dry so how about in there?" Harry said. "The room on the right of the second floor stairs?"

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said and she took the bag from Hermione and went up stairs just as Mrs. Weasley stepped out of the fire.

"It sounds like you two have big plans for tonight," Mrs. Weasley said. "Dinner in London, how exciting."

"Molly, are you suggesting that you might like to do that sometime?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Why yes Arthur, I'd be delighted. I'm so glad you had that idea," she said looking sweetly up at her husband.

Ron and Harry just looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Hermione demanded.

"Well first Harry and Ginny were going out alone. Then we decided we wanted to come, Now Mum and Dad are doing it too," Ron explained.

"Well why can't they?" Hermione demanded. "Why don't we all go out to dinner together next weekend?"

"Or, we could all go out, but go separately," Mrs. Weasley suggested with a bit of a sappy look at her husband. "Would that be alright with you Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry looked startled to have been asked such a thing.

"Er…ah yes, I guess," he stammered.

"We could get dressed here Arthur so we don't mess up our good clothes with the flue," Mrs. Weasley suggested.

"But dear that would put us so late getting home," Mr. Weasley pointed out.

"Well we could stay here," Mrs. Weasley suggested. "We're almost done with the bedrooms and I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind, would you dear?"

Harry shrugged. What else could he say? But he and Ron just stood staring at one another, their anticipated night of romance dissipating before their eyes. Ron turned to Hermione with a look of despair on his face just as Ginny came back in. She looked at all their faces, her mum with a glowing excited smile on her face, her dad looking a bit embarrassed, Ron looking like he'd just been hit on the head with a bludger, Hermione looking like she was about to cry, and Harry looking amused but also a bit confused.

"What did I miss?" she asked.

"Your mum and dad are coming here Saturday to go out on a date?" Hermione explained with an unnaturally high voice. "And they're going to spend the night here afterwards."

Ginny rounded on Harry. "Saturday! You promised me…"

"Next Saturday Ginny, not tonight," Harry interrupted her explosion. "Once everyone heard what we're doing, they all thought it was such a good idea, they all want to do it too,"

Ginny stared at him. "Mum and Dad…are going on a date? The same night as us?"

"Not to the same place dear. Your father and I need some time alone," Mrs. Weasley said with a bit of a flirtatious glance towards her husband.

Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny all just stared at one another. Apparently each couple had had the exact same thought and need, though all of the young people were utterly astonished that this could be the case between Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well if we're all going to sleep here in a week we'd better get this place finished.

Harry couldn't help but be amazed at how motivated they all were. Percy showed up about mid-morning to help, but even with the much smaller than normal crew working, they accomplished nearly as much as they normally did with everyone there. Kitchen cabinets were magiced into place, along with the sink and the counter, overseen by Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Percy. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned their attention to painting and papering under Harry's direction two of the extra rooms. One would be a study eventually, while the other a guest bedroom, a plan Mr. Weasley heartily agreed with, while Harry took on the preparations for the master bedroom himself.

Harry found as he worked that he had very specific ideas for how he wanted this room. He and Ginny had chosen the wallpaper together, a misty subtle sea-green and cream floral pattern, arranged in stripes. Harry arranged it up on the wall, just as they'd discussed, but the rest of the room he did according to his own plan. Keeping in mind the bed Ginny had created for them, Harry re-finished the hardwood floor so it shone rich and deep and varnished it so it was smooth under foot. Atop this he conjured a rug in greens and creams, with soft pink flowers at its corners in a pattern that complemented the walls. He added molding and trim to the windows, along the floor and crown molding near the ceiling, before bringing the bed here – minus a mattress -and arranging it and the pieces Ginny had refurbished around the wall, with the bed centered atop the rug. He added coordinated bed curtains, soft cream colored drapes at the windows, and lamps and pleasant artwork and the room was complete. He opened the doorway to the hall, and was standing back to admire the effect just as Mrs. Weasley came up the stairs looking for him.

"Oh my, how lovely," she exclaimed as Mr. Weasley came up behind her. "I am certainly going to enjoy sleeping there."

Harry's head snapped round in a state of shock as he stared at her. This was supposed to be his bedroom – the room he'd planned for himself and Ginny. Never in his wildest imaginings had he ever considered Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sleeping there. Mr. Weasley at least seemed to realize this. He placed his hand on his wife's shoulder and said.

"Now Molly you know this is Harry's house. This is the master bedroom so certainly he should be the one to sleep here."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley said. "But Arthur, this room is clearly set up for two."

"Well there will be two, eventually," Harry told her. "Someday I plan to share it with Ginny."

"You plan to share what with me?" Ginny asked over hearing them as she came up the stairs.

"This room," Harry said as he stepped out of the doorway so she could see what he'd done.

Ginny stepped into room her mouth open just a bit.

"Oh Harry, it's beautiful!"

"You picked out the paper," he reminded her.

"But look what you've done with it! This is really, really special!"

Harry stepped into the room behind her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Do you really like it?" he asked. "Even the curtains round the bed?"

"Oh yes Harry. That is exactly what I had in mind."

"You see?" Mr. Weasley told his wife.

"You knew about this?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"I've know for some time Molly that Harry has aspirations in that direction," Mr. Weasley said.

"And you approve do you?" she snapped.

"Molly…. Please come with me," Mr. Weasley said. "Downstairs," he said firmly.

It wasn't common that Mr. Weasley took a firm stance when it came to his wife, but when he did, she could rarely ignore what he said. She wasn't exactly happy about it but she did follow him down the stairs.

Ginny turned around still in Harry's arms.

"Harry, what exactly did you tell my dad?" she asked.

"Pretty much what I've told you. That I want you to be a part of my life always. That my plans for the future all include you. That eventually we will be together…I hope."

Ginny turned back around to look at the room. It was just another step along the journey they were taking together.

"Mum's going spare about this, isn't she?"

"Apparently," Harry agreed.

"I don't know why she's so worried though," Ginny said. "She gave me the talk so she knows I'm ready. And besides, there's no mattress on that bed."

Harry grinned as he took her hand and she led him down to the kitchen to see what had been happening there.

That evening when it came time for the Weasley's minus Ginny to all go home, Ron regarded Harry with a bit of a shifty smile, Hermione seemed a bit flustered and almost burnt her hand in the fire, and Mr. Weasley made sure he was the last to go. Hesitating before he stepped into the fire he regarded Harry steadily.

"May I have a word Harry? Without my daughter if you don't mind before I go?"

"Dad!" Ginny objected stepping in front of Harry as though to argue the point with her father. But Harry held her back, taking her hand.

"Ginny, its okay. I'd like to have a word too. Look why don't you go up stairs, start getting ready? Our reservations are for seven, only an hour from now."

"Oh, okay." She glared at her father, before turning to go up the stairs.

Mr. Weasley waited until she was gone and they could both hear her footsteps on the upper set of stairs. Harry waited. He'd expected this, and he thought he knew what Mr. Weasley would say, but he'd decided in advance to hear him out before saying anything.

"I was going to tell the both of you to have a good time tonight," Mr. Weasley began. "But I have a feeling that if I said that within hearing range of my wife I would be sleeping on the sofa downstairs tonight."

Harry smiled and sniggered at that.

"You know how I feel about this…"

Harry stopped him. "Mr. Weasley, I do know. But I think you also know how I feel about Ginny. I would never do anything to hurt her. Also, if it makes you feel any better, that necklace I gave her for her birthday? I seriously considered making it a ring…but we're not ready for marriage, neither of us. It's impractical to think of while Ginny is in school."

"But you are thinking of it?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes of course. I want to do right by Ginny, always. But if I were to bring it up now, ask her I mean, I doubt I could also convince her to go back in September, much less finish school," Harry pointed out.

"You are probably right about that," Mr. Weasley agreed.

"And I think that's important," Harry said. "I don't want her doing what it looks like Ron is choosing to do."

"I quite agree," Mr. Weasley said.

"So I think the best I can do about that now is to make her a part of my life where I can, let her see that what I'm planning for my future has a place for her in it," Harry explained.

"Including that bedroom upstairs," Mr. Weasley said. "If that doesn't give her a clear picture of what you have in mind, I don't think anything will."

"That is exactly what I was thinking when I asked her to help me with it."

Mr. Weasley regarded Harry thoughtfully.

"Very well Harry. Will we see you in the morning? For breakfast?"

"Yes, definitely. Don't wait up though," he cautioned.

"We won't," Mr. Weasley assured him and he stepped into the fire and spun away.

Harry watched until well after the flames had resumed their normal appearance. Apparently all of the Weasleys expected that this would be the night. Harry couldn't help wondering if they were right.


	29. Chapter 29

Harry waited for Ginny in the entrance hall wearing his best muggle clothes. Girls always seemed to take longer than they should to get ready, but when she finally did come down, Harry decided it had been worth the wait. She looked lovely in a nice summer dress, her hair curled but loose around her shoulders, heels and Harry's necklace around her neck. She smiled shyly at him when she saw him looking at her so admiringly.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"For dinner, yes, I am. I'm starved actually," she said.

Harry took her by the hand and they walked together to the little restaurant they'd seen on the edges of their neighborhood. It was a small Italian place, and though it was crowded they decided it was quite good. They talked and laughed throughout the meal, but afterwards Harry noticed that Ginny grew nervously silent.

On this evening, when they returned to the square at Grimmauld place, several wrapped roles of carpet and padding, large cartons with electrical symbols on them, boxes of linens, and the mattress Harry had ordered two days before, lay waiting for them. Ginny regarded the pile thoughtfully as Harry levitated it up into the air and guided it through the front door of number twelve Grimmauld Place. Ginny followed behind, watching for overly observant muggles, closing the front door behind Harry as they went. Harry left the roles of carpet and boxes of appliances in the drawing room, but together he and Ginny brought the mattress and linens upstairs. They settled the mattress on the bed frame in the master bedroom and Ginny began unpacking the linens to make up the bed. Harry watched as Ginny took extra time smoothing the sheets, smiling as she made sure the pillows were all just so.

"You okay Gin?" he asked; sitting down on the edge of the bed near her.

"Yeah, I suppose," she said. "Just a bit nervous."

"You know," he said rubbing her shoulder. "We don't have to use this."

"I know." She returned his smile, sitting down beside him. "But it would be silly not to use the bed, I mean it's better than the floor," she teased.

Harry looked at her with a start. Laughing just a little, he kissed her. Ever so gently she kissed him back, with the lightest touch possible with her lips. A trill of excitement ran up and down Harry's spine.

"Oh Gin," he murmured in a deep soft voice as he kissed her again, stroking her hair.

Ginny kicked off her heels, slowly stood from the bed, and turned to face him; standing directly in front of him. Leaning over, she kissed him so that her necklace swung forward away from her body, one hand on his shoulder, the other on the bed. Harry put his hands at her waist trying to pull her closer to him but she pulled back. Her long auburn hair fell across the legs of his trousers as she knelt and removed his shoes. Harry watched in fascination as she stood up again. Ginny pushed on his shoulders until he lay back on the bed, crawled over him and started to unbutton his shirt, stopping about half way down while Harry found himself slipping the spaghetti straps from her summer dress from her shoulders without having made a conscious effort to do so. She let him until her arms were free, then she pulled back placing a hand across the front of her dress keeping the top of it firmly in place.

Harry regarded her thoughtfully, keeping his hands near her shoulders, back, and face. He kissed her again, but again Ginny pulled away, turning to sit beside him again. Harry sat up too, not wanting to rush her.

"You know what?" she said.

"What?"

"This…" She waved a hand at the room. "…all this is weird."

"Why? I thought you liked the room Ginny."

"I do, but this room….Harry, it's like we're married or something, you know? Isn't this a married person's room?"

"Maybe it will be someday," Harry answered. "But isn't it our room Gin? The room we've put together, together? I love the bed by the way, what you did with the frame. It really suits this room."

"Thanks Harry. I hoped it would."

Harry watched her carefully. "But there is something about it that you're uncomfortable with," he concluded.

"Yes…and no. I mean, before…when I'd come to see you in your room…when we'd fool around and everything…well you'd already be in your bed. All this…undressing and everything, it's just a bit different," she explained.

"I could turn off the lights," Harry offered. "Would that help?"

"Maybe a bit," Ginny replied.

Harry walked across the room in his socks and flipped off the electric light from the switch on the wall. The lights from the street came in through the window though so there was still plenty of light to see.

"Better?" he asked as he returned to the bed, and to his surprise Ginny was already in it. Her dress he saw lay across a nearby chair. He stopped mutely staring at it and then at her as if unsure what to do next.

"Are you getting in or what?" she asked.

"Oh, sure," Harry said. He added his shirt to the chair with her dress, followed by socks and trousers, and then he slipped beneath the covers beside her.

"How is this?" he asked as he felt Ginny snuggle up against him.

"You know what?" she said as she slipped her arm across his chest.

"What?"

"I think I'm going to wait until we're married to let you see me naked."

Harry looked down in surprise on the top of her head, wondering why she would say that. He drew his arms around her, knowing as he did that she'd only left her knickers on, wondering why she would say that.

"But Gin, we usually are when we fool around," Harry pointed out, objecting slightly.

"Yes but it's usually dark, and there's sheets and stuff, so it's not like you actually see anything. So if I wait until we're married to let you undress me, then maybe you won't."

Harry chuckled just a bit. It was odd logic but if it made her more comfortable, he could go with that.

"Okay," he said. "I suppose we should save something for then."

Ginny giggled as she lay beside him. Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest, wishing he could calm his nerves as he felt her fingers walk up his ribs and begin to tickle him.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" he asked trying to grabbing her hands.

"Trying to make you laugh! You're more nervous than I am, and neither of us has said that we're actually going to do it," she said.

"Are we?" he asked.

"Is it really up to me?" she asked.

"A lot of it is," Harry told her.

"But not all of it?" she said.

"Do you want it to be?" he asked.

"I just wondered," she said. "I guess I just assumed you were ready, but I suppose if you're not…" she sighed. "You've been so patient with me. I really appreciate that Harry."

She was up on her elbows now, looking into his face. Harry ran one of his hands up and down her back, fingering the mare on the dangling necklace with the other as he did.

"Maybe it would be better if you just kissed me," Harry suggested. "You remember what happened the last time you tried tickling me when we were fooling around."

"I promise, I have no intension of doing that to you tonight," she said, and she drew herself up and over him to reach his lips.

She kissed him and Harry returned it, drawing her to him, slowly allowing their kisses to deepen, becoming gradually more passionate. Little by little they began to relax, gently laughing together as their nervousness left them. Hands began to wander, exploring places they hadn't been in a long time with an intimacy they hadn't allowed themselves since Ron and Hermione had come home. Ginny rolled to her back and Harry followed her, kissing her face and neck, gradually moving down her body touching and kissing her as he went, wanting her to feel good, wanting her to relax, hoping she would be ready. Ginny moaned as he reached her stomach, tracing the top edges of her knickers with his fingers, he kept moving lower. She tipped her hips, allowing him to remove the lacy garment, but before he could do anything more she was reaching for him, drawing him up towards her face as she slid her hands to the waist of his boxers and pushed them down. Harry kicked them off and Ginny pulled on him again, guiding him to lie above her, their legs intertwined. Harry kept kissing and touching her, letting her movements guide him, when suddenly he felt her move in a way she'd never done before. He was pressed on top of her, sliding along tissue; moist, warm and welcoming. Harry gasped; his eyes closed at the sensation as Ginny reached up and removed his glasses.

"I can't see," he whispered.

"Do you need to? Your eyes are closed, mostly," she whispered back.

"What? Okay." Harry was having trouble registering any meaning beyond what his body was telling him.

Ginny moved beneath him heightening the sensation. It was growing, building, almost more than he could bear, and then Harry felt her reach around his waist holding him to her so tightly that for a moment he couldn't move.

"Ginny, what?" he started to ask. "Should I stop?"

Her actions spoke for her. Harry felt her legs change position to be outside his, her body moving first against him ever so slightly as she moved, then completely away. He had the brief thought she'd changed her mind when he felt her draw him close, her body touching him again in a very different way.

"Gin, are you sure?" he whispered.

"Aren't you?" she asked back.

"Tell me," he said starting to back away.

Ginny inclined her head slightly as she buried her face against his shoulder, and pulled him towards her. Harry let her. He felt her adjust her position slightly, breathing hard against him, he felt her hips tip as she clutched him tightly around the waist, and Harry knew this was the night. That fact had barely registered when he heard Ginny gasp, pressing her face tightly against him, her body stiffening against him ever so slightly. Harry moved, he couldn't help it really, but he tried to be gentle, moving slowly at first until gradually she began to move with him. Almost as quickly as it had started it was over. And in almost the same moment Harry realized they'd never done the charms.

Harry groaned, wishing it could have gone on longer as he struggled not to collapse on top of her, rolling on his side. Ginny was shaking as he pulled her with him, holding her tightly, wanting her to be okay and yet fearing something horrible had happened to her and that he was responsible. Gradually as he held her the trembling in her body stilled and she began to relax against him, no longer holding him exactly, but neither was she moving away.

"Ginny," he whispered as he brushed her hair away from her face, her skin was wet around her eyes. Had she been crying? Had he hurt her? Harry experienced a moment of dismay.

"Are you okay?" he whispered urgently.

Ginny looked up at him, but didn't answer. Harry felt an uncommon sensation on his body as he pulled himself away. Unsure what it was he reached down and touched the place, his fingers came back tinged with red.

"Are you hurt? Ginny are you bleeding?" he asked.

"No. I think I'm okay," she said, her voice sounded strained.

"But…" Harry hesitated; feeling confused. Maybe he just couldn't see what it was. He started to sit up, reaching to put on the lamp, trying to understand what had happened, when he felt Ginny reach for him.

"Please, don't go away."

"I'm not going anywhere Gin. Just to the bathroom, okay?"

"Can it wait?" she begged.

Harry couldn't stand that sound in her voice.

"Ginny, what is it?" he asked. "Please, talk to me."

"Just hold me Harry. I need to feel you against me. I need to feel as though you will never leave. Please…?"

Harry did as she asked. He held her, feeling her heart beating hard in her chest, feeling the wetness on her face, feeling her tremble as though fighting back fear, fearing something was wrong. Her heart rate slowed gradually and Harry whispered in her ear.

"Gin, I really need to go. I'll be right back though, I promise, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered back.

Harry slid from the covers, leaving her there. When he returned she lay curled on her side in a fetal position, clutching her knees to her chest. Her knickers he noted were back on. Taking his queue from her, he retrieved his boxers from the foot of the bed and put them on too. He wrapped himself around her in a spooning position, holding her gently.

He thought for a while she might be asleep until somewhere near midnight she rolled towards him and whispered.

"Harry? Are you awake?"

"Yes. What happened Gin? Are you sure you're okay?"

Ginny sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course I do. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't Harry, at least not in the way I think you mean. I'm okay really. Nothing damaged, everything apparently works, so I'm okay. I was bloody stupid to believe a Carrow might know what they were doing."

Harry hesitated. What could one of the Carrows have possibly done that could have her thinking like this, especially now? Harry desperately wanted to know but decided that maybe now wasn't the time to press her for details.

"But there was blood," he said.

"A little," she admitted.

"I think that might have been more than just a little," Harry said. "Is it from where you were hurt?"

She turned sharply toward him. "I'll be back in a minute Harry," she said and slipped from the bed towards the bathroom.

When she returned she'd grown very, very quiet.

"So what gives?" he asked. "Are you going to tell me about it or what?"

"It's not from my scar," she said.

"Are you going to tell me about that? How you got it I mean?"

"No."

"What did they do to you Ginny?"

"I'm not talking about it Harry."

"Gin…"

"I don't want to think about that, especially now. Besides, it has nothing to do with this."

Harry nodded but frowned. He could accept that she didn't want to talk about it now, but he knew they needed to talk about it eventually and it frustrated him that she was so unwilling to do this.

"Well if it's not your scar …What is it then?"

"I'm, I'm not sure," she said hesitantly. "I didn't know that could happen."

"What, the blood?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded. "I knew there would be a bit of pain at first, when it first happened, but I didn't know I could bleed from it."

"Then you are bleeding? And there was pain?" Harry questioned. "Gin…" he began his voice heavy with concern.

"Harry please, don't worry about it. It's just like that for girls. And the blood…it may not be from that. I'm really close to my period. I mean I didn't think it had started yet or I wouldn't have…but maybe …maybe doing what we did jumpstarted it or something…I don't know, it's probably just bad timing I guess."

"Ah…oh," Harry said lying back on his pillows. She was talking about girl stuff with him, stuff he'd heard of but never really thought much about. Generally he'd thought it had nothing to do with him, but maybe being this intimate with a girl changed that.

"So do you need to go home then? I mean do you need anything?" he asked trying to be understanding but not knowing quite what to say.

"You are very sweet, do you know that?" she asked. "I think I'm okay until morning. It's just going to be a while until we can do this again. I'm sorry."

"What? No, Gin don't apologize," Harry told her.

"I'm not apologizing Harry. I'm trying to express my regret. I hear the next time is much, much better," she smiled suggestively at him. "I'm just sorry that next time can't be tonight."

Harry glanced over at her, surprised but pleased. After the experience they'd just had he'd been almost certain she'd be unlikely to ever let him that near to her again.

"You don't hate me then?" he asked.

"No, of course not. I couldn't hate you Harry, not after that."

Harry thought at first that she was teasing him, but Ginny's tone was one of loving contentment and deep satisfaction, quite at odds with everything that had just happened and Harry was totally mystified by her words. He didn't think he was ever going to understand the mysterious workings of girls.

"Ginny," he said after a time. "There's one more thing…."

"Yes?"

"I think we forgot the charms."

"No we didn't. I said mine nonverbally, and I heard you practicing yours before we went out. That should have been enough," she assured him.

Harry felt greatly relieved.

"Good night Ginny," Harry said as he felt her kiss his cheek and settle against him now dressed as she often was for sleep in a t-shirt and knickers.

"Good night Harry."

Harry was awakened by the sound of a muggle alarm clock. He slapped the buzzer off, still half asleep as Ginny pushed herself up beside him.

"What was that?" she asked with a start.

"An alarm clock. I had it when I lived with my aunt, so I brought it here," Harry told her. "It wakes you up."

"No kidding." Ginny smirked. She peered at the clock while Harry put on his glasses.

"Why are we getting up at five o'clock in the morning?"

"Do you remember where we are? And where we are expected to be in no less than an hour?" he asked.

Ginny fell back against her pillows with a groan. "At the Burrow! I forgot. Mum is going to kill me for staying out so late."

"Yeah well, your dad sort of knew we wouldn't be back before breakfast, but he does expect us back by then," Harry said pulling himself up and out of bed. He reached for his jeans pulling them on.

"I need a shower Gin, how about you?"

"Definitely," Ginny said. "And I should change the sheets too."

"We only used them one night!" Harry protested.

Ginny caught his eye with a meaningful expression.

"Oh yeah," he said with a guilty grin. "I suppose we should change them…or scourgify."

"That'll work,' Ginny agreed. "You go ahead with your shower; I'll take care of the sheets."

"Okay. I won't be long," Harry promised.

A few minutes later they were changing places and Harry proceeded to finish with the bed, straightening up the room and attempting to make it look as fresh and unused as it had the day before. Ginny emerged fresh from her shower with her case in hand and the clothes bag over her arm. Harry had hung his own clothes in the closet, and offered to carry hers as they made their way down to the kitchen and flooed over to the Burrow.

"Good morning Mum," Ginny said as she stepped out of the fire with Harry right behind her.

Mrs. Weasley regarded the pair critically, her hand on her hip before saying anything to either of them. Harry could tell that she was doing her utmost to restrain herself from yelling at them.

"Good morning," she said at last. "You can go wake Hermione for breakfast Ginny. Harry, will you do Ron?"

"Sure Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, and they went upstairs to find Ron and Hermione in their rooms.

As it turned out they didn't have to go far. Both Ron and Hermione were in the same room, and both looked startled when they were awakened by Ginny and Harry.

"Blimey, it's a good thing Mum sent us to get you up instead of coming up here herself," Ginny told her brother who lay in his bed, the sheet tucked up under his chin with Hermione beside him.

Harry grinned at him, knowing what that probably meant. He turned his back for a moment and saw a flash of skin out of the corner of his eye, then Hermione running from the room dressed apparently only in her bathrobe. Ginny took her clothes bag from Harry and followed Hermione upstairs, closing the door to the boys' room behind her.

Harry sat down on the bed he usually slept in looking at Ron with a bit of a shifty grin on his face.

"So how was it?" Ron asked climbing out of bed and starting to dress.

Harry stared incredulously at him. "You don't actually expect me to tell you, right?" Harry asked.

"I am your mate,"

"Yeah, but considering it was Ginny."

"Well, yeah, I suppose," Ron said. "But it went okay, yeah? I mean you're alright and everything?"

"I think so," Harry said staring a bit at the wall opposite his bed now. "Ron, what do you know about girl's periods?"

"Well they won't let you touch them then… and oh yeah it's really bad if they miss one."

"But what does it mean?" Harry asked. "I mean does it always mean that if there's blood?"

"Pretty much, I think," Ron said looking curiously at his friend.

"Always?" Harry asked thinking of Ginny. "It couldn't mean anything else?"

"Hermione said there was a bit the first time, but I never saw it," Ron said watching Harry carefully. "You're not going to tell me what happened are you?"

"No," Harry said.

Ron came to stand opposite Harry. "Look mate, if there was a lot, it was probably just bad timing. You gotta pay a bit of attention to that 'cause they don't like it, but I don't think it hurts them," Ron advised.

Harry looked up at his friend.

"Does that help?" Ron asked.

"Yeah a bit. Thanks Ron."

"No problem Harry. Bad luck though with the timing."

By the time Harry and Ron came back downstairs Hermione and Ginny were sitting at the kitchen table, their heads together giggling just a bit. Harry glanced at Ginny a bit nervously as he came down.

"Good morning Hermione," Ron said innocently as if that was the first time he'd seen her that day.

"Good morning Ron," Hermione answered in kind.

Harry just shook his head at them and sat down beside Ginny, looking around the table.

"Isn't Mr. Weasley here?" Harry asked.

"He's having a bit of a lie in this morning," Mrs. Weasley told them. "We were up quite late last night."

"Not waiting for us I hope?" Harry asked.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said in a bit of a strained voice. "Arthur suggested we not wait up. Actually, he took me to bed rather early instead." She blushed furiously as she said this and Ron sniggered.

"You should have seen them Harry. They were acting like teenagers," Ron said.

"Ron, we are teenagers," Harry reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Well it was funny," Ron insisted. "I mean, at their age?"

"I think it was sweet Ronald," Hermione told him. "To be so in love after so many years, it must be quite wonderful actually."

"Is it Mum?" Ginny asked as Mrs. Weasley bustled around them all getting breakfast ready.

Mrs. Weasley paused at this. It was a question she'd never been asked by any of their children. She set the dish in her hands down on the edge of the table as she regarded her daughter.

"Yes Ginny, it is. Quite different from when I was your age. Well it would be, and not because I'm older Ronald," she flashed a glare at her son who was now sniggering harder under his breath. "But because our relationship has matured. It isn't always easy, not like I thought it would be when I was young, but it is better, richer, more stable."

"What is dear?" Mr. Weasley asked as he came down the stairs.

"Mum was just telling us how it is at your age Dad," Ginny said.

"How what is?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Being in love," Ginny said.

"Ah," Mr. Weasley exchanged a somewhat intimate glance with his wife as he put his arm across her shoulders. "Attempting to learn the secrets of a long term relationship are we?" he asked the young people at the table.

Ron straightened up at this. "Sure Dad."

"Well I'll tell you," Mr. Weasley said. "It takes hard work, a bit of patience, endurance sometimes," at this Ginny and Hermione giggled while the boys just looked dumbfounded. "Oh yes boys I do not exaggerate," Mr. Weasley warned them. "It also takes gentleness, kindness, a willingness to accept when you're wrong, and a great deal of love. Do you agree dear?" he asked his wife.

"I would add a certain amount of flexibility," now it was the girls turn to blush, "and a willingness to talk. I think that sometimes that is the hardest thing of all, isn't it Arthur?" she asked.

Mr. Weasley looked deeply into her eyes, the young people watched fascinated by the example the older couple was setting. "You know, I think it is?" Mr. Weasley said. "It is the one thing that doesn't necessarily get easier with age." He smiled kindly at his wife who blushed demurely and looked away.

"Now then, shall we have breakfast?" Mr. Weasley asked sitting down in his customary place, pulling towards him the plate of bacon Mrs. Weasley had just set on the table.

"So tell us Harry, what's on the agenda today?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Any interesting deliveries last night?"

"Oh um…er…yeah there were actually," Harry said hesitantly, thinking about the mattress but trying hard not to say anything about it directly. "The ah …er carpet came…and the pads; and the appliances for the kitchen. Then I think we'll be ready to move the furniture back in from the shed."

"We're almost finished then aren't we?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yeah, we're getting really, really close," Harry told her. "I think we'll be finished by the time we all go out for dinner in London next week. I can't thank you all enough for this, really."

"It has been our pleasure Harry," Mr. Weasley said.

"So when are you going to move in?" Ron asked.

"Well I dun know. I know I should do it before you lot go back to school. I mean, I won't have any weekends free after to do it in, so maybe next weekend? Or the weekend after?" Harry suggested.

"Harry why don't we spend next weekend finishing with the furniture and moving some of your things in. Then the following week end we can invite everyone who helped there for a sort of a celebration," Ginny suggested. "You know, sort of a thank you and house warming kind of thing."

Harry hedged. "Well I don't know Gin. Planning a party… that'd take some time, and with all the potions and everything…I mean my exam's the very next weekend."

"We could do it for you Harry," Hermione offered. "Make all the arrangements and everything. All you'd have to do is to be there."

"I know everyone in the Order would love to see what you've done mate," Ron said.

"Well it's not like it's actually finished Ron," Harry said.

"What else is there left to do?" Hermione asked.

"That tapestry in the drawing room," Harry offered. "I've been ignoring that because I couldn't figure out what to do with it. I mean it's really interesting and everything, such a good bit of magic the way it weaves itself, but it's also a reminder of the thing Sirius hated about that house. I'd like to think he'd be pleased with most of what I've done, except probably that."

"Why don't you chuck it out then?" Ron asked.

"I can't get it off the wall," Harry reminded him. "I don't want those walls torn down, besides there's so much history in it, I don't really want to destroy that, but…"

"You're not sure what to do with it?" Ginny asked.

"Exactly. I mean my instinct is to change it some how rather than to destroy it," Harry explained.

"Dumbledore always thought you should trust your instincts Harry," Mr. Weasley told him. "If you'd like to keep it but change it somehow, then that is what you should do."

Harry nodded. "Yeah okay. It stays, but it needs to be brighter, lighter, and with no-one burnt off. And it should include more families than just the Blacks."

"We could put your family on it Harry," Hermione suggested. "How your line goes back to Ignotus Peverell."'

Harry shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like thinking of that, his own personal connection to the Deathly Hallows. "Yeah, I don't know Hermione. I don't think that's something I'd like to have up on a wall."

"Ole Xenophilius would love it though," Ron pointed out.

"Well how about making it something about Hogwarts?" Ginny suggested. "Track that instead of a particular family."

"Or," Harry said thinking of the Lovegoods and Luna's painting of all of them in her room. "Maybe I could make it about friends. Maybe get Luna to help design it,"

"You know, I think she could," Hermione said.

"Let's invite her to the party," Harry said. "All the DA. I think you're right Hermione. I think it is time to celebrate."


	30. Chapter 30

The excitement at the Burrow about the events to come over the next two weekends was infectious to the point where Harry quickly realized it would no longer be possible to even think of studying there. With the work on Grimmauld Place essentially completed, following his next week of potions, Harry immediately went there, sending an owl to the Burrow to explain where he was. He joined them for dinner on Thursday night and was promptly inundated with the details of the plans for the last two Saturdays of August. This coming Saturday would be their last day of work, and would be followed that evening by a celebration dinner that each of the three couples would celebrate quite independently. Harry would then be allowed to have another eighty hour week of potions uninterrupted provided he promised to be there for the party at his own home the following Saturday. After reviewing the plan, Harry readily agreed, under one condition.

"What?" Ginny and Hermione asked anxiously.

"You allow Kreacher to help?" Harry said. "I think it's about time I brought him back, and he really could be a big help with all of this."

"Oh." Ginny frowned looking to Hermione.

"He's really a lot better now," Hermione told the younger girl. "I think he actually likes Harry now."

"Yeah, he does, and he's eager to come home. I've just been waiting to tell him he could," Harry explained.

"You've seen him since you've been at the castle?" Hermione asked.

"Hard not too really. He's always there wanting to get me something. He gets really upset when I can't think of anything for him to do, so I though getting him to help with the party might be good for him," Harry explained.

Hermione frowned. "Well if you're sure. It could be a lot of work Harry, and Kreacher is quite old."

Harry cocked his head at her. "Hermione, you know how he was when we were there last year."

"Oh alright. He can help," Hermione relented.

"Ginny?" Harry asked turning to her.

"What? Oh alright. I'll have to warn Mum though. She's not used to having a house elf about, at least not a helpful one."

Harry nodded. "Good. I'll send him home on Monday."

On Monday morning, while Harry was in the dormitories dropping off his things on the way to class, he called for Kreacher first thing.

"You called Master Harry?" Kreacher greeted Harry in his deep bull frog voice accompanied by the usual deep bow.

"Yes Kreacher. I think I may have some good news for you," Harry began.

"Yes Master Harry?" he croaked.

"I need to talk to you about the house, and then I think it's time for you to go home," Harry said.

"Kreacher knows all about the house," the house elf announced in his deep voice.

"Well I've changed it, rebuilt it actually. It's not the same house you used to live in, but it is in the same place."

"It is the noble house of Potter, as is fitting Master. Kreacher knows this. It is Master Harry's house,"

"How could you?" Harry asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

"It is a house elf's duty to look after his house. He is bound to his house and his family Sir. Kreacher would be a bad house elf if he did not know the state of his house."

"And you don't mind that I've changed everything?" Harry asked tentatively.

"Master does what Master thinks is best. A new house is fitting for a new family. Kreacher accepts this."

Harry nodded. He couldn't tell if Kreacher liked what he had done, or even knew the extent of it, but at least he wasn't fighting him on it.

"Okay Kreacher. You have a new bedroom in the attic now. You can make changes as you'd like to make it more comfortable for you. Also, Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione are there planning for a party a week from Saturday. I'd like you to help them with it. Do anything they ask to prepare, okay?"

"Kreacher will do as Master bids."

"Okay. I'll see you on Saturday," Harry promised.

And with a loud crack, Kreacher was gone.

Their last Saturday of work was Harry thought the easiest one they'd had. Kreacher had helped with the last of their tasks, and the house was now clean of dark magic, filled with sunlight, and a very pleasant, comfortable place to be in. Harry had successfully combined elements from both the muggle and wizarding worlds, adding not only electric lights and alarm clocks, but also an electric refrigerator and microwave to the usual wizarding elements of oil lamps and the wood burning stove. The drawing room he'd outfitted with a comfortable sofa, a wizarding wireless, and a muggle TV, an object that utterly fascinated Mr. Weasley. Ginny rolled her eyes at her father's enthusiasm, but once Harry showed her how it worked, she actually seemed to enjoy flipping around the channels and sampling the various shows. At one point Harry even caught Ginny arguing with her dad over who should be in charge of the remote.

Photos of family and friends now lined the entrance hall where the old Black family portraits had once hung. Except for the empty canvas of Phineas Nigellus, Harry had given all of them to a wizarding museum. Phineas's portrait however he hung in the drawing room on the wall opposite the television, and Harry was amused to see the old headmaster peeking from beneath his eyelids to watch whenever it was on.

With the finishing touches in place on the house, and evening drawing near the women all went upstairs to change, followed shortly there-after by the men. When everyone was ready, Ginny and Harry took Ron and Hermione to the same Italian restaurant in their neighborhood they'd visited on their previous date. The four of them thoroughly enjoyed their meal and their time out together, as two couples rather than the four friends they usually were. It changed the dynamics of their interactions with one another making them all feel a bit more grown up, as though they themselves were on the precipice of change.

The foursome started walking back from the restaurant together, but slowly the two couples drifted apart, the extra distance providing each pair a bit more privacy for intimate discussions. Harry unlocked the door to Grimmauld place, letting them all in, and they all stood on the landing looking expectantly at him.

"What?" Harry demanded wondering what they were waiting for.

"Well, we were wondering Harry," Hermione began in an amused sort of tone. "We know the rules in Ron's mum and dad's house, but we don't know yours."

"My rules?" Harry's brow quirked up in surprise. "Ah…er… Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are in the bedroom on the second floor. The rest of you lot are up on the third floor with me. There are three bedrooms there, so someone's got to share. I'll leave it up to you all to figure out who shares with who."

Ron looked thoughtfully at Hermione.

"You're not afraid Mum might yell?"

"She would if she knew," Ginny agreed. "Hermione and I put our stuff in the center room. Ron you're stuff is in the room across from Harry's. It's the second biggest. Now Mum won't fuss if you stay with your stuff …or if she just thinks you did. I'll leave the rest up to you."

Ron stared at his little sister. "Are you going to stay there?" he demanded.

"None of your business," she snapped.

"I'm not," Hermione told him.

Ron grinned uncertainly at Hermione as if not quite convinced she meant what she'd implied.

Harry grinned at the two of them. "Right, well I'm going up to bed. I'll leave you lot to sort this out."

He climbed the stairs with Ginny right behind him, only turning back looking towards her when they reached the third floor landing.

"Good night Harry," she said with a suggestive smile, her hand on the knob to the door of the center room.

"Good night Ginny," said he wondering if he looked as brainless as Ron had at the bottom of the stairs.

Harry watched her go in before he proceeded down the hall to his own room, undressed and got into bed. He lay there for a while realizing as he did that on most nights it would be like this, him alone in this room with only his thoughts of Ginny for company. He'd almost decided that was what it was going to be like on this night too, when he heard the soft click of his door and bare feet crossing the smooth floor. Harry moved over as he felt Ginny slide in beside him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you would come," he told her quietly.

"I was beginning to wonder if I should."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Well…the timing's not the best Harry. I was hoping things would be better by now, but not quite." Ginny hesitated a bit. "And…I wasn't sure you would want me here if we couldn't do it."

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed in dismay. "Why would you think that?"

"I dun know. I guess I thought that now since we'd done it, you'd expect to all the time."

Harry didn't answer.

"Do you?" she asked.

"I hadn't really thought about it to be honest," he told her. She gave him a dubious look. "Well okay, I have thought about doing it but not at the expense of not being with you. Ginny I am really glad that you trusted me to be with me like that, but what I want most is to be with you, whatever it is we're doing," he assured her.

"So you won't be mad if we don't get to do it all that often?" she asked apprehensively. "I mean I can't this weekend and next weekend's the party, then I go back to Hogwarts, so who knows when we'll ever have the chance again," she said.

Harry sighed. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. Maybe that's okay though. I'll be around Hogwarts on weekends for Transfiguration through a bit of November at least. And then…McGonagall said they're having the Yule Ball again this year, I could come for that – assuming of course you haven't taken up with someone else by then," he teased.

"Oh Harry!" she cried and started beating his chest with her fists.

Harry laughed. "I was only kidding! Really!" he said still laughing as he grabbed for her hands.

He caught her hands by her wrists, then wrestled her over to her back. Ginny was strong and agile so this was no simple feat, but when he got her there Harry held her hands by her head and they lay there staring at each other, panting with the exertion while they caught their breath. They almost succeeded when Harry kissed her. Letting go of her hands he kissed her again in a way that made their hearts race. Ginny gasped as they broke apart.

"You just want to make sure I don't take up with anyone else!" she accused.

"You'd better believe it Ginny Weasley. I've lived through enough of your old boyfriends. I don't plan to be one of them."

"And just how are you going to prevent that Mr. Potter?" she asked playfully.

"Oh, I have my ways," he assured her and he kissed her again in a way she wasn't likely to forget very soon.

Ginny giggled, snuggling in close to him, but not returning his increasingly passionate kisses. Harry looked down on her curiously. She was still smiling, but looked momentarily serious.

"Look Potter," she said. "I did tell you, but if I have to stun you too I will, so don't push your luck."

"I won't," he promised.

Harry lay back on his pillows. He had hoped for a night of passion, but since that was not to be, he found that although he was not content in the way he'd hoped, he was none the less, happy just the same. Ginny was with him and at the moment he couldn't think of anything better than this.

The party the next weekend was an exuberant affair, with Harry and Ginny playing host and hostess to all the various guests and Kreacher roving about with trays of food. The house was crowded with friends and family, members of the Order, members of the DA, Andromeda and little Teddy, and to Harry's amazement even Dudley accepted the invitation. With the help of Kreacher and the girls, Mrs. Weasley had out done herself in preparing the food and there was an ample supply of butterbeer available for the occasion. The reason for the party had been given as the finishing of Harry's house, but everyone seemed finally ready to celebrate the end of the war. All of them, wizards and muggles alike Harry reflected, had healed and grown, and though life would never be the way it was before the war, it was by all accounts getting better.

"You doing okay Dud?" Harry asked coming around to check on his guests. He was more than a little aware that Dudley might feel out of place, but Dudley actually seemed quite happy to be there.

"Yeah, great party Harry!" his cousin said. "What is this stuff by the way?" he asked holding a bottle of butter beer up.

"It's a kind of beer Dud, but it's mild. More like fermented root beer than anything," Harry explained. "They call it butterbeer."

"Well it's good."

"Glad you like it," Harry said with a grin and he and Dudley turned their attention towards other guests.

Mr. Weasley stood with Kingsley Shacklebolt, talking together as they watched Harry.

"Is that your cousin Harry?" Kingsley asked as Harry drew near.

"Yes," Harry said. "He helped with the house so we invited him."

"Arthur's told me of your feelings about using memory charms on muggles. So I wanted you to know that we went extremely light on your cousin after the war."

"Yeah, I could tell. Thanks Minister," Harry said.

"You do need to be careful though Harry," Mr. Weasley cautioned. "It is one thing to mix with immediate family, but trying to mix company beyond that is very rarely wise."

"I understand that Mr. Weasley, but I have made it clear to my family that they are always welcome at my house. We have an understanding about that I think. We honor each other's secrets."

"How do you mean?" Kingsley asked.

"Well," Harry hesitated. "Muggles … not all of them, but quite a lot of them that know about us… they think we are an aberration. They're embarrassed by us, and so the likelihood of them talking to any other muggle about us is exceedingly slim."

"Meaning that it is unlikely they would tell anyone about our world," Kingsley said. "I have encountered this attitude in the muggle Prime Minister. Is your family like this Harry?"

"Pretty much," Harry agreed.

"Hardly worth using a memory charm on someone like that," Kingsley commented. "In fact in those cases we have found that the more they know, the less likely they are to say anything."

"Because they fear no one would believe them?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Exactly Arthur. You know Arthur that brings me to another point I wanted to discuss with you."

Harry smiled as their conversation drifted of towards other things. Someone called to him from across the drawing room, catching his attention.

"Harry," Hermione was calling him.

Harry trotted over to find Hermione standing with Professor McGonagall from the Order.

"Hi Professor," Harry greeted his guest. "Is there a problem Hermione?" he asked expecting to be informed of some problem with one of the hors d'oeuvres or snacks they'd set out.

"Professor McGonagall was just telling me about the curriculum they've set up to help people who only missed part of last year. I thought maybe you and Ron might be interested if I can't convince you to come for the full year."

"Hermione, I'm almost done remember? I finish potions September first. That's like in two days," Harry pointed out.

"But you still have Transfiguration Harry," Hermione reminded him.

"Aren't we doing that on weekends Professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes we are Potter, but it only seems fair that as that class is being offered to you during the regular school year, to make it available for any seventh year student who was unable to finish last year."

Harry looked at her with a bit of surprise. He'd expected his lessons to be private as his charms and potions lessons had been. However what she said sounded absolutely reasonable, and infinitely fair. After all he wasn't the only student trying to make up that year. So all he replied was,

"Oh, right. Well I suppose that does make sense. It is possible that Ron might consider doing it too," Harry said.

Hermione beamed. "Then you do think it's a good idea?"

"That's up to him Hermione," Harry told her.

"But you're his friend Harry!" she protested.

"Yeah, but it's his life. I mean if Ron's got other plans…" Harry said. He knew from Hermione's expression that although the youngest Weasley son had said nothing to him, he probably did. And what ever the plan was, it wasn't something Hermione necessarily approved of.

"He does, doesn't he?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing firm," Hermione hedged.

"What did he say?" Harry pressed.

"I'm not sure. He's been sending a lot of owls to George at his shop though, and Lee Jordan's been trying to get him to come help out in the Hogsmeade store," she said with a note of disappointment in her voice.

Harry considered this. "Hermione, if George needs Ron's help, and Ron is willing to do it, don't you think…?"

Hermione didn't let him finish.

"No I don't!" she snapped. "Education is important Harry!"

"So is family Hermione. If George needs a brother to help run his business until he gets back on his feet this year, I think you should be willing to let Ron do that, without nagging," Harry told her.

"Me? Nag?" Hermione said a bit indignantly.

Harry gave her an incredulous, scathing look.

"Oh alright, I do nag…occasionally, but only when it is needed," she said a bit defensively.

"Who needs to be nagged?" Ginny asked coming to join them as she slid an arm around Harry's waist.

"Not me," Harry assured her.

"We were discussing Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall told her. "Miss Granger was expressing her opinion that it is important for Mr. Weasley to finish his education. Mr. Potter was offering an alternate point of view."

"What did you say Harry?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well I didn't say I disagreed. What I said was that family is important too. It sounds like George has been asking Ron for help."

"Yeah, he has," Ginny said. "Ron still hasn't decided what to do. He's afraid of telling Mum I think that he might not finish school."

Harry grimaced. "I would be too." He turned his attention to Professor McGonagall. "Professor, I don't suppose with this program you're planning it would be possible for him to do both? To be able to split his time between work and school?"

"Students at Hogwarts are expected to stay at the castle during the term Mr. Potter."

"Well usually I know they do, but you are making an exception for me," Harry said.

"Yours is quite a special case. I don't know that I could persuade the governors to make that exception for anyone else," Professor McGonagall said.

"Why not?" Harry said. "Ron was with me all last year. There is no way I could have succeeded with out him. Hermione too of course," he added with a nod at Hermione. "But Hermione is different. In her case I think it would be harder to leave school. But for Ron and me…well there are other things that seem to need our attention more."

"And Mr. Weasley's brother is one of them," Professor McGonagall agreed. She raised a brow as she considered this. "Well, I still have Monday before the beginning of the term. If you can persuade Mr. Weasley to return initially for a normal term, I will see what I can do. He should expect to meet with me about this by the end of the first week. Will that do?" she asked.

"Oi, are you lot talking about me?" Ron asked as he came to join them.

"Yes Mr. Weasley. Mr. Potter has just informed me of your dilemma concerning school. I have offered to meet with the governors concerning your case next week provided you are willing to return to school as usual on September first. If you are enrolled as a student in good faith it will improve my negotiating position in securing for you a program similar to Harry's that could be completed by you during the school year while still allowing you to work with your brother."

Ron turned to stare at Harry. "Blimey, how did you know about that?"

Harry didn't say anything but he glanced at Hermione giving her away.

"Hermione!" Ron rounded on her.

"She is concerned about your future Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall told him.

"Well, er… yeah, I am too actually. "

"Do you still wish to become an Auror?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Well yeah, eventually. But I'm not as much in a hurry about it as Harry is. I'm not all that fussed actually about avoiding dark wizards for a bit," Ron explained.

"Quite understandable Mr. Weasley. I believe that there are few of who do have the drive and determination of Mr. Potter in that respect," Professor McGonagall told him. "I have actually wondered myself if he might be rushing things a bit." She peered over the tops of her glasses at him.

Harry shrugged. "It's what I need to do," he told her. "It can't be worse than last year."

"Quite unlikely," Professor McGonagall agreed. She turned back to Ron. "Mr. Weasley you should plan to attend transfiguration classes on weekends with Mr. Potter beginning the second Saturday in September."

"I won't be able to on Hogwarts Hogsmeade weekends," Ron told her.

"Isn't Lee taking the store on those weekends?" Ginny asked.

"George thinks he and I should do it personally," Ron explained. "Sort of the owner's touch so to speak. He thinks it would be better for business."

Harry grinned. "He's probably right about that. Those two always did have a good nose for business like that."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "Well yes, be that as it may, I am certain we could arrange a class schedule around that. Are you interested Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, very," he assured her with a grin.

"Really?" Hermione cried. "You're going back to school? Oh Ron, I'm so proud of you!" she gushed.

"Don't congratulate me yet Hermione. I haven't passed anything. I'm not even going to have you there to take notes for me, so I don't know."

"I'm sure you will manage if you apply yourself Mr. Weasley." Professor McGonagall said dryly.

Harry sniggered. "I'll share mine with you Ron, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I would. Thanks Harry."

Harry laughed openly as Fleur appeared with Bill at his elbow.

"Vhat ez thes? Vhat 'ave we meesed?" she asked.

"Ron's decided to go back to school!" Hermione announced excitedly.

Bill looked at his brother who was looking sheepishly now at the floor while Professor McGonagall moved on to talk to other guests.

"Are you really?" Bill asked him.

"Well yeah, sort of."

"McGonagall's putting together an accelerated program this fall for those who missed some or most of their seventh year," Harry explained. "It's based on what they've been doing with me this summer, but they're going to offer it to everyone in that situation."

"Concentrated classes on weekends?" Bill said.

"I think so," Harry told him.

"That's going to be a lot more work for the teachers," Bill commented.

"Yeah I know," Harry said. "I feel sorta bad about that, but she said not to worry about it, that they are all happy to be able to do something to help out, so I'm trying not to."

Bill clapped him on the shoulder. "Good man Harry. You have to let the rest of us do it sometimes."

Harry grinned feeling a bit embarrassed at this.

"'arry, you 'ave done vonders with ze house!" Fleur exclaimed. "I was only 'ere once while ze Order was here, but et 'ardly looks like ze same place."

"Yeah, it's quite amazing what you've done with it Harry," Bill said.

"Come off it Bill, you were here with us working on it nearly every weekend," Harry said. "I should be thanking you lot for it actually."

"I was only here for the demolition, not that much of the re-building," Bill said. "You can never predict the outcome of these sorts of things. It could have been a disaster."

"He's right Harry," Dudley said as he appeared on the edges of those gathered here. "Your house came out alright."

"Thanks Dudley. You helped too. In fact," Harry said. "I think it might be time for a toast, to everyone here who helped me with this."

Harry took a glass of mead, perched himself on the raised step of the entry landing and began to hit the side of his glass with a spoon.

"Your attention please, everyone if you will," Harry called.

Slowly the guests quieted, turning to look at him.

"Are you going to make a speech Harry?" George called from the back of the room.

"Yeah George just a bit."

At that everyone fell silent looking expectantly at him.

"First I'd like everyone to grab a glass of your favorite beverage. I've got Rosmerta's Oak Matured mead here, and there's more for anyone who'd care to join me."

Murmuring broke out as people were served the mead, or otherwise refilled their glasses appropriately, then turned their attention back to Harry.

"All right?" Harry asked as he looked round. Everyone more or less nodded.

"Okay. I'd like to begin by thanking all of you for joining us here tonight. I can't tell you all how happy I am that we are all here. I agreed to have this party for two reasons. First I thought it was time we celebrated the end of the war." He raised his glass and everyone drank to this. Harry continued.

"Second, is in celebration of and to honor the people who helped me with this house. It was in the spirit of recovery and moving on that we did it and I'd like to say that this house wouldn't be the place it now is without a lot of help from those people." Harry raised his glass again, honoring those who helped him. At the edge of the hall he saw Dudley standing watching, astonished at having been included in this. Harry caught his eye, raising his glass in the direction of his cousin as he drank.

"To family and friends, to everyone who helped me and to everyone whose helped anyone else during this summer of recovery. We couldn't do without you."

With that everyone clinked their glasses together and drank.

"To the end of the war!" Someone cried.

"To recovery!" someone else cried.

"To the rest of our lives!" a third voice added.

"Here, here!" a voice from another part of the room added. And they all drank again.

Now to Harry's surprise, George had made his way to the front of the room and stepped up beside him on his make-shift stage.

"While we are all here with this lot," he said. "I don't mean to put a damper on things Harry, but I wanted to say two things."

"Sure George," Harry said stepping aside. Ginny came up to stand beside him holding Teddy.

"First for me," George began. "I can hardly begin celebrating something like this without acknowledging friends … and family members who are gone, but not forgotten. For without their help and sacrifice, us lot wouldn't be here to carry on."

"Well said," Percy added.

Harry looked at Ginny at these words taking Teddy from her as he thought about Lupin.

George smiled, clinked his glass to Harry's and they all drank again.

"The other thing I wanted to say," George went on. "Is that Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is back open for business, including our new, all Weasley-run establishment in Hogsmeade Village, to be run by my brother…Ron. Cheers!"

There were cheers of surprise, congratulations and happiness from around the room, as everyone clinked their glasses yet again, some clapped Ron on the back and all drank to the news.

"And I've just heard from a reliable source that my youngest and perhaps most surprising brother, has not entirely abandoned his academic endeavors but will be attending non-primetime classes at Hogwarts to finish his education."

This gained murmurs of gladness from everyone, but squeals of delight from Mrs. Weasley and Hermione who stood hugging each other at the back of the room.

Harry looked about the room. "Any more announcements?" he asked, still holding Teddy in his arms. "No? Then let the party continue!"

Harry stood and smiled watching all his friends, Teddy in his arms, Ginny by his side, and standing proudly in his house. Dudley made his way through the crowd towards Harry staring at the baby in his arms.

"Is he yours?" the large young man asked.

"Nope. He's my godson though," Harry told him. "His dad was best friends with mine."

"Blimey Harry. Mum never told me about that," Dudley said.

"I don't think she knows Dud," Harry told him looking to see that Dudley had his leather jacket in his hands. "Are you taking off then?"

"Yeah, thought I would. Don't want to miss the last train back this time."

Harry grinned. "Thanks for coming."

"Yeah Harry," Dudley said and he punched Harry in the arm. His punch was actually hard enough to cause Harry to stagger just a bit, but he knew from experience that Dudley was actually capable of punching much harder and so this was merely his cousin's idea of a friendly gesture.

"Take it easy Dudley," Harry admonished. "The baby?"

"Oh yeah, sorry little guy," Dudley apologized to Teddy who to his astonishment changed his nose to a piggy one like Dudley's.

Harry laughed. "I wouldn't say anything to Aunt Petunia about that if I were you," he advised.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Dudley declared. He laughed though and they were still all laughing about it as Harry and Ginny escorted him to the door.

Shortly there after the party began to break up. Andromeda came to collect Teddy for the trip home, but Harry seemed reluctant to release him.

"You know," he told Ginny. "We really need to set up one of the rooms so he can stay."

"He'd like that," Andromeda told Harry. "Especially when he gets a little older."

They said their good byes, and soon only Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley remained.

"Are you staying here tonight Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry regarded his surrogate mother warmly. "Yes Mrs. Weasley. I'm all moved in. I'll come by the Burrow for visits of course, but from now on I'm living here."

She smiled at him with a pride he didn't quite understand but a bit sadly too.

"How about you?" she asked her daughter as she and her husband got ready to leave.

Ginny glanced up at Harry. "I'll be home in a bit Mum. After we clear up here."

"I can come back in the morning to help," Mrs. Weasley offered.

"That's alright Mrs. Weasley. I know you need to get this lot ready for school. The train leaves in two days."

"You'll be on it with us won't you?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "That's my last day of classes with Slughorn. I'll be at the Hogsmeade platform though when you all arrive. I'm coming with Hagrid to meet the train."

"It won't be the same without you Harry," Ron said.

"Nothings the same Ron," Harry smiled wistfully at his friend.

Ron nodded. He didn't say anything but he looked at Harry as he stepped into the fire after Hermione and disappeared.

Harry and Ginny went about picking up after the party, collecting things to be washed up in the morning and setting at least the first floor right again. Kreacher they knew was already busy washing up in the kitchen.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Harry asked Ginny as they finished. "I don't really know when we'll have a chance to be here again."

"You want me to go back to school don't you?" she asked.

"What? Of course I do Gin. It's really, really important to me."

She nodded. "I know. It is to me too. Well if I'm going, I'll need to go with Mum in the morning to get my school things. We've been working on this party so much this week, we didn't have the chance," Ginny explained.

"Oh, right. I knew that. You lot put so much work into this. I really appreciate it by the way."

Ginny nodded. "And I'm sure you have potions left to finish?"

"A bit," Harry admitted. His exam was in a week after all.

"Well then, do you really think I should stay?"

"No, but I want you to," Harry said looking at her affectionately. "Perhaps you could stay for a bit?" he asked hopefully, stepping closer to her and drawing her into an embrace.

"I shouldn't…," Ginny began but Harry kissed her to keep her from finishing.

"No you shouldn't," he agreed between kisses, and to his delight Ginny was kissing him back.

"I really should go," Ginny insisted, but she wasn't making any attempt to push Harry away.

"If you have to," Harry said now kissing her jaw and her neck. He felt her pulse race beneath his lips.

"You don't play fair Mr. Potter," she exclaimed quietly, laughing softly from his advances.

"No I suppose that sometimes I don't," Harry said and he made to sweep her from her feet, but now Ginny did pull away.

"Not all night Harry," she said firmly.

"Gin, it's barely midnight. Maybe, just for a bit?"

Ginny felt herself melt at his smile. "Just for a bit," she murmured and fell into him, returning his embrace.

This night Harry thought was in some ways the most romantic they'd had. After the mead and butterbeer they were both much more relaxed, laughing, and talking and enjoying one another. Much of their nervousness from their first time together was gone and apparently too was Ginny's fear, replaced by confidence, tenderness and passion as they touched one another.

Learning from their past experiences they had their wands with them on this night in bed and they found that the proper use of the Wizarding Methods only served to enhance the experience. On this night when Ginny pressed herself to him, Harry found she was smiling, as pleased by the experience as he had been. Harry found himself flooded with a kind of joy he hadn't known existed, making him feel happier, more content and more whole than he had ever felt in his life. For those few moments, he wasn't alone and Harry felt his spirit soar to heights he hadn't thought possible.

"That was wonderful Ginny. Thanks" he whispered.

"Hummm. Thank you," she breathed.

"Better?" he asked.

"Absolutely no comparison." Ginny looked up at him. "The only bad part is, I have to leave - and I don't want to…Merlin, I really, really don't want to Harry."

Harry pulled slightly away. He was beginning to realize the difficulty of becoming so close, so thoroughly tied to each other.

"Neither do I, but didn't we promise this to each other?" he asked.

"Remind me," she said.

"We promised each other a proper future. The kind of life we both want us to have. It's just that it's going to take a bit of work to get us there."

Ginny groaned. "Is now really the time to bring up homework Harry?" she asked.

"I didn't mean that. I meant this … us. I love being with you like this Ginny. I hate the idea of us being apart, but I know …"

"It's part of doing what's right, rather than what is easy," she said.

"Yes, that's it exactly. I think as long as we focus on that, we'll be okay."

She leaned back on her pillows, her eyes totally focused on him. "I don't know what to do with this Harry. I mean I'm not a little girl any more. What I feel for you…it's not like a normal boyfriend."

Harry felt a bit nervous at this. "How do you mean?" he asked a bit uneasily.

"Nothing bad Harry. In fact, this…us… it's really, really good…it's just that it's more…it feels like there should be more…"

"How?" Harry asked "Ginny if there's something I left out, something you wanted me to do…"

"Not like that Harry," she said. "I mean…well, people think we're together. I just wonder if maybe eventually…we'll be ready for them to know that we are the way we do."

"Make it public you mean?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Don't you think we're too young to get married?"

"Oh… well….yes, but that's not quite what I meant. I mean we are too young to be married. You're right that there are still things both of us need to do before we can do much about that. But I was wondering, do you think you want that? Eventually?"

"Yes, yes I do," Harry affirmed.

"You have thought about it then? Seriously?" she asked. "Not for now, but for someday?"

"Er…yeah….Sorry, this does make me a bit nervous still to talk about, but yeah, I've thought about it. I mean I'd hoped we'd live here then."

Ginny nodded. "I was hoping that too."

Harry looked at her very seriously for a moment. "Look Gin," he said sitting up in the bed. "I am sure I want it to happen, but like everything we've done, everything we've thought about doing, we need to be ready. Don't you agree?"

Ginny sat up too, pulling the sheets around her chest as she turned to face him.

"Yes, I do. I just wanted to hear you say it. That you think of me …well, as the sort of person you might want to marry someday…I guess a girl always wonders in situations like this."

Harry considered that carefully. Ginny was here, with him in his bed, they'd been together. And although Harry knew what his intentions were, what he'd hoped and planned for them for the future, he was just beginning to realize that though he'd mentioned it to her now and then, although they'd even discussed it in a vague sort of way, he'd never openly shared with her exactly what his intentions in this area were. She was here on faith, hoping their relationship was of the sort that wouldn't cheapen the memory of it for her over time.

Harry reached out taking her hand in his, holding it gently but firmly, wanting her to understand the essence of what he was saying. "Ginny, I promise, I want us to be together for life. To have a life together, to have this closeness we feel now…forever. I don't know, maybe we got here before we should have, but I never meant for you to doubt that. I can't promise when or where it will happen, or even how, but please believe me, that is my intention. I want this for you and for me."

She sat looking into his eyes, warm, gentle, but with a flicker of concern still in them.

"Do you believe me?" he asked.

"Yes Harry, I do."

She fingered the fine chain she was wearing around her neck. Harry reached around behind her, and slid the pendant back to her chest. He fingered the stag and the mare figures for a moment before laying it against her skin. Ginny's free hand touched the pendant as he withdrew his hand.

"That's what this was all about, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yes."

Ginny nodded. "I must be really, really thick not to have figured that out. You gave this to me before we ever did."

"I wanted you to know," he said.

Ginny closed her eyes and bowing her head shook it ever so slightly. "I should have known. You always were the honorable sort."

Harry smiled. "We'd better get you home."

"Yeah, okay. Turn around so I can get dressed."

Harry did as she asked, pulling on his own trousers while she did, deciding to keep the promise he'd made to her. He didn't bother with socks or a shirt though. They said good night by the fire in the kitchen.

"I'll see you at Hogwarts," Harry promised. "Good night Gin."

He kissed her one more time before Ginny waved at him with a small smile as she threw the powder in to the flames and stepped into the fire and disappeared.


	31. Chapter 31

The fire flared in the darkness like it always did as Ginny disappeared, and Harry stood momentarily blinded by it's brightness as the fire died leaving only the smoldering coals. The kitchen felt suddenly dark and empty without the fire, without Ginny. The joy Harry had so briefly experienced with such intensity began to fade until it was like the after image of the fire, blinding him to all that was around him. Ever so slowly Harry made his way back upstairs to bed, looking in the darkness at the dents in the pillows and the tussled sheets where their two bodies had lain.

Harry shook himself, trying to rid himself of the sensation. "This is stupid," he told himself firmly as he climbed back into bed. "I'm going to see her in just two days. We've been apart much longer than that." He forced himself to lie down and close his eyes, trying to concentrate on the pleasantness they'd just enjoyed, but the emptiness of the bed beside him pressed in on him.

Harry turned in his bed trying to understand this growing sense of what ever it was and where it was coming from, and he thought of Ginny. She didn't always spend the nights with him here at Grimmauld Place. In fact there had already been many nights when while studying for potions he'd spent the night here alone, but on each of those occasions he'd had the promise of an upcoming visit, an upcoming night with her to look forward to. When she'd left this time however, they had no clear notion when or how they would ever mange to be alone together again. The next time he would see her would be at Hogwarts, and though they would be together, it would in a much different way than had been possible here. Harry was sure that eventually they would be close to one another again, but it was perhaps the uncertainty of not knowing the how and when of that which seemed to hover at the back of his mind. When he finally fell asleep he was doing his best not to think of that.

The next two days for Harry were filled with potions. He studied hard all day on Sunday trying hard not to think about Ginny, Ron, and Hermione buying their school things in Diagon Alley, or packing their trunks or enduring the usual chaos that reigned in the Weasley household the nights before they all departed on the Hogwarts Express. Monday he spent brewing the last of his potions before his exams with Slughorn, doing his best not to think of his friends on the train without him, or the little witch that pushed the trolley, or all those pleasant hours of talking and catching up with friends. Instead he focused on the preparation of his ingredients, doing the right number of stirs, watching for color changes in the vapor. All that was interesting but the sense of being separate, left out persisted throughout the day.

Finally the evening of September first came and Harry packed up his bag, deposited it in the dormitory then helped Neville and the staff complete the last of the preparations for the arrival of the students before accompanying Hagrid to the station.

Harry stood dressed as always in his Hogwarts robes as he stood at the Hogsmeade station waiting for the arrival of the Hogwarts Express, but he never felt so apart from the student body that would be arriving as he did on that day. Hagrid was there grinning at him, and Harry grinned back along with Neville as they waited for the train, imagining the surges of students in the corridors as they pulled on their school robes and gathered their possessions in anticipation of arrival. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were on that train and Harry was looking forward to seeing them, but there was nothing normal about this situation, or in his presence here this year. Being the Boy Who Lived had never been easy, but now with Voldemort gone and his role in it, being the Man Who Lived had thrust Harry into the limelight as nothing else had.

Hagrid nudged Harry hard in the ribs causing him to stagger sideways as the steam from the engine first appeared round the bend billowing up above the trees.

"It's comin' Harry," Hagrid told him quite unnecessarily.

Harry only nodded in response as he watched, his mouth dry as the familiar scarlet engine pull into the station and slow to a stop. Faces pressed against the windows staring at him, some waved in greeting others peered at him as though he was some sort of side show attraction, as students, owls in cages, cats in baskets, and luggage began to spill from the train. Harry drew back, not wanting to become absorbed in the crowd waiting for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to come find him. Finally they did, Ginny's face glowing when she saw him her lips curled up in a broad smile. Lithely she made her way though the crowd. Her warm hand was in his, her brown eyes swam before him and Harry bent to kiss her on the platform of the station. Wolf whistles erupted from several of the sixth year students that were there, but most from his own year just smiled approvingly at him.

"Hi Ginny," he greeted her. "How was the train ride?"

Ginny shrugged as she fell into step beside him on the way to the carriages. "About the same as always. People wanted to know where you were though."

"What did you tell them?"

"That you were already here, but some people already knew that. Hannah said that Neville had told her, and Zabini and that lot over heard her talking and somehow came up with story that you were teaching."

"Teaching?" Harry asked in surprise. "What did they think I would teach?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts I suppose," Ginny said.

Harry looked at her incredulously. "Well I hope you set them straight," he told her.

"I tried Harry, but you know how it is sometimes."

They waited together to find places in the carriages, and for what Harry knew to be the last time in his life, Harry rode with his friends in the thestral drawn carriage back up to the castle noting that now nearly everyone could see them.

"So did you get finished?" Ginny asked him as they rode along. Ron and Hermione were with them, along with Neville and Dean.

"Yeap, I finished today, everything except the exam. That's on Saturday," Harry said. "McGonagall told me to tell you she's starting Transfiguration as night classes next week," he told Ron.

"So what do we do this week while this lot's in classes?" Ron asked.

"I've got to study for the exam. I expect it's the only time I'll have," Harry said.

"You can hang out in the green houses with me," Neville suggested. "There's always lots to do in there."

"Ah thanks, but no. I think maybe I'd better check with McGonagall about my schedule. I promised George I'd get to the store as soon as I could." Ron said.

Harry nodded. It felt like they were simply masquerading as students rather than being here as the rest of them were, especially the way most of the other students were looking at him. It was quite an odd feeling really, a sensation that intensified when he stepped into the Great Hall. The candles he'd help to light earlier were all floating as always, illuminating the hall as the sea of black robed students entered. Harry followed along, allowing himself to be moved with the crowd, but after a summer of dining at the staff table with Neville and the teachers, it actually did feel odd to seat himself at the Gryffindor table with the others. He sat stiffly waiting for the sorting, the speeches and the feast, with the increasing sense that he was intruding. McGonagall's speech touched on some of the special classes being offered to help students who'd missed parts of last year to catch up, and this made him feel a bit better as it did at least explain why he was here, but it still didn't erase the fact that being here felt different, and Harry had the growing sensation that it was he who was different, that he, Harry Potter didn't belong here any more. He had out grown Hogwarts he guessed, and he looked at Ron to see that his friend was feeling the same. Harry looked towards the girls. Hermione was clearly in her element obviously thrilled to be back, but Ginny was sitting there watching him intently, as if she knew what it was he was feeling inside.

"I'm sorry," he mouthed to Ginny.

"It's okay," she whispered over the hum of the crowd. "I never really expected to see you here like this again. I know this must feel odd to you."

Harry smiled wanly at her, nodding ever so slightly.

How he got through that evening Harry never knew. The students all seemed so much younger than him some how, certainly they were more innocent, their lives unblemished by what he'd been through, and yet they weren't. He could see it in their eyes when they looked at him. Everyone it seemed had been touched by the war.

The next day at breakfast was just the same. Harry held back, wanting to eat when the rest were in class. Bells rang and it startled him, they hadn't over the summer. He studied in the common room while the others were in class, dully read the notice board for things that had nothing to do with him. He haunted the library, the courtyards, even empty classrooms looking for a place he could concentrate, a place he could study. With all the students there and in such large numbers, that place seemed to elude him, and Harry felt even more alone than before. Even in the evenings when he sat in the common room with Ginny, listening to her chatting happily to friends she hadn't seen all summer, it felt odd to Harry and that sense he'd had at Grimmauld Place after she'd left that last time began to grow.

Again Harry shook it off. It was nothing. They were together. It had to be his imagination, and yet it persisted, a nagging sensation as he tried to study, an irritating presence when ever they tried to talk, an irksome awareness that he couldn't quite put his finger on and he wondered if she was feeling it too.

Finally, Saturday came, the day of his exam. Harry rose early but as he did he noticed many others were already up too, though most from Gryffindor seemed to be headed outside. That's when he remembered reading that Ginny as captain was holding Gryffindor Quidditch Team tryouts today. Part of him desperately wanted to attend, to watch and support her selection of the team, but his own plans for the future pressed in on him and Harry did his best to push that wish from his mind as he made his way to the dungeons to sit for the exam.

"Harry!" Ginny was waiting for him when he got back to the common room that evening.

"Hi Ginny!" he greeted her, feeling incredibly happy to see her. Exhausted as he was by the exam, now that it was over, Harry desperately hoped that things around the castle would feel back to normal again. But whether they were or not, Harry also knew she was the one person he really wanted to see.

"How'd it go?" she asked tentatively.

Harry shrugged. "Okay I guess. How were tryouts?"

"A bit weird actually. Lots of people have seen you here and they can't understand why you weren't trying out for the team."

"Oh," Harry said, feeling that they should have anticipated this, but feeling a bit blindsided by it none the less.

"I got a good team picked though, and you'll never believe who our new seeker is?"

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"Dennis Creevey. Turns out he's good on a broom, and he's so small he's really fast."

Harry grinned. "Dennis should do well," he predicted.

Ginny frowned. "He's one of the ones that was asking about you Harry."

"Yeah, well, does he understand that I'm just here for a bit? Only for the accelerated classes? That I won't be in classes with you lot at all this year?" Harry said in dismay.

"I don't know. I think everyone assumes that you're here like normal."

"Surely those in our year at least have figured out I'm not in any of their classes," Harry said with a frown.

"Some have," Ginny said. "At least most have realized that you're not a teacher, though lots still can't seem to figure out why you are here."

"Me too, sometimes," Harry confided. "This is just weird Gin. I mean it has been all summer, being here alone with out anyone else, but now that you're all back its just…I don't know. even stranger than before. But I start Transfiguration on Monday with Ron, and Dean so maybe then it'll be better."

"And you start Auror training the week after that?" Ginny recalled.

Harry nodded. For the moment at least he wanted to forget about that, because he knew it meant leaving here, and as awkward as it was, it was better to have the time with Ginny than to do without. Harry looked up as Ron came down into the common room carrying his trunk.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Into the village," he said. "There's a flat over the store where Lee's been living and he's got an extra room. I've decided to bunk with him there."

Harry stood up to look at his friend, studying him.

"We've out grown this Harry. We don't belong here," Ron said. "Everyone stares at us."

Harry shrugged. "Well that's nothing new. They've always stared at me."

"Yeah, but that's not why I'm leaving, you know? Things are just different now," Ron said. "I'll come back for the classes, and I promised to have dinner with Hermione three times a week in the Great Hall, but I think I'm done here."

Harry looked around the room awkwardly. It was true, being with Ginny really was the only reason he was here. He didn't feel any more comfortable about their presence here than did Ron.

"Do you want to come?" Ron asked looking thoughtful. "I think he's got another spare bed."

Harry considered this. "No, thanks though. I promised McGonagall I'd meet with her first thing in the morning, and besides I only have one more week here."

"You're meeting her on Sunday?" Ginny asked in surprise.

"Well yeah, I think she wants to give me my marks."

"Oh, yeah." Ron said looking at his friend. He seemed eager to be on his way, but Harry thought he knew how he felt. They had been through so much together, that even though they knew they'd still be seeing each other regularly, having Ron leave without him was emphasizing the fact that their lives had started to go separate ways.

"I'll see you Monday night for class Ron," Harry said.

"Yeah, see you Harry," Ron said lightly and he pulled his trunk across the common room and out through the portrait hole.

The next morning at breakfast, if Harry had had any doubts about his change in status, they were very quickly removed. The first owl to land in front of him held a parchment that bore the Hogwarts seal. This seemed a bit odd as he was sitting in the Great Hall having breakfast at the time. Harry tore it open. It contained his accumulated marks. He read it through with Ginny looking at it over his shoulder.

The letter read

Harry James Potter has achieved at NEWT level the following marks to date:

Defense Against the Dark Arts O Outstanding

Charms E Exceed expectations

Potions O Outstanding

Harry stared at the marks there, wondering what Professor Snape would say to him if he knew. Harry looked up and Ginny was grinning at him.

"I knew you'd get that, as hard as you were working," she told him proudly.

Harry smiled. "Thanks Gin. I wonder…"

Harry never finished his sentence as a second owl landed in front of him. He untied its letter looking at the seal, turning to look at Ginny.

"That's a ministry seal," she told him looking at the letter.

Harry nodded, opening it. There were several sheaves of parchment inside. The first one was from the Minister of Magic, asking for a written statement from him regarding the Malfoys for the upcoming trial on their case. A second requested for another statement concerning what he witnessed first hand or otherwise knew about a specific individual suspected of being a Death Eater. There were five of these enclosed, each with a different name.

Harry frowned, looking up at Ginny as he finished reading it. "Why am I getting this now? What…?" he started to ask as a third owl landed nearly stepping into the butter. Harry retrieved this third letter, this one with an Aurors office seal. Harry read the letter. It was a welcome letter to the department, but there were also procedural and policy issues included for him to consider. Harry frowned, feeling confused. A forth letter came, this one from the Magical Law Enforcement office with a request for his opinion on charges to be filed against a recently apprehended suspected Death Eater, and a fifth was from Gringotts.

"What the?" Harry asked Ginny as another owl, this one with a large package, landed directly in front of him. "I don't understand. What's going on?"

"Mr. Potter."

Harry whipped round at the sound of his name. It was Professor McGonagall coming up the aisle between the tables towards him.

"I'd hoped they'd wait until Monday, but I see I was mistaken. Please take your package and your letters and come with me," she said.

Harry glanced at Ginny. "Can Ginny come?" he asked.

"If you wish. This does however primarily have to do with you," she said.

Ginny shook her head at him. "I'll wait for you in the common room."

"Okay," Harry said and he followed Professor McGonagall from the Great Hall, clutching his many letters and the still wrapped package in his hand.

He followed her up to the headmaster's office. As usual all the portraits there were sleeping in their frames, this time and most unusually, Dumbledore's portrait was sleeping too.

"Do you know what this is all about Professor?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid I do Harry," she said gently. "Please, sit down."

Harry nodded and sat down obediently in the side chair he usually occupied when in this office.

"Last May when we met do you remember? With the minister here?" Professor McGonagall began.

"Yes. The day you asked me to tell what had happened," Harry said.

"Yes. And I met with you if you recall very early in the morning immediately after?"

"Yes," Harry remembered.

"The ruling I received from the school governors on that day which I discussed with you, was not the only one I received nor was it the only one issued from the ministry on that day. Following what you told the Minister and me, Minister Shacklebolt passed legislation that no one was to bother you in any official way until the first full week of September. Our intention was to give you the opportunity to rest and recover. And so, a ban was placed on any communications coming to you in any official capacity. That ban was lifted this morning," she explained.

Harry stared at the mail in his hand. "You mean these letters? They're not a joke or anything? They are really for me?"

"What do they say?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry looked down at the letter form the Auror's office in his hand. "This one is a letter of welcome to the department, but they've asked me questions as well."

"Yes Harry. The Ministry feels you have a lot to offer, insight no body else has into the state of our Wizarding world."

"But I'm not even qualified Professor!" Harry blurted out

"You have three of the four subject specific NEWTs you need to become an Auror Harry. And since Minister Shacklebolt has decided to wave the requirement for you to have the fifth, you are at least partially qualified, not to mention your unique qualification of being the one who brought down Voldemort, not once but twice, and this time permanently. The visions that he unwittingly shared with you have given you extraordinary insight into his organization, much of which is still at large. The Minister feels that you are uniquely positioned to help them bring the entire organization down. Now that the ban has been lifted, they are actively seeking your help."

Harry stared at her. "What about Transfiguration? I still need to do that."

"I will help you where I can Harry. I have promised you this. But I'm afraid your vacation is over. You are needed. The letters are genuine. I know your official training doesn't start until next week, but in the mean time all departments of the Ministry know to contact you here."

Harry nodded mutely. He'd had the growing sense that childhood was over, that it was time to take up adult responsibilities. Now that he thought about it, considering the reaction everyone had had to him in the days immediately following the war, he should have been surprised that this hadn't happened sooner. The only reason it hadn't was because of the ban.

"I think I owe you a bit of gratitude," he said looking up at her. "I didn't know about the ban, but I should have realized that something like that had happened.

She nodded. "Our wish was to give you the summer. I hope that it helped."

Harry smiled as he thought back on the time he'd been given. "It did," he assured her.

Professor McGonagall regarded him warmly for a moment over the top of her glasses before her expression settled into one that was both business like and firm. Harry looked at her questioningly, not understanding the change.

"Mr. Potter, I think you should open the package in your hands."

Harry narrowed his eyes, noting the shift in the way she'd addressed him, feeling a bit disconcerted by the suddenness with which it had happened. He looked down at the package in his hands, removing the brown wrapper to discover a Ministry Manual inside. He looked up questioningly at her.

"I believe you will find that as of tomorrow morning, the first Monday of the month you will be considered a Ministry employee," Professor McGonagall told him. "This is despite the fact that you are still attending classes here and do not actually begin your training with the ministry until a week from now. However, this was a part of the arrangement made for your continuing education with the governors."

"I don't understand," Harry said. "What exactly are you trying to tell me Professor?"

"Read the manual Mr. Potter. I believe you will find within it Ministry guidelines that will explain it all to you, including how the Ministry regulations and the educational ordinances at Hogwarts currently do and will as of next week affect you. I have decided to make this coming week a week of transition in order for you to begin to adjust your habits accordingly."

"For example?" Harry asked.

"For example, though as a ministry official it would be most appropriate for you to begin to take your meals while you are here with us at the staff table as you did this summer, I am aware that you may prefer for the time being to continue to take your meals with Miss Weasley at the house tables. During this period of transition nothing will be said if you wish to continue to do so, however it would be inappropriate for you to continue this past this coming week," she explained.

Harry stared at her. "At the staff table? Instead of with the students?"

"Do you still feel that you belong with the students Harry?" she asked.

Harry studied her, then slowly shook his head. "Not really…but Professor…" he sighed "I'm not really sure I belong anywhere here."

She smiled sympathetically.

"I believe you will find a number of other regulations in your manual that will affect your experiences here. Please read them. If at the end of the week you still have questions, I will be happy to answer them."

Harry nodded, rising from his chair. "I will. Thanks again."

He extended his hand towards her. She shook it, not as a professor to a student but as an equal.

Harry ran his hand through his hair. "I think this is going to take some getting used to. I'll let you know."

McGonagall smiled at him. "I will see you tomorrow evening for your Transfiguration lesson. In the mean time Harry, good luck."

Harry went back to the common room to find Ginny waiting for him.

"So?" she asked. "What's up?"

Harry sat down at one of the large tables generally used for studying as Ginny came to sit beside him.

"Did you know the ministry had placed a ban on my mail this past summer? That I was only to receive personal letters and mail from May until the first full week of September?"

"No, but I wondered," Ginny said. "I mean everyone wanted your attention after the battle Harry, they were all on you for it for everything it seemed. I couldn't even get close. Then as soon as we got to the Burrow, there was nothing. It all stopped. It just seemed too sudden to have happened for no reason."

Harry stared at her. "You know, I should have seen that too, but …"

"You were a mess," Ginny said.

"Well, yeah. Pretty much," Harry agreed. "Well generally they wanted to give me the summer off, but now that the summer's over…"

"You're getting your mail. What did the letter from the Auor's office say?"

"It said that from the moment I accepted the position Kingsley offered me to start as an Auror, even an Auror in training, that I became a ministry official. They've even been paying me for it, depositing what they call my earnings directly into my account at Gringotts." Harry just shook his head. "I haven't even done anything yet."

"Oh let's see," Ginny said. "You trained us lot up in the DA, you organized and led the horocrux search, completed a secret mission, became the master of death, defeated Voldemort, and you even made the key decisions on what to tell who to protect the Wizarding world afterwards. Humm you're right Harry, you haven't done anything. What could they be thinking?"

"You know I hate it when any of you lot say it like that," Harry said.

"I know, but that is essentially your resume. Sooner or later you are going to have to accept that. "

"You mean I have to grow up."

"I think you already are grown up Harry. You're the only one who doesn't quite believe it."

Harry looked down at the parchment and Manual in his hands.

"The Ministry's sent me a manual. I'm supposed to read it before I start next week, and some of this lot," Harry glanced again at the letters,"is going to require a response. From what Professor McGonagall said is sounded like I should expect more like this the rest of the week, so I suppose I'd better get started on it."

"On Sunday?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "Don't some Ministry officials have to work weekends?"

Ginny pulled a face that looked like a pout. "And to think I thought I was going to get one more day with you."

Harry looked at her and grinned. "How about I promise you a walk around the lake this afternoon, okay? Besides, don't you have work to do too?"

Now Ginny really did pull a face on him, but she pulled out her school bag, parchment and books and settled down at the table beside him. Harry looked at her with intense satisfaction.

"You really want me to do well don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah I do."

Harry set to work answering his letters as best he could, and as promised he had them done by noon. Ignoring what Professor McGonagall had told him about meals, Harry ate his lunch with Ginny and then set off for the promised walk with her around the lake thinking about the manual he'd left waiting for him in the common room.

"Ginny," he asked as they walked. "Does your dad have a manual like that?"

Ginny looked at him curiously. "I dun know. If he does I've never seen it at home. Percy does though, remember? He went about quoting the rules in it to Dad that whole first summer after he got out of school."

Harry looked at her. "What kind of rules Gin?"

Ginny shrugged. "I never paid that much attention to him. He just kept going on about proper attire and professional conduct and stuff. He even tried to make us all call him 'Mr. Weasley' for a while. Mum put a stop to that though."

Harry glanced at her then looked thoughtfully at the trees on the other side of the lake as she went on.

"George said he even threatened to break up with his girlfriend if she didn't get enough NEWTs and had to go back to school, though that might be just Percy being a git and have nothing to do with the ministry."

Harry's head snapped back at this. "He broke up with her over it?"

Ginny shook her head. "He just threatened to. They were in the same year at school."

Harry frowned. "Ginny, you don't suppose there is anything in there that's going to affect us do you?"

Ginny looked up at him catching his eye, then looked away. She was frowning too.

Harry caught her arm and spun her around to face him, coming to a stop. "Do you know something?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head, but she still looked worried.

"But you think there might be," Harry guessed.

Slowly Ginny nodded. Then looking up at him she wrapped her arms around his neck and began kissing him passionately. Harry responded, but there was a tenseness to her body as he held her that made him uneasy.

"Wow Gin," he said. "What was that for? Don't get me wrong," he added when she glared at him, "I enjoyed it but…" he hesitated. The last time she'd been this tense she'd been afraid of something and that worried him. "You think my being at the ministry will affect us don't you?"

"Yes Harry. I mean I doubt we'll be able to do this any more."

Harry looked at her incredulously. Surely the Ministry didn't try to control people's private lives.

"Why?" he demanded.

"Well think about it," Ginny said. "Whenever there has been anyone from the Ministry here, you don't see them going around snogging students."

"Well no," Harry said trying to imagine Fudge or Crouch or any of the others snogging a student during one of their Hogwarts visits. "But surely this is different Gin. I mean we are seeing each other."

But Ginny shook her head, her face full of worry. "I don't think so Harry."

He stared at her. "I think we need to find out exactly what is in that rule book. Come on," he said.

He grabbed her hand and they both ran back up to the castle, racing back up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. Harry slowed to give the password to the portrait of the fat lady and she swung open for them. Ginny followed him in. Harry grabbed the manual from his bag where he'd left it and threw himself onto the sofa near the fire with Ginny right beside him.

Harry opened the manual, turning the first few pages to read the table of contents. There he ran his finger down the page looking at the section titles. The titles included things like Payroll Schedule, Vacation Policy and Sick Leave, things that would be appropriate to any employee manual. But it also included sections on Proper Business Attire, Business Conduct Guide for New Employees, and Representing the Ministry on Official Business While Away from the Ministry: Expectations and Guidelines. Harry thumbed to these sections and began to read.

The Proper Business Attire section had information outlining the types of robes to be worn for employees in all the various departments of the ministry. Some were very non-specific, while others like the Magical Maintenance Department specified a color or a style. For the Auror Department Harry found a simple statement which read refer to department specific guideline for details and he wondered if this was a reference to an Auror's need to go under cover once in a while. Harry glanced briefly at the section on Business Conduct Guide for New Employees which outlined the way in which fellow employees were to be addressed by one another when conducting ministry business, meeting attendance guidelines, memo formatting guidelines and other information that would be specific to doing the actual work while there. Then he flipped to the very back where the section on Representing the Ministry on Official Business While Away from the Ministry: Expectations and Guidelines caught his attention. This he found was divided into subsections, depending on the nature of the business being conducted. There were sections on conduct during investigations in the muggle world, conduct when visiting at foreign ministries, guidelines for dealing with the public in any official capacity, and buried in the middle of this Harry found a paragraph relating directly to ministry officials visiting Hogwarts. With Ginny leaning over his shoulder, Harry began to read.

Ministry officials shall at all times remember that they are the face of the Ministry when visiting wizarding institutions throughout Britain. This is especially true at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where especially impressionable and vulnerable under aged witches and wizards are present in such high numbers. Representatives shall be polite, reserved, addressing students as 'Miss' or 'Mr.' at all times. Professors and other staff members may be addressed as equals as deemed appropriate. Representatives shall in no way by their presence interfere with or disrupt classes or the daily routines of the students. Common rooms, dormitories, and other student only venues shall be avoided by officials along with any direct interaction with an unrelated student beyond that of polite conversation so as to protect the integrity, morality, and privacy of our young people. Upholding and maintaining the reputation of the Ministry in this respect is considered to be of utmost importance and neglect of these guidelines can lead to disciplinary action.

Harry glanced up as he read this.

"This says I'm supposed to avoid the dormitories," he said with a frown.

"And the common room," Ginny said.

"Then where am I supposed to stay?" he demanded of no one in particular.

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe with Ron in Hogsmeade," she suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said. "I suppose that won't be so bad."

"But Harry it also says you're not allowed in the common room," Ginny repeated. "Not even to visit."

Harry turned to look at her as he considered that. "I suppose we'll just have to find somewhere else," he said.

"Like where?" Ginny demanded.

Harry shrugged. "Hogwarts is a big place Gin. I'm sure we can find somewhere to meet."

"For polite conversation?" Ginny asked her eyebrow raised.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

Ginny pointed to the passage on interaction with students again. Harry frowned.

"That can't mean…." His voice trailed off as he read "except for polite conversation any direct interaction with students is to be avoided…Ginny!"

"I know. That's what I was afraid of Harry," she told him. "You and I together…that's a bit more than polite conversation. You could get into trouble if we're caught."

"Only on school grounds," Harry pointed out. "We'll just have to find a way to see each other outside Hogwarts."

"Hogsmeade weekends?" Ginny asked.

"Definitely," Harry told her. "But Ginny, that's still only three or four times during the entire school year."

Ginny sighed. "Well, at least we'll have the Great Hall on the days you are here. I mean you still have to eat when you're here, so we can at least talk some then."

But Harry shook his head. "McGonagall told me this morning that I'm supposed to start taking my meals at the staff table."

"When?" Ginny asked.

"Sometime this week," Harry said miserably. "She called it a 'transition week', but definitely after that."

Ginny's frown grew deeper as she leaned her head against him. Harry felt stunned. Ever since the fall of Voldemort the wizarding world seemed to have been going out of their way to accommodate him, and yet even before his first true venture into the adult wizarding world, the most ordinary of rules seemed to have been contrived specifically to drive a wedge between him and the things he held most dear. Still he was fully aware that for most ministry officials and most student combinations, this guideline was not only proper, but entirely prudent and necessary. Without it he himself wouldn't have been able to escape Umbridge's vendetta against him at all during his fifth year. She'd have been able to follow him into Gryffindor Tower.

"There has to be a way around this," Harry said. "I understand the intention of this rule, but surely there has be some exception for situations like ours."

"I don't see how Harry," Ginny said with a hint of despair in her voice.

"Neither do I. Look Gin, I start next Monday. Surely if I ask somebody, if I look into it, there must be something that somebody knows that would help us to get around it. I mean we can't have been the only ones in this situation," Harry said.

Ginny nodded, but she didn't say anything as she clung to him. Harry held her close aware as he did that after this week, they might not have another chance for a very long time.

If Harry thought that his last week at Hogwarts was going to be unusual before, that was nothing when compared to the way it turned out. At Professor McGonagall's insistence, he began taking his meals in the front of the Great Hall at the staff table, and each morning at breakfast several owls arrived bearing heavy letters, forms, and other Ministry related materials representing several hours work for him. These he took care of to the best of his ability from the Gryffindor common room, then after dinner he met with Ron and Professor McGonagall for lessons in transfiguration. The assigned essays from those took up whatever time he had left. Harry was so busy he hardly noticed the people staring at him, wasn't aware that they hesitated to approach him, nor of the odd looks they gave him as the students all became aware that although he was there, he was no longer a student in the same way that they were. Even Hermione had hesitated to approach him after seeing him at the staff table for several days, a fact Harry finally noticed on his third day of this.

"Hey, Hermione, wait up!" Harry called racing after her when she left the Great Hall without speaking to him on the third day in a row.

Hermione slowed her pace, but she didn't stop.

"I'm going to be late for Arithmancy Harry," she told him.

"This'll just take a sec," he promised.

Hermione turned to look at him but kept walking.

"I was just wondering…why the cold shoulder Hermione?" he asked. "Are you mad at me?"

"No Harry. I'm trying to be respectful of you."

Harry just stared at her.

"You're a Ministry official now. That is appropriate while we are at school."

"Hermione, knock it off, okay? It's me, Harry remember?"

"The Chosen One, yes I remember."

Now Harry grabbed her shoulder to stop her from walking, forcing her to the side of the corridor.

"None of that, please. Hermione you of all people…I still need my friends. Please don't turn against me," he pleaded.

Hermione's expression softened. "Harry…I don't really know what to say. I mean life is changing for all of us. The teachers are all telling us we're supposed to address you as 'Mr. Potter' now, and I knew how you'd react to that if I did, so … I guess it was easier not to, at least not where they can hear."

Harry looked at her sternly. "If either you or Ron ever address me as 'Mr. Potter' I'm liable to hit you."

"We'll have to if we ever encounter when you're working Harry. And while you are here, you are. Even your Transfiguration classes are being considered official Ministry business."

Harry let her go, feeling dumbfounded as he walked along with her. "Ginny too?" he asked under his breath.

"Yes. If she is anywhere where near the staff can hear," Hermione said. "I don't think McGonagall's going to be strict about it, but if the others hear her, she'll probably get detention."

Harry nodded. It was just one more thing to get used to.

"Thanks for telling me Hermione…I mean Miss Granger," he teased.

She glared at him. "Don't start that until I start working at the Ministry, do you hear?"

"Yeah okay, but you know I'm supposed to address you like that too."

"You are?" Hermione asked in dismay.

Harry nodded. "It's in the manual. Well you better go in. I'd hate to be the cause of you getting detention."

Harry left her at the classroom door and returned to the common room to take care of his mail.

By the end of Saturday's classes with Ron, everything at Hogwarts seemed to have been turned on its ear. Sleeping in a dormitory with roommates he'd known for seven years who were now required to address him as 'Mr. Potter', rubbed Harry wrong, and even though he tried to dissuade them from doing this, they all seemed to think it was the right thing to be doing. To Harry's consternation, even Ginny was doing it away from the common room, but he thought this was more to annoy him than it was anything else.

Finally on the Sunday afternoon before his Auror training was to begin, Harry gathered his things in his rucksack, and set out to the common room to find Ginny in order to say good bye.

"Come with me will you?" he asked.

"Where?"

"Just down to the gates. I want to be able to talk to you properly there."

Ginny nodded, abandoning her studying to walk with him down through the grounds. They walked side by side down the grand staircase but neither of them talked until they got outside. There Harry took her hand.

"I could get detention for this you know," she warned.

"Do you care?" he asked.

"No."

Harry glanced at her. "I didn't think you did."

She grinned at him, walking closer to him as they approached the gate. Harry opened the lock and they stepped outside.

"I don't suppose you want to come back with me for a bit?" he asked.

"To Gimmauld Place?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Just for a bit. I haven't been able to talk to you properly all week."

"I know, but you know students are not allowed to leave Hogwarts grounds without parental permission."

"And as a Ministry official I'm not allowed to snog a Hogwarts student on Hogwarts grounds. Just how am I supposed to give you a proper good bye?" he asked in a frustrated tone.

Ginny laughed softly, leaning against him. "That's what you get for finally growing up Potter," she said.

Harry shrugged. "Well at least you didn't call me 'Mr. Potter'. You'd better not by the way."

She looked at him with that hard burning look she had. "Don't you worry I'm not about to call you 'Mr. Potter', at least not while anyone is still addressing me as 'Miss Weasley'. Some day we are going to put a stop to all of that."

Harry considered this. "So I'll see you next Saturday?" he suggested. "After Transfiguration?" Ginny nodded. "I just wish I could take you out for dinner."

"Me too. The summer was wonderful, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was." He smiled thinking of those things. "You know though," Harry said after a time. "If we plan it right, when you get out for the holidays, it could still be good."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at him, wondering what he had in mind.

Harry smiled as he considered the bud of an idea that had started to come to him. It startled him first, but as he considered it he thought there might be something to it. Certainly it would be worth looking into.

"That is months away!" she said.

"I know. I can't wait," Harry told her with a warm smile, but Ginny still looked puzzled and a bit concerned.

"Just what do you have in mind Potter?" she asked.

"I don't think I'm ready to say just yet."

She looked at him dubiously.

"Trust me, okay?" he said.

"I will," she told him.

Harry grinned, kissing her properly.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly.

"Just don't forget about me Gin."

"I won't," she promised.

Harry looked into her eyes as he released her. Still smiling, he turned on the spot and was gone.


	32. Chapter 32

Autumn finally came to Hogwarts as Harry's time at Hogwarts castle shrank to consist primarily of all day lessons on Saturday's and Sunday's, a few hours wandering about the grounds on Saturday evening with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, and occasionally Neville or Luna too, followed by Saturday nights spent at Ron's flat in Hogsmeade. Harry found it harder than he'd ever imagined to restrict himself only to polite conversation amongst his friends, and although none of them enforced the rules on how to address one another when they were out of earshot of the teachers, they couldn't avoid it in the castle, further driving a wedge between them and Harry as the weeks went by. Harry tried to make it up to Ginny and himself by writing long, passionate letters to her almost daily, but it hardly made up for not being able to hold her and kiss her properly in person.

As the weeks crawled on life at Hogwarts itself began to interfere with what little time Harry and Ginny had managed to squeeze out for one another. Quidditch season was upon them, and as Gryffindor's team captain, Ginny threw herself into her Quidditch team, determined to make them the best team Hogwarts had ever had. Games and practices began to eat into Ginny's free time on Saturday evenings, and by the first of October she was reporting that so much homework had been assigned in her classes that she was struggling every day just to keep up. Having just completed so much of his NEWT work himself and with Transfiguration still to deal with, Harry could completely understand and sympathize with this. He didn't like it, but he readily agreed when Ginny suggested that they restrict their visits on most Saturday's to a thirty minute walk together after dinner. It was the third one of these before Harry and Ginny found themselves abandoned by their friends allowing them their first one on one time together in several weeks.

"Shall we go down by the lake?" Harry asked as she met him in the Entrance Hall after dinner.

"It's getting pretty cold out there," Ginny said.

"I could keep you warm," Harry suggested.

Ginny blushed, then whispered "Not here. They'll hear!"

Harry nodded, then motioned towards the door with his head. They walked out together, maintaining a polite conversational distance between them down the steps from the castle until they were way away from prying eyes down by the lake. Harry stopped beneath a tree. Unable to contain themselves, Ginny fell into his arms, snogging each other passionately.

"Oh Harry," she said in a throaty voice. "I've missed you."

"Humm," Harry murmured breathing in her hair. It was cold enough out that mists formed on his breathe, but even so he loved the smell of her hair. "Me too." He stood there for a while holding her, when he realized that this particular beech tree could still be seen from a few of the windows in the castle.

"Come on, let's walk Gin. I'd hate for someone to see us and for you to get into trouble over this."

Ginny nodded. "Okay."

They walked together for a while, not holding hands, but exchanging engaging looks with one another as they walked.

"So Harry, tell me. How is training going?" she asked. "You never say anything about it when you're here or much in your letters either."

"It's good. It's going really good Gin," Harry said. "It's all been review so far, but it's not like school doing review. It's like really going out and using it, not on real cases or anything, but in contrived but real sorts of situations. I could have used practice like that before facing Voldemort," he told her.

She considered him out of the corner of her eye. "You would have preferred to practice that? Wasn't once enough?"

Harry looked more directly at her now, knowing that she knew exactly how all that had affected him. "Yeah, okay. That bit was probably better not to have practiced, but knowing how to apply what they've already taught us here at school is really, really good," he explained.

Ginny nodded. "That's good Harry."

They walked in silence for a bit.

"Harry?" she asked after a time. "Did you ever ask anyone for more information about the guidelines in the Ministry Manual?" she asked.

"Well they lectured us on the first day," Harry said. "I got the impression they really weren't open for discussion, so no, I haven't. Sorry Gin."

Ginny looked clearly disappointed.

"But don't give up though, okay? There's a legal bit coming up in training next. I've been reading ahead, and I talked to Kingsley a bit about it, and he suggested there might be something in that, that might help," Harry said.

Ginny frowned. "I don't understand Harry. What would a legal training session have to do with us?"

"It's training on the laws that affect the Auror Department Gin,"

"Why would a lesson on wizarding laws and regulations help with this?"

"Because laws override other regulations, even Ministry published policies. So if there were something in the law that could over ride this rule, that could be a good thing, couldn't it?" Harry asked.

"But Harry, how likely is that to be? I mean the guidelines are really, really specific, but the law…isn't that likely to be more general?"

"Which means it could be used to our advantage," Harry said.

"How?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. I'm hoping that maybe I find out in the next week or two."

Ginny sighed as she looked back up at the castle. Lights were starting to go out at the windows already.

"I'd better get in Harry," she said.

Harry frowned, reaching towards her to take her hand, but she pulled her arm behind her and shook her head.

"I can't Harry. I've already got detention from McGonagall from last weekend."

"I thought she was going to go easy on us!" Harry protested.

Ginny pursed her lips together. "I think people might have been complaining Harry. I mean they just look the other way when you get special treatment, but not for me."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, okay Gin." He walked her back up to the castle. "Do you know when your first Hogsmeade weekend is?"

"In two weeks. Are you coming?" she asked. "I know McGonagall canceled Transfiguration extension classes that weekend."

"Absolutely. I wouldn't miss it for anything!"

The letters back and forth between Harry and Ginny over the next two weeks were wrought with anticipation. They would finally be able to be together as a couple. She would be outside Hogwarts grounds and he would not be present in any official Ministry capacity, so they would be able to engage in more than just polite conversation, and since they were both of age, no one could say anything about it to either of them.

Finally the day of the Hogwarts students' visit to Hogsmeade village came and so it was with great jubilation and expectation that Harry waited for Ginny by the Hogwarts gates, not wanting to miss a minute of the time they had to spend together. It was a sunny day though there was a stiff cold breeze that whipped around him as he waited. Harry pulled the collar of his cloak up high around his neck as he stood, the hair on his head blowing backwards making it look even messier than usual, and still Harry waited, watching as the students with permission made their way down through the grounds. Finally Harry spotted her, her red hair whipping around her head as she bent it low into the wind. Her cloak flapped at her feet, making it difficult to walk, but when she spotted him waiting she smiled and moved as fast as she was able to the gate. Mr. Filch checked her out with amazing slowness, and Harry was sure it was because the caretaker knew he was waiting. Finally she was out, and flew into Harry's waiting arms.

"Ginny!' he exclaimed pulling her into an embrace and kissing her frozen cheek. Her mouth was buried in a muffler to keep warm.

She hugged him tightly, then with a glance at Mr. Filch turned to Harry and said, "Let's go."

Harry put his arm around her and together they bent their heads into the wind, walking along the road to the village. The wind let up a bit once they were in amongst the buildings but still it was cold and Harry led her into the Three Broomsticks to warm up. Ginny lowered her muffler and as they sat down Harry received the kiss he'd been waiting for, for weeks.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked once they had their butter beers and were settled comfortably at the table.

"Well, once I can feel my fingers again, I thought we should go check on Ron," Ginny said as she sipped her butter beer. "The wind's so bad everyone will be inside so I bet he'll be busy."

"Probably," Harry agreed. "If he is we can just look about in the other shops."

Ginny nodded. "I don't suppose there is anywhere we can go…you know to just be together?"

"In town here you mean?" Harry asked as he took a pull from his beer. Ginny nodded. "Well the Hogs Head has rooms, but I'm not sure you'd really want to go there."

Ginny wrinkled her nose. "No. I like Alberforth and everything, but his whole place smells like goats. I've heard even the rooms do."

Harry nodded silently agreeing. "If it was allowed we could go back to my place, but I'd probably get you in trouble if I did that."

"I've got my wand," Ginny said.

"No I mean because you're a student Gin. London would be out of bounds, even on a Hogsmeade weekend day."

Ginny frowned. "I don't like this Harry. I mean even when you are at Hogwarts on the weekends, I hardly get to spend any time with you, and when I do we have to act like we're practically strangers."

"I know, but this is better, isn't it?" Harry asked. "Here in Hogsmeade."

"But even here we can't really be together!" Ginny protested. "I mean we are both adults Harry. It is so unfair!"

She frowned as she thought about this. "I wonder if there is any way I could get special permission to go with you on weekends."

"I'd have to be responsible for you in some way," Harry said. When she looked at him with a questioning expression on her face he added, "I asked."

"So you did look into it?" she asked anxiously.

"Yeah, I did. I told you I would." Harry said matter of factly.

"So what did you find out? Would you need to be my parent or guardian or something?"

"Or something," Harry said. He watched her for a while, not talking particularly, just enjoying being with her.

"Ginny, what do you hear about Ron and Hermione these days?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged looking surprised by his question.

"I dun know. Hermione never talks about it. Well she does but Ron's there a lot Harry. I mean he doesn't have the sorts of restrictions you do, so he can. Why?"

Harry gave a half shrug. "I just thought something might be happening. There was something Ron said up in the flat last week when I was here that made me wonder."

"What sort of thing?" Ginny asked.

Harry considered her thoughtfully. "I think I'd have to show you. Are you almost done?"

Ginny drained her bottle and set it down. "I am now. Why, where are we going?" she asked.

"The store's up the street a bit. I thought we could check on Ron and visit Honeydukes on the way."

Ginny grinned. "Okay."

She wrapped her muffler back around her face, Harry took her gloved hand holding it in his own and they walked back out into the village lane. If they stayed close to the front of the shops they found they were out of the wind and Harry discovered they could still talk quite easily. They paid a visit to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where Ron and George were drowning in customers, to Honeyduke's where it was so crowded they could hardly move, and the post office where the large variety of owls always made it worth a visit. They lunched back at the Three Broomsticks again, then Harry lead her back out onto the street and much farther up the lane than students usually visited.

"So where are we going?" she asked curiously thinking of what he'd said earlier.

"It's just up here a bit," he said.

Harry came to a stop in front of a little shop that sold clothing and jewelry and women's accessories. Ginny looked at him with an arched brow.

"I thought this has something to do with Ron."

"It does, but I thought you might like looking in here a bit too," Harry suggested.

Ginny gazed through the window. They did have some lovely things. They went in and Ginny looked about finding a dress she particularly liked. At Harry's suggestion she tried it on.

"But where could I wear it?" Ginny asked as she modeled it for him. Harry had to admit it looked great on her.

"How about in London, the next time we go out?" Harry suggested. "I could keep it at the house for you."

Ginny sighed as she turned from side to side surveying herself in the mirror. "That's forever from now Harry."

"We could go out when you're home for Christmas break," Harry said.

Ginny looked at the price tag.

"Harry, I can't afford anything like this."

"I can."

Ginny looked at him hesitating only slightly.

"No. I'm putting it back," she said firmly.

"Are you sure Gin? You look really nice in it."

"Yeah, I'm sure. If I'm going to get anything like that, it should probably be new dress robes. At least that way I could wear it for the Yule Ball."

"Got a date yet for that?" Harry teased as she went into the dressing room and emerged back in her school robes.

"Maybe," she said coyly walking along some of the cases in the shop containing the jewelry. "There' this bloke I thought I might ask, but its two months away still so I could change my mind."

"Anyone I know?" Harry asked innocently.

"You wish," she teased looking over the earrings in the case and a broach or two. She stopped when she came to a case full of rings.

Ginny turned quite suddenly looking at Harry. He watched her carefully but didn't say anything. Ginny looked back at the case looking more closely at the rings. There were rings for witches and wizards in the case; some were sold singularly, but others as a set. Some had diamonds or rubies or sapphires, while still others were simple golden bands. Harry watched her stunned reflection in the glass.

"You knew these were here, didn't you?" she asked.

"This is what I wanted to show you," Harry said. "Ron told me about this shop one night when we were both staying at his flat. He came here looking for a ring for Hermione."

"An engagement ring?" Ginny asked tentatively.

"I think just a…sort of a promise ring for now. He's finding it hard to have time alone with her too. He thought that might help."

"Would it?" Ginny asked.

Harry pointed to a set of rings that were definitely engagement rings.

"One of these definitely would. As I understand it, engagements are usually recognized relations," Harry said.

Ginny looked into his eyes using the reflection off the glass case. "You learned that in your training," she realized.

"Yes."

"Meaning, that if a person was engaged to a non-student…," she said.

"As a relation, that person could be considered to be responsible for the student," Harry explained.

Ginny furrowed her brow thinking of this. "How would that help Ron and Hermione?"

"In their situation, if Ron and Hermione were to get engaged, Hermione would be allowed to leave school grounds to spend the night with him in the flat, and not just on Hogsmeade weekends," Harry explained. "If they were to get engaged. What would you think of that?" he asked. "In principle I mean."

"My brother, engaged?" Ginny said with a hint of wonder at the idea. "Well …I guess eventually we…I mean the family, sort of expect it. But Hermione would have a fit if he asked her now. She wants to finish school and be on her own for a while before settling down."

"Well what if it was a long engagement?" Harry asked curiously. "I mean, if Ron were to ask her, and if he made it clear what he had in mind, making sure she had time to finish school and be on her own for a bit first, do you think she would go for it?"

Ginny looked at Harry suspiciously. "Did he ask you to try to find that out from me?"

Harry shrugged. "He didn't actually ask me to, but we've talked about it so I thought since you and Hermione hang out together now, you might have some idea what she thought about it."

Ginny seemed to seriously consider the question. "That would have to be a very long engagement Harry, probably more than a year. I can't imagine my brother being that patient."

"Do you think anyone would?" Harry asked.

Ginny turned from the reflection looking at Harry directly now. Her gaze was so intent that Harry began to wonder if she'd learned legilimens somewhere.

"Ginny?" he prompted after a time.

"I think," she said slowly, "that would depend on the reason for the long engagement. An engagement is a fairly public statement Harry. Not quite as strong as a marriage, but almost."

"Which is why people who are engaged are legally given family type statuses in relation to one another," Harry said.

"Did they teach you that?" she asked. "At the Ministry?"

Harry nodded. "They're still teaching us charms, and spells Ginny, but we're learning a lot about the legal system too."

Ginny nodded looking back in the case.

"Do you know if Ron has picked one out yet?"

"I don't think so. Any suggestions? I think he's a bit lost about stuff like this."

"Well, I like styles sort of like these," she pointed out a few. "But I think Hermione's taste is a bit simpler. If Ron asks, I'd suggest something on this second shelf."

Harry looked carefully at the ones she was pointing out.

"Thanks Gin. I'm sure that will really help. I'll be sure to tell Ron…once he makes up his mind."

Ginny took Harry's hand and together they walked out into the lane.

"Harry," she said as they strolled along, leaning just a bit against him.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to go on.

"Those laws you learned about. What would be the advantage legally to being engaged?"

"It make's one's fiancé the next of kin, they can inherit things more easily."

Ginny shuttered. "I suppose Aurors do need to think about that, but that can't be the only reason to do it."

"No, it isn't. It's like you said Gin, it's a public statement of a couple's commitment to one another. It is less than a marriage but more than just being someone's boyfriend or girlfriend. And if, as in Ron and Hermione's case, one is a student, if both are of age, then the partner who is already out of school can be the one to grant permission for the other to be out of bounds. It's designed to allow for the visits and preparations associated with planning."

"Planning a wedding you mean," Ginny said.

"Maybe, but from what I read the intent was to enable the couple to plan their actual marriage. It's supposed to give them the opportunity to spend time together that the school ordinances would normally prohibit."

Ginny looked at Harry out of the corner of her eye, wondering if his true reason for telling her this was as transparent as it seemed.

"There has to be more to it than that Harry, I mean if it's got a legal designation at the Ministry. I thought only marriages had any kind of legal standing."

"It depends in what sense you mean. Within the Auror Department we are told to grant engaged people the same sort of courtesies as the spouses of married people in some situations, not legally, but as a social convention. During training we've been told that in the context of Auror business, to regard the reliability of information about a suspect from a fiancé the same as that coming from a spouse; that their behavior should be expected to be similar, but generally more intense. Also in a trial, a spouse or a fiancé would be allowed to attend while a girlfriend or boyfriend generally would not. The Ministry begins the shift in how they regard individuals in relation to one another at the point of engagement rather than the marriage," Harry explained.

"So what changes legally when the couple finally does marry?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well there's generally a name change, but not always. Property rights and responsibilities become shared. Taxes, and financial stuff is no longer separate. If an employee is transferred for business purposes it is assumed that the spouse would go along where as a fiancé might not. So there are differences, but maybe not as much as you might expect," Harry said.

Ginny nodded thoughtfully. "I didn't know all that."

"I didn't either Gin. I thought maybe…maybe it was something you might want to think about."

"In terms of a long engagement?" she asked. "Something different from the type Bill and Fleur had, where it was assumed they'd be married right away?"

"Something like that," Harry said.

They walked in silence back to the Hogwarts gates. The shadows were already growing longer, and the wind colder but neither of them seemed to notice. Harry pulled Ginny's muffler down away from her face long enough to kiss her.

"Harry," she said as he started to release her. "All this stuff you learned ...this is all really, really…"

"Surprising?" Harry suggested "Important? Serious? Unexpected?"

"All of that," Ginny said. "I wish we had more time to talk about it."

"Think about it Gin. I have five more Transfiguration weekends before the exam, then I can't come back unless you invite me to the ball. I'd like to talk to you some more about this before then."

Harry caught her eye and a look of understanding was passed between them. Ginny started to shiver a bit.

"You're freezing," he said pulling up her muffler again. "Go on, get up to the castle. I'll see you next Saturday," he said.

"Promise?" she asked. "We're playing Hufflepuff in Quidditch next Saturday."

"I doubt I'll be able to see the game, but I will see you after, okay?"

"Okay Harry. See ya!"

"Bye!"

Harry watched until Ginny disappeared into the castle before turning on the spot to apparate home.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry made it a point to come early and stay late for the rest of his Saturdays visiting the castle. As he'd predicted his and Ron's lessons with McGonagall kept them busy the entire day and well into the evening, taking breaks only for meals. Still he had managed to squeeze in a few moments to talk with Ginny. They would walk through the corridors together as it was too cold now to walk at night on the grounds, catching up on things, and sharing what each other was learning, though none of it was as interesting to them both as what Harry had shared with her during their Hogsmeade weekend.

On the last Saturday in November, Harry came to the castle with Ron one last time for their exams. They had both been working hard and studying hard, and neither of them had had much time for the girls, but on this particular Saturday both Ginny and Hermione were waiting for them outside the Transfiguration classroom when they arrived.

"Are you ready?" Hermione squeaked. "Are you sure?" she asked fluttering around Ron.

Harry leaned against a pillar in the corridor with Ginny watching, glad that for once Hermione's worry about their study habits wasn't directed at him.

"Yes Hermione I've studied. Harry even gave me copies of his notes, and I read those too," Ron said.

"But what about…"

"Shut it," Ron said, cutting her off from asking about some obscure part of Transfiguration magic that they were sure to have missed during their studying. Last minute reviews had always been Hermione's way of coping with exams, but all that did for Ron was to mix him up and make him more nervous.

"Lay off Hermione," Harry advised. "He'll do better if he can think straight when he gets in there."

"Oh but Harry…Mr. Potter I mean, surely he should..."

"Now Miss Granger," Harry countered. "You must leave Mr. Weasley alone."

Hermione looked shocked to be addressed so by Harry until she realized he was teasing. She scowled at him and was doing her best to come up with her next retort when the door to the classroom swung open and Professor McGonagall emerged.

"Come on in Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. If you ladies will wait in the Great Hall, I'm sure they will come find you when the written portion of the exam is complete."

"Good luck Harry," Ginny said with a swift kiss on the cheek, immediately followed by such a defiant look at Professor McGonagall it made Harry smile.

Harry grinned at her then reached for Ron, pulling him away from Hermione's last minute tips and information.

"Come on Mr. Weasley," Harry said to him.

Ron looked at Harry with a bit of annoyance then said. "Yeah okay. Let's get it over with then."

The written portion wasn't nearly as difficult as Harry had expected, though at the nearby table where Ron sat he heard things being crossed out and re-written quite a lot. Time was called and their papers collected, and Harry got up to leave.

"Are you coming?" he called to his friend.

"In a bit," Ron said. He hung he head as they left the classroom. "I don't think I can face Hermione right now. How about we go back to Hogsmeade for lunch?"

"Courage Ron, she's not as frightening as the locket," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, well you probably did alright," Ron groused.

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. I felt better about the one I did for potions though."

"Well you got an O on that one so even if you got more wrong on this one you probably still did better than me," still Ron was loitering about the courtyard.

"So are you coming or what?" Harry asked. "I'm starved so if you don't get a move on we're not going to have time for lunch before the practical."

"Go ahead, I'll be there in a bit."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded. He looked positively green so Harry didn't argue. He left his distraught friend struggling with his anxiety and trotted down to the Great Hall for lunch. He ignored the edict that he was suppose to sit at the staff table and settled himself down immediately between Hermione and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. Poor Hermione was nearly beside herself with worry about Ron, which got even worse when she realized Harry had come without him.

"Where is he?" she demanded. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything to him Hermione," Harry said indignantly. "Seriously you have got to calm down. You are going to drive Ron crazy if you keep up like this."

"But Harry, his exams are so important," Hermione exclaimed.

"And after all these years, what is it exactly about Ron that makes you think he doesn't know that?" Harry told her. "Look Hermione, if there is one thing I've learned about Ron, he does his best when he thinks no one is looking. When you carry on like this, it's like you make him feel he's in the spotlight, and you know what that does to him."

"Is that why he isn't here?" Ginny asked as she passed Harry some food.

Harry nodded. "He's got himself so tied up in knots about this he can hardly think straight. He's so wound up I doubt he could eat. Pass me the potatoes, will you?"

Hermione relented long enough to pass them to him.

"Do you think I should I go after him? Make him come eat?" Hermione asked.

"No,just leave him alone until after they're done, then let him forget it for a while," Harry advised.

Despite his advice, Hermione jumped up three or four times form the table just in the time Harry was there, before finally running from the Great Hall in search of Ron.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "I dun know. I don't really want to think about it until I'm really done, you know? After the practical?"

"Well after you're really done, I'd like to see you again before you take off, okay?" Ginny asked. "Do you know how long the practical is likely to take?"

"A couple of hours I think, maybe slightly longer," Harry said. "They do more than they did for our OWLS."

Ginny nodded. "Okay good. I'll be down on the Quidditch Pitch for practice. You can look for me there, okay?"

"Yeah…Gin, I am so glad you don't get stressed out about these things like Hermione does.

Ginny looked at him oddly. "I do get stressed out about some things Harry, just not about this."

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"No, no, it's nothing like that. I just wanted to see you before you left. Okay?"

"Okay Gin. I'll come down when I'm done."

The last of Harry's NEWT exams seemed to go on forever. He'd actually been excited to hear that Ginny would be practicing when he was done and could hardly wait to go see her. Watching her fly was always fun. Ron had been so sick from nerves he'd been throwing up since noon, and so Harry had been the first to take the practical, passing Ron on the way out of the classroom afterwards.

"I'll be down at the Quidditch pitch watching the practice when you're done. Good luck," Harry told him as he passed.

"Yeah, sure. See ya Harry."

Harry looked at his friend sympathetically. He still looked green but at least he wasn't throwing up any more.

Harry headed off to the Quidditch pitch eager to see Ginny play. They were still practicing when he arrived and so he wasn't disappointed. He watched Ginny put her team through its paces. He was still there watching by the time they finished.

"Where's Ron?" Ginny asked when she landed on her broom beside where Harry was standing and waiting for her.

"I haven't seen him since just before he went in for the exam," Harry told her.

Ginny shrugged. "Hermione's probably with him."

"Probably," Harry agreed. "You want to change then we can go for a walk around the lake?"

Ginny smiled. "I'll be out in a minute. Don't go anywhere."

"I won't."

A few minutes later she was back in her school robes looking refreshed. Harry smiled as he greeted her.

"Hi," she said. "Did you want to go for that walk?"

"Okay, yes," Harry said.

Ginny made to take his hand, but Harry shoved his in his pocket merely looking at her with an arched brow.

"Don't you think you've tempted fate enough for one day?" he teased.

"Yeah okay. I already have a week's detention from just this morning," she told him as they began to walk in the direction of the lake.

Harry looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry about that Gin. Maybe that's the silver lining in my not being here so much anymore after today."

Ginny grimaced at him making it clear she hardly considered it a fair exchange.

"Your team's flying well," Harry told her trying to bring the subject back to something that made them both happy to talk about.

"Thanks. They do need to block more aggressively though."

They walked for a while talking of Quidditch tactics with Ginny leading Harry in a very specific direction.

"Gin, are you taking me somewhere?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see," she said, and a moment later she came to a stop beside Dumbledore's tomb. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"You know how he always said, and these days you do too, that we should take the path that is right rather than the one that is easy?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," Harry said.

"Well I was wondering, does the right path always have to be the most difficult? I mean is it wrong to want things to be easier?"

Harry looked down into her solemn brown eyes.

"You are thinking of us aren't you?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "You don't know what it's been like here without you Harry. I mean, even when you're here, I have to call you 'Mr. Potter', and we can't act like we're together, and so people are beginning to think that we're not."

"But you're setting them straight on that aren't you?" Harry asked.

"I'm trying to Harry, but people still think that…I mean Anthony Goldstein even asked me out last Thursday."

"What did you tell him?" Harry asked a bit jealously.

"No of course. I told him I'm still with you, but …"

"But?" he prompted when she hesitated.

"Well lots of the girls are telling me that I'm being stupid, that I need to get over you and move on."

Harry stared at her. "Do you agree with them?"

She looked up at him and Harry saw something in her eyes he hadn't seen there in a very long time. There was an element of pain, of loneliness, and just a hint of doubt.

"No," she said quietly. "But it has been so difficult to be with you. I mean there are daily owls and that's great, and until today we've been able to squeeze out thirty minutes a week to spend together, but today is your last day here Harry. We won't even have that after today. It's been really, really hard as it is. And when I think that after today, it's only going to get harder…"

Harry looked down at her, feeling it too. These past few months had been incredibly lonely. Trying to curb their behavior to conform to what the wizarding world expected from them had been difficult to the point that sometimes it seemed a wedge had been driven between them.

Harry thought back on the closeness they'd shared during the summer especially that weekend before Ginny had come back to school and he knew what she was saying was true. He looked down into her eyes and abruptly Ginny turned away. Harry was fairly certain she was trying not to cry. He did so want to hold her, to comfort her, to hold her close, and yet there were people about. It was so unfair. They needed each other. They should be allowed to be with one another whenever he was here.

"Harry?" she said after a time.

"Yes Ginny?"

"Do you think…is there any way….I mean I was wondering…" she turned around now. "Does it have to be this hard? Isn't there anything we can do that would still be right, but would also make things easier?"

Harry gazed into her eyes, those lovely hurting deep pools of brown. "You're thinking about what I told you in Hogsmeade aren't you?"

"Aren't you?" she asked.

"A bit," Harry admitted. "I mean I know we talked about getting married some day, and that does imply an engagement sometime between now and then, but to be engaged…well people would expect a wedding, probably a bit sooner than either of us had in mind."

"Does it matter what other people think Harry as long as they know we're together? I always thought it was what we think that was important."

"It is," Harry agreed studying her thoughtfully. "But being engaged does imply the couple involved has a specific date in mind. I don't think we do, do we? I mean you are still in school."

"So it would be after that," Ginny said.

"And do you want time on your own, after, like Hermione does?"

"I thought I did," Ginny said.

"Then you should have it," Harry told her. "Then there is my training. I'm barely three months into a two year training program, and from what I've heard there's a lot of travel in the second year to visit foreign Auror offices for more extensive training in other methods."

"Would spouses be allowed to come along?" Ginny asked.

"No, not during training. For conferences and travel to assist foreign organizations usually, but not for this," Harry explained. "So I didn't think it would be a good idea to think of starting a marriage when I wasn't even going to be around."

"No, I suppose not," Ginny said.

"Which would make two years from now the soonest we could even consider doing it," Harry said.

"Getting married you mean."

"Yes."

Ginny walked along thinking, staring at the ground. "Two years," she repeated.

"I didn't think you'd consider an engagement that long," Harry told her.

"You could have asked," she said. "I don't mean as in propose, just to talk about it. Maybe it would be better if we had some sort of plan, if we knew were we were going, and all of that."

"Don't you know?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked up at him. "Sometimes I do in a vague sort of way. But lately…this is so hard. It makes me doubt things that I know are true. I miss you Harry. I miss seeing you, and being with you, and being together with you. Sometimes I miss you so bad it hurts, you know?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Gin, I do," he said.

"I mean we were so close over the summer, and now…we have so little time together I'm beginning to feel like I don't really know you any more."

"I know. I know Gin. But the holidays aren't that far off, and we'll see each other then. That should help a bit," Harry said.

But Ginny shook her head.

"No?" he asked. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I'm not coming home for Christmas if I stay for the Yule Ball," Ginny said.

"Are you going to that?" he asked seriously.

She looked up at him with a start. "Aren't we?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "You never did ask me."

"Okay, well I'm asking. Will you come with me to the Yule Ball as my date?" she asked.

Harry looked at her thoughtfully. "If I do, do you think they'll make you call me 'Mr. Potter' all evening or put you in detention if I kiss you?"

"Probably, but I don't care. I want to go and I want go with you. Will you come?"

"Of course I will," Harry said with a smile.

Ginny smiled at him and they began to walk along the path they'd followed so many times around the lake.

"Harry, do you know enough about the regulations to know exactly what would be allowed if we were engaged?"

"Well, they wouldn't make you call me 'Mr. Potter' any more," Harry said.

"But could I come see you other than Hogsmeade weekends?"

"Yes."

"At Grimmauld Place?" she asked.

"Well you could, if you had the time. Don't you usually have Quidditch on the weekends?"

"Well yeah, sometimes I do."

"And this is your NEWT year Gin. You're going to need a lot of that time for study, you know?"

"I could bring my stuff with me and study at your house like you used to. I mean you're still studying for your training too, aren't you."

"Yes, but not like I did for exams." Harry jammed his hands in his pockets as they walked along. "Ginny do you really think that would be better rather than harder?"

"Why would it be harder?"

"It would be such a distraction for you to have me around."

Ginny glared at him.

"Ginny, I know how hard it can be to concentrate in situations like that," he said. "I mean I want to be with you, but I want to do the right thing by you too. I don't want you there if it's going to work against you."

Ginny's glare only intensified. "There you go being all noble again. Potter just for once can't you forget all that and say you want to be with me?"

"Of course I want to!" Harry protested. "That's not what I was saying."

"You said you don't want me in your house," she said angrily.

"Ginny, that's not what I meant. You know that's not what I meant. I was just trying …"

Ginny cut him off. "I know what you were trying to do Potter. Stop trying to decide things for me. I don't appreciate it!" She swore at him and started to storm off towards the castle.

Harry grabbed her arm. "Ginny I'm sorry. Please don't go away mad, okay? Please?"

But Harry knew it was no good. When she got like that, she wouldn't talk to anyone. She wrenched her arm free of his grip and fairly fled back up to the castle.

Harry followed her slowly, walking by himself back up to the castle thinking of Ginny but looking for Ron. He found Hermione waiting for him too outside the Transfiguration classroom.

"He's not done yet then?" Harry asked as he joined her.

Hermione shook her head. "What are you doing here though? I thought you'd be with Ginny."

"I was. I think she's mad at me though."

"Why? What did you do?"

"I told her I thought I would probably be a distraction to her if she tried to study around me. I mean she was to me all summer. Just having her there made it really, really hard to concentrate," Harry told her.

"Well maybe, but I hardly think she could be more distracted by you than she already is."

"I'm not even there Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

"Exactly. You don't know how it's been for her. She can't eat a lot of times, she has trouble sleeping. I see her sit down to study, and the next thing I know she's looking off somewhere, unable to concentrate properly."

"And how would that be better if I was around?" Harry demanded.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know, except that on Saturdays after you leave is when she is generally able to do her best studying."

"After she's seen me," Harry realized.

Hermione nodded. "Otherwise she just sits around staring blankly at the fire or out the window or watching Ron and me. I think that's the worst for her actually, that Ron's still allowed in the common room when he comes to visit. And she never gets to see you that way."

"Hermione I'm trying. What else could I do?" Harry asked in exasperation. "I didn't make the rules about how Ministry employees are supposed to interact with students. It's not my fault."

"I know that, and so does she, but she's angry about it too. I thought she was going to try to talk about that with you."

"Well she did, and it ended by her storming off. And all I did was to tell her I thought she needed time without me to study." Harry frowned while Hermione sighed.

"Oh dear," Hermione said. "Well I'm not surprised she stormed off if you said that to her."

"This is her NEWT year Hermione. I thought you of all people would be glad I'm encouraging her to study," Harry stormed feeling very put out and misunderstood.

"Well yes, but Harry…I mean Mr. Potter," Harry glared at her but she pushed on. "She misses you."

"I miss her too, but what has that got to do with it?"

"Everything."

"I don't understand."

"I can see that."

"Would someone please explain it to me?" Harry said pacing angrily.

"Just calm down and I'll try."

Harry glared at her but stopped his pacing and tried behave more patiently.

"Ginny is hurting Harry, in some ways worse than she did last year."

"But why? We're still together. I haven't…."

Hermione cut him off. "I know you haven't, but you haven't been here much either, and when you have been you've been largely inaccessible to her. As close as you two were last summer, I expect she feels a bit like…well not like she's lost you exactly, but that she could and that is hard for her. It's like she's lost her direction without you. You know were you're going and she's not tangibly a part of it. She gets owls, letters, but even the most personal letters you can write her only emphasizes the fact that she's not with you."

"And how do you think I feel?" Harry demanded. "This hasn't exactly been a picnic for me either."

"I know," Hermione said stretching out her hand towards him in a placating manner. "I know it's been hard on both of you. Too hard in my opinion."

Harry felt himself crash. "Too hard?" he asked. "Am I losing her Hermione?"

"I don't know," Hermione said. "Only Ginny can tell you that." Her tone softened at the look of devastation on Harry's face. "No I don't really think you are Harry. But if there is anything you can do to give her a sense of being a part of what you are doing …to let her know that there is a place for her in your future …I think that will help."

"I have told her that."

"Actions speak louder than words Harry," Hermione said.

A door crashed open as she said it and a very pale and shaky looking Ron staggered out.

"You okay mate?" Harry asked grinning at him.

"I never want to go through anything like that again!" he swore. "Harry, why'd ya make me do it?"

"He didn't Ronald," Hermione told him.

"But Ron, it's over right? You won't have to do it again," Harry pointed out.

"If I passed," Ron groaned.

Harry grinned. "Come on. Let's go get you something to eat."

"Yeah okay. I didn't eat much breakfast."

"Couldn't keep it down you mean," Harry pointed out.

Ron made a face. "You staying for the weekend Harry? You can say at my place if you want. Lee's gone to visit his girlfriend."

Harry didn't answer.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "Aren't you staying?"

"I don't know if I should Hermione. I'm not really allowed on the castle grounds without a specific reason for being here after today."

"You could come watch the Quidditch tomorrow," Ron said. "Ginny's really got a kick ass team put together. I'd love to see them beat Slytherin."

"Yeah, I was watching them practice. They're pretty good this year." Harry said. "Alright, I'll come watch the game and hope for the best."

Ron looked at Harry questioningly but Harry declined to explain, though he thought Hermione probably would later after he was gone.

That night Harry's dreams presented him with nightmares of a different sort. For the first time since the war Voldemort wasn't in them. He'd been replaced instead by images of various Hogwarts students all waiting in line to go out with Ginny; Anthony Goldstein going out with her, memories of Dean kissing her, members of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team hugging her, taunting Harry about losing her to them. He'd lost his chance, Ginny was theirs now.

Harry awoke in a cold sweat with a knot in his stomach that persisted though breakfast with Ron in his flat. He tried to shake it off, but it was still there on their way back to Hogwarts to watch the game, and it only grew worse as Harry took his place in the stands. The Gryffindor Quidditch team was on the field and there was Ginny in their midst leading therm. Harry cheered and booed with the rest for the entire game, but when the Gryffindor seeker caught the snitch and won the game, Harry had never felt so devastated by a Gryffindor win. There was Ginny being hugged and kissed from all sides by her teammates and housemates and fellow Hogwarts students. They would all go up to the common room now to celebrate and he, Harry wouldn't be with them. Suddenly he understood what Hermione meant. The way they were going, without some real effort, the paths of their lives would not randomly cross again. If they wanted it to, if Harry wanted it to, he needed to do something to control those events, to do something definite to ensure that he would always be the one she wanted to be with.

Ron was cheering, celebrating with the rest as he pounded Harry on the back.

"They won, they won! Blimey, did you see Ginny fly? When did she get so good?" Ron cried.

And in Harry's head he saw all those warm summer days of playing Quidditch with Ginny in the orchard. She had honed her skill flying against him, and despite this irrational fear that continued to plague him, Harry felt a surge of pride. He hated that he wasn't the one kissing her in celebration, but the beast in his chest roared its approval at her success.

Slowly the stands emptied and Harry made his way with Ron back towards the Hogwarts gates.

"It's weird not to be going with them to celebrate, isn't it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it is," Harry said. "Hard to believe that all that is over for us."

"Yeah, but working is better isn't it?" Ron asked. "I mean it's nice to have money, though I suppose a bloke like you might not notice."

This had always been a sore spot for Ron that Harry had money and he didn't.

"Did Hermione invite you to the Yule Ball?" Harry asked as they walked.

"Yep. I'm getting some new dress robes for it."

"What, no lace or anything?" Harry teased.

"Not a chance. Are you going with Ginny?"

"Yeah, she asked me," Harry said.

"Harry, why didn't you go congratulate her after the game?"

"I couldn't get to her Ron. Her team was so tight around her; I wouldn't have stood a chance."

"You're Harry Potter, just say the word and they'll get out of you way mate."

Harry cringed. He knew what Ron said was true, but he hated that and had never wanted it to be true less. If they got out of his way, it should be because they knew he was special to Ginny, not because he was the wizarding hero of the day.

"So you want to meet at Hogsmeade and go over together for the ball?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, okay," Ron said. "But don't plan on coming back with me after."

"Oh?" Harry asked with an arched brow.

"Well girls love that sort of stuff. I mean it should be really good, all romantic and everything. I expect it should put them in a good mood for after, don't you think?"

"Oh I don't know Ron. As I remember Hermione yelled at you after the last one."

"Yeah, but I'm here and Krum's not, so I think this year will be much better."

Harry nodded. "Ginny went with Neville last time," he remembered.

"Only 'cause you didn't ask her," Ron reminded him.

Harry smiled feeling a bit better. How could he have doubted Ginny? She had had a crush on him long before he'd noticed her. But maybe he thought that was why she had such a fear of losing him. Right then and there Harry knew what it was he needed to do.

"So you coming back to my place or what?" Ron asked as they reached the gates.

"No, sorry. I think there's something I need to do Ron. See ya."

"See ya Harry."

And Harry Potter apparated away.


	34. Chapter 34

It was snowing gently on the evening of December 25th as Harry waited in the front room of Ron's flat so that the two could leave together. Both were dressed in dress robes beneath warm woolen cloaks for their walk to Hogwarts along the road. Even though it was snowing it wasn't particularly cold out, so between the exhilaration of the walk and their anticipation of the event, they managed to stay plenty warm. When they arrived at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the castle was decked out in magical icicles, holly with glowing berries and evergreens, standing ready for the occasion of the Yule Ball. The two young men entered the castle shaking the snow out of their hair and clothes adding it to the magical snow that was already there. The two friends talked quietly as they waited in the Entrance Hall for Hermione and Ginny.

Ron looked at his watch as he paced up and down, watching students in dress robes milling about, coming down the stairs in groups and pairs, slowly accumulating near the doors to the Great Hall, in anticipation of the Ball.

"Where are they?" Ron asked impatiently.

Harry shrugged. "I dun know Ron. It always seems to take girls so much longer to get ready. It's generally worth it though so I'm not fussed."

More and more girls in formal dresses and boys in their dress robes accumulated waiting with them, slowly filling the Entrance Hall so that Ron had to curtail his pacing until he was just standing impatiently beside Harry.

Harry heard them before he saw them, Hermione and Ginny talking together as they came down the Grand Staircase towards the Entrance Hall. He nudged Ron in the ribs and nodded towards where the girls were, still several flights up.

"Blimey," Ron said under his breath as he saw them, his mouth agape.

Harry nodded. "They look even better than last time."

And they certainly did, both looking much more grown up than they had at the Yule Ball four years prior.

Hermione was dressed in a sapphire blue satin gown with a sweetheart neckline and simple lines that accentuated all her curves in just the right places. Her hair was up except for a single curl that hung down her neck. Ginny's dress was form fitting too, soft minty green with only the tiniest of spaghetti straps leaving her shoulders for the most part bare. It was made from some sort of floaty material that made her seem to glide rather than walk down the stairs. Rhinestones were scattered on the material forming indistinct patterns as she walked. Her long red hair was curled, but up, making her look more grown up than Harry had ever seen her. Harry's heartbeat quickened when he noticed the necklace he'd given her around her neck. The girls were talking together as they descended the stairs until first Ginny then Hermione spotted Harry and Ron.

"Hi," Harry said when they came close enough to hear him. "You look fantastic, both of you."

"Yeah, you do," Ron agreed his mouth still open.

Ginny leaned over to her brother and said. "Close your mouth Ron."

Ron's mouth snapped shut and he had the decency to be embarrassed that it had been open, but Hermione merely giggled.

"You look good too," Ginny added to Harry, who stood looking exceedingly handsome in his tuxedo style dress robes.

Harry smiled as he offered her his arm, and they all stood watching the clock, waiting for eight o'clock and the official opening of the ball. Finally the clock chimed, the doors opened and the couples of Hogwarts entered the Great Hall, magnificently transformed into an ice palace for the evening. Round tables were scattered around the room where students and their guests would dine. The foursome selected one near the center of the room joining Neville and Hannah, Luna and Dean and a few other friends. They all thoroughly enjoyed the dinner which was to be followed by dancing that marked the occasion. Harry smiled and laughed and truly took pleasure in being in the company of so many of his friends for all this, but what he was looking forward to most was that moment when couples would begin to break off by themselves and he and Ginny could find a moment or two alone.

After dinner many of the tables were magically disappeared. A band trouped in and began to play. The couples danced and talked, enjoying the music, until Harry managed to steer Ginny away from the rest.

"How about a walk to rest our ears?" he suggested sometime well into the evening.

"Okay," Ginny agreed.

She summoned her shawl, draping it across her shoulders. Harry took her hand, leading her outside to where the courtyard had been transformed into a fairy grotto, complete with tinkling fountain and magical roses that bloomed in the snow. Large flakes were still coming down ever so gently, muffling the sound of their footsteps as they walked. They strolled for a bit, noting here and there where the parked carriages which had brought guests up to the castle for the ball were moving slightly more than an empty one should and they smiled familiarly at one another as they imagined what was probably going on inside.

"Ginny," Harry said after a time. "I know we've sent letters and things since the last time I was here, but we haven't really talked. Are you still mad at me?"

Ginny looked at her feet, and then at him, shaking her head ever so slightly. "No Harry, not really. I was just…I don't' know…beside myself at the thought that you wouldn't be around."

"It really has been quite…terrible? That's not quite the right word. Lonely perhaps? Empty…" Harry struggled to find the right adjective to describe how he was feeling.

"How about horrible, painful, isolating…it made me start imagining things that I know aren't true."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"I like lonely though. That one was good," Ginny said.

Harry nodded. "That does pretty well sum it up doesn't it?" he asked. She was right. It had been all of that and more.

"Did you mean what you said then Gin?" he asked leading her to a more private place by the fountain.

"I think so Harry."

"About how something isn't always right, just because it's not easy? That there really should be something in between?"

"Yes Harry. I really believe that. You do tend to always choose the very hardest path. I know it's because you are so determined to do what is right. All I was trying to tell you was that I thought there might be another way. It wouldn't be easy exactly, but it would easier than what we've been doing."

Harry nodded as he stopped in a particularly private spot. Fairy lights floated above and around them. Snow was gently landing in his and Ginny's hair and on their shoulders.

"Ginny, I think you might be right," Harry said fumbling in his pocket. "So here goes. I'm going to ask you a question."

Ginny narrowed her eyes tentatively wondering what he had in mind, but they widened again when she saw Harry kneel down on one knee in the snow.

"Ginny, will you marry me?" he asked. "Not tomorrow, or even a month or year from now, but on a date we both agree that we'll be ready on?" Harry held out a tiny black velvet box and opened it for her. Inside laid a ring, an old fashioned one with a solitary diamond surrounded by a tiny circlet of rubies, set into gold. It was simple, elegant, yet with an internal fire in the center stone that reminded Harry so much of her.

"Oh Harry…yes" she whispered. "Stand up though. You're soaking your trousers."

"That doesn't matter. I can do drying charms." He said but she took his hands pulling him to his feet again.

"In two years? Like we talked about?" she asked.

"It's a really long engagement Gin. Are you sure you're okay with that?" Harry asked as he removed the ring from the box hesitating before sliding it on her finger.

"Mum won't be, but yes…I absolutely am." She flung her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him happily. "Oh thank you," she whispered.

"We still have to be apart a lot you know," Harry said, drawing away so that he was again holding her hand.

"Yes, but this is better. I feel better about it, knowing I can see you. Assuming of course that you will grant me permission to be away from school grounds now and again," she teased.

"I think that can be arranged," Harry said, as he slid the ring on her finger, then placed his hand on her shoulder to draw her closer.

"And I can visit you in your house?"

"Absolutely."

Ginny grinned ear to ear in her happiness.

Harry smiled and kissed her properly, snogging her in a way they hadn't been able to in a very long time. The moment was interrupted however by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Ahem…Excuse me Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley," it was Professor McGonagall and she was looking at them both most sternly. "You Miss Weasley have been warned. This will mean detention."

"But Professor…," Ginny objected.

"It is completely inappropriate for a student of Hogwarts School to be behaving in so intimate a fashion with an employee of the Ministry of Magic," McGonagall went on. "Mr. Potter, you likewise have been informed of the standard of behavior expected of Ministry officials when visiting at Hogwarts. Unless you can explain yourself I feel I must inform your superiors at the ministry."

"Actually I can Minerva," Harry said. "May I introduce you to my fiancé?" he grinned at Ginny who smiled self-consciously back.

"Your…your what?"

Ginny held out her hand with the ring.

"Surely it isn't inappropriate for even a Ministry official to kiss his fiancé in a private spot while attending a dance?" Harry asked.

"Oh…oh my. No of course it isn't …but when did this happen?" Professor McGonagall asked, looking shocked but not altogether displeased.

"Just now professor," Ginny told her with a radiant smile. "Harry proposed and I said yes."

"No one else knows by the way," Harry told her. "So we'd appreciate it if you'd keep our secret for us, at least for a little while."

"Oh yes…of course…" she smiled more warmly that was normal for her. "By the way, congratulations Harry. You too Miss Weasley."

"Thank you," Harry said. "Oh and by the way, Ginny has my permission to leave the grounds with me this evening. She will be returning after the holidays."

"I understand," she assured him. "Shall we look for Miss Weasley to return on the train?"

"I expect I will bring her Minerva. Now if you don't mind, I think I'd like to dance with my fiancé. Happy Christmas Minerva."

"Happy Christmas Harry."

"It's already been one of the best," Harry assured her.

Harry and Ginny left her standing there open mouthed, staring back at them before she returned to the business of breaking up other couples intent on a bit of privacy.

Ginny beamed at Harry as they made their way back inside.

"You see? She can't say anything about it now," Ginny beamed. "Thank you."

Harry stopped her where they stood pulling her around to face him.

"Ginny, will you please stop thanking me? I'm the one who should be thanking you for being so patient with me. The solution was obvious and I refused to see it." Harry said in a frustrated tone.

"No you didn't. You were the one who told me all about it Harry. You let me think about it, even when you hesitated to do anything about it because you thought two years was too long to be engaged, you discussed it with me and allowed us to decide together. And you are right, these things are so much better when we do that, even when what we decide isn't what other people would do."

"Let's go dance. You're getting icicles in your hair," Harry said and he pulled her by the hand inside with him and back out onto the dance floor. The lights had been dimmed and the music had slowed while they'd been out walking and talking. Harry pulled Ginny to him and they embraced in a slow dance for what felt like hours, hardly aware of anyone else around them as they reveled in their closeness to one another. Eventually though, the crowd on the dance floor began to thin and people began to turn in.

"Ginny," Harry whispered when he realized the ball would soon be over. "I know I told McGonagall that you would be leaving Hogwarts for the holidays, but would you like to come home with me tonight? We can go visit your mum and dad to tell them in the morning."

Ginny looked up at him with a very warm smile. "I would like that very much Harry. Just one thing though."

"What's that?"

"What about Ron and Hermione? Are we going to tell them?"

Harry looked up and glanced around. "Yeah, I think we should. Tell you what, let's make our way over to them, we'll switch partners and tell them together."

"You mean at the same time? While we're dancing with them?" Harry nodded and Ginny giggled. "I can't wait to see Ron's face."

Harry smiled then guided Ginny across the dance floor growing ever closer to Ron and Hermione who were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't notice at first when Harry and Ginny approached them. They continued dancing until they were right up against the other couple, then Harry tapped Ron on the shoulder.

"What?" Ron said irritably, looking up from where he'd had his nose buried in Hermione's hair.

"Switch, okay?" Harry asked. "We have something to tell you."

Hermione looked up, dewy eyed for a moment until what Harry said began to register.

"What?"

Harry shook his head and held a hand out to Hermione while passing Ginny to Ron.

"Dance with your sister Ron."

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"Trust me," Harry said.

Ron gave Harry a puzzled look then did as he was told, but dancing with Ginny much farther away than he had been with Hermione.

Harry took Ron's spot dancing with Hermione, holding her close enough that she could hear him but not so close as to aggravate Ron.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"We just wanted you and Ron to know," Harry said. "Ginny and I are engaged."

Hermione stared at him as they danced. "You proposed?"

Harry nodded. "And she said yes." He was grinning broadly now.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione jumped on him in a fierce hug. "That is so wonderful! I am so happy for you. When…?"

"I asked her tonight. It's going to be a really long engagement though so don't start asking about a wedding quite yet," Harry said.

"How long?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We've discussed it. We think about two years. This way we can still see each other while she's at school and she can come home for the weekends every so often, and next year she may be able to go with me sometimes when I have to travel for the ministry before we settle down."

Hermione beamed at him. "You really have thought this through haven't you? You have a plan, just like you did for your NEWTs and your house."

Harry smiled. "Yeah Hermione I do. And I'm really, really happy about all of it." He was about to say something more when Ron proceeded to pound him on the back.

"Why didn't you say something?" he said happily as he pulled the four of them into a group hug.

Harry shrugged. "I had to make sure she'd say 'yes' first didn't I?"

Ron punched him in the arm while grinning at him. "Blimey Harry, you'd have to be as thick as me not to know she would."

Ron was about to punch Harry again when Ginny stepped in to block him.

"Will you please stop punching my husband-to-be?" Ginny demanded. Harry experienced a moment of shock as she said this.

Ron's hand stopped in mid-air on the way to Harry's shoulder. "You're gonna be my brother-in-law. You'll be stuck with the lot of us for good."

Harry shook his head as though to shake off his momentary discomfort and slipped his arm back around Ginny's waist, releasing Hermione to Ron as Hermione examined the ring on Ginny's hand.

"I don't think I see any problem with that frankly. I've always been quite happy when surrounded by Weasleys."

"When are you gonna tell Mum and Dad?" Ron asked them.

"We think tomorrow probably," Ginny said with a glance up at Harry who nodded.

"Do you want us to be there?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked at Ginny with a raised brow while she returned the look.

"Weren't you lot going to be there anyway?" Ginny asked.

"We were going the day after," Ron said. "But we could come earlier if you'd like the moral support?"

Harry kept his eyes on Ginny as he spoke. "Keep your plans the way they are. We'll see you when you get there."

Hermione smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Harry nodded at her, then he and Ginny began dancing again.

Ron and Hermione had gone when the band stopped playing. Harry waited for Ginny to go up and gather her things, before they walked together to the Hogwarts gates.

"Hold tight," he told her as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You are not about to get away from me now Potter," she teased as Harry turned on the spot, Apparating them both to the landing by the front door of Grimmauld Place.

"Should I carry you across the threshold now or later?" Harry asked.

Ginny giggled. "How about both? Just for luck?"

Harry chuckled. Not that they needed it. He already felt like the luckiest man in the world. Knowing it would please her he opened the door with his wand, then swooped her and the skirts from her dress and all up into his arms, carrying her inside to the entrance hall, setting her down on the first step up from where he stood on the landing at the foot of the stairs, making them roughly the same height. Ginny giggled leaning into him, her hands around his neck as he did. Harry kissed her.

"Shall we go up stairs?" Ginny asked.

"Together? Or do you want to go first?" Harry asked.

"I would like to change," Ginny said. "Is there a place I can hang my dress?"

"How about my closet?" Harry suggested. "It's still half empty."

He led her upstairs and showed her where.

"Your stuff's all on one side!" Ginny exclaimed turning to look at him.

"Yeah, well I never intended all this to be just for me Gin. I always had you in mind when we rebuilt this place, you know?"

Ginny nodded. "I sorta did. I was hoping at least that was the reason you kept asking me things, let me help so much, and did some of the things that I suggested."

She set down her case, turning to look at him expectantly.

"Okay, I'll leave," Harry said.

"No, you stay here. Just give me a hanger and I'll be back, okay?"

Ginny disappeared into the bathroom with her hanger and her case, while Harry got ready to turn in. When she returned he had dimmed the lamp and was waiting for her beneath the thick comforter on the bed. She turned out the lamp and slid in beside him across the icy sheets.

"We really need to teach Kreacher to turn on the bed warmer before we turn in on nights like this," Harry murmured as she snuggled in close to him and he cast the warming spell himself.

"Better?" Harry asked as his hand slid round her back.

"Much," Ginny answered happily.

Harry ran his hand along her body, discovering a fabric smoother and more clingy than her usual t-shirt. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

"A night gown," she said. "I hope you don't mind."

"It doesn't feel like it would keep you very warm," Harry said noting the thinness of the fabric.

"We'll it does, but not quite like that," she drew herself closer to him for a kiss.

Harry felt the silk of the gown between them as he kissed her back, feeling how it clung to her body, so that even while clothed he could feel everything. After a moment or two of this he began to understand what she meant. Harry ran his hands through her hair, holding her close, anticipating the intimacies between them. He wasn't disappointed, though he was keenly aware that something had changed. The experimental nature of their experiences from the past summer was gone. There was a new element of certainty between them, not necessarily in what they were doing, but with each other.

Harry leaned on his elbow considering this as he watched her sleep afterwards, lying contentedly beside him, her hand on her stomach rising and falling with the slow rhythm of her breathing. Something had been different, something he couldn't quite identify and he wondered what it was. It wasn't something physical exactly, or maybe it was, as he felt the change in every part of him, even into his skin. A light from outside fell across Ginny as she moved in her sleep, catching for a moment a facet from the new ring she wore on her hand, causing Harry to think about the commitment they'd made to one another earlier that evening and he couldn't help wondering if the two things were connected.

They slept late the next morning, breakfasting together before Harry sent an owl to the Weasleys asking if they could join them at the Burrow for lunch. A short time later Mrs. Weasley's head appeared in the fire, insisting they come immediately.

Harry and Ginny apparated to the Burrow just before noon, where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting for them.

"Happy Christmas," Harry greeted them.

Mrs. Weasley looked stern, but welcomed them in.

"Happy Christmas, Mum," Ginny said giving her mother a hug as they walked through the door into the Burrow.

"Happy Christmas Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said. "I must say though that I am surprised to see you. I was under the impression you were staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. I don't remember receiving an owl requesting our permission for you to come home."

"You didn't Mum," Ginny said as she and Harry sat down side by side facing them on one of the benches with their backs against to the long kitchen table.

"Then do you mind explaining yourself?" Mrs. Weasley said with a frown, standing with her hand on her hip.

"That is actually why we are here Mrs. Weasley," Harry said he glanced at Ginny exchanging a smile with her.

"Oh?" Mr. Weasley asked noting the smiles on their faces. "I gather there is something you'd like to tell us?"

Ginny blushed ever so slightly then held out her hand towards her mother. Mrs. Weasley stared at the ring.

"Oh my," she said sitting down. "Do you mean…Are you telling me…? Are you really?" she looked in concern first at Harry, then at Ginny.

"I asked Ginny to marry me Mrs. Weasley." Harry held up a hand preventing Mrs. Weasley from interrupting as she obviously wanted to. "In two years," Harry finished.

"Two years?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Two years Molly," Mr. Weasley repeated looking proudly at Harry.

"Why so long?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Molly, weren't you just about to tell them that Ginny at least is too young?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"They both are Arthur," Mrs. Weasley said.

"We know that Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her. "That's why we've agreed on two years."

Mrs. Weasley stared at them. "I don't understand. Harry please tell me, why get engaged when you don't plan to be married for so long?"

"There are a lot of reasons," Harry said looking down at Ginny. "But the most important one is that we do have this plan, both of us. It gives us a context for discussing our future with each other and all of you."

Mrs. Weasley just stared at him.

"Family is important Mrs. Weasley," Harry told her soberly looking steadily into her soft brown eyes that were so like Ginny's. "Anything that significant is worth working for, planning for, doing what is right to make sure it happens in the best way possible."

"So you are still planning to finish school?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny.

"Yes Mum. And I'll be living on my own for a year afterwards before we get married," Ginny told her.

The concern on Mrs. Weasley's face eased a bit. She turned now to Harry.

"What about your Auror training Harry?" she asked.

"I finish one year from next September," Harry told her.

"Which I presume is the reason for the two years?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes it is, Mr. Weasley," Harry agreed,

Mr. Weasley seemed satisfied with this however Mrs. Weasley still looked concerned.

"I still do not understand. Why become engaged now when you have said yourself that you don't intend to marry for two years?" Mrs. Weasley asked. "That is quite a long time for an engagement Harry."

Harry got up letting go of Ginny's hand as he began to pace alongside the table. He glanced at Ginny as if seeking her approval before beginning to speak. She nodded at him ever so slightly. It was an act of trust rather than approval from Ginny however because she wasn't at all certain what he would say. She watched Harry intently as he paced the kitchen floor.

"Mrs. Weasley, I don't know if I can answer that in any ordinary way. I suppose from a certain point of view it would have made sense to wait. But after this last year…" Harry broke off running his hand disconcertedly through his hair.

He stopped, coming to some decision as he turned to face them. There was no other way than to talk about this. It wasn't easy but it was the right thing to do.

"I can only tell you my reason Mrs. Weasley. Will that do?"

She nodded. Harry looked again, a bit anxiously now, at Ginny and she too nodded for him to go on.

"Okay," Harry said as if to center himself to begin. "Last May the day after the end of the war, do you remember? I told you something of what had happened to bring it to an end; how it was that Voldemort was able to be finished?"

They nodded, but looked slightly confused as if not at all certain what this had to do with it. Harry went on.

"What I told you then was the truth, it is what happened, what I felt comfortable saying publicly to help people to understand the end of the war. It was not however everything that happened to me. Some of what happened was extraordinarily personal, well dying does tend to be. I'm sure it's different for every person. But being given the chance to live again…" The look in his eyes gained a far off quality, as if seeing something they couldn't see. "I don't know if I can ever fully describe what that can mean, but especially so when it was something I'd never expected. I didn't understand how it could before it actually happened."

"I knew from the time the horcrux hunt started that I might never return. I expected that actually. I think," he turned to look at Ginny now, "I think Ginny knew that when I left?"

Ginny nodded, the memory of the pain she had suffered from that knowledge was reflected in her eyes.

"I think it was because of that I never allowed myself to think about after the war. I didn't really think there would a time like that for me. And I didn't allow myself to think about it either when I woke up on that forest floor. Being dead…it was…well it didn't hurt, there was no sense of loss, no fear, it is quite peaceful actually. My one regret then was for the people who were here, one in particular." Harry paused again looking directly at Ginny. "Being alive hurt quite a lot, but I hoped it would be worth it. I hoped I could do some good. Everyone said that I had when Voldemort fell. That it would be a different world, a place where we could all live in relative safety, a place where happiness was possible. I couldn't feel it. I think I was numb. It felt impossible to me. I don't think on that day I began to feel anything again until I'd found Ginny. Do you remember?" he asked.

Ginny nodded. "In the common room."

Harry met her eyes, drinking her in, remembering that day.

"I think what I'm trying to say Mrs. Weasley, is that although I know what happened to me benefited the whole wizarding world, and I don't mean to make light of any of that, to me personally, deep inside, in a way I've never been ready to say before, the benefit to me in choosing to come back, in defeating Voldemort, in having the chance to live again, was Ginny. Becoming engaged speaks to intent, to commitment, and to family. Those are the very things I know that defeated Voldemort. That is what is important, that is what I learned. That is why it is my priority going forward. I suppose the best way I can think to say that, is by acting on it. It's felt so wrong to stay so silent on this any longer."

Now Harry changed his gaze to Mrs. Weasley. "I never had much of a future to think of before Mrs. Weasley, but now that I do, I want to spend that future with Ginny, every bit of it. And I think I would be happiest if everybody knew it." Harry shrugged. "So I suppose the short answer is because I wanted to." Harry turned back to Ginny who was staring at him open mouthed. "Is that okay?" he asked.

"Oh Harry!" she rushed into his arms burying her face in his chest. "You really meant what you said the night you came back?"

"I really, really did Gin. It was always you," Harry said holding her tight, his face buried in her hair.

Mrs. Weasley was standing now too, weeping as she leaned against her husband watching Harry with Ginny, too over come for the moment for words.

"Dumbledore always told us of the power of the blood magic, and the importance of love Harry. Of course most of us only experience a more normal variety of those things, so I just don't think we fully appreciated what, in this case that might mean," Mr. Weasley said as he hugged his wife.

Harry blinked as he stared at him. "What do you mean the normal kind Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"The kind that comes with blood family and with the kind of commitment associated with most marriages," Mr. Weasley explained. "It is quite tangible under certain circumstances something one can almost feel in the skin. However the sort of magic Dumbledore was referring to, the blood magic he tried to tell us about which is of the sort you have just described to us is of an entirely different order I think."

"And to think it was right before our eyes all summer and we never realized," Mrs. Weasley said through teary eyes.

"Then it's alright?" Harry asked releasing Ginny just a bit.

"Of course it is Harry. When I think that it was your love for our daughter that gave you the power to save the entire wizarding world, how could I possibly object?" Mr. Weasley said. "Few people have the proof of what they feel the way you do son," Mr. Weasley said.

"If anyone deserves a bit of happiness in their life it is you Harry," Mrs. Weasley said.

Harry grinned. Ginny stood and took his hand and Harry felt happier by far than he had ever been. He was surrounded by the love of his family and his love for Ginny. At this moment Harry decided his life was good.


End file.
